Un nuevo Lord Oscuro
by Sion-Allegra
Summary: Harry ha derrotado a Voldemort, ahora 17 años después sus hijos y los de sus amigos, se enfrentaran a un ser peor, pero además tendrán que lidiar con su gran poder y lograr sobrevivir a una profecía interrumpida con vida propia que desea eliminarlos...
1. Una agradable visita

**_Disclaimer: Harry Potter y demás personajes pertenecen a Rowling, yo los pedí prestados e inventé algunos. _**

_Para los que se pregunten que hago de nuevo aquí si ya habia dicho que no lo iba a hacer… lo que pasa es que lo mio ya se volvio un vicio que ni con terapia de toda la vida se quita, y aunque mi compu es terca yo gano asi que aquí les dejo la segunda parte, espero les guste porque estoy haciendo circo, maroma y teatro para poder subirla, a mi compu no le gusta la pagina, pero mi vicio es mas poderoso jajajajaja,… _

_Por cierto Crhis-MCloud gracias por tu ofrecimiento, pero soy algo terca e intentaré subirlo aqui también, quizá no actualice muy seguido por lo mismo, pero si en verdad me es imposible o algo pasa yo te avisaré... ;)_

La decisión que Harry tuvo que tomar, fue difícil de aceptar, en especial para Ginny, pero al final todo fue comprendido...

---------Flash back----------------------------------------------

-- ¿Qué fue exactamente todo eso? --Pregunta un aturdido Ron

--Fue una recomendación, agradecimiento y despedida de Merlín --contesta tristemente Harry, pero cuando recuerda lo que el mago dijo acerca de Remus, alegre corre a abrazarlo -- ¡Felicidades Remus, jamás pensé que pasara algo así!

-- ¿No te entiendo Harry? --Contesta extrañado el licántropo contestando el abrazo de Harry

-- ¿No te preguntaste qué había pasado, cuando Merlín en el cuerpo de Jimmy tocó tu pierna?

--Pues, me dolió pero… --Contesta pensativo el rubio

--Ja,jaja, pues según lo que yo entendí… ¡Ya no eres un licántropo! --Grita feliz Harry abrazando a un petrificado Remus

--Pero Harry, eso es imposible --Interviene Hermione

--No, Herms, él dijo que Remus ya había sufrido demasiado, que era hora de que fuera feliz, además era Merlín… y también dijo que se cumplirían las metas de todos… --Termina Harry bajando la vista y entristeciéndose agrega:

--También… bueno… Ginny, sé que será difícil, pero…

-- ¿Qué pasa Harry? --Pregunta alarmada Ginny

--Bueno… --Intenta decir Harry sentándose en el piso y levantando tristemente la mirada, intentando abarcar a todos en su campo de visión, continúa… --Me dijo que… todo había cambiado, que el destino me imponía una nueva misión y que yo no debía morir, por lo que… debería alejarme de todo y ayudar a mis hijos con sus poderes…

-- ¿Qué quieres decir con alejarte? --Pregunta temerosa Ginny, arrodillándose junto a él

--Que solo alejándonos de todo, nuestros hijos… desarrollarán todos sus poderes, y… y yo no moriré si nos vamos de aquí, si nos vamos lejos y eliminamos cualquier contacto… y solo volvemos cuando el menor tenga seis años, y… y… y si tenemos un hijo cuando volvamos y nosotros no sabemos que viene en camino que le diéramos padrinos poderosos, y si alguno de los dos lo sabía antes de volver y lo ocultaba, más especialmente tú Gin, él niño sufriría y finalmente moriría… por lo que he decidido… --Dice Harry incorporándose y ayudando a parar a su esposa, una vez de pie la mira fijamente a los ojos, Ginny parece comprender la decisión de su esposo y llorando le suplica que no lo haga… --pero, Ginny, ya te lo he explicado, una nueva profecía ha sido hecha y la misión encomendada, además, solo serán seis años, después de ellos, te podrás embarazar de nuevo, si así lo quieres y buscamos padrinos poderosos… Gin, te comprendo, pero es necesario que me apoyes en esto, no te quiero dejar sola, porque los niños me tienen que acompañar, Gin, amor por favor --Ginny aún llorando se separa lentamente del abrazo de su esposo y acepta, Harry con una sonrisa comprensiva la mira --Gin, será mejor que vayamos a empacar todo, debemos irnos inmediatamente…

-----------------------------------Fin flash back---------------------------------------------ahora de vuelta al presente---------------------------------------------------

La familia Potter solo estaría lejos de casa por seis años, pasados los cuales, todos sus amigos los esperaban, pero nada, no ocurría nada y tampoco tenían noticias de ellos, lo único que sabían era que habían salido de Inglaterra… La fecha en la que los niños cumplirían doce años llegó, todos tenían la esperanza de que volverían, para que los niños fueran a Hogwarts, dado el día en el que habían nacido, irían a los doce años, pero no; llegaron a pensar que el futuro había cambiado tanto que los hijos de Harry serían squibs, pero Remus, el ahora director de Hogwarts, había comprobado que los hijos de Harry estaban inscritos en el colegio de magia y hechicería, pero las lechuzas enviadas con las cartas, jamás salieron del terreno de Hogwarts…

Una mañana de verano… la madriguera se encontraba casi vacía pues se había organizado una excursión al callejón Diagon a festejar que Ron y Ally habían terminado, a pesar de los constantes problemas en los que se metían el primer año en Hogwarts y que Jho había terminado con las mejores notas el segundo, Molly, Tonks y Hermione estaban preparando una fiesta sorpresa, pues el hijo menor de Hermione y Ron cumplía once años y ya había recibido la carta de Hogwarts; cuando escucharon que tocaban a la puerta, tranquilamente Tonks fue a abrir la puerta, cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con una bella mujer pelirroja sonriéndole ampliamente

-- ¡Hola, Tonks¿Acaso no me extrañaron? --Preguntó haciéndose la ofendida la pelirroja

-- ¡GINNY! --Gritó la metamorfomaga lanzándose a abrazarla, al escucharla Molly y Hermione salieron corriendo de la cocina, Molly rompió a llorar al ver a su hija, Hermione se unió al abrazo, y unos minutos después Ginny abrazó a su madre…

--Hija, pero como te extrañamos… ¿dónde están Harry y los niños? --Pregunta Molly revisando ansiosa el frente de su casa, antes de cerrar la puerta tras Ginny

--Harry los llevó comprar ropa al callejón Diagon, es que quiere hacer una fiesta en la casa, por nuestro regreso y quiso llevarlos, yo preferí adelantarme… --Dice la pelirroja dejándose caer pesadamente en un sillón --Vaya que estoy cansada --agrega Ginny respirando hondo

--Bien, así podrás ayudarnos a preparar la fiesta, vamos --La levanta de un brazo Hermione

-- ¿Qué fiesta?

--Una sorpresa para Leo

-- ¿Leo?

--Sí, mi hijo menor --Contesta sonriente Hermione

--Vaya que bien, Herms… entonces las ayudaré --Afirma feliz Ginny, pero no tenían ni una hora en la cocina, cuando escucharon un estruendoso ruido en la sala, cuando llegaron la vieron cubierta por humo y cenizas, al parecer alguien había usado la chimenea

--No lo puedo creer¿Cómo es posible que tarden tanto para escoger una simple túnica, que bárbaros… --Despotricaba contra quien sabe quien una linda pelirroja de algunos trece años, vestida (perdonen la redundancia), con un vestido blanco que hacía resaltar sus hermosos ojos verdes, mientras se sacudía violentamente algunos rastros de ceniza

-- ¿Lyly? --Pregunta sorprendida Ginny, mientras se acerca a la pequeña, quien sin escuchar sigue renegando y sacudiendo su vestido --Lyly --Insiste Ginny

--Mamá, hola

--Pero Lyly

--Lo siento… --se disculpa la pequeña --Buenas tardes --agrega elegantemente viendo a las tres brujas que boquiabiertas miran desde la puerta de la sala

-- ¿Qué… qué haces aquí, se suponía que…?

--Tienen una hora en la misma tienda de túnicas, sin contar la que me hicieron pasar en la tienda de artículos de quiditch --dice molesta la niña mientras entra de nueva a la chimenea y saca unos paquetes

--Sí, bueno… así son los hombres, ven te presentaré… --Después de las presentaciones, todas regresan a la cocina, pero quince minutos después se vuelve a escuchar el ruido en la sala, por lo que esta vez un poco más tranquilas salen de la cocina… cuando llegan ven a un apuesto jovencito de trece años, muy parecido a Harry, solo que con la gran diferencia de que no tiene problema alguno con el cabello y lo trae peinado perfectamente hacia atrás

-- ¿Rem? --Extrañada pregunta Ginny

--Buenas tardes… --dice el pequeño viendo a Tonks, Hermione y Molly --son imposibles, en verdad, pero en especial Sirius, no entiendo como puede ser tan… tan… --Agrega el chico sacando sus paquetes de la chimenea

-- ¿Tan presumido? --Interrumpe Lyly ayudando a su hermano

--Sí, y no entiendo como se lleva tan bien con Jimmy --comenta pensativo Rem

--Porque son iguales… --Le contesta Lyly dejando los paquetes junto a los suyo

--Ya, ya dejen a sus hermanos en paz, y ven Rem, que te presentaré a tod… --Comienza Ginny pero se ve interrumpida por otra explosión y unas llamas verdes en la chimenea de donde sale un niño de algunos once años de ojos verdes y cabello negro que le cubre completamente las orejas y afortunadamente sin el problema que Harry jamás ha podido eliminar

-- ¿Mai? --Pensé que tú soportarías más

--Sop… buenas tardes --Se interrumpe rápidamente el pequeño antes de contestar a su madre y molesto agrega -- ¿Soportar? Es imposible soportarlos¡aaahh! En especial a Sirius y a Jim que… --Pero lo interrumpen nuevas llamas verdes y una niña de cabello negro al hombro y hermosos ojos verdes, de once años, que continua lo que Mai iba a decir

--Son como dos gotas de agua, no solo en el físico…

--Sino también en lo indecisos… --Continua Mai

--Y vanidosos… --Interrumpe la niña

--E insoportables --Terminan a caro ambos

--Bien, creo que eso es cosa de gemelos --comenta divertida Ginny ante la perfecta sincronía de los niños --Ven Mah (se pronuncia como Maj, je solo una aclaración), te presentaré, pero de nuevo es interrumpida por un niño de apenas seis años, para que describirlo si sabemos que será idéntico al padre, con la única excepción del cabello dócil que tiene el pequeño

-- ¿Tam?

--Buenas tardes… insoportables mamá… no diré más --Ginny sonríe ante la inesperada llegada de sus hijos y cuando por fin va a presentarlos, de nuevo la chimenea, las llamas verdes y la explosión de la que sale arrojado un niño de trece años, cabello corto negro con la característica rebeldía Potter, y ojos verde con unos finos lentes rectangulares, seguido por un molesto joven también de trece años idéntico al que estaba en el piso, solo que con el cabello algo rebelde tapándole apenas la mitad de las orejas, finalizando con un furibundo y lleno de paquetes, hombre alto, bastante musculoso de rebelde cabello azabache, el que por cierto hace un esfuerzo increíble por no caer, sí Harry Potter aún no se acostumbra a viajar por la Red Flú

--Pero no solo es idéntico físicamente, tampoco sabe viajar por la Red -- Parados junto a Hermione, murmuran los gemelos a coro, negando con la cabeza y brazos cruzados, miran a Jimmy en el piso, Hermione al escuchar tal puntada no puede reprimir una sonrisa e imaginarse a Fred y George con cabello negro y ojos verdes…


	2. Aclaracion de una simple duda

**_Cap. 2 _**

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter y demás personajes pertenecen a Rowling, yo los pedí prestados e inventé algunos._

_BIen sigo con el show pero subi dos capitulos de una para poder arreglar el primero... en fin yo me entiendo, espero lo disfruten_

Después de quince minutos de presentaciones y del obligado abrazo de oso de Molly Weasley…

-- ¡Sirius, para allá! --Grita Harry señalando con una mano un rincón cercano a la chimenea y extendiendo la otra en dirección contraria continúa -- ¡James, tú allá! --Los aludidos sin decir una palabra obedecen a su padre

--Harry¿no crees que ya están demasiado grandes como para…?

--No y espero que no se muevan de ahí hasta que decida cuál será su castigo --Ruge Harry dirigiéndose a la cocina, Ginny extrañada mira al resto de sus hijos buscando una respuesta…

--Creo que tiene hambre --Inquiere Tam alzándose de hombros

--Niños, salgan al patio a jugar por favor… o a hacer lo que deseen Lyly, pero salgan --Dice Ginny, viendo el intento que hace su hija por renegar

--Bien… vamos… hay que salir del campo de batalla… --Parafrasea Mai

--Que aquí va a correr sangre… --Continua Mah

--Y la nuestra es demasiado sagrada --Agrega de nuevo Mai

--Como para que sea --Interrumpe Mah

--Derramada por causa… --Dice dolida Mai

--De tales desalmados --Agregan los dos con una seña de falso desprecio hacia sus hermanos, nadie puede reprimir la risa, ante tales ocurrencias… los cinco niños salen al patio, y las mujeres regresan a la cocina, donde miran a un molesto Harry devorando una recién horneada tarta de melaza

-- ¿Harry? --Pregunta extrañada la señora Weasley

--Descuida mamá, es el mismo… solo que ya se le quitó la vergüenza... --Responde rodando los ojos Ginny, y sentándose junto a su esposo intenta meter una cuchara a la tarta, pero él la defiende como un perro hambriento, aunque con solo una pequeña mirada por parte de la pelirroja le cede un poco…

--Harry ¿Qué fue lo que hicieron ahora?

--Necesito un castigo… un castigo --Pensaba en voz alta Harry mientras engullía rápidamente el pastel

-- ¡Harry! --Casi grita Ginny zarandeando a su esposo

-- ¿Qué!

-- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? Por que enviaste a Sirius y a Jimmy al rincón

--Solo los quiero quietos un momento mientras pienso en el castigo adecuado

-- ¿Qué hicieron?

--Se batieron a golpes

-- ¿Se pelearon? Pero si lo hacen siempre --Agrega con una sonrisa Ginny, sonrisa que es borrada por la mirada del ojiverde

-- ¿En medio de una tienda de túnicas llena de gente saludándome, pidiéndome autógrafos y periodistas cubriendo el "gran regreso del niño que vivió"? Espera, creo que se me escapa algo ah, sí ¿también en su continuo ir y venir de golpes, destruyen todos los aparadores, cristales, túnicas, se llevan entre los pies a las personas, y se confraternizan tanto que son casi imposibles de separar? --Contesta sarcástico Harry

--Ya entendí Potter… --Ginny se levanta y con un semblante serio sale de la cocina, Harry levanta la cabeza de la tarta y con la boca llena agrega

--fo fe fufaría eftaf ef fu fufaf --Ante la mirada de asco de Hermione traga y corrige rápidamente -- No me gustaría estar en su lugar --Termina con una sonrisa Harry, justo a tiempo para escuchar gritar desenfrenada a la pelirroja, quien vuelve diez minutos después y se sienta roja junto a su esposo

--Creo que con ese castigo será suficiente --Dice divertido Harry ante la notoria furia de su esposa, quien casi lo fulmina con la mirada

--No puedo creer que lo hayan hecho¿pero por qué?

--Jim se burló porque Sirius con una mano se probaba encima de la ropa varias túnicas a la vez, y con la otra intentaba peinarse, entonces Sirius se le fue encima, y tardé veinte minutos en separarlos…

El reloj ya marcaba las cinco de la tarde, la fiesta sorpresa para Leo estaba lista, el jardín trasero de la madriguera estaba adornado con cientos de globos de colores que flotaban por todas partes, coloridas burbujas danzaban por todo el lugar, dos enormes mesas de madera habían sido dispuestas en forma de escuadra y en el medio de ambas mesas se erguía poderoso un enorme pastel de chocolate con pequeños magos persiguiendo una dorada pelotita alada que hábil escapaba; cuando el cumpleañero llegó al jardín fue recibido por un gran grito de sorpresa y atiborrado de regalos fue recibiendo los abrazos de felicitaciones correspondientes. Ya repartido todo y antes de sentarse a la mesa los recién llegados cayeron en cuenta de que la familia había crecido inmensamente, el primero en encontrar la razón fue Ron, que se lanzó hacia su hermana y cuñado, cuando todos hubieron reaccionado igual y ante la sorpresa que se tuvo con la presentación, se sentaron a una mesa para platicar, mientras los niños se conocían…

--Oye Harry

--Dime George

--Bueno… yo tengo una pregunta que me está destrozando el alma

-- ¿cuál, George? --Pregunta divertido Harry

-- ¿Que tú y mi hermana no saben leer?

-- ¿Qué?

--Sí Harry, digo donde estaban no había algunas revistas, periódicos o de esos aparatos muggles en los que hay personas

-- ¿Televisión?

--Sí, eso

--No entiendo a que te refieres George

--Mira Harry, lo que George quiere decir es ¿Por qué tienen tantos hijos¿Acaso no pudieron emplear su tiempo en otra cosa, que en hacer niños? --Zanja tranquilamente Fred, recibiendo como primera respuesta de Ginny un golpe en la cabeza…

--Bueno… --Comienza un sonrojado Harry

--Ya que están en el tema… Ginny ¿no conoces la poción anticonceptiva? --Pregunta Hermione, dejando atónitos a todos

--Bueno Hermione --Ahora sonrojada responde Ginny --Sí, sí la conozco… --continua la pelirroja más segura --Y también las he usado…

--De eso nos dimos cuenta, si no las hubiera usado estaríamos llenos de pequeños Harrytos y Harrytas --Interrumpe pensativo Fred

--Si no… --Responde amenazante Ginny con su varita en el cuello de Fred, quien al sentir la fría madera sobre su delicada piel, promete guardar absoluto silencio, y ante la risa general Ginny continua con su discurso --... bien, como decía, las he usado tres veces en toda mi vida, y la primera vez tenía veinte años de prueba tengo a Jimmy, Remus, Sirius y a Lyly, la segunda vez tenía veintidós años, como prueba puedo darles a Mai y a Mah, la tercera tenía veintisiete años y tienen de prueba a Tam…

--Por lo que les prohíbo le enseñen un frasco de esa condenada poción a Ginny… en ella en vez de inhibir actúa como un fertilizante potenciado --Termina determinado Harry, provocando la risa de Hermione y Tonks ante el estupor de los demás

-- ¿Actúa en mi cómo qué, Harry? --Pregunta cariñosa Ginny, Harry recordando el humor de su esposa y temiendo dormir en un sofá su primera noche en casa, mira a Hermione y Tonks pidiendo ayuda, pero ambas decidieron abstenerse en participar, rápidamente cambia el tema…

--heemm… Tonks ¿Por qué tienes el cabello como falda escocesa? --Agrega el moreno intentando desviar la atención, algo que fácilmente logra

-- ¿Qué? --Pregunta Tonks corriendo hacia la casa, donde se mira en un espejo, regresa radiante y dirigiendose a todos --Estoy embarazada --Suelta emocionada Tonks, provocando que Remus se atragante con el jugo que bebía, después de recuperarse, entre confundido y alegre abraza a su esposa… después de las felicitaciones de todos, Harry se sienta junto a Tonks y sorprendido le pregunta

-- ¿Tú y Remus, todavía…? --Dice apuntando con un dedo a cada uno, abriendo enormemente los ojos

--No le veo nada de malo --Contesta orgullosa Tonks, Remus rojo parece querer que la tierra lo trague

--Pero es que a la edad de Remus… --Contesta aparentemente sin entender Harry

-- ¿Qué tiene la edad de Remus? --Contesta seria Tonks

--Bueno… yo… aunque tienes razón, Remus parece haber rejuvenecido desde que…

--Ya entendimos el punto Harry --Lo interrumpe un abochornado Remus

--Jajaja, la verdad me gustaría llegar a la edad de Remus como lo ha hecho él

--Nooo, ni siquiera lo pienses --Contesta rápidamente Fred

--Sí que si pasa eso, vas a llenar una casa de Hogwarts tú solo… --El comentario que dio Fred, provocó un ligero rubor en Harry, una carcajada general y un hermoso, perfecto y poderoso hechizo mucomurcielago como regalo de cierta pelirroja furiosa…

_Espero saber que les parece la nueva historia... ;)_


	3. CARTA DESCRIPTIVA

Bien, **Blackmoonlady** espero que con esta pequeña descripción y repartición de niños ya no te confundas… aunque a veces me confundo con ellos, pero eso me gano por hacer tantos niños jejejeje

**Crhis-MCloud**, gracias por hacer caso de la petición, no es que me queje pero solo una personas la atendió… jejeje… pero… la más pequeña de los Potter de Mah y tiene once años, Tam tiene seis, pero es niño **:p** jejejejeje, aunque no había pensado en un niño de los nuevo, pero creo que sería interesante, jajajaj… gracias…. Espero que haya sido un error de dedo, o en verdad te confundiste o por lo mismo que Blackmoonlady , si fue por eso aquí esta la lista, o si bueno fue por lo del cabello, largo, pero tengo cierto delirio por los niños con cabello largo, jajaja…

**Hermlils,** jeje gracias, trataré de actualizar lo mas que pueda siempre y cuando me deje la comp., pues ya tengo algunos capitulos terminados y me gustaria subirlos todos para poder continuar, con la historia, pero si no me dicen que chico del futuro puede volver, no podré continuar…

**Francesca85**… gracias, no te preocupes, continuaré actualizando todo lo que pueda.,…

**_Hijos de Harry y Ginny _**

Para mas aclaración los siete pueden hablar parsel

**Trece años de edad **

**Sid o Sirius:** Un chico que hace honor a su nombre… hace perfecta mancuerna con Jimmy

**Jim, Jimmy o James:** Tremendamente hiperactivo, de ahí el gusto o ¿necesidad, por el azúcar, es el único que usa lentes.

**Rem o Remus**: es el más responsable, de apariencia serena pero su cerebro siempre esta maquinando diversión…

**Lyl, Lyly o Lylyan:** Siempre esta aprendiendo algo nuevo, posee una inteligencia inimaginable, es el cerebro de las travesuras cuando se trata de hacerlas grupalmente, reduce el índice de castigos para los siete…

**Once años de edad **

**Mai o Maitreya:** Mayor que su hermana gemela por un minuto, es un tanto enigmático… posee un lazo muy especial con Mai, incluso se pueden comunicar telepáticamente

**Mah o Mahalla:** Quizá la única que logra comprender casi completamente a Mai

**Seis años d****e edad **

**Tam o Tamar**: Si Mai es enigmático, Tam no se puede comparar, siempre con un halo de misterio rodeando todas sus acciones, a pesar de ser el más pequeño posee ese algo necesario para todo, ni que decir de esa sonrisa casi imposible de descifrar.

**_Hijos de Ron y Hermione _**

**Trece años de edad**

**_Ro o Ron_** Un niño que no le teme a absolutamente a nada. Es amante de las travesuras en especial si son arriesgadas.

**Once años de edad **

**Leo o León:** Comparte con su hermano el mismo amor por las travesuras.

**_Hijos de Remus Lupin y Tonks _**

**Catorce años de edad **

**Jho o Jhonna**: Un chico sereno, no acostumbra buscar problemas pero cuando ellos lo encuentran sabe disfrutar al enfrentarlos.

**Trece años de edad **

**Ally o Allegra**: Todo lo contrario a su hermano mayor, es amante de aventurarse a lo que sea con tal de divertirse.

Aquellos que tienen edad para tener familia y todo eso, la tienen, pero para la historia no son relevantes así que quizá se mencionen por encimita, por lo que no consideré necesario incluirlos…


	4. Una fiesta de cumpleaños perfecta

**__**

**_Bueno, pero es que lo mío ya no es un vicio, ya parece masoquismo... jajajaja pero creo que vale la pena... los dejo con el tercer capitulo..._**

Disclaimer: Harry Potter y demás personajes pertenecen a Rowling, yo los pedí prestados e inventé algunos más.

Los chicos parecían haber congeniado perfectamente, en especial cierta pareja formada por una pelirroja y un castaño; aunque el único defecto que Lyly pudiera encontrar en Jho era su seriedad… para los adultos era una estupenda fiesta, pero para los chicos era excesivamente aburrida, por lo que 11 diablillos confabulaban una diversión especial, pero tuvieran que aplazarla pues la comida había sido servida, la enorme escuadra había sido repleta por puré de papas, ensaladas y diversos aderezos, tarros con cerveza de mantequilla y jugo de calabaza, papas al horno gratinadas y varias charolas engalanadas con pollos al horno como plato principal, Ron fue el que tuvo el honor de iniciar, por lo que se puso de pie y con un tenedor detuvo el pollo preparando el cuchillo para clavarlo, cuando el cuchillo apenas rozó la dorada piel del ave, ésta en un estruendoso grito se paró…

-- ¡No, por favor no me mates! --Imploró de rodillas la decapitada ave --Haré lo que desees, pero no me mates --Seguía implorando el ave ante la atónita mirada de todos, pero unos segundos después, varios pollos empezaron a enderezarse de su tibia cama y el ave cambió de actitud --Já, ahora somos más y no podrán vencernos --Dijo el ave dando tremendo mortal hacia atrás, dirigiéndose a sus camaradas --Ahora sí, todos conmigo y dice… un, dos, tres… un pasito pa´lante Maríaaaaaaa… un, dos, tres… un pasito pa´traaaaas --y quien sabe de donde comenzó a sonar una contagiosa música al ritmo de la canción del ave, y mientras ellos cantaban y tomados de la mano bajaban de las mesas y alegres bailaban recorriendo todo el patio trasero de la madriguera, un pálido Ron con cuchillo y tenedor aún en las manos, se dejaba caer en la silla

-- ¡James, Sirius! --Grita un furioso Harry, poniéndose de pie, siendo secundado por Remus

-- ¡Allegra! --Los aludidos se ponen de pie y niegan haber sido ellos, pero Harry seguro de sí mismo, se acerca a sus hijos

--Será mejor que digan la verdad, quizá Remus no tenga forma de saber si lo que Ally dice es verdad, pero yo sé como averiguar si ustedes lo hicieron --Los niños lo miran seguros de no haber cometido ninguna falta --Si compruebo que ustedes hicieron esto…

--Oh, vamos, solo es una broma de bienvenida por parte de los pequeños, como hacen escándalo por eso --Dice como si nada pasara Fred, quien levanta su varita y sonriendo dice --Finite encantatem --Pero oh gran sorpresa, cuando termina la última palabra una gruesa capa de espuma azul le cae encima, siendo aderezado con una cantidad extraordinaria de baba roja de olor espantoso

--Ahí está tu broma de bienvenida Fred… y con eso he comprobado que ustedes fueron los de la broma --Dice triunfante Harry dirigiéndose a sus dos hijos de pie

--Padre, por si no recuerdas tienes cinco hijos más con la misma habilidad que nosotros dos --Señalando a sus hermanos contesta James

--El que nosotros seamos atrapados en medio del campo de batalla no significa que seamos los culpables de todo --Complementa Sirius

--Muy bien, quiero que me digan quien fue el culpable de esto, y que lo solucione… --Dice Harry mirando al resto de sus hijos, pero ninguno parece ser el culpable, respira hondo y voltea a ver a su esposa pidiéndole haga algo, pero a ella le parece divertido el baile de los pollos, con quienes canta y sin darse cuenta baile en su lugar

-- ¡Ginny¡Gin¡Ginevra!

-- ¿Qué pasa Harry?

--Quisiera solucionar el problema

-- ¿Qué problema amor?

--El que casi le provoca un infarto a tu hermano, desde ahora le va a tener miedo a los pollos también…

-- ¿Cuál?

--Gin, nuestra cena está bailando en medio del jardín eso ¿no te dice nada?

--Pues lo hacen bien

--Gin

--Ya, va, va… muy bien, niños por favor, tenemos hambre y no queremos comer solamente ensalada, puré y aderezos… --Pero cuando Ginny dice eso, el puré de papa, la ensalada y los aderezos toman una forma indefinida y se unen a la danza de los pollos -- ¡...muy bien, fue suficiente, quiero que todo vuelva a la normalidad! --Molesta ordena Ginny, pero nadie reacciona -- ¿Nadie? Bien, finalizaré el encantamiento, pero si el maldito escudo del hechizo actúa sobre mí y me cubre de espuma y baba…

--De hecho mamá, cuanto más poderosa sea la magia que intente desaparecer el hechizo más poderoso será el escudo y no te llenará de… --Tam se calla rápidamente ante la furiosa mirada que su madre le dedica

-- ¿Sabes quien fue, Tamar?

--No, no mamá --Contesta Tam y rápidamente se sienta

-- ¿Maitreya, Mahalla?

--No --Contestan a coro los gemelos tomando asiento junto a su hermano

-- ¿Remus?

--No mamá

-- ¿Lylyan?

--Yo…

-- ¿Sí?

--Yo fui mamá

-- ¿Qué! --grita sorprendido Harry -- ¿Cuánto te pagaron para que te echaras la culpa? --Pregunta Harry a su hija acercándosele

--Nada papá… pero antes de que digan algo, no fue mi culpa

-- ¿A no, Lylyan, entonces de quién? --Pregunta molesta Ginny

--Bueno, es que… cuando llegué… bueno… cuando estábamos en la cocina, yo estaba revisando unos frascos que había comprado en el callejón… y entonces… cuando llegó Rem… todas salieron a la sala… y… fui atrás de ustedes y dejé mis frascos sobre la mesa… para cuando volvimos… ya no estaban donde los había dejado y… después los miré en la basura…

-- ¿y eso quiere decir?

--Que yo no hice ese hechizo mamá, que cuando mi papá entró a la cocina a comer los movió de lugar y después mi abuela echó todas las hierbas y polvos que traían mis frascos creyendo que eran especias, ya que huelen parecido… --termina la chica enfrentando valientemente la fulminante mirada de Ginny

--Bien arregla todo y no tendrás problemas --condesciende Ginny sentándose a observar el singular baile, siendo seguida lentamente por los demás… Lyly mira atentamente lo que ocurre, mientras al parecer su cerebro trabaja a mil por hora

--Rem calcula, Jimmy, Sirius necesito que cuando les diga logren que la comida suba a la mesa, Mai necesito mandrágora silvestre, Mah, Raíz feculenta, Tam el resto te toca… --Los niños asienten rápidamente a las ordenes de Lyly --Papá, necesito ir a artilugios Weasley

--Sí, claro y ¿tú crees que soy qué?

--El mejor padre que alguien pueda desear --Contesta Lyly con la mejor de sus caras --Pero eso ahora no importa, eso ya lo sabemos todos --Continua sonriendo la pelirroja --al menos que deseen que vaya a Zonko --Inquiere la astuta pelirroja --Yo sé que en artilugios Weasley hay la mejor calidad de artefactos que necesito para poder cenar --Termina sonriendo a Fred y George, quienes orgullosos la miran

--Sí, bueno, yo te llevaré pequeño mía --Dice Fred dando un largo suspiro y limpiándose una inexistente lágrima de orgullo, mientras abraza a su sobrina, y con un ligero crack, desaparecen los dos…

Las ordenes que hubiera dado Lyly hacía ya media hora, habían sido cumplidas rápidamente, Mai y Mah tenían los ingredientes que les habían sido encomendados, la mente de Rem acaba de terminar de trabajar, y Sirius y Jimmy, bueno ellos… ellos, se habían ganado la confianza de la comida al ponerse a bailar con ellos, y Tam tenía preparado todo lo que su hermana pudiera necesitar… Lyly había aparecido en medio del jardín totalmente cargada, en gran mayoría con regalos de Fred; la pelirroja se acerca al pequeño caldero suspendido en el aire y agrega unas gotas de diferentes frascos --Tam, necesito polvo de mandrágora y raíz feculenta en proporción de 3:7 con un 3.5 de humedad

--Sí Lyly --dice rápidamente el pequeño, corriendo con las raíces hacia un caldero que estaba en el piso, teniendo un polvo que cubría los requerimientos necesarios, en tan solo 2 minutos¿Cómo logró tal precisión? Ni yo lo sé…

La poción estaba lista en 15 minutos…

--Tam, necesito la poción con una humedad del 1.1, rápido, por favor

--Claro…

--Bien, Jimmy, Sirius a la mesa --Los aludidos al escuchar ser mencionados inician un baile hacia la mesa

-- ¿Y cómo diiiiiceeeeeeee? --Gritaba Jimmy

--Y un, dos, treees… --Secundaba Sirius

--Un pasito pa´lante Maríaaaaaaa --Continuaba un pollo

--Un, dos, treees… --Volvía a gritar Jimmy mientras subía a la mesa

--Un pasito pa´traaaaaas --Continuaba el puré de papas, una vez sobre la mesa, y el polvo de poción terminado, Lyly lo roció por la comida y murmurando para sí, los ojos se le nublaron unos segundos, un aro dorado la rodeó… y el baile de la comida había finalizado, todo estaba como había comenzado, la comida donde según Ron debía ir, sobre la mesa en charolas…

--Me estaba empezando a agradar el bailecito --Se atrevió a comentar Fred…

Cuando todos se hubieran sentado a la mesa y tras un rato de precaución para comprobar que la comida no suplicara por su vida, todos habían comenzado a comer…

--Fue la mejor fiesta de cumpleaños que podría haber imaginado --Feliz comentaba Leo a Lyly

--Fue un regalo de la familia Potter -- Alegre le murmuró al oído Lyly mientras sus hermanos sonreían ampliamente…


	5. Cartas de colegios

**__**

**__**

_**¿Ustedes creen que si Harry Potter me perteneciera, mi inglés sería tan malo? YO no lo creo, por lo que les aseguro que es de JK ROwling**_

La casa Potter permanecía igual que hacía casi 14 años, incluso, podría decirse que estaba más limpia, gracias a la constante visita de Doby, quien al enterarse del regreso de Harry, emocionado los había recibido…

--Yo no quiero dormir con esos salvajes --Molesta renegaba Lyly afuera de la habitación que compartiría con Jim, Rem, y Sirius

--Pero hija es la habitación más grande y caben perfectamente --Intentaba con mucha paciencia hacerla razonar Ginny

--Pero yo no quiero… --Terminó Lyly dando una patada en el piso y cruzando los brazos de forma caprichosa

--Bien, mira, lo que puedo hacer es mandar a Mai con ellos y tu duermes con Mah ¿te parece?

-- ¿y por qué Tam duerme solo? --Preguntó Lyly con un puchero

--Porque tuvo la fortuna de nacer solo --Agregó Jimmy tranquilamente mientras bajaba las escaleras

--James Potter Weasley, estás castigado, mañana estudiarás todo el día

-- ¿Pero por qué?

--Será por toda la semana

--Pero…

--Y no miraras una escoba en dos semanas --Añadió Ginny dedicándole una mirada que claramente decía, "Continua que todavía tengo muchas semanas que darte y cosas que quitarte", el chico ante esa mirada guardó silencio y molesto regresó a su habitación --Y bien Lyly ¿alguna otra queja? --Preguntó Ginny harta, la chica negó rápidamente y se fue a dormir con su hermana…

Al día siguiente, un insistente ruido despertó a Mah, quien aún dormida se dirigió hacia el ruido y abrió la ventana dando paso a una lechuza que le dio un sobre, la niña lo miró de mala gana y dejándolo sobre un escritorio se volvió a acostar, justo en la puerta de enfrente lo mismo ocurría, pero era Rem quien daba paso a cinco lechuzas, una le entregaba un sobre y salía volando de la habitación, mientras las otras se paseaban por la enorme habitación dejando sobres encima de las distintas camas y una de ellas insistentemente chocaba contra la puerta, Remus al darse cuenta sonriendo abre la puerta y adelantándose abre también la de sus hermanas, la lechuza entra, deja el sobre en la cama de Lyly y volando sale de la casa…

-- ¿Qué es esto? --Pregunta un adormilado Mai

--Son los sobres de la escuela, deben tener la lista para el nuevo año --Comentó Remus mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí

--Pero mi sobre es diferente al de ustedes, el mío solo tiene un sello y el de ustedes es azul, con letras grises y un sello ridículo --Comentó entre risas Mai mientras le enseñaba el sobre a su hermano mayor

--Quizá sea porque es tu primer año y todo cambió

--Mai, mi carta es de Hogwarts ¿la tuya también? La de Lyly no --Entra corriendo Mah con su carta al aire, al escucharla Jimmy y Sirius se incorporan rápidamente y Mai abre su carta e inicia la lectura

"Querido Señor Potter"

bla, bla, bla, bla bla bla

bla bla bla bla bla bla bla

Hogwarts

Colegio de Magia y hechicería

Aceptado….

Bla bla bla bla bla

--Sí… es de Hogwarts --Alegre grita Mai abrazándose a su gemela

--A donde fueron nuestros padres --Dice Mah separándose de su hermano

--Sí y todos a los que conocemos… --Agrega molesta Lyly entrando a la habitación --Yo no quiero ir a…

--Nosotros tampoco --Se adelanta Jimmy hablando por el resto de sus hermanos

-- ¡A desayunar! --Se escucha el grito de Ginny desde la cocina

--Vamos, mamá nos habla, si se puede arreglar, papá lo podrá hacer, podemos ver eso después del desayuno --Tranquilamente agrega Rem dirigiéndose al baño

Ya en el desayuno los siete guardan absoluto silencio en señal de protesta, Tam aunque ajeno al problema se mantiene fiel a sus hermanos, acción que ni a Harry ni a Ginny molesta

--Jimmy a…

--Sí al cuarto de retención

--No le digas así Jimmy --Contesta divertida Ginny; antes de irse Jimmy mira a sus hermanos, ellos le devuelven una mirada afirmativa. Todos a excepción de Lyly ayudan a levantar la mesa, ella se acerca decidida a su padre, quien la mira con suma atención por entre el periódico

--Papá

--Dime hija --Contesta Harry con una sonrisa levantando la mirada del periódico

--Llegaron las cartas…

--Bien, iremos a comprar al callejón el fin de semana ¿te parece?

--No

-- ¿qué? --se extraña Harry

--Mai y Mah, recibieron cartas para Hogwarts

-- Que bien --Contesta alegre Harry, pero al ver la mirada vidriosa de su hija, cree entender el problema --... ¿ustedes no verdad? --La chica niega con la cabeza, conteniendo las lagrimas, Harry se levanta y mientras la abraza dulcemente le dice: --Tranquila, supongo que no quieren volver a…

--No, es una escuela ridícula nosotros queremos ir a Hogwarts

--Iré a hablar con Remus, él ahora es el director… pero no quiero darles falsas esperanzas, no sé si pueda arreglarse eso --Agrega Harry al ver la iluminada mirada de su hija --Ahora ve con tus hermanos al patio

-- ¿Podemos ir con Leo y Ro?

--Bien…

-- ¿cuál era el problema amor? --Pregunta Ginny sentándose junto a su esposo en la sala

--Mai y Mah recibieron su carta de Hogwarts

-- ¿en verdad? Qué bien

--Pero… los demás no

--Y supongo que no quieren ir a Salem Paradise no sé que…

--Así es --Responde Harry haciendo una mueca al escuchar el nombre del colegio

-- ¿hablarás con Remus?

--Sí, aunque no quiero albergar falsas esperanzas, porque si fuera posible habrían llegado cartas para ellos

--Sí, pero con intentarlo…

--Así es, además son niños poderosos… aunque… --se detiene Harry pensativo --sería mejor que se regresaran a Nueva York --agrega Harry meditando las cosas

-- ¿Por qué dices eso?

--Porque así Lyly no tendría nada que ver con Jhonna

-- ¡Harry! Me vas a decir que estás celoso --Le reclama Ginny con falsa molestia

--Yo no… pero pienso que será mejor que…

--Entonces interrumpirás la profecía

--Pero es…

--Una chica inteligente, que sabrá cuando…

--No me refiero a eso Ginny…

--Que bueno, amor mío… --Interrumpe Ginny dándole un corto beso en los labios mientras se levantaba --ahora ve a ver a Remus --Agrega dirigiéndose "al cuarto de retención" para asegurarse que su hijo estuviera ahí…


	6. Hogwarts: la selección y problemas

Remus al escuchar la petición de Harry consultó con McGonagall y ella gustosa aceptó… los niños no cabían en sí al enterarse de la buena nueva y ansiosos esperaban el inicio de clases, ese día llegó para ver de los chicos muy lento y para los padres, en especial para Ginny, demasiado rápido. El 1 de septiembre fue un día especial, que según los gemelos Potter harían día festivo, pues para sorpresa de todos Sirius fue el primero en estar listo y era el que los apresuraba.

Ya en el andén 9 ¾, Harry apartaba a Rem un par de metros de todos…

--Rem, sé que de todos, eres el más cuidadoso, por eso quería darte esto --Sonriendo estira las manos hacia el niño

-- ¿Qué es papá?

--Es… son mi capa invisible y… prométeme que lo usarán solo para cosas que valgan la pena… --Dijo Harry poniendo una cara de falsa seriedad

--Claro papá, por algo me lo estas dando ¿no? --Agregó Rem orgulloso

--Sí, pero eres mi hijo --Con una gran sonrisa le dijo Harry

--Pero¿qué es ese pedazo de papel viejo?

--El mapa del merodeador --Eufórico dijo el adulto mostrando un destartalado pergamino --Solo acercas tu varita y dices…

--Lo sé papá y para terminar solo dices travesura… --Lo interrumpe emocionado Rem

--Sí hijo, pero que nadie se entere, recuerda que Remus fue uno de los que lo hizo y ahora es el director, deben tener cuidado y respetarlo

--Sí papá, no te preocupes

--Harry, el tren va a dejar a Rem, déjalo ya --Grita desesperada Ginny, mientras ayuda al resto de sus hijos a subir al tren

--Me podría ir en un auto volador ¿no, papá?

--Jajaja, sí podrías, pero tu madre nos mataría… ahora sube al tren y diviértanse… --Se despide Harry abrazando al mas responsable de sus hijos --no olvides darles un buen uso… --Le grita cuando el tren ya se ha puesto en marcha, las madres con lágrimas en los ojos se despiden de sus hijos, mientras Harry comenta con Ron lo que acababa de hacer…

El viaje a Hogwarts transcurrió sin problema digno de contarse, a la llegada un lloroso Hagrid daba la bienvenida a los de primero, en especial a ciertos diablillos; a pesar de que Jimmy, Rem, Sirius y Lyly no irían a primer año, recorrieron el camino a Hogwarts en balsas…

Al entrar se encontraron con una feliz McGonagall que los dirigió al gran comedor, los nervios estaban a flor de piel, y el asombro que recibieron al llegar al salón fue enorme al ver el cielo adornado por bellas estrellas y cientos de velas flotando, las mesas guardaron silencio cuando Minerva McGonagall colocó el banco y sobre él el sombrero, que sacudiéndose un poco inició su canción, una diferente, una que hablaba sobre alguna profecía difícil de cumplir que involucraba a una bruja con sangre de poderosos seres mágicos, que en ese momento daba inicio, al terminar la canción, el salón rompió en aplausos de unos entusiastas estudiantes, y la selección dio inicio ante unos asombrados Remus Lupin y Minerva McGonagall…

--Astorga Jules --Empezó McGonagall aún sin comprender la forma en la que el sombrero se había enterado de la profecía… lo niños desfilaban, Ravenclaw, Huflepuff, Slytherin, Ravenclaw de nuevo, y otra vez Slytherin, hasta que llegó el turno de nuestros niños… --Weasley León --El nombre provocó un silencio emocionante, el pequeño pelirrojo de ojos castaño avanzó con cuidado, se sentó en el banquillo y cuando McGonagall le colocó el sombrero, éste sin pensarlo mucho gritó

-- ¡Grifindor! --La mesa de Grifindor estalló en aplausos, el pequeño alegre se fue a sentar entre su hermano y Jho, miró hacia la mesa de los maestros y vio que Lupin alegre aplaudía; los niños siguieron desfilando, Grifindor tuvo dos integrantes más…

--Potter Maitreya --Nombre que provocó un silencio sepulcral, y miradas ansiosas que buscaban al dueño de ese nombre --Mai caminó decidido y se sentó en el banquillo, pero cuando McGonagall tomó el sombrero para ponérselo a Mai, éste rápidamente gritó Grifindor, pero antes le pidió un favor al pelinegro, quien aún sin comprender lo que el viejo sombrero le había dicho en milésimas de segundos, corrió hacia sus primos que lo abrazaron, y Lupin no cabía en su felicidad, aunque trataba de ocultarlo --Potter Mahalla --Y volvió a ocurrir lo de Mai, la rápida decisión y el mismo favor… siguieron desfilando decenas de niños más, hasta que al final, Lupin se levantó y dio un anuncio

--Sé que tienen hambre, pero aún no termina la selección, hay cuatro jóvenes que acaban de ser transferidos e irán a segundo año, ahora profesora, por favor --termina Lupin sentándose de nuevo, McGonagall abre las puertas del gran comedor y dirige a los chicos hacia el banquillo…

--Potter James --El silencio se hizo inmediatamente, nadie se atrevía a abrir la boca, pues ese apellido junto al nombre eran legendarios, todos observaban atónitos a los hijos del "niño que vivió". McGonagall colocó el sombrero sobre la cabeza de Jimmy y éste comenzó a pensar:

--Potter ¿eh? Pero también Weasley, muy valiente y poderoso, es emocionante saber que pasará al fin, será difícil… --el chico sin entender muy bien lo que el sombrero quería decir, desesperado deseaba que terminara su charla --...también, como al padre, te falta paciencia, pero bien, te complaceré… --y gritó -- ¡Grifindor! --El chico volteó a ver a su padrino, quien se encontraba realmente feliz y entonces corrió hacia la mesa, siendo recibido amenamente

--Potter Sirius --El chico camino seguro hasta el banquillo, una vez con el sombrero puesto, escuchó: --Vaya, vaya, el nombre te ha quedado a las mil maravillas, tienes las dignas características de:

-- ¡Grifindor! --Grifindor al igual que Lupin no cabían de felicidad

--Potter Remus --Rem se acercó tranquilamente al banquillo y el sombrero inició su plática --Eres valiente, serías un buen Grifindor, pero de una inteligencia envidiable, quizá en Ravenclaw, aunque tu corazón es grande, tal vez un Huflepuff, una decisión difícil en verdad, lo que puedo asegurar es que Slytherin no es tu casa, difícil, mucho en realidad¿Dónde quedarías perfecto¿A ti que te parece?

--Puedes tomar la decisión que desees, yo sé lo que soy y una casa no me afectará --Serenamente le contestó Rem

--Eres inteligente… pero no puedo separarte y como sobrepasas con tu valor: -- ¡Grifindor! --Después de mucho pensar el sombrero gritó

--Potter Lylyan --La pelirroja algo nerviosa se sentó en el banquillo, el sombrero pensó un largo rato antes de comenzar --Es impresionante, cuan poderosa y parecida eres, existe algo en ti, que será ideal, tienes una inteligencia y habilidad impresionantes¿Ravenclaw, pero eres igual y una impresionante valentía y decisión posees, quedarías perfecta en Slytherin…

-- ¡Grifindor! --No puedes estar lejos…

Después del discurso obligatorio del director, la cena comenzó y pronto en el gran comedor reinaban deliciosos olores… después de la cena los prefectos llevaron a los de primero a sus dormitorios, y en el camino, Mai escuchaba como un prefecto de Grifindor y uno de Slytherin platicaban

--Já, en verdad, que ese Potter no sabe hacer otra cosa, que adjudicarse fama ajena… --Murmuraba el de Slytherin

-- Y hacer niños --Complementaba el de Grifindor sin darse cuenta que atrás de él un niño comenzaba a tener las orejas rojas

-- ¿se casó con Weasley, no? --Preguntó el de Slytherin

--Sí, y en verdad que esa no escarmienta, mira que después de crecer en la miseria con tantos hermanos, llenarse así de hijos, en verdad que no tienen más que hacer… y para colmo de males idénticos al patón del padre…

--Afortunadamente mi padre tiene suficiente dinero para poder mantener a todo Hogwarts, y lo de la fama, si lo dices por lo de Voldemort… --la palabra provocó un estremecimiento en ambos prefectos --...todos saben que él lo eliminó, jajaja, no entiendo como quedaste en Grifindor le temes a una simple palabra --Agrega mirando al prefecto de Grifindor --y la palabra patán no significa valiente, esa palabra quedaría más para alguna persona que no se atreve a hablar de frente --Termina Mai mirando a ambos prefectos, con un ligero movimiento de cabeza y dedicándoles una sonrisa de malignidad se pierde entre los demás alumnos de primero…

Al día siguiente en el desayuno, Mai se desahogaba con sus hermanos

--Tengo algo que decirles sobre Jack Thompson tuve un problema con él

-- ¿Con él? Si es muy lindo --Dice soñadora Lyly

--Já¿lindo? --Pregunta molesto Jho

--Ahá --Confirma Lyly aumentando la molestia de Jho

--Ese idiota, me molestó todo el año pasado y el antepasado, porque mi padre es el director

-- ¿Y no le dijiste nada? --Pregunta asombrado Jimmy

Cuando Mai terminó de hablar miró a sus 4 hermanos furiosos, pero le faltaba uno, y uno que no se podía perder fácilmente... Lyly ya estaba a la mitad de la distancia que la separaba de Jack Thompson, el prefecto de Grifindor. Todos miraban atónitos a Lyly, no se podía saber que era más rojo, si su cara o el cabello

--Mai, haz algo

-- ¿Yo? Estás loco, no quiero problemas --Para cuando alguno quiso reaccionar Jho, detenía con grandes esfuerzos a Lyly

--Vamos Lyly, regresa, te meterás en problemas el primer día…

--No me importa, ese idiota insultó a mis padres

--Oh, Lyly, pero no vas a arreglar nada con unos simples gritos

-- ¿Simples!

--Lyly

--Déjame en paz Jhonna

--Lyly, regresemos a la mesa, te ayudaré a…

-- ¿Tú¿El que no se defendió cuando un patán idiota lo insultó por la profesión de su padre?

--Lyly… es verdad que soy algo calmado, pero tengo mis limites… además, recuerda que… los merodeadores, grupo al que perteneció mi padre al igual que tu abuelo, junto con tus tíos Fred y George, han sido los peores alborotadores de Hogwarts, y creo yo que éste colegio ha tenido demasiados años en paz ¿no lo crees? --Termina Jho con una sonrisa cómplice hacia Lyly, sonrisa que ella devuelve gustosa mientras regresan a la mesa…

--Muy bien… muchachos tengo algo que proponerles --Se dirige Jho sonriente a los demás

--Habla Lupin --Lo apresura Jimmy, Jho sonriendo se sienta en medio de Jimmy y Sirius

--Bien¿recuerdan a los merodeadores? --Todos rápidamente asienten --Bueno, pues yo creo que es hora de que Hogwarts, nos conozca… --Sonríe macabramente el castaño --Formaré un grupo parecido a los merodeadores, pero ellos solo serán nuestra inspiración, y los invito a unirse, solo que tendrán que demostrar fidelidad, y aunque sean atrapados por la travesura de otro, jamás lo echaran de cabeza… --Los chicos miran a Jho como a un verdadero Dios, y cuando el castaño termina, todos asienten rápidamente, Jho satisfecho se pone de pie siendo imitado por los demás, y extendiendo las manos al frente un extraño lazo brillante las une…

--Muy bien desde ahora Hogwarts temblará… --Ríe Jho --Sólo nos falta tener un nombre adecuado… pero después pensaremos en él… ahora tenemos que planear nuestra primera misión… --Pensativo dice Jho

--Destino… --Empieza Mai

--Jack Thompson --Termina Mah

-- ¿Qué les parece, "operación apache Thompson"? --Pregunta sutilmente Rem, ante la sorpresa de todos…

_Alguna sugerencia sobre el nombre del grupo?_


	7. Clases y descubrimientos

_**¿Ustedes creen que si Harry Potter me perteneciera, mi inglés sería tan malo? YO no lo creo, por lo que les aseguro que es de JK ROwling**_

Después del desayuno, las clases dieron inicio, para Rem era imposible poner atención pues su cerebro trabajaba a mil por hora en la "operación apache Thompson"…

--Potter… --Esa palabra ocasionó un gran eco en el silencio de la sala, provocando que tres cabezas despegaran la vista del pergamino donde escribían, si bien en realidad solo una tomaba nota de la clase, las otras dos por lo menos intentaban aparentarlo, Tonks sonrió al verlos y corrigió… --Remus… --Pero el dueño del nombre no parecía encontrarse en ese momento, a pesar de los insistentes codazos de Jimmy, no daba señal de vida, Tonks sonriendo ligeramente se acercó despacio -- ¡REMUS POTTER! --Gritó dando un fuerte golpe frente a Rem, pero el chico no parecía darse cuenta, cuando los cuadros de su cabello empezaban a tornarse rojos, Jimmy intercedió

-- ¿Profesora?

--Dime James

--Agregue Weasley al final de lo que acaba de decir y quizá reaccione

--Gracias… ¡REMUS POTTER WEASLEY! --Y con otro golpe en la mesa, esta vez más fuerte, Rem volvió a la mazmorra de defensa contra las artes oscuras

-- ¿sí? --Pregunta serenamente, fijando la mirada en Tonks --Profesora --Agrega con una sonrisa de disculpa

--Podría decirme de lo que trata la clase señor Potter

--Bueno… yo… emh…

--Y el efecto que tienen sobre una persona una Banshee y una acromantula… la pregunta es para Remus Potter --agrega al final Tonks al ver manos levantadas, las cuales inmediatamente vuelven a su lugar

--Yo… mmm… no sé profesora --se da por vencido Remus sin despegar la vista de la mirada de Tonks, quien por un par de segundos siente un estremecimiento extraño, tal como si alguien quisiera penetrar en su mente

--Cincuenta puntos menos para Grifindor, Remus quédate al finalizar la clase…

Mientras tanto en otra aula de Hogwarts, los de primero tomaban clase básica de hechizos… un alto y delgado mago que sobrepasaba ya los 65 años con túnica amarilla y estrellas moradas, de larga barba negra intentaba enseñar como hacer levitar una ligera pluma…

--Deben mover de un lado a otro, despacio y decir _wingardium leviosa --_palabras que rompieron el silencio sepulcral que reinaba, las varitas comenzaron a moverse, tras varios intentos Mah logró que su pluma levitara, acción que fue felicitada por el profesor y ocasionó que Mai se desesperara, por lo que comenzó a agitar violentamente la varita y maldiciendo para sus adentros logró algo por fin… hizo que su varita se fuera a impactar en la pared frente a él y si al profesor no se le hubiera caído un libro y agachado por él le atravesara la cabeza, para su suerte nadie se dio cuenta de tal hazaña, y ya molesto imitaba al profesor haciendo la cara chueca y tomando por varita uno de sus dedos…

--me lleva la… como si funcionara… solo pierdo el tiempo… maldita sea… ¿no hay nada mejor que hacer? _wingardium leviosa --_y para su sorpresa la pluma se elevó, en ese momento el profesor se percató de la varita sobre su cabeza y se dirigió a los alumnos para ver quien había perdido la suya, pero al ver varias plumas flotando y los que no podían tenían sus varitas, no le tomó importancia y continuó con su lectura; Mai se seguía maravillando de lo que acababa de hacer, por lo que lentamente y aunque batalló un poco logró que su pluma volviera a la mesa, y con cuidado llamó a su hermana

--Mah… Mah

-- ¿Qué quieres? --Le contestó Mah de mala gana cuidando que el profesor no se diera cuenta

-- ¿Cómo puedo hacer para agarrar algo?

-- ¿qué?

--Cómo agarro algo que está lejos, sin levantarme… con magia… qué hechizo

-- ¿Accio?

--Sí, eso… gracias --Sonriendo se acomodó en su lugar y empezó a murmurar, pero nada ocurría, Mah extrañada observaba a su hermano y no lograba entender lo que éste quería hacer, hasta que siguió la mirada de Mai y dio con la varita en la pared, cuando iba a preguntarle, miró que ésta se movía y vio como Mai, aunque casi pegado a la mesa, estiraba la mano en dirección de la pared

--Accio varita… --Y la varita arrojando un poco de polvo sobre la calva del maestro volvió a la mano de su dueño…

--Qué fue lo que pasó hace un momento Remus

--Lo siento Tonks, digo, profesora

--Rem, con lo poco que los conozco podría haber esperado eso de Jimmy o Sid, no de Lyly y mucho menos de ti…

--Lo siento es que no sé que fue lo que pasó, estaba pensando en otra cosa

-- ¿Puedes decirme en qué? --Rem se sonrojó un poco y los objetos que había a su alrededor comenzaron a elevarse, Tonks asombrada miraba como una jarra vaciaba el agua en un vaso y al llegar al tope, el vaso derramaba el agua en un florero que flotaba por su cabeza, los cuadros golpeaban la pared, el pizarrón daba rápidos giros de 360° y Remus flotaba en su silla

-- ¿Rem? --El niño pareció salir de un trance y miró a su alrededor

-- ¿sí¿Qué ocurre?

-- ¿lo estas haciendo tú?

--No Prof…

--Cuando estemos solos puedes decirme Tonks, no te preocupes por eso

--Pero no soy yo, te lo aseguro

--Entonces qué es

--No sé… ¿es todo? Debo ir a cuidado de criaturas mágicas

--Está bien, solo que para mañana quiero 5 pergaminos sobre las Banshee y 5 más sobre acromantulas sobre mi escritorio

--Bien, con permiso… --El niño se bajó de la silla aún flotando y salió corriendo del aula, cuando cerró la puerta todo volvió a la normalidad de golpe… algo que dejó a Tonks pensando…

El día fue un fracaso para Rem, ya que acumuló tareas extras suficientes como para mantener ocupados por una semana a medio Grifindor y disminuyó algunos puntos a su casa, que si no hubiera sido por Lyly y Jho, Grifindor se habría quedado sin puntos, aunando eso a que no logró obtener algo concreto en lo que lo tuvo ocupado durante el día, tenía solo un boceto sobre ello, pero quería tener algo fijo y no podría seguir pensando en eso; mientras Rem hacia su tarea, los demás platicaban en las butacas que un día fueron las favoritas de sus padres…

--Necesitamos un plan y el que ideó la diversión en la mañana no puede pensar en otra cosas que en acromantulas, unicornios y no sé que más --Comenta preocupado Jimmy

--Y sin contar los puntos que nos quitó, por estar en las nubes --Continua Lyly

--Y además… --Intenta hablar Jho

--Ya, pues, discúlpenme, pero intentaba armar algo bueno y ustedes ahí criticándome --Interviene Rem --aunque… --Se interrumpe para continuar con sus deberes, algo que hace que los demás lo rodeen inmediatamente

--Aunque qué, hermanito… --Lo apresura Sid rápidamente…

--Sí habla… --Dice Mah tapando el pergamino con sus manos

--De una vez… --Continua Mai quitándole el libro

--Bien, les diré, pero después me dejan en paz que necesito terminar esto… que Tonks exageró y lo de ella es lo único que me falta

--Pues para mí que fue demasiado benévola contigo Rem, te pasaste en verdad, abusaste…

--Ya Lyly, les voy a decir… miren, ya les expliqué lo que tengo en mente, solo necesito encontrar como hacerlo, pero… si alguno de nosotros lo hace, nos van a descubrir, el tío Fred aunque presumiendo, ya les dijo a todos como reconocer uno de nuestros hechizos, y como ya tenemos repartidos los puestos de batalla, necesitamos encontrar la forma en la que el escudo de los hechizos no se active…

--Pero es imposible, al hacer un hechizo, el escudo sale solo de la varita, nosotros no lo hacemos…

--Lo sé Lyly, he ahí el problema --En ese momento Mah voltea a ver a su gemelo, pero éste niega rápidamente, ella intenta convencerlo, pero él no quiere, y molesta inicia una pelea mental

Vamos Mai, sabes que eso nos ayudará

No quiero, no sé como pasó…

Bien, entonces yo lo diré

No, recuerda que no puedes si yo no quiero

Pero Mai tú eras el que mas interesado estaba en…

Ya cállate… no quiero seguir hablando sobre…

--Hey, ustedes dos, no sean maleducados y compartan con el resto…

--Los interrumpe Sirius sobresaltándolos un poco, algo que Mai aprovecha para desaparecerse de la sala común, dejando a Mah sentada sumamente molesta frente a la chimenea…

Aunque ya pasaban las nueve de la noche, Mai caminaba sin cuidado alguno por los pasillos de Hogwarts, no temía encontrarse con alguien, y tenía tanta suerte que pudo llegar hasta las orillas del lago y tenderse sobre el húmedo césped, mirando como lentamente aparecían más estrellas en el cielo, pensaba lo que había ocurrido con esa pluma, era sorprendente, aunque en parte le daba miedo pensar en ello, quizá, como decían algunos en realidad era un fenómeno aún en el mundo donde vivía¿Quién haría magia sin varita, eso era imposible, y si lo decía a sus hermanos se asustarían tal como lo había hecho Mah al darse cuenta, él no quería eso, si tan solo su padre estuviera ahí para poder encontrar una respuesta, pero… esa grandiosa habilidad le daría la oportunidad perfecta para cobrársela a Thompson… ¿Qué hacer, si le dijera a algún adulto ya no podría hacer nada, sin embargo, si nadie se enterara, podría hacer tantas cosas… en realidad era un dilema…

-- ¿Estás bien Mai? --De repente se vio sacado de sus pensamientos por una preocupada voz, una que él conocía perfectamente y a la que se negó responder


	8. Conexión de sangre conexión de hermanos

**__**

**_J.k. Rowling… Warner BROS… la mayoría de ellos, casi nada mío… etc,etc… _**

_Este capitulo es muy corto, pero necesario en la trama de la historia… espero lo disfruten _

En algún lugar de Londres una joven y pelirroja madre se había despertado asustada y con un frío sudor bañando todo su cuerpo, su esposo, un apuesto joven de cabello azabache, dormía placidamente junto a ella, pues acababa de regresar de la misión que lo había tenido ocupado desde su regreso a Inglaterra por lo que comprensiblemente estaba agotado… Ginny Potter lo miró con ternura y dándole un ligero beso en los labios, buscó su bata, se puso lentamente las pantuflas y salió de la habitación… no sabía que era exactamente lo que la había sobresaltado tanto, pero tenía un presentimiento, caminó instintivamente… para cuando reaccionó se vio dándole un beso en la frente al menor de sus hijos, lo contempló unos segundos y sonriendo melancólicamente le acomodó la mitad del cuerpo que tenía fuera de la cama, lo arropó y con otro beso se dirigió hacia la puerta donde desde el umbral se quedó un par de minutos perdida… ensimismada… quizá fuera que solo extrañara una casa llena de risas, ruido, extrañaba el llanto por alguna pelea perdida o por una travesura, incluso añoraba las rabietas que acostumbraba hacer Sid, su Sirius, ese que sabía perfectamente como tenerla en la palma de sus manos, siempre lo había podido hacer, quizá no tenía los ojos grises como el verdadero Sirius, pero cuánto se parecía… Jimmy, extrañaba reprenderlo por no estarse quieto ni en la hora de la comida, cuán difícil le sería hacerlo en clases… Rem, con su cara de angelito, ideando nuevos problemas en los que inteligentemente meter a Sid y a Jimmy… Su Lyly, quizá ni los hijos de Hermione se parecieran tanto a ella, queriendo aprender cosas nuevas; siempre, para frustración de sus hermanos, sabiéndolo todo, pero con la gran herencia Potter, esa atracción por los problemas de los que hábilmente se desaparece e inocentemente los únicos que se meten son sus dos revoltosos, Jimmy y Sid… y bueno, quizá tenga algo de ella también, para Harry, lo peor que pudo heredarle, pero tiene de donde sacarlo, pues el tampoco tiene un dulce carácter … y sus gemelos, Mai y Mah, la versión recargada de sus hermanos Fred y George… sí quizá solo sea eso, jamás se habían separado por tanto tiempo, el año anterior cada fin de semana volvían, ahora sabía que no sería así… eso debía ser ¿qué más?… se trataba de convencer Ginny, mientras acurrucada en un sillón contemplaba en silencio el fuego que luchaba por continuar con vida, en la chimenea de la sala…

-- ¿qué haces aquí? --Dijo una adormilada voz mientras intentaba acomodarse junto a ella

--No puedo dormir…

--Vamos Ginny, los chicos van a volver en navidad… solo faltan unos meses…

--Lo sé Harry, pero… --Se vio interrumpida por el estruendoso rugido de unas llamas verdes provenientes de su antes pasiva chimenea…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era tarde, pero tenía asuntos que revisar, Remus Lupin continuaba en su oficina, concentrado en su trabajo cuando un ligero murmullo llegó hasta sus oídos, aunque ya no era un licántropo todavía conservaba algunos reflejos de tantos años, se puso de pie y caminó hacia su ventana… en dirección al lago lograba distinguir un débil brillo y algo hizo que su corazón diera un vuelco, no sabía lo que era, pero estaba seguro que nada bueno… bajó las escaleras de caracol corriendo, casi podría decir que fue un milagro el que no se estrellara contra Tonks que en ese momento tenía intención de decir la contraseña a cierta estatua…

--El lago… --logró articular Remus mientras la tomaba de un brazo y la hacia seguirlo… la metamorfomaga corrió tras él aunque estaba segura por la cara de su esposo que no sería por una velada romántica por lo que la llevaba a ese lugar, era increíble ver como corría, Tonks no lograba alcanzarlo, pareciera que de nuevo era un lobo… no tardaron mucho en llegar, pero al hacerlo algo los petrificó, lo que miraban no los dejaba moverse…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-- ¿A dónde vas Lyly? Ya es tarde

--Mah y Mai no han vuelto

--Lo sé, no te preocupes están en el lugar más seguro del mundo, nada les puede pasar

--Es que me duele el pecho, es como si presintiera algo malo…

--No exageres, además… no querrás que te castiguen y nos quiten puntos por andar fuera de la cama a estas horas, ya fueron suficientes los que nos quitaron por mi culpa ¿no?

--Pero no me van a ver… --Le contestó Lyly con una enigmática sonrisa --Me vas a prestar la capa que te dio papá --Terminó la pelirroja sorprendiendo a Rem, quien seguía con sus deberes

--Yo no te he dicho nada sobre ella --La respuesta de Lyly fue una traviesa sonrisa, una que rápidamente se le borró al sentir una espada atravesarle el corazón y caer de rodillas sujetándose rabiosamente "la herida"

-- ¡Lyly! --Corrió Rem hacia su hermana, quien ya derramaba silenciosas lágrimas… cuando él empezó a sentir algo parecido, dos pares de pies bajan rápidamente por la escalera que conducía al cuarto de los chicos, el dueño de uno de esos pares de pies tenía un fino hilo de sangre corriendo desde su boca, mientras el otro se sujetaba en dirección del corazón y respiraba agitadamente

--Sid, Jimmy…

--Rem¿qué tiene Lyly? --Preocupado interrogó Jimmy después de haber escupido un poco de sangre

--Estoy bien, no se preocupen… ¿qué te pasó en la boca, Jimmy?

--No sé, estaba dormido y me despertó el grito de Sid --Contestó el susodicho dirigiéndole una interrogante mirada a su hermano

--Yo soñaba en la operación apache Thompson y de repente sentí como si una flecha me atravesara el corazón, cuando Jimmy se me acercó ya tenía sangre en la boca --Contestó Sirius mientras se sentaba lentamente en un sofá -- ¿por qué estabas en el piso Lyly? --Agregó mirando a Rem

--Yo, me había despertado porque presentía algo y estaba platicando con Rem cuando sentí como si algo me atravesara el corazón y perdí la fuerza en las piernas…

--Rem ¿tú no sentiste nada?

--A decir verdad hacia rato escuchaba un murmullo… un murmullo extraño, pero pensé que sería algún fantasma o algo así…

-- ¿Mah y Mai no han bajado? O solo nosotros lo sentimos… --Preguntaba Jimmy tratando de controlar la sala común que no dejaba de girar mientras el hilo de sangre engrosaba

-- ¡Ellos no han vuelto! --Contestó Rem como si hubiera descubierta América

-- ¡Vamos, debemos encontrarlos! --Gritó olvidándose de sus deberes y corriendo fuera del retrato de la dama gorda, Jimmy apenas lograba mantenerse en pie, pero aún así siguió a sus hermanos

--Esperen

--Pero Lyly…

--Rem, el mapa… el mapa del merodeador, así los encontraremos más fácil…

-- ¿El qué de qué? --Preguntó con grandes esfuerzos Jimmy…


	9. Un gran poder sin control

**_J.k. Rowling… Warner BROS… la mayoría de ellos, casi nada mío, solo el fic y los nombres extravagantes que encuentren por ahí… _**

Sí es cierto este capitulo también es muy corto prometo que los otros tendrán unas líneas más… bueno los dejo con mi capitulo favorito, a mi ver es el mejor...

Era increíble… no podía ser verdad… pero aquello les impedía moverse, una imagen, eso era… solo una imagen que petrificados contemplaban… Mah estaba dentro del lago, intentaba mantenerse a flote, pero algo la jalaba, en milésimas de segundos solo miraban una pequeña mano que deseaba continuar… por otro lado, Mai estaba sobre el lago, flotaba envuelto en una brillante esfera…

**_----flashback---- ---- _**

--Vamos Mai, no puedes estar molesto conmigo por siempre, además no dije nada --Una pequeña de cabello azabache se acercaba a donde su hermano gemelo intentaba ignorarla

--Déjame Mahalla, no tengo ganas de hablar

--Pero si no te he hecho nada

-- ¡Dije que me dejaras! --Alzó la voz el pequeño pelinegro generando una especie de campo de fuerza a su alrededor haciendo retroceder a Mah, a pesar de quererlo detener en el momento en el que se había dado cuenta, no pudo… simplemente le era imposible, tanto, que no pudo evitar que su gemela cayera al lago, al darse cuenta de ello, el pequeño se preocupa, pero no hace más que aumentar la fuerza del invisible escudo, al ver como su hermana inevitablemente se hunde al parecer arrastrada por el calamar gigante, comienza a llorar de impotencia… por más que se esfuerza no logra hacer desaparecer esa energía, sino al contrario, se hace mas poderosa… se comienza a sentir débil, a punto de desmayarse, pero no lo puede hacer, no se puede dejar vencer, sabe que si cede su hermana podría morir y eso el no lo permitirá¿pero de dónde sacar fuerza, cómo lograr que Mah salga del lago… sin poder hacer nada, la vista le comienza a fallar, las piernas le tiemblan, pero el maldito escudo no pierde un grado de poder y la superficie ya se ha calmado, ni una solo burbuja de aire se mira…

--Mah… no puede ser… Mah no puedes…-- --piensa Mai desesperadamente… logra caminar pero el escudo le acompaña, da leves pasos, casi cae, todo alrededor gira rápidamente, pero bien dijo su madre, su terquedad no tiene fronteras y a pesar de tener una fobia incontrolable al agua se mete al lago… pero no se hunde, el escudo lo protege… ya no puede más solo es un niño de once años que está asustado… pero es hijo de Harry Potter, debe poder hacer algo ¿pero qué?...

-- ¡Mah… por… fa… favor… sal… de ahí¡No… no me dejes… no me dejes solo! --Logra articular el pequeño con grandes esfuerzos antes de caer de rodillas sobre esa poderosa esfera, gruesas lágrimas ruedan por su pálida piel… una tras otra caen hacia el lago, --si ellas pueden atravesar el escudo, yo también puedo-- --piensa en un asomo de esperanza… con todas sus fuerzas intenta traspasar la esfera, pero no puede, derrotado golpea una y otra vez el escudo… pero no obtiene respuesta y Mah… él ha matado a Mah… a su hermana, a su alma gemela, pues eran un solo ser en dos cuerpos bastante parecidos… nadie jamás podrá perdonárselo, ni siquiera él mismo… esa sensación de haber perdido lo más importante lo invade y poco a poco siente una opresión en el pecho, tal como si el corazón se le hiciera nudo, una sensación que no se podría comparar con nada… como quisiera hacer retroceder el tiempo, y haberles contado a sus hermanos lo que había pasado en aquella clase, así nada de eso habría ocurrido… pero no… no lo hizo, por esa maldita terquedad que en un tiempo le trajo beneficios, ahora lo único que le traía era una maldición… la muerte de su hermana…

Segundos… solo eso… solo un par de segundos… y ya no sentía esa opresión en el cuerpo, ya todos sus músculos se habían relajado, el escudo al fin se había desvanecido, pero él… él estaba inconsciente, ya nada podía hacer aunque quisiera, algo le impedía respirar … todo se había vuelto oscuro, sentía algo… algo extraño, algo húmedo… de repente un recuerdo llegó hasta él, tendría cuando mucho cuatro años, su madre lo bañaba en una gran bañera mientras él lloraba desesperadamente, sentado junto a él, aún con el traje del trabajo, zapatos y portafolios su padre intentaba reconfortarlo… ante tal memoria su pálido rostro logró dibujar una dolorosa sonrisa, para después derramar una última lágrima que tristemente se fundió con el agua y por fin… sobre el fondo del lago un pequeño y agotado cuerpo logró descansar…

**_-------fin flashback------de vuelta a la realidad _**

Remus tenía los puños apretados a tal grado que gotas de sangre caían lentamente, de repente algo tocó la mejilla de Tonks, pesadamente levantó la mirada y vio como Remus lloraba en silencio, no podía creer verlo así, estaba derrotado…

En cuestión de segundos la noche se cubrió de un pesado silencio, el escudo de Mai se había roto, y éste se sumergía rápidamente en el lago, Remus tardó solo unos segundos en reaccionar y sin importarle nada se lanzó al agua, Tonks lo siguió, se dirigieron rápidamente al fondo donde vieron a los gemelos Potter uno muy cerca del otro, sin movimiento alguno, ni siquiera sus ropas o cabello se movían, pareciese que el lago permanecía en total quietud respetando la memoria de aquellos que yacían en su fondo, Tonks no pudo evitar un grito de horror que acalló el lago, recordándole la razón por la que él permanecía sereno, y aunque no se notara, Remus lloraba mientras tomaba entre sus brazos el cuerpo de Mah para dársela a Tonks, por un momento miró como ella se alejaba con la niña, cerró los ojos intentando calmarse y abrazando a Mai, se dirigió a la superficie… tan solo llegar Remus colocó a Mai muy cerca de su hermana, ninguno respiraba, lo mejor era llevarlos a San Mungo, ahí era donde tenían que estar…

--Tonks, avisa a Ginny y a Harry que los llevaré a San Mungo, usa la chimenea de mi despacho, también dile a McGonagall para que se haga cargo, no quiero que nadie más se entere… ¡Pero que esperas, muévete! --Termina Remus desapareciendo con los niños… Tonks reacciona y aún llorando corre en dirección del imponente castillo… cuando casi ha llegado a la habitación de McGonagall choca con la nada, y cae sentada, justo al mismo tiempo un golpe seco se escucha y mira lo que parecen ser algunos pies… _(N/A no tengo ni idea de donde esta la habitación de McGonagall y menos si está cerca de la enfermería o si los chicos pueden andar por ahí para lo que se supone que van a hacer, pero Tonks tenía que encontrarlos, jeje…)_

--Bien, sé que son ustedes chicos, salgan… --Dice dibujando una leve sonrisa, mientras se levanta limpiándose las lagrimas e intentando mejorar su expresión

--Hola, prof… --Intenta decir con la mejor de sus sonrisas Sid

--No es hora de tus cosas Sirius, y tampoco de que anden por aquí, vuelvan a sus dormitorios ahora mismo

--Pero Tonks…

--Pero nada James, vuelvan… ¿pero qué te… qué les pasó? --Corrige Tonks al darse cuenta del estado de todos… --vayan a la enfermería y de ahí a sus habitaciones, por cierto quiero el mapa y la capa… --Muy seria les ordena Tonks causando una especie de shock en Rem -- ¿qué esperan?

--Pero…

--No estoy para peros Remus, y por cierto, espero hayas terminado tus deberes --Dice Tonks extendiendo la mano de forma autoritaria, Rem con mohín y todo entrega lo pedido. Después de haber arruinado los planes de los chicos y asegurarse que se dirigieran a la enfermería, continua corriendo hasta toparse con una imponente puerta, a la que toca desesperadamente, un par de minutos después sale una McGonagall algo adormilada, quien casi se desmaya al enterarse de lo ocurrido…


	10. San Mungo

**_J.k. Rowling… Warner BROS… la mayoría de ellos, casi, que digo casi, practicamente nada mío… etc,etc… _**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry listo para atacar, se encontraba parado frente a la chimenea, para después sentir una mezcla de terror y tranquilidad al ver asomar una cabeza cubierta por alguna falda escocesa…

-- ¿Tonks?

--Harry, Ginny… que bueno que están aquí… --Intenta sonar calmada, mientras se desgarra por dentro, algo que al parecer Ginny percibió y la hizo alterarse más

-- ¿Qué ocurre Tonks, qué… qué haces aquí, a esta hora?

--Ginny, lo siento…

-- ¡Qué pasó!

--Mah y Mai…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tras haber visto frustrados sus planes y sintiéndose mucho mejor, aunque con excepción de Jimmy, quien continuaba con un hilo de sangre resbalando por sus labios… los chicos habían decidido ir a dormir, todos habían subido, pero tras unos minutos revoltearse en la cama, Jimmy decidió bajar y tratar de tranquilizarse con el crepitar de las llamas, pero no podía, la sangre continuaba fluyendo aunque él ya no le tomaba importancia… sin pensar mucho salió del retrato de la dama gorda quien aún dormía, puso una bola hecha de pergaminos antes de cerrar el agujero, para así poder entrar sin tener que despertarla y por consecuencia responder a su interrogatorio, caminó por los oscuros pasillos meditando cada paso, tras algunos minutos, que decidió no contar llegó a las cocinas del colegio, justo cuando McGonagall llorando en silencio pasaba haciendo una ronda, cuando la profesora dio vuelta en una esquina el chico salió.

Ginny entraba casi corriendo al hospital San Mungo, seguida muy de cerca por su esposo, Tonks no podía soportarlo y caminaba lentamente quedándose rezagada.

Cuando la pelirroja miró a Remus corrió hacia él y comenzó a bombardearlo con preguntas…

-- Mis hijos ¿cómo están¿Qué les pasó¿Cómo?… ¡Remus responde! --Pero el susodicho solo negó cabizbajo, cuando estaba a punto de continuar con las preguntas un medimago la interrumpió…

-- ¿Señores Potter? --Al escucharlo Ginny se dirigió rápidamente hacia él con el mismo torrente de preguntas, pero el medimago solo se limitó a disculparse, dando a entender algo que era incapaz de pronunciar.

Una acción que desesperó más a la pelirroja y con una terrible mezcla de sentimientos se desquitó con Remus…

-- ¡TÚ!… ¡TÚ ERES EL CULPABLE DE QUE LES HAYA PASADO ESO A MIS HIJOS¿CÓMO PUDISTE PERMITIRLO¡ERAN TU RESPONSABILIDAD¡DEBÍAS MANTENERLOS A SALVO¿QUÉ ESTABAN HACIENDO EN ESE MOMENTO LOS PREFECTOS?... ¿QUÉ ESTABAS HACIENDO TÚ? CUANDO UNOS NIÑOS VAGABAN SOLOS POR LOS PASILLOS DE ESE CASTILLO… ¡TU MATASTE A MIS HIJOS… LOS MATASTE! --Se desquitaba la pobre pelirroja con un atormentado Remus que no imponía resistencia alguna, Harry intentaba controlarla pero era imposible, la fuerza que la desesperación le daba a Ginny era increíble, incluso tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrenatural para lograr despojarla de la varita, pero seguía golpeando a Remus en el pecho. El medimago acudió a una enfermera que en ese momento pasaba y con un gran esfuerzo logró administrarle a Ginny un poderoso tranquilizante, Harry con gruesas lágrimas saliendo sin control de aquellos hermosos ojos esmeralda que después de haber terminado con Voldemort habían adquirido un brillo especial, un brillo de felicidad que había aumentado con el tiempo, al ver nacer a sus hijos… ese brillo que había desaparecido justo en el momento en el que había visto la actitud del medimago… llevaba en brazos a su esposa inconsciente a una habitación desocupada…

--Ginny, perdóname… --Rogaba el mago de pie junto a la cama de su esposa --todo es culpa mía… jamás debí haber pensado que podía ser feliz, no debí haberte incluido en esto, por mi culpa ahora sufres… será mejor que me aleje, solo así podrás volver a ser feliz, después de esto… no lo puedo soportar Ginny es demasiado verte así… saber que por mi culpa mis hijos… nuestros hijos… adiós Ginny --Y con un dulce pero triste beso se dispone a salir de la habitación, pero una bofetada lo detiene

-- ¿A dónde crees que vas?

-- ¡Re… Remus…! --Se asombra Harry al ver un muy molesto Remus Lupin acercársele -- ¿pero qué…? --Intenta articular una pregunta el moreno con la mano en la mejilla, pero le es imposible lograr hacerlo ante el nuevo impacto de la mano del director de Hogwarts sobre su otra mejilla --Remus…

-- ¿Qué ibas a hacer?

--Yo… ¿pero por qué me pegas?

--La primera fue por tu padre…

-- ¿Mi padre?

--Sí y tú conoces la razón …

--Pero yo… --dice Harry intentando descifrar la respuesta, ya que en realidad la desconoce

--Por qué querías huir y dejar con tal responsabilidad a Ginny, pensando solo en tu tranquilidad…

-- Pero es que tú crees que voy a vivir tranquilo después de esto… --Pero pareciera que Remus no escuchó lo que Harry acababa de decir y continuó…

--La segunda fue por Sirius…

-- ¿Sirius? --Pregunta con una expresión de total desconcierto, quizá Remus solo estaba molesto por lo que iba a hacer, pero¿para qué meter a su padre y a Sirius en eso? Otro acertijo del viejo profesor, pareciera que a los directores de Hogwarts les gustara poner a prueba a los demás, aunque estuviera fuera de caso… eso debía ser porque no lograba encontrarle sentido…

--Ahora es cuando tu familia te necesita más, no puedo creer que no hayas tenido miedo al enfrentarte con Voldemort y ahora…

-- ¡ES DIFERENTE, VOLDEMORT NO…!

--No tiene nada de diferente, los dos han sido retos de la vida…

-- ¡Y SI LA VIDA ME QUIERE PONER RETOS, POR QUÉ DEMONIOS NO LO HACE DE OTRO FORMA… POR QUÉ TIENE QUE EMPECINARSE EN MI FAMILIA!

--Porque sabe que los superarás…

--Tú no entiendes…

--Harry, cómo crees que me siento, lo que Ginny dijo hace un par de minutos es verdad, era mi responsabilidad, en eso tú no tienes culpa de nada, yo debía haber hecho… cuando Dumbledore era director nada así había pasado, quizá deba dimitir de mi puesto... --Harry se queda unos segundos en silencio, como razonando lo que su antiguo profesor acaba de decir y tratando de sonar mas alegre agrega intentando esbozar una sonrisa

--Entonces, si las primeras bofetadas fueron por mi padre y Sirius… me falta una tuya y otra de mi madre… --Remus al escucharlo dibuja una débil sonrisa y le contesta

--Sí, pero no creo que Lyly te abofeteara por mas molesta que estuviera, eso sería más de James y quizá de Sirius, y para que obtuvieras una de mi parte, deberías decir una burrada más grande que las que acabas de decir… --Bueno una pista más sobre las bofetadas y la relación entre ellas, su padre y Sirius… le devolvió una amarga sonrisa, y después volvió a centrarse en el cuerpo de su esposa

--Remus, lo que dijo Ginny no debe preocuparte, estaba demasiado alterada, además… sé como e… mis hijos… --Tartamudea terriblemente al no saber como expresarse, le es imposible incluir la palabra muerte en la misma frase en la que están sus hijos y menos hablar de ellos en pasado, no se resigna y simplemente no lo podrá hacer jamás. Derrotado ese hombre de mirada apagada se sienta en el piso y hunde la cara entre sus rodillas rodeándolas por sus brazos, comienza a llorar. Remus se arrodilla junto a él --Yo… quizá si no me hubiera casado con Ginny… ella debería ser feliz, no puedo arrastrarla conmigo al mundo en el que siempre he vivido, mis hijos… Remus simplemente no puedo --Termina llorando Harry totalmente destrozado en brazos de Remus, tal cual un pequeño niño que se ha caído de la bicicleta y se ha hecho un gran raspón, el primero, y que busca ayuda en el calor paternal… Tonks desde el umbral de la puerta llora angustiosamente al ver esa escena, cuando la saca de sus dolorosos pensamientos un ligero y tembloroso toque en el hombro. Al girarse se encuentra con una desconsolada Hermione parada gracias a la ayuda de su esposo…

-- ¿Tonks, que pasó?

--Hermione… --Es lo único que logra decir Tonks y se lanza hacia la castaña, fundiéndose en un abrazo precedido por mas lagrimas. Ron algo incomodo se aleja un poco de ellas y se dirige a la habitación donde segundos antes estaba Tonks y se queda inmóvil al ver a su amigo hablando totalmente deshecho y desilusionado de la vida…

--Remus, si no hubiera tenido hijos nadie habría sufrido, si no me hubiera casado… pensé que al derrotar a Voldemort, sería feliz, pero tiene tantos seguidores que para desquitarse conmigo, le hacen daño a mi familia…

--No seas tonto Harry… el mundo ya no gira a tu alrededor, todos te olvidaron al haber matado a Voldemort --Se escucha de la siempre imprudente voz de Ron, esa que siempre logró transformar algo malo en bueno, arrancándole así una casi invisible sonrisa

--Ron… --El pelirrojo se adelanta y abraza a su amigo, segundos después es separado rudamente, para verse cambiado por su esposa…

--Harry ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

--No lo sé Hermione, Tonks no nos dijo nada… ¿Quién cuida a Tam?

--Molly… --Contesta apresurada la castaña para dirigirse a Tonks, pero la metamorfomaga no puede responder y prefiere salir de la habitación. Al ver eso Remus decide sentarse en el piso, pero cuando está a punto de hablar un medimago le interrumpe, diciendo que necesita al señor Potter.

Tras haber hablado unos minutos con el medimago Harry siente que algo oscuro lo rodea, a punto de perder elequilibrio Ron lo ayuda a sentarse en el piso… pero cuando lo han logrado, la cicatriz en forma de rayo, que nuestro mago de ojos esmeralda casi había olvidado, empieza a arder… a dolerle como nunca antes lo había hecho, un dolor indescriptible, quizá un _cruciatus _sería menos doloroso… y sin más ni más el dolor había desaparecido, pero la conciencia también… Harry Potter se había desmayado y un delgado hilo de sangre salía de esa legendaria cicatriz…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya habían pasado varias horas, casi amanecía y Jimmy continuaba mirando una extinguida chimenea…

-- ¿Jimmy? --El chico escuchó su nombre de una voz femenina, pero no se interesó en saber quien lo llamaba, seguía absorto en sus pensamientos…

--Jimmy --Insistía la voz, pero él no lograba articular una palabra, la chica pareció darse cuenta y se sentó a su lado colocando una mano sobre la de él, fue entonces cuando el chico se giró para ver a una hermosa rubia que lo miraba preocupada

--Ally ¿Qué haces despierta?

--Lyly tiene mucho llorando… y no quise preguntarle nada porque las demás podrían escuchar… ¿Qué ocurre¿Por qué tienes sangre?

--No sé que ocurre, de repente me salió sangre, Sid gritaba que algo le dolía y cuando bajamos, Lyly estaba en el piso… Rem… y los gemelos no han vuelto… no puedo dormir y me dio por comer helado… ¿quieres? --Preguntó el pelinegro intentando esbozar una sonrisa

-- ¿de qué es? --Pregunta la rubia intentando sonar interesada y que a su amigo se le levante el ánimo

-- De chocolate con crema de pistache, chispas de chocolate, grageas y jarabe de chicle --La respuesta de Ally fue una mueca de asco, una mueca que a Jimmy le pareció hermosa y que le provocó una leve sonrisa

-- ¿Dónde conseguiste eso? --Pregunta sorprendida Ally

--Fui a la cocina pero los elfos estaban dormidos y cuando iba a salir, apareció Dobby y me ayudó…

--Jimmy deberías ir a la enfermería para que te revisen la boca --Agrega la rubia mirando con recelo la boca de Jim

--Ya fui y se supone que hizo algo para que no me saliera mas sangre, pero no funcionó, además no importa… no me duele

--Pero podrías perder mucha sangre

--No te preocupes, con el helado me siento mejor…


	11. Un enigmático par de lagunas

Harry Potter, bla,bla,bla,bla Jk ROwling ...

Bueno, me he desbloqueado para volverme a bloquear... pero que decir, gajes del oficio... por cierto estoy entre traer del futuro a Tam o a alguno nuevo... pero lean y ahi a ver que pasa...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Con la habitación aún dando vueltas a su alrededor Harry Potter despertó, estaba solo y en la cama en la que antes Ginny había estado acostada¿Dónde estarían todos, quizá ya se habían enterado de lo que el medimago le había dicho… el tan solo recordarlo hacía que su alma se contrajera con fuerza…

-------------Flash back---------------------------------------------------------------

--Disculpen, pero necesito hablar con el señor Potter --Dijo un medimago de apariencia dura, Harry sintió un hueco por estomago al ver al hombre, caminó lentamente hacia él, con cada paso que daba sentía el alma caer un poco más, cuando llegó junto a ese hombre con mirada estricta y vio en esos profundos ojos negros una impotencia mezclada con tristeza, se sintió desvanecer, miró unos segundos a su esposa sedada sobre la cama, la mirada ansiosa de Hermione, esa semi-sonrisa paternal que lograba esbozar Remus, la expresión de apoyo de Ron y Tonks, no logró mirar a Tonks… se giró nuevamente al medimago esperando equivocarse y que el hombre le dijera que sus niños habían reaccionado o por lo menos que le diera una esperanza y le dijera que aún respiraban… --Señor Potter… lo siento, hicimos todo lo que estaba a nuestro alcance, incluso… a pesar de la aprensión que muchos de mis colegas presentan por los métodos muggles, los usamos señor… pero esos niños… --Se interrumpió para ver en Harry una expresión de vacío --... ellos, señor Potter, bueno mas explícitamente el niño --Harry pareció salir de su letargo para mirar profundamente al medimago, quien sintió un estremecimiento increíble al sentir una penetrante y fría mirada, con la voz temblando ligeramente continuó como si no lograra comprender aún --...el niño, pareció dejar de respirar antes de caer al lago, él no… él no presenta síntomas de… bueno…

-- ¡Explíquese! --Lo apremió Harry desesperadamente, el medimago tembló al escuchar la atronadora y fría voz del "niño" que derrotó al que no debe ser nombrado

--Lo que quiero decir señor Potter, es que el niño no tiene agua en los pulmones, lo que significa que no…

-- ¡QUIERE DECIR QUE ABRIÓ A MIS HIJOS SIN MI CONSENTIMIENTO! --Dice el joven padre, con tal furia que cualquiera se hubiera petrificado al instante, incluyéndole que tomó al medimago del cuello de la túnica poniéndolo frente a él, el pobre hombre apenas lograba respirar y ni que decir de articular palabras

--No… no se… señor… --Intentaba hablar el sanador insinuándole a Harry con gestos exagerados que lo bajara, él aún desconfiado lo bajó lentamente --Se hizo con una poción señor Potter… se coloca en otra poción que se inyecta a los pacientes, como lo hacen los muggles con… el… su… suero, pero nosotros le ponemos uno en cada mano, el de una mano contiene la poción y en la otra el recipiente donde sale y da el resultado, para eso no necesitamos que necesariamente estén muertos, aún estando vivos podemos saber lo que le pasa…

--Está bien, disculpe pero…

--Le comprendo señor Potter…

--Entonces que… mi hijo…

--Sí, verá usted, lo que pasa es que el mago que los trajo dijo que los había sacado de un lago y… bueno, hicimos esa prueba que le expliqué con su hija y dio positiva, la niña si presentó agua en los pulmones, también tenía una marca como si fuera de tentáculos en una pierna, pero su hijo no, él… bueno… --Se interrumpió de nuevo como si tratara de encontrar las palabras adecuadas, pero se apresuró al ser taladrado por aquella glaciar mirada esmeralda que reflejaba furia --pareciese que le habían drenado la energía mágica, pero… la energía vital… bueno… extrañamente la energía vital parecía haber sido drenada primero, no sabría como explicárselo, no entiendo lo que pasó --Al escuchar al medimago y mirar en su cara una verdadera ignorancia mezclada con miedo, pudo asegurar que todas las emociones existentes e incluso las inexistentes se abalanzaban sobre él… entonces sintió como todo se volvía oscuro, estaba a punto de caerse, pero no lograba evitarlo, alguien lo detuvo y le ayudó a sentarse, no supo donde… todo daba vueltas rápidamente los colores se mezclaban extrañamente con la oscuridad y… algo le ardía… algo en la frente, inconscientemente se llevó la mano al centro del dolor y se encontró con algo que creyó no existía, esa cicatriz en forma de rayo… esa que era una especie de vinculo con Voldemort… le ardía como nunca antes lo había hecho, tanto así que un _cruciatus_ le haría cosquillas… pero no podía ser esa cicatriz, él había terminado con ese maldito mago… de repente sintió como algo cálido bajaba por su ojo… y todo se volvió completamente oscuro…

---------------Fin Flash back---------volvemos a la realidad--------------

No podía ser verdad lo que ese hombre le había dicho… le había explicado el terrible sufrimiento por el que sus pequeños habían tenido que pasar para… no podía… no lograba aceptar esa maldita verdad, simplemente era imposible, sus gemelos de tan solo once años habían… estaban… no, tenía que ser un sueño… una terrible pesadilla de la que quería despertar…

Se sentó en la cama y escondió la cara entre las manos y sin poder evitarlo… gritó como nunca lo había hecho, dejando escapar así su frustración, para después llorar desconsoladamente como un niño pequeño… pero ese niño pequeño no tenía a nadie que lo consolara… ¡un momento¿Nadie, pues ¿Dónde están todos, pareciera que el hospital estuviera solo… de repente una sombra cruzó frente a su puerta, tardó un par de segundos en reaccionar y decidirse a caminar con cautela tras esa silueta que se desplazaba con suavidad frente a él como si no se diera cuenta del ruido que hacía al chocar contra todo lo que encontraba, aún no se recuperaba del todo… tras caminar un par de minutos tras esa extraña silueta sin decidirse en hablar, esa figura se detuvo frente a una habitación con un gran ventanal, entonces fue cuando Harry pudo notar que parecía de mediana complexión, quizá sería una mujer o un hombre no muy alto y estaba envuelta en una capa con la capucha puesta pero a pesar de estar cerca, la figura no lo tomaba en cuenta, mientras con dos dedos enguantados en negro dibujaba algo en el cristal y se detenía por unos segundos contemplando el interior, algo ahí parecía interesarle bastante, después volvía a dibujar en el cristal algo que Harry no podía identificar… diez minutos pasaron en absoluto silencio, Harry no podía emitir palabra alguna y ese encapuchado seguía haciendo lo mismo… cuando por fin se decidió a hablar, la figura dio media vuelta… la capucha le cubría toda la cabeza… la túnica era bastantes tallas mas grande, estaba algo sucia, parecía vieja, y si Ron hubiera estado ahí habría asegurado que era heredada… pero… algo al lado izquierdo se le hacía familiar… era un escudo, lograba distinguir un león pero nada más… la capa también le quedaba raramente grande, estaba un tanto vieja y sucia, pero igual algo se le hacía conocido, en la parte inferior de la capa logró ver algo… parecían ser unas letras que en algún tiempo fueron doradas, de ellas se desprendían unos cordones delgados que presumían haber sido rojos… él recordaba algo exactamente igual, pero ¿Dónde¿Cuándo¿Cómo?... las preguntas se agolpaban en su cabeza, pero su boca no quería dejarlas salir… la figura frente a él lo miraba fijamente o por lo menos eso parecía, Harry se quedó paralizado, no podía mover un solo músculo, aunque desde un punto de vista esa visión podía resultar un tanto chusca, lo único que parecía ser de su talla eran lo guantes negros bastante gastados… esa figura seguía ahí impávida, continuaba con la mano izquierda dibujando algo en el cristal, la otra mano la mantenía dentro de la capa y la vista… Harry fácilmente podía sentir una penetrante mirada justo sobre la suya… se había formado un silencio muy incómodo, parecía imposible de romper… esa figura ladeó un poco la cabeza y haciendo los mismos movimientos con su mano sobre el cristal, comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia Harry, mientras lo único que él pensaba era en retroceder, pero algo lo detenía, no sabía si era la curiosidad la que le ganaba o el miedo, esa escena en verdad era aterradora. Daba pasos lentos, como si pensara cual pie mover, seguía con la cabeza inclinada sobre su hombro derecho… a tan solo un par de centímetros de Harry se detuvo, la diferencia de estaturas era clara, Harry le salía con una cabeza, era algo extraño, Harry vestido con un pantalón negro y una camisa casual blanca y "eso" frente a él, con toda la ropa extremadamente grande… era… tétrico, no podría encontrar una palabra más adecuada… parecía el clásico asesino que disfruta ver sufrir a su victima, que siempre se encuentra sola… y él no podía ver a alguien cerca… pero tampoco se movía, no podía… duraron cinco minutos en la misma posición uno frente al otro, hasta que ese encapuchado bajó lentamente la mano del cristal, cambió la cabeza de hombro y sacando la mano izquierda de la capa la subió para quitarse la capucha mientras enderezaba la cabeza, Harry sintió un escalofrío de emoción que no se pudo explicar de dónde llegó, después del par de segundos más largos que Harry recordó, la capucha dejo al descubierto a quien se encontraba bajo ella…

Lo primero con lo que Harry se topó fue con un par de ojos verdes, pero no… no era un verde como el que él estaba acostumbrado, no era esmeralda como el suyo y el de sus hijos, y tampoco un verde oscuro… era un verde que recordaba al agua… igual de transparente… pero al mirar de diferente ángulo se podía distinguir diversos brillos bastante extraños, un ligero brillo castaño y al mismo tiempo parecía colarse algún brillo que lograba un tono de verde un poco más subido, giraba un poco la cabeza a la izquierda y resaltaba un leve brillo negro, después hacia la derecha tan solo un poco y era una leve línea de un azul profundo, pero solo eran como destellos… leves destellos en un fondo… un fondo difícil de describir… esa mirada era calmada, con un atisbo de tristeza que resaltaba en ese par de ojos verdes… en ese par de enigmáticas lagunas… de las que Harry no podía desprenderse, al darse cuenta de tal gesto le esbozó media sonrisa… pero segundos después Harry se dio cuenta del cabello… desde la raíz, el cabello era rojo para después, tan solo al caer tornarse de un color negro… tan negro que con cualquier movimiento despedía un brillo azulado y finalizaba sobre el hombro en leves tonos rojizos... seguía sin poder moverse… esos ojos… esos ojos eran hipnotizantes… de pronto algo llegó a la mente de Harry… ese león… esas letras… ¡esos cordones!


	12. Cuánto cambió el futuro

**Harry Potter, bla,bla,bla,bla Jk ROwling ...**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ese león… recordaba la primera vez que había visto a ese león… hacía tanto tiempo… aunque eso no significaba que fuera el mismo, pero… y las letras… con gran trabajo podía distinguir que letras eran esas… pero lo que más llamaba la atención de Harry eran los cordones que se desprendían de ellas…

Pero esa persona que se encontraba frente a él viéndolo tan fijamente con esa enigmática mirada, no hacía movimiento alguno, pareciera que esperara que fuera él quien reaccionara o estuviera dándole tiempo de reconocerlo…

--qui… --intentó articular Harry, pero quien estaba frente a él negó lentamente con la cabeza mientras la dejaba descansar sobre su hombro derecho, acción que provocó en Harry un estremecimiento, parecía un deja-vú… (No tengo ni idea de cómo se escribe esa palabra, pero creo que se entiende ¿o no?), pero diferente… ya había visto eso antes, al parecer a ese ser de mirada cálida le parecía gracioso el estremecimiento de Harry porque sonrió… acción que dejó sin aliento al pelinegro… con la misma sonrisa dio media vuelta y fue de nuevo frente al ventanal y volvió a dibujar en el cristal, Harry se quedó estático mirando fijamente como comenzaba a trazar algo … le entró curiosidad por saber que había detrás de ese cristal, pero seguía sin poder dar un paso, eso empezaba a molestarle, de repente algo cruzó por su cabeza y ¿si no era humano, después de todo no lo parecía, esos ojos eran muy extraños… parecían de un solo color, de un color que no recordaba haber visto antes, un color bastante extraño, digno de algún ser de otro planeta… por qué no creer en algún extraterrestre, creía en calamares gigantes, perros gigantes de tres cabezas, sirenas, aves fénix, y muchas otras criaturas que en un tiempo pensó no existían… y para colmo de todo, esos ojos desprendían brillos… ¿Qué par de ojos normales desprenden brillo, el cabello… eso no era problema, fácil sería combinar esos colores y de esa forma en el cabello, total que eso para los muggles es común, pero el problema era el color y el efecto de esos ojos de los que le costaba un gran trabajo desprenderse, pensó que ni un metamorfomago podría lograr eso con los ojos… y solo se mantenía contemplando ese cristal al que a él le era imposible acercarse, no decía nada, no decía quien era… eso logró que Harry se desprendiera de las cadenas que parecían atarle y con paso cauteloso se acercó al cristal… pero no vio nada, detrás del cristal solo había un humo blanco que le impedía ver…

Ese extraño ser se giró hacia Harry sin dejar de mover sus dedos sobre el cristal… ahora Harry podía ver con mayor claridad esos ojos… era como si guardaran algo… una extraña conexión parecía haberse formado, pero fue rápidamente rota pues ese par de ojos de misterioso color verde se cerraron de golpe, Harry reaccionó rápido y notó como ese rostro frente a él reflejaba… ¿miedo, antes de girarse de nuevo al ventanal… la seguridad que despedía desde un principio pareció desaparecer de repente, estaba cabizbajo, ya no le importaba dibujar…

-- Hace catorce años escuchó sobre una profecía… ¿la recuerda? --Harry lo miró hablar aún cabizbajo… esa voz cálida que en un principio impresionó al pelinegro tembló un poco, parecía que lloraba, Harry se le quedó viendo, no dijo nada -- ¿la recuerda? --volvió a insistir, Harry movió ligeramente la cabeza tratando de hacer volver sus ideas

-- ¿quién eres? --se aventuró Harry, pero solo obtuvo por respuesta una casi invisible sonrisa

-- ¿la recuerda? --Insistió borrando por completo aquella débil sonrisa

-- ¿profecía… 14 años? --Murmuró Harry, tratando de recordar

--Sí, la que mencionó Jhonna Lupin hace 14 años y la misma a la que después se refirió Acanit Lupin --Dijo aún sin levantar la cabeza, Harry pareció recordar todo, quedando en shock asintió lentamente con la cabeza -- ¿la recuerda exactamente? --Harry lo miró fijamente, admitiendo que no podía ser nada de lo que había pensado, su apariencia era extraña y ni que decir de esos ojos… pero para saber de esa profecía debía ser de los buenos y como mínimo de este planeta…

--Pero… solo… solo escuché que Jho pertenecía y Acanit dijo que… --Intentó explicarse tontamente Harry pero su misterioso acompañante lo interrumpió

--Entonces¿desconoce por completo el contenido?

--Así es…

--Esa profecía se formó en el momento en que Jhonna Lupin nació…

--Pero dijeron que había sido hecha cuando Jho tenía dos años… --El misterioso joven guardó silencio por educación mientras Harry ineducadamente lo interrumpía y después continuó como si Harry no hubiera dicho nada

--Después, cuando Jhonna tenía dos años fue hecha y conforme han ido pasando los años, ésta ha ido escribiéndose… --Harry extremadamente confundido miraba como el joven aún contemplando el piso bajo sus gastadas botas seguía hablando --...a lo que me refiero, es que en una época en la que solo quedaban dos personas con la sangre Potter, la profecía fue interrumpida con la muerte de usted y por algunos años pareció estancarse… --Ese acompañante notó como Harry seguía confundido y mirándolo por encima de su hombro trató de sonreír --... discúlpeme, trataré de explicarme mejor… --Harry le agradeció con una mirada y su compañero continuó --...cuando Jhonna nació… ocurrió algo que nunca había pasado… se formó lo que debía ser una profecía, es decir, era como una esfera vacía, lo que debía contener la profecía no estaba, la vidente que la formó… murió al instante, no sin antes emitir un grito de horror… no se sabe la razón por la que se hizo una profecía… sin contenido, y tampoco como es que se va escribiendo sola, pero… aunque el futuro se haya intentado cambiar, ésta se escribirá como debe ser, a lo que me refiero es que esa profecía no incluye a todos los nuevos nacidos, y no le agrada que existan…

-- ¿Mah y Mai? --Preguntó Harry temiendo lo peor, y vio confirmados sus temores

--Sirius, Remus, Tam y León --Dijo lentamente levantando con suavidad la mirada hacia Harry

--Pero… ¿Cómo puede hacer eso una profecía? Se supone que solo son palabras

--Una profecía verdadera sí… la que se formó cuando Jhonna nació no lo es… una verdadera profecía no se escribe con el pasar del tiempo

--Pero… --Intentó hablar Harry, pero fue callado por una mano frente a él

--Es… no sé como explicárselo… verá… cuando aquellos cinco jóvenes vinieron del futuro se agrietó la línea del tiempo y cuando Acanit apareció se terminó de romper… sé que su intención era la mejor, no querían que todo se volviera a repetir, pero alteraron demasiado la historia, ahora hay cuatro nuevos nacidos, uno por nacer, y dos que debían haber muerto, e interrumpen la profecía... --el misterioso visitante se percató de la sangre que bajaba por la mejilla de Harry ensombreciéndose así su mirada --...y esa sangre es la que confirma todo --Dice fijando su vista en la cicatriz de Harry --ella indica que la maldad ha aparecido, y lo ha hecho demasiado pronto, debía hacerlo dentro de… dentro de diez años e irse fortaleciendo poco a poco…

--Pero decía algo de un poderoso ser que reúne la sangre de tres familias de…

--Sí, ese ser terminaría con la maldad… pero para que ese ser nazca falta mucho tiempo y no tengo que decirle que tanto falta para que tenga el poder necesario

--Entonces quieres decir que la profecía es sobre algo maligno…

--No exactamente… _La maldad mermará las fuerzas del bien hasta que tres familias de poderosos magos se unan y tengan un fruto invencible, será cuando demuestre su poder cuando él surgirá y cuando sea mayor la fuerza verá la luz por siempre… _esa es la profecía que debía haberse escrito, ahora todo ha cambiado… la maldad surgió y no hay señal de que quien debe destruirlo aparezca, los padres son unos niños… --se deja caer en el piso, se recarga contra la pared y volviendo a ver sus botas comienza a llorar en silencio… Harry se arrodilla cerca pero es rechazado…

-- ¿Por qué no me dices quien eres?

--No… no puedo… en realidad no debo estar aquí… no quisiera cometer el mismo error que ellos… --Al escucharlo Harry siente una extraña necesidad y se sienta muy cerca, a pesar de ser rechazado intenta entablar confianza y romper esa débil línea que su visitante interpone

--Entonces no veo la necesidad de que estés aquí si no vas a hacer algo que cambie todo… al menos que tu visita sea para ver a alguien --Harry pudo notar un leve color carmín en la cara de su interlocutor y sonrió para si mismo, parecía haber descubierto la identidad de su acompañante, pero algo le faltaba para confirmarlo… y ese algo era su vestimenta…

-- ¿Vas a dejar que mueran inocentes? --En la cara del extraño visitante se reflejó tal furia que Harry casi se arrepintió de haber hecho esa pregunta… se formó un tenso silencio… ese extraño muchacho movía aparatosamente la boca intentando hablar, pero la ira que exhalaba parecía impedirle recordar como se hacía esa acción --Tranquilízate… --le dijo apenas audible Harry, el chico lo miró fijamente, se puso lentamente de pie y se quedó viendo por el cristal… unos minutos después se giró hacia Harry, quien aún seguía sentado en el piso

-- ¿Sabe? Al haber roto la línea del tiempo y deformarse totalmente la historia, la maldad surgió más poderosa, pero… ocho años después nació un ser puro que podría si no eliminar, por lo menos detener a esa maldad… fue adquiriendo poder mientras los… los nuevos nacidos y los que deberían haber muerto… los que usted llama inocentes, fueron muriendo… primero sus gemelos y poco a poco fueron desapareciendo los demás, incluyéndolo a usted y a su esposa, Nimphadora también murió, pues el bebé que esperaba no debía nacer y por desgracia él no pudo morir solo… Hogwarts fue cerrado, por lo que ese ser puro jamás fue instruido correctamente, aún así su magia se incrementó enormemente, tanto… que se intimidó y se alejó de lo poco que aún podía llamar familia, temía dañarlos… aún era muy pequeño, pero tuvo la maldita necesidad de madurar a esa edad…

--Si era su familia ¿Por qué huyó? Estoy seguro que ellos lo habrían protegido --La pregunta de Harry logró que el chico se sentara de nuevo en el piso, pero algo alejado de él

--Porque escuchó como la poca familia que le quedaba, lloraba mientras decía que deberían tener cuidado con él… se asustó y salió corriendo de las ruinas de su casa, no sabía lo que ocurría, ni porque sus padres no estaban con él, solo pensaba en que sus hermanos le tenían miedo, porque antes de llegar a lo que era su casa fueron rodeados por casi cuarenta magos oscuros y en un momento inconsciente tuvo un despliegue de magia que mató a los magos que los rodeaban… después de casi diez años volvió, pero todos habían muerto, se culpó por haber sido tan cobarde, y se dio cuenta de que entonces era cuando en realidad estaba solo… --no pudo continuar por el nudo que se formó en su garganta mientras intentaba suprimir el llanto… en cambio, Harry tenía una leve sonrisa… y se acercó a él y lo abrazó… acción que desconcertó al muchacho y tras unos segundos de titubeo intentó zafarse pero Harry no lo dejó, minutos después el chico dejó de forcejear, pero no contestó al abrazo, movía las manos de tal forma que indicaba que no recordaba como corresponder a un abrazo… aún abrazado a él Harry murmuró como si temiera que alguien lo escuchara

--Eso es lo que te falta, llora, no porque lo hagas serás débil… el madurar tan joven debió ser difícil… --El chico se sorprendió pero no dijo nada, pareciera que quería que continuara y Harry lo hizo --...por desgracia heredaste las testarudez de tu padre --El muchacho no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, intentó hablar, pero Harry no lo dejó ya que rápidamente continuó --y supongo que el carácter de tu madre --el chico ya no lloraba, ahora ponía atención a lo que Harry decía, y con cada palabra se sorprendía más, ya le era imposible pronunciar una palabra o hacer cualquier otra cosa, y Harry seguía hablando --pero créelo el que ellos hayan muerto, no fue tu culpa… por desgracia ese afán de echarse la culpa por lo que sucede también es de tu padre, te pareces tanto a él… --Harry se separó del chico y le levantó la cabeza para que lo viera y continuó --...debo admitir que en un principio me desconcertaste… ¿Qué edad tienes¿Dieciséis? --ahora era el chico el que parecía hipnotizado por esa mirada esmeralda, y solo atinó a asentir. Harry sonrió y ahora que lo tenía cerca pudo constatar lo que sospechaba desde hacía tiempo, ese león era el mismo que él recordaba y las letras las que él pensaba… se separó un poco del chico y lo contempló unos segundos, el muchacho seguía estático, parecía un pequeño ratón engatusado por una serpiente que estuviera a punto de devorarlo… una sonrisa paternal se formó en el rostro de Harry y dos lagrimas se deslizaron sin pena alguna… --tienes las mismas mañas ¿verdad? --El chico se sintió descubierto y reaccionó intentando desviar el tema, pero la sonrisa de Harry se mantenía imperturbable -- ¿cierto? --Insistió el adulto, haciendo que el muchacho se alterara más y comenzara a gesticular nerviosamente intentando decir algo, una acción que provocó en Harry una ligera carcajada --sí, todavía…

--Pe… pe… pero, usted no debe saber…

-- ¿En verdad pensaste que no sabría quien eras?

--Prácticamente no lo conocí, creí que no se daría cuenta… cambié mucho

--Sí, pero sigues siendo el mismo niño… lo puedo ver en tus ojos… por cierto ¿en verdad son de ese color?

--Sí, cambiaron poco a poco al igual el cabello

-- Esa ropa…

--Es un época de oscuridad, poco seres viven aún… los muggles se extinguieron, un par de años después de que huí… y además de ser lo único que me recuerda lo que antes viví y podría decir que me dan una poca de esperanza al recordar de quien fueron, no tengo más ropa… además, cuando me quede bien, será cuando pueda pelear y sé que no saldré victorioso, quizá entonces tengamos un poco de descanso, espero pase lo que pasó con usted y Voldemort, y ese maldito desaparezca para que Acanit pueda ser lo suficientemente poderosa…

--Pero dijiste que todos habían muerto

--La mayoría… el futuro cambió mucho, se volvió más oscuro, pero… la profecía desde un principio contemplaba a Acanit, ella no murió en el ataque destinado a eliminarla, sus padres la escondieron en un sótano y todos la protegieron, encontré sus cuerpos frente a esa puerta… si yo hubiera llegado unos minutos antes… si no hubiera titubeado tanto, ellos no estarían muertos…

-- ¿Tú has cuidado a Acanit?

--Sí, era lo mínimo que podía hacer, después de lo que había hecho y la carta de su madre me lo suplicaba… ahora está en el mismo sótano, protegido con todos los hechizos que sé…

-- ¿No has pensado que si hubieras llegado unos minutos antes, también tú podías haber muerto y la niña habría quedado desamparada…? --La mirada del chico pareció iluminarse de repente y esos extraños brillos resaltaron con gran majestuosidad -- ¿que edad tiene Acanit?

--Tres

--Es muy pequeña para cuidarse sola ¿no lo crees?

--Tiene razón, quizá todo ocurrió así por algo…

--Sí… ahora¿me podrías decir la razón por la que estas aquí? Dijiste que no querías cometer el mismo error que los otros y ya me dijiste que fue lo que pasó, sé quien eres…

--Sí, creo que no tendré más remedio que tratar de solucionar todo ¿verdad? --Y le dedica una sincera sonrisa para continuar --No creo que quede alguna línea del tiempo por romper y si así es, espero que usted sepa evitar alguna desgracia…


	13. Despertares

**Harry Potter, bla,bla,bla,bla Jk ROwling ... no mío... blabblablabal...**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Crhis-Mcloud_****_… Me alegra que pienses eso… y respecto a lo del origen de mis ideas… jejeje, no tengo más que agradecer a los profesores que hacen tan aburridas las clases… bueno y ahora 4 de 5 está bien o ¿no? Jajajajajja supongo que es mejor estar haciendo cualquier cosa que dormida ¿no? jajajajaja… creo que tengo más escritos sobre historias que apuntes de clases jajajaja… gracias por seguir la historia… _**

**_Hermilils_****_… bueno, el chico ya dijo que habían muerto, al igual que mencionó a Tam y los demás niños, y el que Harry lo conozca no significa que sea uno de sus hijos, jejejejeje... aunque nunca se sabe… _**

**_¿QUIÉN SERÁ ESE CHICO? Tenía primero el cabello rojo o negro, porque cambió poco a poco¿pero de rojo a negro o de negro a rojo? los ojos también cambiaron..._**

**_pero la de la duda ahora soy yo, después de esto ¿estás segura que es Tam? Porque yo aún no… Jejejeje… Espero haber resuelto tus dudas (aunque la verdad creo que no jejejeje)_**

**_bueno, va el sig., capi… _**

------------------------------------------

--Debo irme… --Dijo el chico mientras buscaba algo en el bolsillo de su túnica

-- ¿no te puedes quedar un poco más? Conozco a alguien que se alegraría de verte

--Sí, yo también me alegraría mucho, pero no puedo… no sé que ocurra cuando regrese a donde pertenezco… --Mientras el chico seguía buscando en su bolsillo, Harry lo miraba fijamente y algo de pena se reflejó en su rostro, pero al ver la iluminada cara del muchacho cambió su expresión. El chico se acercó sonriendo a él y le colocó algo en su palma extendida, después la cerró con cuidado mientras lo miraba directamente a los ojos… --Ya es hora de que me vaya… --El chico titubeó un poco, parecía que intentaba abrazar a Harry, pero seguía sin recordar como hacerlo, Harry sonriendo lo abrazó fuertemente --Será suficiente una sola gota, tenga cuidado solo son dos… la unión que hay entre todos puede ser de gran ayuda, pero la que hay entre esos dos… --dice el muchacho mirando hacia el cristal --...puede salvar vidas

--No entiendo

--Lo entenderá cuando sea necesario… --Le dice el muchacho dirigiéndose al pasillo por el que antes habían llegado, pero unos pasos después se detiene y con una sonrisa de alegría se gira hacia Harry --por cierto… si de casualidad, algún día cualquiera, llega a desaparecer una varita cualquiera y varios gnomos cualquieras de un jardín cualquiera, sufren de una extraña enfermedad morada con viruela amarilla y les salen orejas de conejo, cola de pescado, alas y se comportan extrañamente amables… puede estar convencido de que todo eso fue un error y le aseguro que lo mejor en ese momento sería charlar¿sería tan amable de asegurarle eso a mi padre…? --Dice como si lo que acababa de decir fuera algo sin importancia, y dejando descansar su cabeza sobre su hombro derecho, remata con una pícara sonrisa, Harry le sonríe con una mezcla de sorpresa y real alegría… de repente algo le llama la atención, el enorme ventanal se despeja y algo se puede ver, entonces mira sobre el cristal, lo que el chico dibujaba… eran las letras que tenía la capa… sin más el dibujo desapareció por completo y en su lugar miró tras el cristal, había dos camas y sobre ellas…

-- ¡Ron!

--Harry, me alegra que estés bien

--Pero ¿Qué haces aquí Ron¿Dónde está…?

-- ¿Quién Harry¿en verdad estas bien?

--Pero… pero…

-- ¿Estás bien Harry? --Preguntaron al unísono Hermione, Remus y Tonks con caras de verdadera preocupación, Harry en cambio los miraba estupefacto

-- ¿Qué pasó, do… do… donde… donde está?

-- ¿Quién, Harry… dónde está quién? --Pregunta Hermione sumamente preocupada, viendo como seguía sangrando la cicatriz --...Cuando el medimago habló contigo te sentiste mal, después la cicatriz te dolió y perdiste el sentido… después comenzaste a tener fiebre, gritabas y… lloraste --Termina Hermione con un tono de pena que aunque no pasa desapercibido por Harry no le toma importancia, pero una furia mezclada con impotencia se apodera de él

-- ¡ENTONCES TODO FUE UN MALDITO SUEÑO! --Grita el moreno con lagrimas en los ojos… pero al golpear con las manos la cama, algo le molesta… lentamente extiende su mano izquierda y mira un frasco del tamaño de la mitad de su dedo pulgar, del color de los ojos del chico, incluso tiene los mismos brillos… al ver el frasco Harry dibuja una amplia sonrisa… -- El medimago¿Dónde está?

--Dijo, algo de desconectarlos… no sé a que se refiera --contesta algo confundido Ron --Harry no espera la explicación que estaba a punto de dar Hermione, de un brinco baja de la cama y sale corriendo a toda la velocidad que le permiten sus piernas, los demás corren tras él creyendo que el dolor lo ha vuelto loco… Harry recorre los mismos pasillos por los que pasó con el muchacho, hasta que un par de minutos después, se topa con una habitación con un gran ventanal, donde mira al medimago inclinado sobre una cama.

Harry intenta entrar, pero algunos sanadores para su gusto demasiado prepotentes, le impiden el paso…

--A un lado --Ordena serenamente Harry

--Señor, no puede pasar… --Suplica el sanador más joven

--Son mis hijos, a los que tienen ahí dentro…

--Son políticas del hospital, no puede pasar… --Zanja el medimago de aspecto más duro

-- ¿Sabe quien soy? --El primer sanador asiente fervorosamente, el otro lo mira impasible --Entonces déjeme pasar, si no quiere que lo haga por la fuerza

--No le temo…

--No se trata de que me tema o no… si no me deja ver a mis hijos, le aseguro que lo que le pasó a Voldemort no será nada comparado con lo que les sucederá y puede estar seguro de que lo haré… --Dice Harry decidido empuñando fuertemente la varita, ante la preocupación de sus amigos, pero ni las suplicas de Hermione o los intentos de ordenes de Remus funcionan... el medimago mas joven se asusta y cede el paso a Harry, pero el otro no se mueve sino hasta el momento en el que ve salir chispas rojas de la varita de Harry, quien aún molesto entra como un vendaval a la habitación y ante la sorpresa del medimago, se acerca a la cama donde yace Mah, y empujando ligeramente al sanador, deposita una gota del pequeño frasco en la boca de la niña… pero no ocurre nada… desesperado desea asesinar al hombre que tiene a un lado… --Traiga a mi hijo inmediatamente --Ordena sin apartar la vista de su hija, pero el medimago no se mueve --Dije- que- trajera- a -mi- hijo- inmediatamente --susurra el pelinegro presionando su varita contra la yugular del sanador, quien sin mucha opción hace lo que amablemente le acaban de pedir… unos segundos después Harry junta las dos camas y coloca una gota de ese frasco en la boca de Mai… _la unión que hay entre todos puede ser de gran ayuda, pero la que hay entre esos dos puede salvar vidas_… esas palabras resonaban en su cabeza, sabía que algo de eso debía ayudarle, pero no tenía idea de que… se miraba extremadamente preocupado, seguía parado frente a las camas, las lagrimas salían inconscientemente… no pasó nada, lo más seguro era que había utilizado esas gotas mal y solo eran dos… debió preguntar como se usaban… se dio por vencido, su última esperanza había desaparecido, lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue unir las manos de sus niños aceptando así que habían muerto… pero serían los últimos inocentes que morirían, él no permitiría… de repente un ligero y débil piitt se escuchó, pero Harry no le tomó importancia, seguía concentrado en sus dos pequeños, y de nuevo se escuchó… segundos después volvía… entonces escuchó un grito del medimago… molesto volteó hacia él dispuesto a responder cualquier cosa si el hombre le reclamaba sus anteriores acciones, pero miró la vista fija del sanador en un aparato, que recordaba usaban en los hospitales muggles para comprobar si el paciente vivía o algo así, pero no pensaba que en San Mungo se usaran, entonces recordó que el sanador le había dicho que habían usado hasta las técnicas muggles… fijó la vista en el dichoso aparato y miró que estaba conectado a su pequeña, pero ella no respiraba… el que pertenecía a su niño hizo el mismo ruido que el otro, pero más débil y Mai tampoco respiraba… sin más algo húmedo cayó sobre su cara, lo limpió y esta vez cayó sobre su ropa… Mah estaba semi-incorporada ayudada por el medimago y expulsaba agua por la boca, unos segundos después el sanador la recostó completamente y Harry pudo ver como su pecho bajaba y subía armoniosamente, volteó a ver al medimago que ahora atendía a Mai, éste con cara de sorpresa lo miró, pero no dijo nada, revisaba al niño con suma seriedad, el pequeño apenas lograba respirar… pero lo importante era que respiraba… en ese momento llegó Ginny algo adormilada y se acercó a su hermano…

--Ron ¿Qué pasó? --Pero él no le contestó, ya que al igual que los demás estático miraba como el medimago se acercaba lentamente a Harry

--Señor Potter, aunque poco ortodoxos sus métodos --Comentó el sanador sobando su yugular --pero funcionaron

-- ¿Quiere decir que mis hijos van a vivir?

--Confío en eso señor… verá usted, la niña ya está fuera de peligro, podría reaccionar en cualquier momento… y su hijo… si logra pasar la noche, espero reaccione… pronto, y si me disculpa los dejaré solos --el medimago salió de la habitación con actitud cansada.

En vista del éxito no obtenido con Ron, Ginny optó por dirigirse hacia su esposo, pero él no la dejó hablar ya que la recibió con un apasionado beso, del que por no haber sido interrumpido por algo que ansiaban escuchar, no se habrían separado. El pelinegro volteó hacia todas partes buscando el origen de su interrupción y alegre pudo ver que su hija había reaccionado y semi-incorporada se dirgía a ellos con un hilo de voz -- ¿mamá¿papá?

--No sueltes la mano de tu hermano --Fue el saludo de Harry, pero a la niña no le tenía que decir eso, ya que lo presentía, al momento volteó hacia la cama contigua e incorporándose por completo, claro que sin soltar la mano de su hermano y haciendo oídos sordos de las quejas de Ginny, abrazó a su hermano, notando que en realidad le costaba gran trabajo respirar, y apretando fuertemente la mano de Mai obedeció a Ginny y se volvió a acostar, pero luchando con las lagrimas que querían salir, lo que al poco tiempo lograron hacer. Harry más calmado, apareció varias sillas y acercó una junto a la cama de su hija…

--Mah…

--No es el momento para eso Harry, debe estar cansada…Intervino Ginny al conocer exactamente el porque del inicio de conversación de su esposo

--Pero Ginny… --le reprocha Harry con un puchero de niño pequeño --Mah intentó dibujar una sonrisa mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas con el dorso de su mano y les contestó a sus padres

--No te preocupes mamá… puedo decir lo que sea, no importa

-- ¿Quéfueloquepasó? --Preguntó Harry atropelladamente antes de que Ginny pudiera objetar, algo que provocó una sonrisa en la niña, quien analizaba las palabras con cuidado antes de iniciar con su relato, tenía que asegurarse de guardar el secreto que su hermano quería conservar para él o mejor dicho para ellos dos solos

---------------------------------------------------------------

El gran comedor se encontraba lleno de barullo proveniente de los alumnos que en ese momento desayunaban, claro que con excepción de ocho chicos y una profesora, la que por lo menos intentaba probar bocado, pero esos muchachos no parecían tener mucho apetito, aunque… nadie podía entender como era que Jimmy podía desayunar, si a lo que comía le podíamos llamar desayuno, cualquier madre habría dicho que no, pero por lo menos introducía algo a su cuerpo… dulce, más bien dicho, mucho dulce, pero eso era mejor a nada.

Por lo menos los malestares de la noche anterior habían desaparecido casi por completo, ya que por más que intentaran, el fino hilo de sangre seguía descendiendo de la boca de Jimmy… el ambiente en el extremo donde se encontraban esos chicos era en verdad pesado, era un silencio sepulcral al que parecía no interrumpir el bullicio del alrededor.

Lyly se dio cuenta de la expresión taciturna de la profesora McGonagall y caminó decidida hasta la mesa de los profesores, nadie a su alrededor lo notó…

--Profesora… --McGonagall se sobresaltó al escuchar la casi inaudible voz de la pelirroja y desvió su mirada del plato

-- ¿Señorita Potter?

-- ¿Usted sabe dónde están mis hermanos, podría decirme? --Dijo Lyly más como una afirmación que sonó a orden, que como una pregunta --A la profesora no le sorprendió esa pregunta, era de esperar que la pelirroja tuviera ese carácter

--Señorita Potter yo no...

--No me diga que no lo sabe, por su actitud estoy segura que está enterada --A la profesora de repente le recordó a Harry, pero él no le habría hablado en esa forma, por lo que adoptando una actitud severa y una mirada que lo demostraba, contestó a Lyly

--Señorita Potter, no sea grosera yo no…

--Usted lo sabe y quiero que me lo diga… --Minerva McGonagall no podía creer lo que escuchaba, esa no era la Lyly que creía conocer, esa era… era… demasiado arrogante y grosera

--Regrese a su mesa, o tendré que castigarla --Zanjó la profesora con voz peligrosamente seria, pero esa era una voz que no intimidó a la chica

--Si no me lo dice, usted será la culpable de lo que suceda --Amenazó Lyly con el mismo tono que McGonagall

-- ¿Me está amenazando? --Preguntó la profesora subiendo el tono de voz, algo que llamó la atención de los demás profesores, pero Lyly no se inmutó y logró desquiciar a McGonagall, quien se puso rápida y furiosamente de pie y gritó -- ¡50 Puntos menos para Grifindor! --Con esa frase logró llamar la atención del gran comedor y se formó un tenso silencio mientras todos miraban hacia la mesa de profesores --Vaya a la oficina del director --Agregó al ver la actitud de la pequeña pelirroja

--No está, salió desde anoche… cuando To… la profesora Tonks estaba muy alterada buscándola a usted --Contestó Lyly con un impresionantemente frío susurro, que logró estremecer a la profesora, quien seguía de pie tras la mesa y frente a Lyly, la niña le mantenía una desafiante mirada, se podía notar cuan furiosa estaba, ningún alumno que ella recordaba había podido con su autoritaria mirada, ni el padre de la niña y tampoco el padre de éste, y no tenía que pensar en las madres, era impresionante como esa mirada esmeralda podía destilar tanto odio, había tanta furia que helaría a cualquiera que se interpusiera a ella, no parecían los ojos de la niña dulce que había visto tan solo unos días antes, podía decir que hasta le daba miedo mantenerle la mirada, pero era una alumna como los demás, no importaba que fuera hija de Harry Potter, agarró toda la fortaleza que pudo y la enfrentó…

--Señorita Potter, debe asistir a clase… retírese en este momento, cuando sepa algo de sus hermanos les avisaré, le comunico que Grifindor ha perdido 50 puntos más, en total han sido 100 por su total irreverencia, no creo que no sepa como debe comportarse ante la autoridad…

-- ¿Cuál autoridad? --Contestó la pelirroja serenamente con un tono de máxima prepotencia, los ojos de McGonagall casi salieron de sus cuencas, no creía lo que escuchaba y menos lo que miraba, esa chiquilla ameritaba como mínimo una expulsión temporal o permanente si lo pensaba mejor, Lyly miraba a McGonagall con una furia fuertemente contenida no deseaba explotar, al menos no si la vieja le decía lo que sabía, la niña comenzó a hablar en un glacial susurro que nadie a su alrededor le entendía, solo eran unos sombríos silbidos, el rostro de Lyly dibujó una tétrica sonrisa que heló a los profesores que podían verla, al darse cuenta de la estupefacción reflejada en el rostro de ellos, ninguno lograba entender la actitud de la niña… Lyly exhalaba prepotencia, su actitud era fría y desafiante…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_jajjaja,listo el capi... ¿no me tardé tanto o sí? jejejeje **¿por qué actuará Lyly así, la van a expulsar, como lo tomará Harry cuando se entere? Estas preguntas y más, posiblemente resueltas en el siguiente capitulo, por el mismo canal y a la misma hora, hasta la próxima... espero sus reportes de vida jajajajajaja besos Sion-Allegra**_


	14. Cambios

**Harry Potter, bla,bla,bla,bla Jk ROwling ... no mío... blabblablabal...**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Sé que te hago sufrir Hermlils y te confundo mucho, lo siento… jajajajaja, pronto sabrás quien es el chico, te aseguro que en el siguiente capi… "León, Letras y cordones" por lo pronto disfruta este jejejeje…. _**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El aire en el gran comedor se sentía envenenado, cada vez que alguien intentaba inspirar sentía pequeños cristales introducirse por la nariz, los pulmones ardían al intentar respirar, a muchos alumnos les empezó a faltar el aire, los profesores respiraban agitadamente, a Jimmy le sangraba abundantemente la boca, sentía que todo a su alrededor giraba, Sid con gran trabajo lograba obtener un poco de aire libre de toxinas, no entendía lo que pasaba, Rem estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento, para él era imposible llevar oxígeno a sus pulmones, Ally, Ro y Leo intentaban respirar desesperadamente, al igual que la mayoría de alumnos, en cambio Jho miraba aterrado a Lyly, presentía que todo eso provenía del lugar donde estaba la pelirroja y temía que ella fuera quien lo controlara. A Lyly no parecía afectarle, respiraba tranquilamente y mantenía esa tétrica sonrisa mientras miraba como McGonagall intentaba respirar…

Mientras tanto en una mansión abandonada sumida en la oscuridad que le proporcionaban un gran grupo de sauces, un par de ojos amarillos parecían demostrar una gran alegría… una sombría carcajada retumbó y asustó a los pocos habitantes que aún vivían en ese oscuro bosque…

En los ojos esmeraldas de Lyly se podía vislumbrar cierto brillo extraño, podría decirse que de maldad… de repente se apagaron, y un ruido seco se escuchó mientras Lyly daba de lleno contra el piso… Jho empuñaba la varita fuertemente, mientras con gran dificultad se mantenía de pie intentando en vano introducir aire puro a sus pulmones… el veneno seguía en el aire, pero McGonagall parecía haber salido de un trance en el momento en que Lyly había perdido el conocimiento, y aunque con dificultad logró llegar hasta las puertas y abrirlas, los demás profesores la siguieron y ayudaron a sacar a los alumnos, quienes ya afuera del comedor podían respirar con mas tranquilidad. Jho estaba junto a Lyly, la miraba respirar con una poca de dificultad, parecía que ya le afectaba el veneno o eso era lo que él pensaba; Remus y Nimphadora Lupin miraban extrañados como los alumnos estaban en los corredores cuando debían estar en clase…

--Profesora¿Qué es lo que pasa?

--Remus, que alegría verte --Contestó con gran alivio McGonagall, mirando a Jho sacar arrastrando a Lyly, ninguno de los dos parecían estar bien, el chico se desmayó y Remus corrió hacia él…

---------------------------------------------------------------

--No puedo creer que haya pasado eso… pero creo que no has dicho todo Mah --Agregó Harry una vez que Mah había terminado su relato, la niña sonrió y acomodándose en la cama se quedó dormida, Harry miró a su esposa que de repente se había puesto pálida… -- ¿Ginny¿Estás bien?

--Sí, no te preocupes

-------------------------------------------------------------

Las horas pasaron rápidamente, Mah continuaba tranquilamente dormida, Mai seguía igual… en Hogwarts no encontraban la causa de lo que había pasado, Jho había despertado minutos después, los alumnos habían desfilado por la enfermería para asegurarse de que no hubiera pasado nada y después volvieron a clases, como si nada hubiera ocurrido, quizá porque ellos no escucharon o vieron lo que la profesora McGonagall había presenciado, ella todavía no lo podía creer… y Lyly… ella continuaba dormida en la enfermería; en la oficina del director de Hogwarts, se encontraban Remus y Tonks bastante impresionados por el relato de McGonagall…

--Remus… --Minerva no encontraba la forma de decir lo que tenía dando vueltas por su cabeza, estaba totalmente conciente de que lo que pensaba era incoherente, simplemente imposible, pero no podía seguir callándolo, por lo que tomando aire habló --sé que… que nunca había pasado, pero… --Las palabras simplemente no salían

--Vamos, Minerva… dilo ¿Qué ocurre? --La apremió con precaución Remus, McGonagall aspiró largamente y continuó

-- ¿y si el sombrero seleccionador se hubiera equivocado? --Los ojos de Remus parecían haber triplicado su tamaño ante tal pregunta y no lograba responder algo…

--Pero… ¿se refiere a Lyly? --Preguntó sin entender Tonks, la profesora asintió lentamente

--Minerva… --Intentó hablar Remus, pero McGonagall se adelantó

--Ustedes no vieron lo que yo, la expresión de esa niña me… me asustó --Confesó la profesora casi en un susurro e igual continuó --Era fría y distante, sus ojos destilaban odio y cuando el aire parecía envenenado, irradiaban satisfacción…

--Es imposible… --McGonagall iba a interrumpir a Remus, pero la interrumpió la puerta que se habría en ese instante y dejaba entrar a una despectiva y arrogante pelirroja, que sin tomar en cuenta a los demás que habitaban la oficina, se dirigió hacia Remus…

--Mis hermanos --Ordenó Lyly, Remus se quedó con la boca abierta, no esperaba esa actitud

--Ellos están bien --contestó Remus en un hilo de voz. Era increíble cuán fría era esa mirada, ya no parecía la de una niña de 13 años, es más, no parecía de alguien que tuviera corazón, por la mente del director Lupin pasó lo que minutos antes había dicho McGonagall, y en contra de lo que decía su razón, habló --Lyly --La niña lo miró humillantemente insinuándole que tenía su atención, un rayo frío recorrió la espina dorsal de Remus, tragó saliva y continuó --E… este… quisiera comprobar algo, y… podrías tomar asiento para… --Lyly no escuchó terminar al profesor, su mirada se desvió a McGonagall que ya tenía en las manos el viejo sombrero, dibujó una sombría sonrisa mientras con voz apagada parafraseaba

--No tengo tiempo para esas tonterías, conocen perfectamente el resultado --la niña miró de forma penetrante a Remus, y mientras tomaba la perilla de la puerta agregó --el temor nunca es el mejor consejero --y murmurando ligeros silbidos salió cerrando en silencio la puerta, el ambiente en la oficina, los tres se miraron en silencio, ninguno lograba hablar, hasta que McGonagall, quien era la menos sorprendida lo logró

--Remus, ahora crees lo que he dicho --Habló McGonagall, con el sombrero seleccionador aún en las manos, Remus no contestó, tenía la mirada perdida, en cambio, el sombrero se sacudió un poco, abrió los ojos y sin que nadie lo esperara entonó tristemente

_--Ya ha despertado y al igual que antes…_

_un vínculo hay…_

_más poderoso ahora es…_

_el temor es un gran banquete …_

_no hay quien no le tema a la sangre Potter que ahí hay_

_y mezclándose el Weasley peor aún es…_

_solo quien temor no tenga… acercarse podrá_

_solo así lo solucionará_

Finalizó el sombrero guardando silencio de nuevo, y dejando sin comprender a los demás, se sumió en un pacifico sueño, del que pretendía no despertar hasta dentro de un año

--Pero es que no sabe decir las cosas de otra forma que cantando… y para colmo esa canción no rimó nunca… --dijo Tonks con algo de molestia, mientras analizaba lo que el sombrero acababa de decir

--Nim… Tonks --Corrigió rápidamente Remus ante la fulminante mirada de su esposa, aunque en realidad ya no era Tonks, pero insistía en que le llamaran así… --Cariño, creo que tendrás que tomar tu incapacidad por maternidad antes de tiempo…

------------------------------------------------------

--Harry, me alegra que todo esté bien, pero debo irme tengo partido en unas horas… además le diré a mamá que ya está bien todo…

--No te preocupes Ron, gracias por todo amigo… Hermione por qué no llevas a Ginny a descansar un rato y…

--Ni lo pienses --Saltó Ginny rápidamente, Harry cansado la miró y agregó

--Gin, cariño, descansa un poco y después yo lo haré, además necesito… --Intentó razonar Harry, pero lo interrumpió un pergamino que apareció de la nada, e iba dirigido a él, lo tomó y lo leyó en silencio… lo leyó cinco veces más, no creía lo que Remus le explicaba, por inercia se puso de pie…

--Ginny, debo irme, los niños en el colegio están preocupados por los mellizos, iré a explicarles todo ¿podrías quedarte hasta que regrese? --Ginny miró extrañada a su esposo, quien tomó el silencio de ella como una afirmación y salió casi corriendo de la habitación, Ron que ya intentaba irse, siguió a su amigo en especial por petición de su esposa, cuando Harry llegaba a la salida, Ron lo alcanzó

--Harry

--Ron, ahora no, debo irme

--Harry, por favor… --El pelinegro entendió la preocupación de su amigo, pues ese día no había actuado muy bien y aunque titubeó un poco en darle la carta, lo hizo… la cara de Ron prácticamente se deformó al leer la carta, no atinó a decir nada, estupefacto le regresó la carta a Harry

--Ron, no les digas nada, yo después te aviso que pasó ----Y sin esperar una respuesta del pelirrojo, salió del hospital y con un sonoro crack desapareció… Minutos después Ron regresó sobre sus pasos e intentó tranquilizar a su hermana y esposa, y poniendo como pretexto su partido salió casi corriendo, sabia que si se quedaba un minuto más diría todo, esas dos eran tan buenas para saber cuando ocultaba algo y mejores aún para hacerlo hablar…

--Hermione… --Empezó Ginny

--Sí Ginny… --Confirmó la castaña ante la insinuación de Ginny --Ron y Harry ocultan algo

--Referente a mis hijos…

--No lo creo Gin, si fuera algo sobre tus hijos. Harry te lo habría dicho… --En ese instante el aparato muggle que estaba conectado a Mai pareció apagarse, no emitía un solo ruido, Mah se sentó como impulsada por un resorte y revisó su mano, que todavía seguía agarrada fuertemente de la de su hermano, después miró a su madre esperando le explicara lo que pasaba, pero ella no entendía muy bien lo del aparato, en cambio Hermione ya había salido por el medimago, quien rápidamente entró en la habitación pidiendo a Mah soltara la mano de su hermano, pero ella se resistía y no obedecería ni a su padre si le pidiera eso, al sanador no le quedó otra opción que revisar al niño así…

--Esa cosa no sirve… no es…

--De buena calidad --Terminó Mah feliz, su hermano ya había despertado, empujó al sanador y abrazó a Mai, quien esta vez no rechazó el abrazo y en un susurro acompañado por llanto se disculpaba con ella…

-- ¿Estás llorando? --Preguntó pícaramente Mah, Mai le sonrió y limpiándose las lagrimas le contestó…

--Después de lo que pasó, creo que me desharé del orgullo… --Ginny observaba en silencio, pareciera que la plática era para ellos dos, y decidió mantenerse al margen, mientras los observaba miró algo en Mai que le llamó la atención, parecía que en esas horas su cabello había crecido algunos centímetros de los que no se había dado cuenta mientras el niño dormía, pero… en ese momento recordó al James del futuro que la evitaba en todo momento por ese mechón rojizo y ahora Mai… el miedo se apoderó de ella… acaso significaba que ella moriría y sus hijos… su pequeño de tan solo seis años, qué sería de Tam, si ella moría…

---------------------------------------------------------

En la casa Potter un pequeño de seis años, estaba sentado en el sofá de la sala, mientras miraba una caja muggle, que seguía sin gustar a su abuela, pues no entendía como un coyote seguía intentando atrapar a esa ave que se veía más inteligente que él, y siempre que le ponía alguna trampa era él el que caía y casi se mataba… cada vez que Molly decía eso Tam sonreía… pero ahora Molly no decía nada, sino, agradecía a esa dichosa caja muggle porque mantenía a Tam sin preguntar por sus padres pues ella no podría decirle lo que pasaba, se le hacía un nudo en la garganta, pero el más pequeño de los Potter no en vano había visto tantas caricaturas... cuando su abuela se hubo perdido en la cocina, se levantó y subió dos números al volumen del televisor y con cuidado salió de la casa, la rodeó y llegó al armario de herramientas, abrió la puerta y entró mirando todo a su alrededor buscando lo que necesitaba, entonces recordó que cuando su padre no estaba en casa la escondía lo mejor que podía para que ni Sid, ni Jimmy, la encontraran, pero él no era ninguno de esos dos, a él le habían servido bastante las horas de instrucción que recibía de la televisión¿quién dice que el televisor no enseña nada?... entonces se puso en el lugar de su padre y entre todo lo que ahí había resaltó una mesa de trabajo, sonrió para si mismo, se subió sobre la mesa y para su frustración notó que la repisa estaba demasiado alta, tanto que ni Jimmy sobre Sid la alcanzarían. se bajó sonriendo y comprobando que su padre había pensado como evitar que sus hermanos la agarraran si encontraban el lugar del escondite, pero para más alegría de Tam su padre no pensó ni un momento que fuera él quien lo encontrara, se bajó sonriendo de la mesa, su sonrisa aumentó al ver una gran silla de madera… con grandes esfuerzos logró subir la silla sobre la mesa, se paseó por el armario y encontró una caja de madera realmente enorme casi le doblaba el tamaño, pero aún así se las ingenió y la encaramó sobre la silla, encontró por ahí una silla más pequeña, una cubeta de pintura vacía y una llena, una vieja hielera muggle y un banquillo en el que su padre acostumbraba sentarlo frente al rincón, aunque eso no pasaba muy seguido, por algo estaba ahí... pero ahora serviría para otra cosa, sonrió ampliamente al ver la inestable escalera que había formado, pero al mirarla con detenimiento se dio cuenta que aún le faltaba para llegar al dichoso estante, quizá habría sido más fácil robar polvos Flú e irse por la chimenea del cuarto de sus padres, pero era más sencillo asaltar el armario que intentar quitar el seguro contra niños de la chimenea… entonces un par de cajas de cartón vacías llamaron su atención, las apiló sobre la endeble estructura que amenazaba con derrumbarse en cualquier momento… se paró sobre las cajas, afortunadamente no pesaba mucho y aunque las cajas intentaron doblarse lo resistieron a duras penas… fácilmente llegó al tan ansiado estante, revisó todo y al fondo pudo verla… ahí estaba la saeta de fuego de su padre…


	15. El león, las letras y los cordones

_Ese titulo sonó a libro de cierto autor, sobre cuatro hermanos y un mundo dentro de un armario, pero no… los personajes de este fic, pertenecen a JK Rowling y parte a la WB _

_0---------000000000000----------------00000000000--------------00000-----0_

_**Blacmoonlady**... me alegra volver a leerte, espero volver a saber de ti jajaja, y creo que entendía mal, pero me dijiste traviesa o algo así... mmmmm? jajajajaj, la verdad si me identifico mucho con Tam, es mi niño favorito jajaja.._

_según yo contesté tu review, pero mi compu me juega malas pasadas así que si no lo contesto no es culpa mía jajajaja, pero en esencia era lo que había escrito_

_**Hermlils,** GRACIAS me alegra que pienses eso de mi, bueno lo segundo eh! jajaja _

_Espero disfruten el capitulo como yo disfruté escribiendolo_

_----------------ooooooooooooooooooooooo-----------------------------------------_

_Creo que me tengo que disculpar con alguien, porque yo que si y ese alguien que no y pues desde un principio tuvo razón… pero si al final del capitulo ese alguien no se da cuenta, pues poco observativ que es, jejeje y si se da cuenta fuera tan amable de pedirlo, si no pos ni modo jajajajajajajajajaja… me gustan las cosas claras aunque hay veces… jajajajajajajajjaja, bueno creo que algo me hizo daño, ya deliro, mejor los dejo con el siguiente capitulo… _

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000--------------------------------------------- _

Harry había aparecido en Hogsmade, inconscientemente quería prolongar el mayor tiempo posible la reunión, caminaba lentamente hacia Hogwarts, por inercia sacó la carta que le había mandado Remus y la volvió a leer, repasó cada renglón tres veces, ya no recordaba cuantas veces había leído esa dichosa carta, y aún así insistía en que su viejo profesor había cometido un error garrafal y los que en realidad estaban en posibilidad de una expulsión eran James y Sirius, y ya hablaría con ellos cuando llegara. Pero para que eso hubiera pasado, esos dos en su segundo día de clases habrían tenido que hacer lo que ni los merodeadores y ni los gemelos Weasley hicieron en sus siete y seis años del colegio respectivamente… si él recordaba bien les había dado una buena educación, si bueno, estaba conciente de que no tenía siete angelitos por hijos, pero hasta Fred y George conocían el límite… y bueno podríamos pensar que Fred y George crecieron en un ambiente más estricto, pues tenían a la señora Weasley… pero que tan diferente podrían haber crecido sus hijos si tenían a una versión en miniatura de Molly Weasley solo que la de ellos estaba recargada, simplemente era imposible y por lo que estaba más seguro de que Remus se había equivocado, era por el simple hecho de que la carta se refería a Lyly...

000000000000000----------------------------------------------00000000000000000000000000000

Ron apareció justo a la mitad de la sala de la mansión Potter, extrañado miró el televisor encendido, y recordó algo sobre esos extraños monos amarillos que estaban atrapados en esa caja, Hermione le había dicho algo, le causaron gracia y se disponía a sentarse cuando se escuchó un gran estruendo que lo hizo ponerse a la defensiva, mientras su madre salía alterada de la cocina

-- ¿Ron tú hiciste ese ruido!

--No mamá, se escuchó de afuera

--... ¿y Tam?

--Cuando llegué no había nadie… solo pasé para decirles que todo está bien…

--Me quitas un peso de encima, me alegro mucho…

--Bueno, iré a ver que fue ese ruido… --Ron se aferró fuertemente a su varita y salió lentamente de la casa, la rodeó y escrutó con cuidado cada rincón del terreno y no había nada; volvió con su madre para intentar tranquilizarla pues la había dejado bastante alterada. Mientras Ron revisaba la propiedad, Molly había recorrido toda la casa y no había encontrado señal alguna de Tam, pero tenía la esperanza de que hubiera salido a jugar y Ron llegaba en ese momento y le decía que no había nadie afuera… Molly estaba a punto del soponcio¿dónde se podía haber metido Tam? de pronto algo alteró más a Molly y perdió el poco color que le quedaba ¿y si ese ruido lo había provocado algún mortifago desubicado y había secuestrado a Tam¡POR MERLÍN ESE NIÑO ES HIJO DE HARRY POTTER, QUIEN TIENE ENEMIGOS POR DOQUIER, TAM ESTABA A SU CUIDADO Y POR SU DESCUIDO UN MORTIFAGO… el color de Molly había desaparecido totalmente, respiraba agitadamente, Ron tuvo que ayudarla a sentar en un sillón, pues no se podía mantener de pie…

--Tranquilízate mamá, sabes que los hijos de Harry son un poco extraños, debe estar por ahí jugando… quizá no acostumbra avisar cuando sale a jugar…

--No Ron, yo lo busqué por toda la casa y tú buscaste afuera, no creo que Harry le permita salir de la propiedad…

--Mira mamá, Harry fue a Hogwarts y después va a venir, y él debe saber como encontrarlo

-- ¿Y si lo raptaron? --Preguntó Molly con lágrimas saliendo descaradamente y agarrando a su hijo por el cuello de la túnica, lo miró suplicante

--Mamá, es hijo de Harry y… --Intentó decir Ron como si fuera algo tan obvio, pero Molly abrió los ojos como platos y cubriéndose de ese lindo tono carmín que caracteriza a un Weasley, vociferó

-- ¡Y TIENE SEIS AÑOS RONALD! --Después volvió a perder el color y lentamente se sentó en el sillón --Será mejor que lo vayas a buscar

--Pero mamá, tengo un juego en unas horas y si no descanso me van a anotar todo lo que quieran y…

--El dichoso partido es a las siete de la noche y apenas son las doce mediodía… ¡Y TÚ QUIERES IR A DORMIR CUANDO TU SOBRINO ESTÁ DESAPARECIDO¿Que explicación le darás a tu hermana o a Harry? --Molly había dado en la pata de palo de Ron con la última pregunta

--Pero mamá… --Ron intentaba eliminar la culpa que su madre intentaba meter --Debe estar jugando por ahí… es hijo de Harry y…

-- ¡RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY! --Molly había adquirido un rubor lindo, pero que a Ron no le agradó por lo que rápidamente corrió y desde una distancia prudente gritó que buscaría al enano, y refunfuñando que ese niño era hijo de Harry Potter y sabía cuidarse solo, por lo menos en ese lugar, no importaba que tuviera seis años, caminó lentamente. Estaba seguro que el ruido que habían escuchado era igual al de un edificio al derrumbarse, a él se le hacía lógica la diferencia del ruido de un ataque mortifago al de algo al caer, y para colmo de todo Harry había colocado protección especial a todo el terreno, por lo que eso de los mortífagos era imposible y lo único lógico era que ese "bendito" enano, estaba jugando por ahí, y a él lo obligaban a buscarlo… pero ¿Cómo le explicaba eso a su madre, si se le ocurría volver sin Tam, ella se encargaría de imposibilitarlo para el próximo partido y no se atrevía a pensar para que cosa que le gustaba de sobremanera quedaría imposibilitado… y sería peor si se iba a dormir, por lo que no le quedó otro remedio que aplicarse en su tarea y se dedicó a revisar cada rincón del lugar… mientras tanto, Molly descargaba toda su preocupación en la cocina… ya limpiaba aquí, ya lo hacía allá, ya metía una tarta al horno, y segundos después preparaba lo que sería un pastel de calabaza, daba vuelta al estofado, ya picaba diversas verduras al mismo tiempo… en fin, le era imposible quedarse quieta…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Una lista borrosa pasó frente a una tienda abandonada, tenía en su interior unos maniquíes ya pasados de moda y medio destartalados, esa flecha se detuvo en una esquina oscura, donde de una escoba algo vieja bajó alguien no mayor de 1.20 mt., ocultó la escoba bajo unas cajas y algo de basura. Se paró frente a los maniquíes y los miró con diversión y suma atención, parecía querer pasar desapercibido con esa gorra azul y gafas oscuras… había algo bueno en todo eso, por lo menos había podido llegar… pero ahora se le presentaba un nuevo problema, y éste era peor… ¿Cómo iba a entrar? No podía dar su nombre, y aunque se inventara uno, él tenía 6 años y no aparentaba más edad y menos si le sumábamos a su escasa estatura ese overol de mezclilla deslavada, esa playera de rayas naranjas y verdes y los converse, ropa que según su madre le quedaba divina e insistía en surtir su armario con ese estilo, a pesar de ese pequeño percance Tamar Potter sonrío…

-+--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry Potter había llegado al mejor colegio de magia y hechicería, las puertas se abrieron inmediatamente dándole la bienvenida, él siguió caminando... recorrió los terrenos de Hogwarts ensimismado, ignoró "los ooohs y los aaahs… Harry Potter", incluso pasó sin escuchar a esos dos con los que en cuanto llegara a Hogwarts hablaría muy seriamente, James y Sirius insistían llamando su atención, pero Harry pasó de largo pensando en el chico de su "sueño real", una leve sonrisa se formó en su rostro, al recordar aquella expresión que lo hizo reconocerlo, cuantas vec…

--Harry --Alguien lo llamaba pero él no reaccionaba, seguía ensimismado y caminaba automáticamente, un pie, el otro, de nuevo el izquierdo y va el derecho… Remus se paró frente a él y zarandeándolo lo volvió a llamar, pero Harry no reaccionaba, después de cinco zarandeadas más logró dirigir a Harry a su oficina.

000000000000000000000000000000000---------------------------------0000000000000000000

--Hola --Saludó alegre Tam, después de asegurarse que no hubiera "intrusos adultos"

-- ¿Quién es usted? --Preguntó Mah incorporándose, Tam le sonrió y miró a Mai

-- ¿Tam? --Pregunta algo sorprendido Mai, Tam hecha un último vistazo al pasillo y se acerca quitándose algodón y restos de césped de cabeza y cara, unos pedazos de cartones triangulares cubiertos de algún desecho rosado, de orejas y nariz, lo coloca cuidadosamente sobre la cama de Mah, que pasea su vista del niño a las cosas que a dejado sobre su cama, Tam no le toma importancia a la cara de repulsión de Mah y se deshace de un vestido negro astutamente transformado en una túnica, vestido que por cierto extrañará cierto maniquí, dobla su "túnica" cuidadosamente, la coloca sobre el piso y encima del vestido-túnica sus accesorios, después de tal ceremonia se dirige feliz a sus hermanos

-- ¿están bien… ya? --Pregunta Tam con una de sus hermosas e indescifrables sonrisas, Mai suelta una gran carcajada y con una mirada de orgullo (valga la redundancia), mira a su hermano menor, en cambio Mah se prepara para imitar a su tía Hermione cuando reprendía a Harry y a Ron, claro que esa expresión parecía heredada,

-- ¿Mamá te trajo? --Preguntó Mah muy seria y Tam la miró sin comprender

--Para empezar… --Inició muy diplomáticamente Mai --... no dejan entrar a niños… y para continuar --Mai se giró hacia su hermana y adoptando una postura seria continuó mientras Mah ponía en blanco los ojos --si mamá lo hubiera traído, no se habría disfrazado del duende… --Mai entrecerró los ojos tratando de enfocar mejor y leer la placa prendido de la "túnica" de Tam -- ¿Willy Calamitus? --Terminó Mai con diversión mirando a su hermano y después se dirige a Mah con una de esas miradas que indicaban que lo acababa de decir era lo más lógico de éste mundo, pero Mah lo ignoró olímpicamente y muy molesta mira a Tam

-- ¿cómo llegaste hasta aquí? --Mai ponía suma atención a su pequeño hermano, parecía que la pregunta de Mah le parecía interesante, pero algo le carcomía por dentro…

--Claro está que no usó la chimenea o el autobús noctámbulo, pues es mediodía --Mai sacó lo que le carcomía y buscó la confirmación en Tam, pero Mah esperaba la respuesta del pequeño

--Usé la escoba de papá --En verdad disfrutó decir eso, la cara que pusieron sus hermanos era digna de una fotografía, lástima que no había podido llevar la cámara

--Pe… pe… pe… pe… --La sorpresa de esa respuesta fue impresionante, Mah solo podía articular monosílabos

--Pero papá --Mai parecía haberse recuperado más rápidamente

--La escondió para que Jimmy o Sid no la encontraran… --Agregó Tam alzando los hombros, Mah ya había logrado salir del shock y cuando estaba a punto de iniciar su sermón la interrumpieron las voces conocidas de dos mujeres que se acercaban y rápidamente miró a Tam, no se explicaba como seguía ahí sonriendo tan campante, lo iban a atrapar y seguro no bastaría el banco en el rincón y él con esa sonrisa, Tam notó la cara de sus hermanos y reafirmó su sonrisa

--Confío en ustedes --Dijo Tam alegre y justo cuando esas dos mujeres estaban en el marco de la puerta, se barrió bajo la cama de Mah. Ginny se asustó al ver a sus hijos pálidos

-- ¿Qué les pasa¿Se sienten mal?

--e… no… no, mamá, descuida, estamos bien --Mai no recordaba la última vez que la había visto tan cerca y que aún en peligro mintiera a su madre, Mah estaba algo nerviosa, pero intentaba tranquilizarse, justo cuando recuperaban el color, Mah lo volvió a perder, su tía Hermione se acercaba a ella e iba a pisar el disfraz de Tam, lo único que se le ocurrió fue gritar, asustó a su madre pero evitó que su tía pisara el disfraz, Tam se asomó desde su escondite y miró a Mai, él le indicaba lo más discretamente que podía que metiera su disfraz, cuando Hermione estaba a punto de pisarlo de nuevo lo metió ágilmente…

-- ¿Mah, que tienes?

--Nada mamá, no te preocupes, lo que pasa es que… que grité… por… porque… porque me dio un calambre… si un calambre en el pie

--Me alegra que estén bien --Ginny se acercó a sus hijos y les dio un beso, mientras tanto, los gemelos intentaban formar un plan de emergencia para sacar a su hermanito de ahí ¿pero cómo lo hacían?

--Mamá… --Empezó Mah

--si no fuera mucha molestia¿podrías traernos un poco de jugo de naranja? --Continuó Mai

-- ¿jugo de naranja? Y ¿Dónde quieren que saque eso? --Preguntó Ginny extrañada por la petición de sus hijos

--Es que se nos antojó --Dijo Mah con un puchero

--Deja Ginny, yo veo si puedo encontrar eso, y si me dejan entrar con él --Dijo Hermione mientras salía de la habitación --Ginny le agradeció, y los gemelos compartían miradas, bien, uno menos y falta el más peligroso y difícil. Mai empezó a llorar desconsoladamente y Mah gritaba histérica mientras se tomaba el estomago con las manos, Ginny se asustó e intentó llamar a algún medimago por el timbre, pero éste no servía, salió al pasillo y afortunadamente o desafortunadamente, depende del punto desde donde se vea, no había ninguno cerca, por lo que corriendo salió de la habitación, en cuanto Ginny se perdió de vista Tam ya disfrazado salió asustado, pero sus hermanos lo tranquilizaron pues era solo una pequeña distracción… Mah lo apremió para que se fuera, Tam con una sonrisa y un beso a sus hermanos salió aristocráticamente de la habitación, al girar en un pasillo chocó con Hermione que regresaba con dos botellas con jugo de naranja, parecía que el disfraz era bueno, pues Hermione se siguió de largo sin tomarle importancia, cuando llegó a la habitación se encontró con los gemelos dormidos, mientras el medimago salía de la habitación

-- ¿Ginny?

--Mai estaba llorando y a Mah le dolía el estomago, pero el medimago dice que no es nada, que lo más seguro era algún efecto de las pociones, les dio algo para dormir… --Contestó más tranquila la pelirroja

000000000----------------------------------------------------------------------------0000000000---

--No es posible lo que dices Remus… Lyly no…

--Harry sé que es ilógico, pero la mirada de Lyly… intimidó a Minerva

--Pero mi niña… --Harry se negaba a creer la historia que Remus le había contado --Remus, hablaré con ella, si hizo eso se disculpara te lo aseguro y no volverá a suceder

--No es eso Harry

-- ¿Y si no era Lyly la que hizo eso? --Preguntó esperanzado Harry

-- Ya te dije la canción del sombrero

--Interrumpirás la profecía --Resopló Harry dejándose caer en un sillón

--Lo sé Harry, por eso te he llamado, necesito que hagas algo --Dijo Remus masajeándose la cabeza, empezaba a dolerle

--La buscaré --Harry se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta --Sobre tu propuesta… creo que será lo mejor Remus --Agregó antes de cerrar la puerta, Remus seguía mirando la puerta, él tampoco creía lo que media hora antes había dicho.

Harry recorrió lentamente los pasillos de Hogwarts, había repartido varias decenas de autógrafos y conseguido la ubicación de sus hijos. Miró con cierta nostalgia la mazmorra de DCAO, tocó suavemente y tras una inexplicable explosión se asomó una cabeza cubierta por una falda escocesa roja, verde y amarilla, con humo flotando sobre ella

-- Hola Tonks

--Harry¿pasa algo?

--No te preocupes, dentro de lo que cabe todo bien… ¿puedo hablar con Rem?

--Claro Harry… --Tonks se metió y unos segundos después Rem salía del aula

-- ¿papá?

--Rem, necesito el mapa del merodeador

-- ¿sabes donde están los gemelos? --Rem intentaba desviar el tema

--Sí, hijo, están bien, el director me dijo que les había dicho todo

--Jé, sí, pero quería que me lo confirmaras

--Bueno Rem, no tengo mucho tiempo… ¿podrías darme el mapa?

--El… ¿el mapa?

--Sí por favor, después te lo regreso

-- ¿Qué mapa?

--El del merodeador, hijo, el que te di en el anden 9 ¾

-- ¡Aaaaahhh ese mapa!

--Sí

-- ¿mapa? Pero ¿para qué… o qué?

--Rem, lo necesito

-- ¿el mapa? --Rem temía la reacción de su padre

--Sí --Harry empezaba a resentir el desvelo y los problemas, y estos se manifestaban en mal humor, algo que fácilmente podía notar Rem, quien se ponía más nervioso a cada segundo

-- aaaahhhh el mapa… ¿mapa¿seguro que no quieres algo más?

--No Rem, dame el mapa por favor

-- ¿el… el maaapa?

--Remus dame ese mapa --Harry había perdido ya la poca paciencia que tenía, y el escuchar tu nombre de alguien tan molesto era mal augurio, y Rem lo sabía

--yo… yo… no… no… yo no… yo…

-- ¡Remus Potter, qué te pasa!

--Papá, yo… yo no tengo el mapa --Terminó cabizbajo esperando la explosión de su padre, Harry lo miraba estupefacto --Tonks me lo quitó anoche, cuando buscábamos a los gemelos --Aclaró Rem en vista de la ausente explosión

--Dile a Tonks que me lo preste --La voz de Harry sonaba molesta, el chico entró al aula en el momento en que Harry terminó de hablar, no le fuera a preguntar por la capa invisible, Tonks salió sonriendo segundos después

--Pero necesito que me lo regreses --Dijo Tonks con una sonrisa --Pero no te enojes son inexpertos, no lo hacen tan bien como tú, espera que tengan más tiempo, quizá vuelva a sus manos, además, era una buena causa --Agregó al ver la cara de Harry, el la miró y su rostro se relajó un poco

--No es por eso, Rem me dijo la razón, es que… me preocupa lo que me dijo Remus

-- ¿Sobre Lyly? --Preguntó con precaución la metamorfomaga

--También, pero… --Harry la miró en forma de disculpa

--No te preocupes, por mi no hay problema, creo que por los alumnos tampoco, de igual forma, me van a pagar --Tonks le sonrío y con un me lo devuelves entró al aula. Harry accionó el mapa y miró un puntito con el nombre Lylyan Potter en el quinto piso, Remus se unió a el en el cuarto piso y unos minutos después miraron a Lyly sentada en un rincón con la cabeza entre las manos, Harry tuvo el impulso de correr hacia ella, pero Remus lo detuvo y se acercaron lentamente, la niña sintió pasos y levantó la cabeza, su mirada un poco fría denotaba dolor, cuando Harry hizo contacto con la mirada de su hija sintió un rayo eléctrico recorrer su espina dorsal, los ojos de Lyly recobraron la calidez habitual mientras ella se lanzaba hacia su padre, Harry la tomó entre sus brazos y la alzó como cuando tenía cuatro años y lloraba por alguna travesura de sus hermanos, y sintiéndose protegida lloró de tal forma que a cualquier persona le destrozaría el alma, era verdadero dolor lo que se sentía en el aire, Lyly temblaba de miedo mientras intentaba aferrarse a su padre

--No lo dejes papá, es malo… quiere que mate… pero yo no quiero… es muy malo… tengo miedo papá, ayúdame… --Repetía una y otra vez Lyly entre sollozos; McGonagall acababa de llegar y miraba confundida la escena, esa no era la Lyly que ella había visto

-- ¿quién es malo Lyly, quién quiere eso? --Harry estaba preocupado, miraba a Remus y a McGonagall alternadamente, y Lyly solo repetía eso una y otra vez --No te preocupes, estoy aquí y nadie te va a hacer daño

--Que… quería que matara a la profesora McGonagall y yo la quiero mucho… papá… no le quiero hacer daño y ella ya me debe odiar --Lyly seguía hablando entre sollozos aferrada a su padre

--No te preocupes pequeña, no pasará nada, la profesora sabe que la quieres --Harry miró a McGonagall que lloraba en silencio --Todo está bien, no pasó nada malo, sí… te controlaron, no eras tú

--Era… era… tenía los ojos amarillos y el cabello blanco… papá, era guapo, pero muy malo, no dejes que vuelva --Lyly miraba llorosa a su padre, el calor fraternal la había calmado un poco

-- ¿Estuvo aquí? --Preguntó molesto Harry, mientras inconscientemente se llevaba una mano a la frente y tocaba esa legendaria cicatriz

--No… no sé cómo pasó, yo… yo estaba sentada no tenía ánimo para desayunar, me preocupaban los gemelos y no supe qué paso… en verdad papá, es verdad --Si nadie le creía, era importante que por lo menos su padre lo hiciera, se mostraba desesperada por que fuera así y Harry abrazándola más fuerte le confirmó que le creía…

Todo se había arreglado, Lyly no iba a ser expulsada, pero iban a tener cuidado por si volvía a pasar algo así, por su puesto que se iban a tomar medidas para que no ocurriera, pero mientras se lograban, había que tener cuidado. Harry salió de Hogwarts más tranquilo, aunque algo decepcionado, había tenido que regresar a Tonks el mapa del merodeador, ahora se aparecería en su casa, se daría un baño, llevaría algo de ropa a sus hijos y vería la forma de meter a Tam al hospital, para que viera a sus hermanos, ya debía haberse enterado. Harry apareció atrás de su casa, siempre lo hacía, así podía sorprender a sus hijos, era un sencillo juego que siempre jugaban, cuando se dirigía al frente de su casa con la intención de sorprender a Tam, se dio cuenta que Ron caminaba con gesto cansado hacia él

-- ¿no se suponía que debías estar durmiendo? --Preguntó incrédulo Harry, cuando Ron iba a contestarle un ruido realmente aterrador se escuchó del armario de herramientas, los dos pegaron un salto, y rápidamente entraron, lo que vieron los dejó sin aliento, el armario estaba totalmente desordenado, Harry no sabía que tuviera tantas cosas en ese lugar, si alguien quisiera tirar una aguja dentro, ésta rebotaría y saldría, pues las cajas que Tam había usado en su escalera no estaban nada vacías

--Tam --fue lo único que Harry pudo decir antes de salir con una sonrisa

--Harry¿Qué es eso¿Cómo puedes tener todo así y Ginny no decirte nada?

--Eso no estaba así, Ron, estoy seguro que Tam tuvo algo que ver pero… --No terminó su divertida explicación, pues en ese instante algo caía en picada en dirección a ellos y no podía ser lo que pensaba… Tam pasó volando por sobre sus cabezas y aterrizó un par de metros alejado de ellos, Ron estaba boquiabierto no emitía ningún sonido, y Harry empezaba a adquirir un tono carmesí, en parte de orgullo, al ver que su hijo de seis años volara tan bien en escoba sin haber tenido clases y otra buena parte, la del padre responsable que en ocasiones se dejaba vencer por el espíritu merodeador, decía Remus, esa parte era la que se esperaba explotara, pero le ganó Ron, quien al puro estilo Weasley se acercaba al niño, que tranquilamente bajaba de la escalera

-- ¡Mi madre, casi sufre un infarto, temiendo lo peor, estuvo a punto de desmayarse de la preocupación y yo he pasado cuatro horas buscándote, mientras te divertías volando en escoba, no podrías haber avisado por lo menos! --El niño lo miraba despreocupado, sabía que esos gritos eran como una canción si los comparaba con lo que se avecinaba, no había calculado bien el tiempo y lo habían atrapado, no podía hacer nada…

--Discúlpate con tu tío Tamar --Ordenó Harry muy serio

--Perdóneme tío, no volverá a ocurrir --Tam obedeció al instante a su padre, él no acostumbraba llamarlo por su nombre completo, y mientras no agregara alguno de sus apellidos todavía había algo de esperanza

--Discúlpalo Ron, ve a dormir un poco amigo, lamento lo que pasó --Ron fue a avisar a su madre de lo ocurrido y en una de las habitaciones de huéspedes de Harry se acostó, se le hacía tarde ir hasta su casa, y Molly aunque se había molestado no salió a regañar a su nieto, sabía que ese era trabajo de Harry…

--Saca el banquillo de ahí Tamar Potter Weasley --Tam obedeció rápidamente, la esperanza se había esfumado, unos minutos después Tam había sacado el banco del desorden que era el armario, Harry lo colocó frente a él, ahora iba a empezar un sermón de verdad, no acostumbraba gritarles cuando les sermoneaba, decía que de nada servía --Una explicación… --Pidió Harry sentándose en la tierra frente a Tam

--Nadie me dijo cómo estaban mis hermanos, y yo quería saber --Contestó Tam con un mohín haciéndose la victima, Harry se extrañó al oír eso, pues cómo se suponía que Tam se había enterado que algo les pasaba a sus hermanos, era casi imposible que Molly le hubiera dicho, si en verdad se había quedado tan mal como había dicho Hermione

--Cómo supiste que les había pasado algo

--Pues cuando desperté, no los vi y mi abuela me cuidaba, y lloraba en todas partes cuando suponía que yo no la miraba… nunca me dicen nada, nunca, siempre soy el último --Tam se había alterado, se sentía ofendido y ya se había puesto de pie

--Siéntate --Ordenó molesto Harry --No te pongas como victima¿por qué agarraste mi escoba, no quiero imaginar como llegaste a ella, sabes perfectamente que tienes prohibido agarrarla

--No es justo, los demás si pueden y yo no… --Tam estaba a punto de unas de sus famosas rabietas y Harry estaba a la defensiva

--Ellos no la tocaron cuando tenían tu edad, les enseñé a volar cuando tenían ocho años

--Solo son dos años de diferencia, además yo vuelo bien…

-- ¡Ese no es el punto! --Harry se estaba alterando --Es peligroso

--Pero… --Tam había tocado fondo, la palabra prohibida según sus hermanos, esa palabra no se debía siquiera pensar en un sermón y menos cuando se llevaba las de perder, es decir, cuando el sermón tenía razón de ser

--Suficiente Tamar --Tam se dio cuenta rápidamente de su error, su padre estaba de pie frente a él

--Lo siento papá, no lo volveré a hacer --Se disculpó Tam con toda la sinceridad que le fue posible obtener, Harry dibujó una leve sonrisa al ver a Tam, era lo que él quería, que se disculpara sin necesidad de obligarlo

--Limpia el desorden del armario, y después quiero que te disculpes con tu abuela --El niño asintió a lo que su padre le dijo, y se dirigió al armario dispuesto a limpiar, pero lo detuvo la voz de Harry --Espero que lo de la escoba sustituya a los gnomos --Tam confundido miró a su padre, quien le sonrió y agregó --vas a estar castigado, hasta nuevo aviso, hablaré de ello con tu madre --El niño le sonrío a su padre y dejó descansar la cabeza sobre su hombro derecho, Harry también sonrío, ese niño nunca estaba sin esa sonrisa que siempre decía más de lo que podía uno pensar, esa expresión le encantaba. Mientras Tam entraba al armario a limpiar, Harry se sentó en el banco y miró lo que antes había sacado del armario, quizá no habían desempacado bien, pues no se explicaba que hacía ahí… era la capa que Ginny le había regalado la navidad pasada, tenía bordadas una H y una G entrelazadas de las que se desprendían siete cordones uno por cada uno de sus hijos… cuatro iguales y más largos, después dos un poco más cortos y el último… el más pequeño… sabía que él era especial, pero no pensó que tanto…

Espero que me den señal de vida, espero reviews... besos Sion-Allegra


	16. Verdades a medias

_Bueno Hermlils gracias a ti, me alegra que te guste y sobre lo de alguien del futuro, pa´que veas que no soy tan mala te digo algo, la verdad eso no depende de mi, eso más bien depende de que tan aburridas hagan las clases los maestros para que mi mente pueda divagar a tal grado que llegue hasta el futuro jajajajja _

_Blacmoonlady, si te confieso algo, yo también me confundo algo con los nombres, pero como son tantos nadie se da cuenta jejeje, solo cuando leo el capitulo ya que está arriba me doy cuenta, en especial en escenas de Mai y Mah, jejeje, no te preocupes que tengo demasiados ánimos para escribir jajajaja _

_Crhis-Mcloud , me alegra que hayas podido mandar un review y que te haya gustado el capitulo… _

_Seishiro… Hola, gracias y bienvenidojejeje _

_Gracias a los que se molestan en dejar señal de vida jajaja… besos Sion-Allegra _

_PD… Para los que se quedaron con la duda sobre lo del cabello de Mai, el cambio no fue porque el niño haya sobrevivido, si así hubiera sido Mah también tendría el cabello así… si se dan cuenta el Tam del futuro también sufrió cambios, solo que más drásticos que los de Mai, los cambios en realidad son consecuencia de de la explosión mágica que tuvo cerca del lago, como fue demasiada magia, ocasionó grandes cambios en su organismo, algunos fueron tóxicos y esos son los que se manifiestan exteriormente, podríamos clasificar a los niños Potter como una caja de Pandora, poseen una magia muy poderosa y si no se sabe controlar peligrosa incluso para ellos mismos, esos niños guardan un gran poder mágico y cada uno irá sufriendo cambios parecidos al ir conociendo su verdadero poder, algunas manifestaciones serán más fáciles que otras, pero todas ocasionaran un cambio especial… _

_**-----------------------------------------------------------** _

Ya había pasado un mes desde aquel incidente casi mortal, en el que Harry descubrió que el peligro ahora era mucho mayor… en Hogwarts todo había vuelto a la normalidad, los gemelos acababan de salir del castigo por andar a altas horas de la noche paseándose por los pasillos, en un principio el castigo había comprendido de dos meses, pero redujeron a la mitad la sentencia por el hecho de que casi habían muerto o como decía Mai, porque su padre los había revivido, después de ese incidente Mai y Mah se parecía aún más, y no porque Mai tuviera apariencia afeminada o Mah tuviera rasgos masculinos, lo que los hacía parecerse más era el cabello de Mai, lo tenían del mismo largo, lo único diferente era que los centímetros que el cabello de él había crecido eran ligeramente rojizos, solo se notaba cuando les daba el sol, no importaba cuantas veces lo cortaran, siempre crecía justo cuando terminaban de hacerlo, por lo que el chico ya se había resignado un poco y lo recogía en una coleta baja, aunque de vez en cuando probaba cortándolo pero obtenía el mismo resultado, mientras tanto Tam seguía castigado y por la sermoneada que le había dado su madre a él y a su padre por su irresponsabilidad al dejar la escoba a la mano de un niño de seis años, además de haber escuchado mil razones por las que una escoba como esa era peligrosa, no tenía mucha esperanza de salir de ese percance lo que restaba del año. Y Ron a pesar de no haber podido dormir más de un par de horas, hizo un buen papel en el partido de Quiditch y logró que su equipo pasara a las finales…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-- ¿Es necesario Harry? --Preguntó Ginny recostada junto a su esposo en su cama, era media noche y ella no deseaba separarse de él

--Sí Gin, ya te lo expliqué… a Tonks la van a incapacitar por maternidad

--Pero si apenas tiene dos meses de embarazo --Replicó la pelirroja con un mohín, y quería que sus hijos no objetaran y que no hicieran rabietas cuando algo no les agradaba, si ella continuaba haciéndolo como no lo iban a hacer ellos, provocó en Harry un sonrisa, ella sabía que era necesario pero no quería aceptarlo, Harry la besó, daba por terminada la plática, tenía que levantarse en unas horas, estaba seguro que iba a ser un día difícil, pero ese dulce e inocente beso de buenas noches fue aumentando de intensidad con los segundos, les estorbó la poca ropa que llevaban y una cosa llevó a la otra, el caso fue que Harry no pudo dormir en lo que restaba de noche y cuando por fin logró dormir un poco al amanecer, Ginny lo removía insistentemente… pero qué mujer… si tan solo tenía unos segundos dormido

-- mmmmm --Renegó Harry arropándose por completo con el edredón, Ginny sonrió y con un gran esfuerzo logró quitarle la colcha, se quedó un momento contemplando aquel espectáculo, Harry estaba totalmente desnudo aunque boca a bajo, pero no dejaba de ser un buen espectáculo, muy a su pesar la vista se le desvió hacia el reloj que había sobre su mesita de noche y alarmada comprobó que eran las seis de la mañana

--Anda Harry, levántate ya… son las seis y debes estar allá para el desayuno que es a las siete --Ginny seguía moviéndolo para que despertara, Harry entreabrió un ojo, la miró y sonrió para acomodarse mejor y volver a dormir, Ginny se dio por vencida y decidió darse una ducha, cuando abrió la puerta del baño, Harry entró corriendo y saltó a la bañera, ella sonrió y después de lavarse los dientes regresó a su habitación a buscarle algo de ropa a su esposo… después de veinte minutos de haber hecho malabares al intentar bañarse, lavarse los dientes y rasurarse al mismo tiempo, Harry se vistió con la túnica verde que Ginny había escogido, mientras él se ponía loción e intentaba inútilmente peinarse, Ginny lo miraba con una sonrisa melancólica

--Prometo que vendré seguido, seguro me puedo escapar entre alguna hora de los fines de semana --Intentó calmarla Harry con un beso, ella lo quería prolongar y él también deseaba hacerlo, pero miró el reloj, tenía media hora y debía llegar temprano por si debían darle instrucciones, por lo que a duras penas se controló --Lo siento… debo… irme… después… vuelvo… pronto… --Decía Harry entre beso y beso… con un último y apasionado beso tomó un puñado de polvos Flú y arrojándolos a la chimenea dijo su destino…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El gran comedor empezaba a llenarse de deliciosos olores y ruidos de cucharas, platos, vasos y de risas… Lyly no tenía mucho apetito le dolía la cabeza, el único que lo notaba era Jho, que la miraba preocupado, ella se dio cuenta y le regaló una hermosa sonrisa que él regresó, y volvió a concentrarse en su desayuno. La hemorragia que Jimmy tenía en la boca, se había controlado cuando Lyly había vuelto a ser la misma, desde entonces había adquirido un gusto especial por los dulces normales, pero más por los extravagantes… James tomó una tostada, la embadurnó con jalea especial (una mezcla de jalea de mora, durazno, calabaza, pistache, jarabe de chicle y de chocolate, y algo de crema batida, que guardaba en un pequeño frasco… si maduraba su sabor aumentaba), y la devoró rápidamente, pero esa tostada tenía una sabor extraño, sabía demasiado a hierro, era algo extraño… en eso pensaba Jimmy cuando Remus Lupin se puso de pie y pidió silencio, Jim dejó el problema del sabor de su desayuno cuando el silencio fue general…

--Sé que tienen hambre y quieren desayunar, pero tengo un anuncio que darles… como habrán notado, la profesora Nimphadora Lupin no se encuentra… --Remus hizo una pequeña pausa, mientras lo alumnos miraban el lugar que Tonks debía ocupar --...bueno, como sabrán ella está embarazada y ha tenido algunos problemas con su estado --Jho se puso de pie dispuesto a acercarse a su padre --Por favor, sentados… --Pidió Remus en general, pero se refería a su hijo, quien no hacía caso y se acercaba a él --Jho, vuelve a tu lugar por favor, al terminar las clases vas a mi despacho --Jho se detuvo a la mitad de distancia, la mirada de su padre exigía obediencia, pero su razón exigía explicación, por lo que continuó caminando y se detuvo frente a Remus, quien con una casi imperceptible sonrisa había rodeado la mesa y lo esperaba --Jho ve a la mesa, tu madre está bien, no te preocupes, en un momento vas a entender todo --Pero al chico no le convencía esa escasa información y no se movía --Jho, estás ofreciendo un espectáculo, obedece y vuelve a la mesa --Pero no había respuesta, parecía pegado al piso --20 puntos menos para Grifindor, vuelve a la mesa Jhonna --Dijo el director en un susurro peligroso que solo Jho y los enormes relojes de las casas pudieron escuchar, cualquiera hubiera asegurado que Remus tenía más paciencia y que ese chico obedecía fácilmente, Lupin paseaba su mirada de su hijo al resto de alumnos que guardaban un sepulcral silencio, masajeó su cabeza (últimamente le dolía demasiado, no pensó que la llegada de los Potter sería causa de migraña), y miró penetrantemente a su hijo, pero éste seguía imperturbable --Jho… --Dijo Remus intentando calmarse --... tu madre está bien, créeme, jamás te he mentido, en unos minutos vas a entender todo, cuando terminen las clases se te explicará completamente todo y después de eso… tú y yo vamos a charlar un rato en mi despacho, ahora… si no quieres dejar sin puntos a Grifindor vuelve a tu mesa… la información no le era suficiente, pero la amenaza y la charla lo hicieron volver a su mesa, Remus suspirando volvió a su lugar detrás de la mesa y continuó --Bueno, la profesora a tenido que pedir su baja por maternidad antes de lo esperado… --Esa noticia pareció alterar al chico que acaba de sentarse y nadie sabe cuanto tuvo que controlarse para obedecer esa estricta mirada y no exigir una explicación, acción que en realidad agradeció Remus L. --...por lo que nos hemos visto en la necesidad de buscar un suplente y afortunadamente lo hemos encontrado, estoy seguro será un buen profesor, dado que es un excelente mago… creo que no necesita presentaciones --Remus guardó silencio mientras esperaba entrara el nuevo profesor, y un par de segundos después se escuchaban exclamaciones de sorpresa por todo el comedor, Mah bañó con el jugo que intentaba tomar a Leo que estaba sentado frente a ella

--Es por su culpa --Sirius no lo podía creer y lo único que se le ocurría era culpar a los gemelos y Mai miraba estupefacto hacia la mesa de profesores, donde con una sonrisa los miraba el nuevo profesor

--Eso si que es una gran sorpresa --Murmuró para sí Rem… y siguió con su desayuno, fue el único que pudo seguir desayunando después de tal impresión.

Las clases dieron inicio y la gran mayoría de alumnos en Hogwarts, ansiaban llegar a la clase de DCAO, pero ahora era turno de los de segundo, Grifindor y Slytherin, fue la única clase en la que Sid tomaba nota, algo que sorprendió a Rem pero no dijo nada, Lyly se sentía con más ánimos, pero a Jimmy todo le empezaba a dar vuelta y aunque su cuerpo estaba presente, su mente se encontraba ausente…

--James… --El profesor lo llamaba y él no reaccionaba, el maestro miró el reloj, faltaban diez minutos para que terminara la clase y la dio por finalizada, Lyly, Rem y Sid, querían quedarse, pero no se les permitió --James --Volvió a insistir ésta vez moviéndolo un poco, la mirada de Jimmy estaba perdida, se temió un shock parecido al que había sufrido el de 16 años y lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue…

-- ¡Aaaaaaaaaahhhh! --Jimmy salió del trance, justo cuando el chorro de agua fría dio en su cara

-- ¿Estás bien?

-- ¡Papá¿pero por qué? --Jim sonaba en realidad molesto, pero se tranquilizó al darse cuenta de la mirada de su padre, era una mezcla de preocupación y molestia --Lo siento, no sé que me pasó… estoy bien

-- ¿seguro?

--Sí papá, discúlpame --Solo eso le faltaba, dormirse en la clase que impartía su padre, se levantó e intentó salir del aula

--James --Su nombre completo, era un problema, pero cómo se le había ocurrido dormirse justo en esa clase

-- ¿si papá?

--Dile a tus hermanos que quiero verlos al terminar las clases

-- ¿a todos? --Jimmy no se la creía, sus hermanos iban a matarlo, por su culpa todos iban a ser castigados --Pe… pe… pero yo…

--No es por lo de hace un momento, necesito hablar con todos, vengan al finalizar las clases por favor --Al chico pareció tranquilizarlo esa respuesta… el día pasó rápidamente, entre clases y repartición de autógrafos, en especial para las chicas de séptimo que coqueteaban insinuantemente, por merlín que si no estuviera casado… no, mentira estaba felizmente casado… las clases ya habían terminado hacía unos minutos y nadie llegaba, Harry empezaba a preocuparse, decidió salir del aula y se encontró con los gemelos, Ro, Leo, Jho y Ally

-- ¿Por qué no han entrado?

--Es que esperamos a los demás, no entiendo porque no llegan --Jho parecía desesperado por entrar y encontrar una explicación… justo cuando Jho iba a continuar renegando los cuatrillizos llegaron corriendo y algo agitados entraron al aula y extrañados miraron que Tam estaba ya sentado

--Muy bien chicos… supongo que se preguntaran la razón por la que estoy aquí…

--Sí y por qué mi madre… --Se adelantó Jho preocupado

--Y Tam --Preguntó con una gran sonrisa Rem

--Cálmate Jho, te aseguro que tu madre está bien, no se les dijo nada porque era importante que fuera un secreto y lo de Tam, lo explicaré más adelante y por favor, no me interrumpan, si cuando termine tienen alguna duda yo se las aclararé --Harry pudo ver como todos asentían y ponían atención --Bien, no quiero que ocurran los mismos errores que cuando yo tenía su edad, por lo que les hablaré con la verdad… miren, ustedes… ¿Cómo les explico?... --En verdad Harry no encontraba las palabras que necesitaba y para colmo de todo, Remus lo había abandonado con esa tarea¿Cómo decirles todo y nada al mismo tiempo? debían enterarse de lo que les esperaba, pero no debían saberlo todo, Harry suspiró una ultima vez y abarcando en su campo de visión a todos ,continuó --bueno, verán… ¿por donde empiezo?

--Padrino, porque no empiezas por lo de mi madre --Jho insistía en lo mismo, sin embargo Harry sonrió

--Jho, tu madre está bien, no te preocupes… Mai, necesito saber que fue exactamente lo que pasó en el lago --Los ojos de Mai se abrieron como dos enormes platos y el color lo abandonó…

--Bu… bueno, papá… es que… --Tartamudeó Mah

--Está bien Mah, creo que todos se deben preguntar lo mismo --La interrumpió Mai y dando un gran suspiro continuó --papá… cuando estábamos en una clase donde intentábamos hacer levitar una pluma, yo… yo no podía y pues tiré por error mi varita y… y no supe como pasó pero hice que la pluma flotara sin ella… con mi mano… --Terminó Mai bajando apesadumbrado la mirada, los presentes lo miraron con la boca abierta, no creían lo que el niño había dicho, claro que con la excepción de Mah quien le pasaba un brazo por los hombros para darle ánimos, y de Harry que lo miraba con una sonrisa

--Continua hijo --Mai levanto la mirada al escuchar a su padre

--Pero¿no me desprecias? --preguntó incrédulo Mai

-- ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo, eres poderoso --Al escuchar esas palabras que interpretó como de orgullo, el pequeño decidió continuar

--Y… después… me enojé porque Mah quería que les dijera a todos y yo… yo tenía miedo…

--Pero por qué él puede hacer eso y nosotros no --Preguntó con un tono de celos Sid que se había puesto de pie

-- ¡Siéntate, cállate y deja que continúe! --Ordenó rápidamente Lyly

--Sid, haz lo que dice tu hermana, yo después les explicaré todo… Mai continúa por favor

-- Y pues en el lago, Mah insistía y yo me enojé… y no supe como, me rodeó una esfera que no pude romper, y esa esfera empujó a Mah al lago, y yo no podía sacarla, y después lo que recuerdo es que desperté en el hospital (N/A, si ven tantas "Y" en las conversaciones, no son porque me haya vuelto loca y no pueda escribir sin ellas, jejeje, son porque los niños estan nerviosos y no saben como explicar las cosas y redundan mucho) --Mai esperaba que su padre reaccionara de alguna forma violenta o de asco, pero él lo miraba con una sonrisa, con gran trabajo pudo componer su expresión al escuchar el relato del niño y darse cuenta de la intromisión de la "bendita" profecía que quería deshacerse de sus niños…

--Bien… eso fue porque tienes un gran poder Mai, al igual que todos… y lo de la magia sin varita Sid, todos lo van a poder hacer, para lo que van a tener clases los fines de semana y después de clases normales… --Harry hizo una pequeña pausa, sabía que esa idea no les iba a agradar pero nada, y tuvo razón, en cuanto dijo eso, todos se soltaron renegando y dando mil razones por las que no podían hacerles eso --Basta… BASTA --tenía que poner orden, y aunque no les gustó guardar silencio lo tuvieron que hacer --no serán todos los fines de semana, son muchos y no podré darles clases a todos al mismo tiempo, tendrán que ser clases personalizadas, uno por uno y en determinadas ocasiones quizá sean más, pero no todos de golpe, me volvería loco --Se sinceró Harry con una sonrisa --Empezarán este fin de semana, el viernes les diré quienes y mañana les informaré los que iniciaran el miércoles… sé que es mucho trabajo chicos, lo siento, pero deben controlar su magia, lo antes posible… --Aunque no les agradaba nada la idea de trabajar extra, hacían grandes esfuerzos por no hablar y esperar la explicación que Harry les daría… porque debía haber una razón --Bueno, supongo que deben esperar una razón --Harry pudo ver como todos, sin excepción asentían rápidamente --Verán, hay una profecía que se hizo hace algunos años, y los incluye, no la conozco por completo --Ellos no sabrían cuando mentía, además no debían saber todo, solo lo necesario, había concordado con Remus --Pero sé que vienen tiempos difíciles, lo de Mai en el lago fue una expulsión de magia muy poderosa y como no sabía controlarla pasó… lo que pasó… --Otra mentira, pero las mentiras blancas y piadosas no eran tan malas --Lo de Lyly… a ella la intentó controlar el ser maligno al que ustedes deben exterminar, también es por ello que deben tener clases extra, para que no pueda hacer eso con ninguno… entre ustedes existe un vinculo especial que deberemos reforzar --Alguna verdad a medias entre las mentiras, para que después no lo culparan de haber mentido --Ahora con lo de tu madre Jho… ella está bien, no tienes porque preocuparte, hicimos eso porque era necesario que yo estuviera aquí, para darles esas clases --y protegerlos, pero eso no lo iba a decir, no podía --lo de Tam… él también está incluido en la profecía y no podemos esperar cinco años para que entre a Hogwarts y sea entonces que empiece a desarrollar sus habilidades --Dijo Harry mirando al más pequeño de sus hijos

--Creo que cometiste algún error papá… --Dijo Sid, poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose en forma aristocrática a su padre continuó --entiendo que nosotros podamos hacer algo, ya estamos grandes, pero Tam tiene solo seis años --concluyó con cara de incredulidad

--Sid, no estoy diciendo que Tam vaya a batirse a duelo ahorita con un mago oscuro, pero debe saber defenderse --O por lo menos eso era lo que esperaba, la mirada de Harry notaba comprensión, y muy en el fondo él sentía un gran miedo por todos los ahí presentes, pero aún más por su pequeño, si esos niños supieran, que no podrían destruir al maldito ese, y el único que podría controlarlo sería ese niñito de seis años

--Pero papá, existe una prohibición de magia en menores de edad, nosotros podemos hacerla solo dentro de Hogwarts, pero Tam… --Lyly parecía la única que había pensado en eso y en efecto lo era, ni siquiera Harry Potter lo había hecho

--Eso ahora no importa Lyly, ya después me arreglaré con el ministerio… ahora chicos, espero que no tengan dudas, investigaré bien la profecía… ahora vayan a hacer sus deberes, que ya es tarde --Harry miró su reloj, marcaba las ocho de la noche, habían pasado tres horas ahí --Jho, creo que tu padre quiere hablar contigo

--Sí padrino, ya voy con él…

-- Ustedes vayan a su sala común --Dijo Harry mirando al resto y tomando de la mano a Tam, acompañó a Jho hasta el despacho de Lupin, donde usó la red Flú para llevar al niño a su casa, se quedaría esa noche ahí, el ambiente en la oficina del director de Hogwarts no debía estar muy agradable, y tenía razón, Remus estaba bastante molesto. Ese fue el sermón más largo que Jho recordaba y seguro lo haría por bastante tiempo, pues pudo salir hasta las diez y media de la noche, era rara la vez en la que su padre se molestaba en serio con él, pero cuando llegaba a hacerlo, era de temer... afortunadamente salió de la oficina solo con una buena sermoneada de dos horas y media…

_**espero señales vida, espero reviews... **_

_**besos Sion-Allegra**_


	17. Combatiendo miedos

_Bueno, todos sabemos a quien le pertenece Harry Potter, que si fuera mío no tendría que hacer más examenes... si, si es de JK Rowling..._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era muy temprano, el sol acababa de salir y la sala común de Griffindor aún estaba vacía; en el dormitorio de unas de las chicas de segundo, una lechuza blanca con algunas plumas rojizas insistía en despertar a una pelirroja que se resistía… después de media hora de insistir la lechuza ya estaba bastante molesta, hasta que una chica de cabello verde fosforiloco (entiéndase color chillón, aquel que ofende a la vista ;), y ojos color morados se levantó y algo adormilada intentó coger la carta, pero la lechuza se rehusó, la niña dibujó una media sonrisa y mirando a Lyly dio con un reloj sobre el baúl de su amiga

-- ¿pero a quién se le ocurre hacer esto? Son las cinco --Dando un gran bostezo y revolviéndose el cabello perezosamente arrastró los pies hasta la cama de Lyly y de un salto cayó sobre ella, pero la pelirroja en vez de despertar se corrió a un lado para darle espacio y ya en la cama se estaba quedando dormida cuando una muy molesta lechuza ululó, Ally se dirigió a su baúl y agarrando su varita se giró hacia Lyly…

--Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh ¡ALLEGRA! --Un chorro de agua helada había impactado justo en la cara de Lyly -- ¿Allegra? --Agregó viendo el cabello de su amiga

-- ¿No te gusta mi cabello? --Pregunta atentamente Ally acomodándose el cabello

--Como que ese color lastima la vista --Contestó Lyly entrecerrando los ojos --Es broma Ally, solo me quería vengar por lo del agua --Corrige rápidamente al ver la amenaza de lagrimas en los violáceos ojos de Ally, a esa niña le afectaban tanto los comentarios de ella aunque no hiciera mucho tiempo que se conocieran, Allegra dibuja una gran sonrisa, le da una beso en la mejilla a la pelirroja y se regresa a su cama señalando con una mano la lechuza que sobrevolaba a Lyly, quién toma la carta sin dificultad, aunque recibe un picotazo en la mano

--Lo siento Biwell estaba dormida es muy temprano --Después de la disculpa de Lyly, la lechuza salió de la habitación, mientras la pelirroja miraba el sobre… era la letra de su padre, pero si le había mandado una carta estando él ahí, significaba que no era importante, por lo que la arrojó sobre su baúl y volvió a dormir.

Dos horas después ese mismo dormitorio estaba casi vacío, pues Ally daba los últimos toques a su lacio, corto y verde cabello, mientras Lyly continuaba dormida… después de diez minutos Ally se acercó a Lyly para intentar despertarla

--Ya, despierta Lyly, es tarde…

--Mgñhmntprrrñm --Murmuró Lyly para darle la espalda a Ally y taparse la cabeza con el cobertor

-- ¡Lyly, siempre es la misma, ya es tarde --Ally seguía moviéndola

--Mmñprrñngrrmnñroaaa --Fue la única respuesta que Ally obtuvo de Lyly

--Bien, tú lo quisiste Aquam… --Amenazó Ally con su varita frente a la cara de Lyly

-- ¡NOOOO, no, ya… ya me levanté --Lyly se paró como impulsada por un resorte, y bostezando se dirigió al baño… Ally miró la carta sin abrir y muy interesada gritó

-- ¡Lyly, que era tan importante para una carta a las cinco de la mañana!

--No sé Ally, no la he abierto, es de mi papá… --Contestó a gritos Lyly desde el baño --Ábrela

--Pero…

--No creo que sea algo importante, ábrela y me dices que dice

--Bien --Ally no esperó más y abrió la carta --Tienes razón no es nada importante --Dijo con desilusión mientras revisaba el pergamino

-- ¿qué dice? --Preguntó Lyly recogiéndose el cabello mientras salía del baño

--Es… son los horarios de las clases extra, dice que las clases no empiezan mañana como había dicho ayer, que les digas a todos los horarios y que te asegures de que se enteren que hoy después de las clases empezará todo…

-- ¿Y quién inicia hoy? --Preguntó la pelirroja tomando sus libros, Ally volvió a consultar el pergamino y contestó

--Mai

--Debí suponer que sería el primero, después de lo que pasó, es lógico, pero ¿solo?

--Ajá --Fue lo único que pudo decir Ally antes de empezar a correr hacia el gran comedor, donde Lyly se encargó de leerles la carta de su padre.

La noticia de las clases extras no fueron tomadas muy bien, en especial de parte de Mai pues no le hacia mucha gracia ser el primero.

Las horas, para pesar de Mai pasaron muy rápido, no estaba de muy buen humor en todas las clases había tenido problemas para que la varita le obedeciera, pero cómo era posible que todos los maestros se hubieran puesto de acuerdo para hacerlos usar esa dichosa rama que insistía en hacer todo lo contrario a lo que él quería y para empeorar todo, ahora tenía que correr a… ¡Un momento… Lyly no le dijo dónde serían las clases!

-- ¡LYLY! --Gritó a todo pulmón Mai exasperado, ya tenía una hora de retraso y seguro que tarea de más también… los alumnos de Slytherin que iban a su sala común, miraron extrañados a Mai mientras gritaba, pero él estaba que se lo llevaba el tren y no les tomaba importancia --Lyly, Lyly, Lyly… clases… papá… magia… clases, clases… papá ¿Dónde? --Balbuceaba para si Mai mientras intentaba arrancarse el cabello desesperadamente -- ¡Pero si seré… la mazmorra de DCAO! --El coraje contra Lyly inexplicablemente se había esfumado… Mai corría como loco hacia el aula donde seguramente su padre lo esperaría con una pila de pergaminos como castigo por llegar tarde… pero le echaría la culpa a Lyly… sí, eso era lo que iba a hacer… Mai se paró agitado frente a la fría mazmorra, se recargó contra la puerta e inhaló a grandes cantidades el oxigeno que le faltaba…

-- ¿Por qué tan tarde? --Pufff… Mai había caído espléndidamente (desde el punto de vista de los gemelos o con todo por el piso, si lo dijese Sid), de espaldas, Harry intentando ocultar una sonrisa lo miraba con falsa molestia, por lo menos ahora lo era…

--Lo siento, Lyly no me dijo donde era… --si no quería un castigo debía usar la carta de, Lyly es la culpable…

--Era obvio que sería aquí… --Zanjó Harry caminando al interior del aula… bien, opción 1 abortada, su padre no permitiría que culpara a Lyly… muy a su pesar Mai se levantó y arrastrando los pies entró --Aunque… ¿sabes? --Harry se giró para ver a su hijo, y esa chispa en los ojos del adulto, no gustó para nada al pequeño y prefirió guardar silencio, Harry miró su reloj y sonrió -- ¿A que hora te dijo Lyly que era la clase? --Preguntó tranquilamente mientras se sentaba en una silla… Mai miró en silencio a su padre, esa era una oportunidad de librarse del castigo seguro, podía culpar a Lyly, "cuando tengas la oportunidad de agarrar a un chivo expiatorio… hazlo" esa era la filosofía que a muy corta edad Sirius le había enseñado, era algo muy sencillo, quizá demasiado sencillo, pero también muy tentador… pero Lyly era Lyly, ella nunca lo había agarrado como chivo expiatorio, aunque, quizá, no había tenido la oportunidad, pero Lyly… ella no se equivocaba muy fácil, pero podía haber cometido ese pequeño error…

--Después de clases…

Quizá quería demasiado a su hermana, quizá le era bastante fiel o quizá solo quizá adivinó que su padre le tendía una trampa, pero Mai dijo la verdad, cuando Harry escuchó eso, dibujó una gran sonrisa, volvió a mirar su reloj y sin moverse mucho sacó su varita, al ver eso Mai casi sufre un colapso nervioso… solo había llegado tarde, no creía ameritar un castigo mayor a algunos pergaminos, pero que castigo le podía dar su padre con la varita… y Harry movió la varita, Mai cerró los ojos, un rayo amarillo salió de la varita de Harry y... todas las mesas y sillas desaparecieron

--Vamos… --Dijo Harry mirando a Mai, éste abrió lentamente los ojos y miró a su padre que se paraba en medio del salón --Mai, acércate --Agregó el adulto con un movimiento de cabeza

Mai suspiró aliviado, pero cómo se le ocurría que su padre usaría la varita contra él… cuando se hubo acercado, Harry sacó nuevamente su varita y le apuntó directamente a la cara… la fina punta de madera parecía enorme desde el punto de vista de Mai, a quien casi le da el patatús y el desagradecido color lo abandonó

-- ¿Mai… estás bien? --Preguntó asustado Harry

El niño estaba hipnotizado por la varita que seguía apuntándole, sentía la boca seca y sudaba frío

--Mai… --Insistió Harry --Creo que sería mejor que continuáramos después, no te ves muy bien

El niño miró a su padre, quien lo miraba bastante preocupado… pero qué le estaba pasando, cómo podía pensar que su padre usaría su varita contra él…

--Estoy bien papá, no te preocupes… ¿me podrías dar agua? --Dijo Mai sonando todo lo convincente que podía, Harry apareció un vaso con agua, que después de que Mai lo bebiera, y el color le volviera, apuntó de nuevo al niño con la varita, quien la miraba de forma desconfiada

--Quítamela sin usar la varita

-- ¿Qué? --Preguntó Mai al borde de un colapso

--Que me quites la varita, intenta quitármela sin usar tu varita

--Jajajajajajajajaja --Mai estalló en una sonora carcajada

--Mai, hablo en serio

--Lo siento papá… lo intentaré y no te preocupes que no usaré mi varita no ha querido obedecerme muy bien

--Bien, después de que lo logres, trabajaremos con tu varita

Aunque batalló un poco, después de quince minutos logró arrebatar la varita de las manos de su padre, quien estaba alegre porque Mai avanzara tan rápido, si todos lo hacían así, no todo estaría perdido… aunque después de esos quince minutos que habían sido recibidos con alegría, siguieron dos horas de inútiles intentos para que la varita obedeciera a Mai, pues él intentaba hacer levitar una hoja de papel y explotaba el escritorio que estaba a tres metros, pero por lo menos habían logrado hacer algo… y ahora seguí lo más difícil

--Con eso es suficiente Mai, espero que para la próxima vez que vengas logres controlar esa vara --Dijo Harry con tono de frustración mientras se dirigía a la puerta

--Pero si voy a hacer magia sin varita, para qué la necesito

--Para hacer magia cuando no puedas hacerlo sin la varita, ven vamos a fuera, ahí continuaremos la clase --Harry ya había salido del aula y caminaba lentamente por los pasillos

--Pero, debo irme a acostar, me van a castigar son las nueve --Medio gritó Mai corriendo tras su padre

--No te preocupes, tienes permiso especial de andar por los pasillos hasta las diez y media… solo los martes --Agregó al final Harry al ver la forma en la que brillaban los ojos de su hijo

Salieron del castillo en sumo silencio, aunque a Mai no le gustaba la dirección que tomaban, no dijo nada, hasta que unos minutos después…

-- ¿Qué hacemos en el lago? --Sin poder controlarlo Mai temblaba hipnotizado por las serenas aguas que tenia enfrente, Harry se acercó a él y lo abrazó, Mai se refugió en ese abrazo y comenzó a llorar, Harry también lo hacía mientras apretaba más ese abrazo e intentaba que su hijo dejara de temblar…

--Mai… --Dijo muy despacio llamando a su hijo --Mai, debes enfrentarlo, no tiene porque controlarte, no es más poderoso que tú, sólo…

--NO --Gritó rotundamente Mai mientras corría hacia el castillo, pero Harry lo detuvo de un brazo, entonces el niño se giró hacia él y con la cara bañada en llanto lo miró --Sabes que no puedo, y ahora menos…

--Mai, te conozco… nunca le has temido a nada y… porque hayas visto en las noticias que un bebé se ahogaba en la bañera, y después algo similar le pasara a Jimmy…

--No es eso

--Sabes bien que lo es… y el que debería tenerle miedo al agua es Jim, no tú… además no fue tu culpa, solo tenías tres años y estabas jugando con él…

--Quiero irme a dormir --Interrumpió Mai golpeando con un pie el suelo y cruzándose de brazos giró la cabeza

--No… Mai mírame… MIRAME --Ordenó Harry al ver la soberana forma en la que Mai lo ignoraba, el niño lo miró de reojo, pero Harry le tomó la barbilla y lo hizo verlo directamente a los ojos --Mai, no te pasará nada, si no logras eliminar ese miedo, te gobernará por siempre y no te dejará vivir… --El niño logró zafarse de la mano de su padre y bajó la mirada para volver a llorar --Lo de Mah no fue tu culpa, fue ese maldito por el que tendrán clases extra, por el que quiero elimines tu miedo, por su culpa Mai, por su culpa… casi mueren, él supo de ese miedo, y por ello… Mai debes superarlo --Decía Harry abrazado a su hijo mientras le acariciaba distraídamente el cabello --Por cierto… ¿No tendrás un mes sin bañarte o sí? --Preguntó Harry con cara de asco separándose de Mai, quien le devolvió una sonrisa

--Hay regaderas, no necesariamente tiene que ser un baño de burbujas

-- ¿Y bien, lo vas a intentar? --Regresó con una sonrisa

--Papá… --Mai lo miró a los ojos, su cara reflejaba tristeza --No sé porque estoy en Grifindor, soy cobarde…

--Mai… --Intentó decir Harry, pero el pequeño continuó

--Debería poder con una tontería como esa, ocurrió hace mucho tiempo… --Gruesas lagrimas recorrían la cara de Mai, Harry lo miraba con una sonrisa cariñosa --...No merezco ser tu hijo --Eso último le cayó a Harry como un balde de agua fría y con hielitos en una noche de invierno, sobre la espalda, la sonrisa se le borró rápidamente y su cara se trasformó

-- ¡MAITREYA! --Gritó atronadoramente Harry, las lagrimas de Mai desaparecieron repentinamente y miró sorprendido a su padre, quien había deshecho el abrazo bruscamente --ESCUCHAME BIEN JOVENCITO… NO QUIERO SABER QUE HAS VUELTO A DECIR UNA TONTERÍA COMO ESA, SI ME ENTERO QUE HAS HECHO ESO, NO VA A BASTAR NINGÚN RINCÓN, NO HABRÁ PERGAMINOS SUFICIENTES PARA COPIAR, NI HORAS SUFICIENTES PARA RETENCIÓN… --Siguió gritando Harry con una peligrosa postura, justo esa que tomaba cuando algo en realidad malo y que por consecuencia estaba totalmente prohibido era, por error, claro… hecho… --Mai eres mi hijo, y te adoro por ese simple y a la vez complicado hecho... todos cargamos con fantasmas del pasado, pero tenemos que eliminarlos, no traen nada bueno con ellos… cuando decidas eliminar al tuyo, yo estaré ahí y lo haremos juntos… ahora ve a dormir --Harry terminó suavizando el tono y con un abrazo y un beso en la frente dio por concluida la primera clase extracurricular… --Por cierto, quiero diez pergaminos sobre la historia de la varita, diez más sobre los tipos de varitas que existen y diez más que recen: "No debo llegar tarde a clase" --Agregó Harry con una sonrisa, mientras su hijo se alejaba, Mai se paró mientras Harry hablaba y con un buenas noches, continuó su caminó una vez escuchado el castigo… era así como en realidad debía terminar esa primer clase extracurricular…

El miércoles, Jho llegó a las seis en punto… Harry aprovechó para analizar bien al futuro esposo de su hija, quizá si encontraba algo malo en él, Ginny lo dejara evitar esa boda, qué le importaba que se interrumpiera la profecía, ya se encontraría a alguien que pudiera derrotar a ese dichoso mago que no se dignaba a dar la cara, lo importante era que no le podían quitar a su pequeña, y ya vería que hacer cuando Mah estuviera en ese dilema, él la ayudaría igual que como iba a ayudar a Lyly… intentó todo, en verdad todo, pero ese chico tenía que ser hijo de Remus, cómo era posible que acertara en absolutamente todo, hasta en las preguntas sobre los programas muggles que pasaban en América, el muchacho no tenía problemas en usar la varita, y en hacer magia sin ella, no era muy bueno, pero aprendía muy rápido, y pues era de esperar que dominara la metamorfosis… en duelo era bastante hábil, justo como su yo futuro había dicho, vaya que hasta puntual es… las cuatro horas pasaron muy rápido y Harry no pudo encontrar el pretexto necesario para anular esa boda, ah pero tendría otras sesiones y estaba seguro de encontrar algo, no podía ser perfecto…

--Jho, solo intenta hacer más magia sin varita, algo útil sería que cambiaras de apariencia por lo menos una vez al día --Quizá si a Lyly no le gustara que cambiara de apariencia, solo quizá, habría una esperanza, eso y que la metamorfosis la hace sin varita y practicaría esa área, pero le apostaba más a la primera

--Bien padrino, lo haré…

El jueves, Rem llegó puntual… fueron las cuatro horas mas rápidas que Harry pudo recordar, Rem en verdad era un mago excepcional, no por nada era su hijo… pero también un fenomenal alumno, aprendía muy rápido.

El viernes Sid, llegó quince minutos tarde, pues coqueteaba con unas chicas de Ravenclaw, a pesar de ser un poquitín hiperactivo, aprendió rápidamente, incluso más que Sid y Jho juntos, la clase pasó rápido, Sirius salió del aula de DCAO pudiendo levitar cualquier cosa, incluso atraerla hacia él, pero también con una petición de quince pergaminos que rezaran: "No debo llegar tarde a clase por coquetear"…

Así pasó lo que le quedaba de semana a Harry, había obtenido frutos… la única clase que le había fallado un poco había sido la de Jho, pero ya tendría alguna satisfacción… le esperaba lo más pesado, el fin de semana con, Lyly, Mah, Ro, Ally y Tam… con quien tendría que poner especial atención…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Bien… bravo, lo he terminado… no le veo la finalidad a los benditos exámenes, por su culpa no había podido escribir, nada… y quien sabe si pueda hacer el próximo capitulo… pues debo seguir tomando nota de las clases, tan a gusto que me la paso en el mundo éste… pero bueno, algún día volveré… jajajajaja creo que la cafeína me afecta demás… hasta quien sabe cuando Sion-Allegra _

_P.D. espero me den señales de vida_


	18. ¿La verdadera esencia de Tam?

_Bueno, todos sabemos a quien le pertenece Harry Potter, que si fuera mío no tendría que hacer más examenes... si, si es de JK Rowling..._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Ese sábado de Octubre había amanecido con una deliciosa brisa otoñal, Harry Potter había despertado muy temprano, y desayunado abundantemente, sabía que ese día iba a ser difícil y debía empezarlo bien… _

_En la casa Potter se estaba desarrollando una batalla bastante pareja, era difícil apostar a un ganador… en la esquina izquierda de pijama blanca, de un metro setenta, y pesando 68 kilogramos, "la peligrosa pelirroja", en la esquina derecha junto al desayunador, de pijama verde con pequeñas snitchs voladoras, de un metro veinte y pesando 21 kilogramos, "el osado pelinegro"… era una batalla campal la que se desarrollaba en ese momento, los gritos tenían el mismo tono peligroso… "la peligrosa pelirroja" parecía llevar las de ganar, pero cuando se sentía victoriosa "el osado pelinegro" lanzó un gancho al hígado, era increíble la pelea, ninguno daba oportunidad al oponente, "la peligrosa pelirroja" se abrazó al "osado pelinegro", no había réferi que los pudiera separar, pero "el osado pelinegro" con un ágil movimiento de piernas se zafó. "La peligrosa pelirroja" exhalaba furia por cada poro de su cuerpo, sus armas eran la autoridad y la intimidación combinada con su habilidad especial, el igualar el color de su rostro con el de su cabello, usaba al máximo sus armas, pero aún así no funcionaban. "El osado pelinegro" sentía la victoria en las manos, combatía con su arma especial, la mirada desafiante combinada con esa extraña sonrisa, además de los excelentes argumentos que no dejaban objetar. _

_-- POR MUCHO QUE LE DUELA ESTO NO LO PUEDE CONTROLAR --"El osado pelinegro" lanzó su último golpe, fue increíble, todo se vio en cámara lenta, era un golpe con tanta fuerza que se esperaba un Knockout, no lo que en realidad pasó, la furia de "la peligrosa pelirroja" aumentó _

_-- ¡NO TE PERMITO QUE ME HABLES ASÍ! _

_--Si usted no me lleva, veré la forma de llegar, es tarde y mi padre me espera --"el osado pelinegro" había bajado el tono de su voz dando por terminada la discusión, giró sobre sí y con una inclinación de cabeza a forma de despedida caminó hacia la sala _

_-- ¡TAMAR! _

_El grito de Ginny lo detuvo en seco, giró lentamente la cabeza hacia ella y le dedicó una sonrisa, que a pesar de estar muy molesta la hizo estremecer, cómo podía un niño de seis años, lograr un efecto así, el único que ella recordaba que le había provocado eso, era el padre de ese niño, Harry Potter, cuando éste tenía once años… pero eso había sido porque ella se había enamorado de él, y la mirada y sonrisa de Tam no eran exactamente de amor, parecía querer intimidarla. Sintió un aura extraña alrededor del pequeño, alejó esos ilógicos pensamientos de su cabeza y miró a su hijo, quien la miraba con la misma expresión, muy seria se giró y caminó lentamente hacia la encimera que estaba junto a la puerta trasera, abrió el cajón y se quedó hipnotizada por el contenido, Tam conocía perfectamente el contenido de ese cajón, pero también sabía que nunca lo había hecho, el que se encargaba de eso era su padre, aunque no lo usaba muy seguido su madre no lo aceptaba, Ginny volvió su mirada y al verlo impávido, ni siquiera tenía intención de disculparse, si tan solo tuviera esa intención optaría por otra cosa… o si Harry llegara en ese momento… ella estaba totalmente en contra de usar eso, pero Tam había pasado el límite que ella tenía y eso ni siquiera Jimmy o Sid lo habían hechos jamás pensó que alguno de sus hijos lo hiciera, si los dos revoltosos no podían, ningún otro lo haría… ellos eran los únicos en los que Harry había usado eso, hasta la fecha solo ellos habían pasado el límite de Harry y ese límite estaba muy adelante del suyo… ¿Qué era lo que estaban haciendo mal, sus hijos se estaban descontrolando ( y no conocía la historia completa de Lyly), quizá debió hacer caso a Harry y no insistir en volver, o debió esperar a que Tam tuviera por lo menos siete años, sintió ganas de vomitar pero se contuvo a duras penas, sintió un resoplido de burla¿Acaso Tam se estaba burlando de ella, lo miró sobre su hombro y efectivamente, Tam tenía una sonrisa de burla¡Por Merlín si tan solo Harry se apareciera, pero ni con un hechizo de convocación ese hombre se aparecía por ahí en ese momento, por lo que decidida tomó una palmeta de madera, cerró el cajón y tomando de un brazo a Tam subió por las escaleras en dirección a la habitación del pequeño. _

_En Hogwarts Harry había recorrido el castillo completo por casi veinte veces, eran las diez y media de la mañana y Tam no llegaba, Mai había llegado una hora tarde, Sid quince minutos, pero Tam llevaba dos horas y media… _

_Cuando Harry Potter llegó a su casa se encontró a Ginny bajando lentamente las escaleras, traía algo en la mano… Tam bajaba escalón por escalón tras ella, pero si Tam nunca bajaba un escalón a la vez ¿Qué era lo que pasaba?... en ese momentos dos miradas esmeralda se toparon y el dueño de una de ellas la desvió rápidamente sufriendo un momentáneo abandono de color, pues sabía perfectamente que se había portado bastante mal, y si unos minutos antes no lo quería reconocer dado su orgullo… las tres nalgadas que le había dado su madre lo habían hecho entender, pero cuando su padre se enterara de todo lo que había pasado no se conformaría con tres simples nalgadas y menos si se enteraba de la forma en la que le había hablado a su madre y ni que decir de lo que había dicho. Ginny se detuvo en el último escalón y Tam intentó ocultarse tras ella, jamás había sentido temor hacia los castigos de su padre o hacia él, pero estaba seguro que ahora era diferente _

_--Tu padre vino por ti, quiero que le expliques la razón de tu tardanza --Ordenó Ginny en voz baja, y dándole un dulce beso en la boca a su esposo volvió a la cocina, Harry miró a Tam, pero él evitó su mirada _

_-- ¿Piensas ir en Pijama? --Pregunto un tanto divertido _

_--No… yo… no… yo… voy… --Tam balbuceó y mientras huía de la mirada de su padre corrió escaleras arriba, en cambio Harry se dirigió hacia la cocina, donde encontró a Ginny llorando _

_-- ¿Gin? --Preguntó cauteloso el moreno abrazándola por la espalda. _

_--Yo… no quería… Harry… pero… --Ginny se giró y hundió la cara en el pecho de su esposo _

_-- ¿Qué pasó? --Preguntó el mago recargando su cabeza sobre la de Ginny y aspirando su inigualable aroma cerró los ojos esperando una respuesta, Ginny dejó de llorar y con una semi-sonrisa contestó _

_-- Que Tam te explique todo ¿Pasaras la noche del domingo aquí? _

_--No sé, perdí prácticamente tres horas de clase con Tam, tengo que recuperar ese tiempo, lo más seguro es que me desocupe como a las once, no creo poder venir… --Contestó Harry un poco extrañado, pero también temeroso, sabía que habría una explosión de parte de la pelirroja, últimamente estaba muy extraña, seguro se soltaba o llorando o gritándole y reclamándole el que la tuviera tan abandonada _

_--Bien, cuando tengas tiempo hablaremos --Le dijo con una sonrisa para después limpiar el desayuno del piso, Harry se quedó con la boca abierta _

_--Ya está padre --La temblorosa voz de Tam lo volvió a la realidad, pero ahora había varias preguntas rondando su cabeza ¿Acaso había gato encerrado¿Ginny estaba molesta¿Le habrían cambiado a su esposa, eso último podía ser, aunque quizá esa mañana habría ocurrido algo realmente importante entre ella y su hijo, inmediatamente intentó encontrar una respuesta en los ojos de Tam, pero éste seguía evitando cualquier contacto visual _

_--Vas a Hogwarts, ponte una túnica… --La voz de Harry sonaba ligeramente molesta, y la penetrante mirada esmeralda de sospecha hizo al pequeño retroceder algunos pasos y bajar más la vista _

_--Está sobre el sofá padre _

_--Vuelve mañana por la noche¿Llevas ropa suficiente? _

_--Sí padre --Tam intentaba esquivar la mirada de su padre, pero Harry insistía en encontrarse con esa mirada igual pero a la vez tan diferente a la suya _

_--Ponte la túnica, ya nos vamos --Harry intentó buscar nuevamente la mirada de Tam, pero para cuando había terminado la frase el niño ya estaba poniéndose la túnica sobre el overol --Ginny… --Intentó hablar Harry mientras acariciaba con cuidado el cuerpo de su esposa _

_--Quiero que Tam te explique --Lo interrumpió rápidamente Ginny intuyendo el camino que tomaría la caricia de su esposo, se concentró en lavar el único plato que había sobrevivido al desayuno, Harry se dio por vencido conocía muy bien a esa pelirroja y sabía que no obtendría otra respuesta y con un dulce beso en los labios se despidió… _

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

_En las faldas de una gran y tenebrosa montaña se encontraba una pequeña y destartalada cabaña, rodeada de un gran grupo de sauces. En el interior, en un enorme y tétrico salón, aparentemente agrandado mediante magia, o quizá esa destartalada cabaña era solo el perfecto cascarón para ocultarse… estaban de rodillas en un circulo diez hombres bastante delgados, en señal de total sumisión, en medio había un gran sillón en el que solo se lograba distinguir un débil silueta, de la que resaltaba un brillo plateado de su cabello y su perfecta dentadura que insinuaba una sonrisa de satisfacción _

_--A pesar de tantos años de entrenamiento, Harry Potter es fácil de atormentar, para que haga lo que deseo… --Una metálica y pausada voz resonó por la gran mansión, provocando espasmos de miedo en los acólitos, mientras unos ojos dorados brillaban con maldad… _

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

_Harry había decidido esperar a que la clase de Lyly iniciara para iniciar con Tam, mientras tanto lograría obtener una explicación, pero cinco minutos después de que llegaran al colegio y cuando esperaba a que Tam se sentara para empezar con el interrogatorio, lo interrumpieron abruptamente… _

_-- ¡Padrino, Mai… no sé que tiene, estaba haciendo algo cerca del lago y empezó a vomitar y se desmayó…! --Un chico de rizos rojos hasta el hombro y ojos grises había abierto la puerta sobresaltando a ambos, lo único que Harry pudo hacer antes de echar a correr hacia el lago fue ordenarle a Tam que no se moviera de ahí, Jho corrió tras Harry, era lógico que el pequeño no iba a obedecer esa absurda orden, él tenía que saber cómo estaba su hermano, pero cuando salía corriendo del aula, lo detuvieron de la túnica celeste que llevaba _

_-- ¡Pero..! --Gritó con furia el pequeño, pero se interrumpió al ver quien lo detenía _

_--Hola enano --Saludó con una gran sonrisa, un chico de rebelde cabello azabache _

_--Jimmy… déjame ir _

_--No te preocupes, Mai está bien… era solo distracción, tengo algo que tratar contigo, vamos adentro que no tenemos mucho tiempo --La sonrisa de Jimmy apenas cabía en su cara, por lo que Tam accedió a entrar… un par de minutos de rápidas explicaciones, James salía de las mazmorra de DCAO con una sonrisa aún más amplia --Entonces piénsalo, cuando venga Lyly le dices --Pidió Jimmy antes de correr en dirección contraria de la que su padre venía caminando algo más tranquilo y que por supuesto no lo vio, Tam con una sonrisa miró a su hermano alejarse, pero cuando su padre se plantó frente a él esa sonrisa de felicidad se borró completamente _

_--cómo está Mai --Preguntó Tam intentado no se diera cuenta de la verdadera razón por la que estaba afuera, pero sin mirar a su padre _

_--Cuando llegué ya había reaccionado, lo dejé en la enfermería, ya está bien… ahora Tam, quiero saber que fue lo que pasó en el desayuno --Por fin había llegado lo que se temía, inconcientemente levantó la mirada y se encontró con la de su padre… entró al aula y se sentó frente a la silla que seguramente ocuparía su verdugo… media hora más tarde Tam había explicado con lujo de detalle la razón de su tardanza… el pequeño levantó la cabeza y se encontró con algo que no esperaba, su padre aguantaba la risa con gran dificultad y cuando se topó con su mirada reventó en una gran carcajada _

_-- ¿padre? --Preguntó sorprendido el pequeño _

_--Así que fue por eso que no venías --Señaló Harry limpiándose una lagrima de risa, y tratando de serenarse continuó hablando --Pero no estuvo bien que le hablaras de esa forma a tu madre _

_--Lo sé… --Tam sabía que su padre no pasaría por alto eso, y ahora esperaba el castigo, que estaba seguro sería muy duro… pero en contra de todo lo que Tam pensaba, Harry volvió a estallar en una sonora carcajada _

_--Pero, que… que… tiene que ver… jajajajajaja… que tu pijama… jajajaja… tu pijama… jajaja sea verde… jajaja y te gustan las snitch… con que no hayas querido desayunar… jajajaja huevos… jajajajajaja --Era rara la palabra que Tam lograba escuchar entre las carcajadas de su padre, además a él no le parecía una tontería la discusión que había tenido, en realidad si importaba el que su madre le hubiera dicho que su pijama tenía color de vomito, y que él hubiera dicho que el desayuno le provocaba nauseas y que no quería huevo, y que su madre lo hubiera castigado con no ir a Hogwarts a sus clases --jajajaja, no lo puedo creer, se comportaron como dos niños jajajaja --Harry no podía dejar de reír _

_--Tengo seis años --Le recordó muy serio Tam, al notar el tono que empleaba su hijo menor Harry lo miró y trato de tranquilizarse _

_--Sí Tam, cierto, discúlpame, pero no debiste hablarle así a tu madre… te comportaste mal y… _

_--Ella empezó --Renegó Tam dando un golpe con el pie sobre el piso y se cruzó de brazos con un puchero _

_--jajajajajajajajajaja.. --Harry se agarraba el estomago pues ya le dolía, hacia un esfuerzo enorme por no caerse. --Tam, dejemos eso, Ginny ya te castigó, aún no sales del primer castigo y… --Harry hizo una pausa para mirar su reloj --ya es la una, iré a la cocina a ver si nos pueden traer algo de comer, espérame aquí _

_Tam se sentó en el piso y miró como su padre salía del aula, estaba extrañado, esperaba una gran reprimenda y por ende un castigo, pero su padre lo había tomado demasiado bien… Harry recorría los pasillos con paso calmado, aún sonreía, no podía creer que Ginny hubiera discutido con Tam por esa tontería, era muy infantil, aunque para que ella hubiera optado por ese castigo la discusión debió ser muy fuerte. _

_Los elfos amablemente accedieron a llevar comida al aula de DCAO, Tam y Harry agradecieron el enorme banquete con el que les sirvieron, pensaron que iba a quedar todo, pero media hora después los platos estaban completamente vacíos. Harry jugó una partida de ajedrez mágico con Tam, mientras esperaban a que llegara Lyly, pensó que por no ser Ron podría ganar, pero para su sorpresa, Tam no tuvo problema en ganarle, a pesar de que según él nunca había jugado, a las dos de la tarde llegó Lyly… _

_Las clases de Lyly, por los sucesos anteriores, comprenderían principalmente por oclumancia, debía aprender a evitar que ese desgraciado lo controlara, a Tam lo había puesto a transcribir pequeños textos de un libro de hechizos primarios, tarea que al niño no le había agradado, pero que había aceptado sin rechistar… _

_--No puedo… --Lyly caía al piso por quinta vez desde hacía una hora, estaba sudando abundantemente _

_--Vamos Lyl… sé que puedes --La animaba Harry… _

_--Padre --Interrumpió serio Tam, mientras Harry explicaba a Lyly como lo que debía hacer _

_--Ahora no Tam, por favor, estoy ocupado… ahora Lyly haz lo que te he dicho _

_A Tam no le agradó la respuesta de su padre, estaba harto de escribir ya tenía hora y media haciendo eso y lo único que Harry hacía era centrarse en Lyly, si eso era lo que haría hasta el domingo por la noche, no valía la pena, para escribir podía irse a su casa, no necesitaba estar en Hogwarts _

_--Padre --Insistió el niño ya molesto _

_--Tam, por favor… --Renegó Harry y puso de nuevo su atención en Lyly _

_--PADRE --Casi gritó Tam, sobresaltando a Harry _

_--BASTA TAMAR --Gritó desquiciado Harry _

_-- ¿YO? _

_--Tam, por favor… haz lo que te pedí estoy muy ocupado con Lyly _

_--Pues si gusta me puedo ir --El pequeño estaba molesto _

_--Tam… _

_--Para escribir, no necesito estar aquí… me puedo ir a casa _

_--No digas tonterías y… _

_--No _

_--Tam… por favor Lyly necesita concentrarse y… _

_-- ¡ES SUFICIENTE! --Explotó el pequeño --Siempre es Lyly… Lyly esto… Lyly aquello… Lyly, Lyly, solo es Lyly, no entiendo que es lo que hago aquí, ni siquiera pudo encontrar un día en el cual darme clases y por eso me puso sábado y domingo todo el día, total que yo no estorbaría y no me daría clases en verdad… _

_--No digas tonterías Tam, primero debes aprender lo básico… _

_--Eso no se aprende escribiendo --Dijo testarudo el pequeño _

_--Tam, no es momento de que te pongas a hacer rabietas --Le explicó Harry haciendo uso de toda la paciencia que podía _

_--Es cierto padre, discúlpeme… discúlpame Lyly interrumpo tu clase… con permiso --Y con una ligera inclinación de cabeza se dirigió hacia la puerta, cuando tenía la mano en la perilla la voz de Harry lo detuvo _

_--Tamar, vuelve aquí… --La voz de Harry demandaba obediencia y la mente de Tam respeto y un trato de igualdad --He dicho que vuelvas… quiero que te sientes en esa silla y transcribas el próximo capitulo… --Harry miraba muy serio a su hijo, Lyly estaba expectante, conocía ese tono de voz que usaba su padre y Tam debía conocerlo también… _

_Harry se acercó a Tam y le puso una mano en el hombro pero la quitó cuando sintió un toque eléctrico, Tam temblaba ligeramente _

_--Tamar… --La insistente voz de Harry lo hizo voltear, Harry se impresionó al ver a su hijo, una vena palpitaba sobre su boca, apuñaba fuertemente sus manos, no podía evitar temblar, sus ojos reflejaban furia e impotencia, cuando su mirada se cruzó con la del adulto, las lagrimas empezaron a fluir descaradamente, pero no eran lágrimas de dolor, eran más bien de coraje… Harry dio unos pasos hacia atrás, se quedó helado al ver la expresión de Tam, incluso recordó al chico de 16 años. Tam miró fijamente a su padre por espacio de cinco segundos, pasados los cuales salió corriendo, sin escuchar los gritos de su padre… corrió hasta las puertas de Hogwarts, donde les gritó lo dejaran salir… _

_-- ¡DEJENME SALIR, NO TENGO NADA QUE HACER AQUÍ! --Gritaba desconsolado el pequeño mientras movía desesperadamente las puertas _

_-- ¿Qué te pasa Tam? _

_El niño volteó lentamente, ya tenía los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar y miró a una chica no muy alta, era delgada y tenía el cabello ondulado y rubio, de ojos café claro _

_--Quién eres --Preguntó entre sollozos el pequeño _

_--Soy amigo de tu hermano… de Sid, soy Alice ¿Estás bien? --La chica le sonreía dulcemente _

_Si supieras lo que estaba a punto de hacer hace un momento no me mirarías así --Pensó para sí Tam, mientras seguía llorando _

_--Tam… ¿Qué te pasa¿Nos puede dejar señorita Lonbottom? --Harry acababa de llegar corriendo _

_--Claro profesor Potter, con permiso --La chica se alejó con paso elegante, Harry la miró por un momento, le recordaba tanto a su amiga Luna… sonrió al recordar el pasado, pero para cuando reaccionó Tam ya no estaba a su lado, sino que corría varias metros frente a él, cuando vio hacia donde se dirigía se asustó y trató de detenerlo, pero él niño no hacía caso de las advertencias y corría más rápido, a Harry no le quedó otra opción que correr tras él… varios minutos que Tam no se molestó en contar se encontraba en medio del bosque prohibido, a pesar de ser temprano estaba totalmente oscuro… aminoró el paso ya estaba mas calmado, pero no sabía que lugar era ese, le gustaba bastante, tenía un aire extraño que nunca había sentido era excitante ese lugar… caminaba contemplando el cielo cerrado por las ramas de los árboles y por algunas hendiduras se deslizaba espectralmente el rayo del sol… estaba entretenido, cuando de pronto algo lo hizo detenerse, el ambiente había cambiado radicalmente, bajó la cabeza y miró que tenía compañía _

_--Hola, joven… --Una metálica voz había roto el sepulcral silencio del bosque _

_Tam lo miró fijamente, era un hombre quizá mas alto que su padre, casi tanto como su tío Ron, tenía el cabello por debajo de la cintura de un brillante plateado, sus ojos dorados brillaban, su túnica blanca resaltaba en la oscuridad, unos ligeros y casi inaudibles crack se escucharon alrededor, Tam miró a su alrededor con cautela, eran como una docena de hombres, de túnicas blancas pegadas al cuerpo, eran extremadamente delgados casi esqueléticos, no podía verles la cara, un manto semitransparente los cubría _

_-- ¿No saludas pequeño Potter? --La voz transmitía diversión mezclada con coraje -- lo olvidaba… No hablas con extraños, como todo buen niño ¿Cierto, pero no puedo darte mi nombre _

_--No es tan indispensable su nombre, señor --Tam parecía divertido, algo que desconcertó al hombre frente a él _

_--Vaya, tienes el carácter de tu padre… _

_Tam inconcientemente se había puesto en guardia como si fuera a tener un enfrentamiento de artes marciales, aunque siendo sinceros no tenía el menor conocimiento sobre ese arte _

_--Quizá señor, pero soy muy diferente… --Contestó cortante el pequeño, el extraño estalló en una carcajada fría _

_--Jajajajaja, lo sé niñato estúpido… _

_--No creo que me conozca lo suficiente como asegurar mi estupidez, señor, así que no le permito se refiera a mí en esa forma… _

_--Eres tan petulante como todos los Potter niño, pero veo que eres tan diferente… si… ¿Sabes, si tu padre hubiera dejado todo como debía ser, yo no estaría aquí importunándote, pero… ¡no, No podía hacerlo ¿Cierto?... James, Ron, Lylyan, Allegra, Acanit y… ese maldito de Jhonna no podían conformarse con su vida, con todo lo que podían vivir, con todo lo que tenían por delante… como seres humanos no aceptaron su destino, pero lo que no sabían era que él siempre llega, pensé encaminar todo… ¡Pero no, tenías que llegar tú y arruinarlo de nuevo! --El hombre en realidad estaba molesto, Tam sonreía místicamente, lo miraba con la cabeza inclinada hacia su izquierda, parecía analizar la expresión del sujeto y disfrutar mucho ese arrebato --Pero el destino debe llegar, quizá no me pueda deshacer fácilmente de ti, pero esos niños, esos nuevos nacidos que no debían vivir son presa fácil, los esfuerzos de tu padre no servirán de nada… jajajaja, jamás podrá derrotarme, yo obtendré lo que deseo, porque… esos chiquillos estúpidos que rompieron la continuidad espacio-tiempo hicieron algo bueno, empezaron dándome vida y terminaron sellando su solo existir al formar la puerta para que él saliera… _

_--Creo que para ser quien dice que es, es muy grosero… --Tam hablaba como si estuviera reprendiendo a alguien, ese sujeto extraño no esperaba esa reacción por parte del pequeño, se molestó enormemente se elevó maquiavélicamente y se transformó en un humo plateado que adoptó la forma de una figura extraña y horrible que Tam recordaba haber visto en uno de los libros de su padre, tenía alas, y cuerpo esquelético, después adoptó la forma de una sonrisa que mostraba una perfecta dentadura y se lanzó hacia él, Tam no podía moverse, se sentía atado por hilos invisibles, miró a quienes lo rodeaban y constató que ellos parecían sujetar algo… cuando ese rayo humeante estaba cerca de él, notó algo borroso que se interpuso antes de cerrar los ojos, al no sentir nada, los abrió lentamente y miró… ¡Era un centauro, un centauro lo protegía valientemente interponiéndose, una vez que hubo espantado al humo, que se fue maldiciendo en un idioma que Tam creía conocer, corrió alrededor de Tam cortando los hilos _

_--Pequeño ¿Estás bien? --El tono del centauro era sereno, Tam levantó la mirada, la vista de ese centauro era exultante, estaba maravillado, era enorme, tenía el dorso desnudo cruzado por dos tiras de cuero que en el medio tenía un sello que el pequeño estaba seguro haber visto antes, el cabello dorado del centauro se mecía tenuemente, y como si estuviera frente a la realeza Tam hizo una reverencia, lentamente levantó la mirada hacia el centauro, esa mirada esmeralda reflejaba absoluto respeto --Ven, tu padre te busca… --El centauro con una sonrisa le tendió la mano a Tam, quien agradeciendo la estrechó y rápidamente fue subido al lomo del centauro, Tam se sorprendió, pues sabía por su tía Hermione que esa era una ofensa hacia los centauros y más aún cuando al verse montado sobre él, notó la presencia de más de una veintena de ellos, quienes al verse descubiertos salieron de entre los árboles, Tam se quedó paralizado por unos segundos, lo más seguro era que desterraran al centauro sobre el que estaba, intentó bajarse pero no ese centauro no lo dejó, los demás saludaron a Tam con una reverencia casi total, sus dos patas (se escucha muy feo, pero es que eso son), delanteras las doblaron y se inclinaron casi tocando la tierra, mas de veinte centauros parecían estar frente a la máxima autoridad, Tam inclinó elegantemente la cabeza en señal de respeto y saludo… el centauro caminó lentamente hasta perder a los demás, Tam iba en total silencio no sabía que decir o hacer, el centauro tenía dibujada una ligera sonrisa, continuaron así por cinco minutos, tras los cuales dieron con Harry que escrutaba cada rincón del bosque prohibido _

_--Harry… Harry Potter --Saludó el centauro, Harry volteó rápidamente _

_-- ¿Fi… Firenze? _

_--Hola, Harry… creo que traigo algo que te pertenece --Agregó el centauro con una sonrisa mientras ayudaba a bajar a Tam, quien se quedó parado junto a él _

_--Qué pasó _

_--Harry Potter, tienes un gran hijo, es excepcional, cuídalo… corre peligro, su alma tiene una esencia especial y única, sabes lo que es… me despido Harry Potter --Harry se despidió de Firenze, con la mano, aún pensaba en lo que acaba de decirle --Obedece a tu padre pequeño, lo hace por tu bien --Agregó antes de volver a perderse entre la arboleda, Tam se despidió con una reverencia real, en cuanto Firenze se hubo perdido, corrió hacia su padre y estiró los brazos, pidiendo con un puchero y los ojos llenos de lagrimas lo agarrara, Harry se sorprendió un poco, pero tomó entre sus brazos al niño, quien se aferró al cuello de su padre y sobre el hombro empezó a llorar y a hablar entre sollozos _

_--Pa… padre, lo… lo siento, no quería… era malo… padre perdóneme _

_--Tranquilízate Tam, todo está bien, vamos al colegio _

_--NO --Gritó desesperado Tam --No, te quiero matar, papito por favor, vamos a casa --Ese último grito paralizó a Harry, y un poco confundido decidió hacer lo que el niño pedía, avisó a Remus y se disculpó con los demás chicos por no darles las clases, pero lo de Tam era importante, ese niño siempre le había hablado de usted y referido a él como padre, no entendía la razón, el resto de sus hijos no lo hacía, y ahora le decía papito y le había hablado de "tu", eso lo terminó de convencer… regresó a su casa al atardecer, Tam parecía mas calmado y había jugado ajedrez y quiditch con Ginny hasta la hora de cenar, ella no preguntó nada, por la expresión que tenía Harry sabía que era algo importante… _

_Ginny estaba dormida y Harry leía en la cocina, cuando entró Tam vestido totalmente de blanco y muy molesto _

_--Tam ¿pasa algo? --Preguntó algo preocupado Harry dejando sobre la mesa el libro _

_--Pasa que estoy cansado de que Lyly nunca se equivoque _

_--Qué _

_--Ella siempre tiene la razón, yo nunca puedo acertar en nada _

_--Tam, no entiendo que… _

_--Nunca tengo la razón porque no soy su hijo ¿cierto? _

_--Que tontería estás diciendo Tamar --Harry se empezaba a alterar _

_--Eso es, no soy su hijo… jamás me ha querido _

_--Tam _

_--No me interrumpa señor, me iré de aquí para que viva a gusto con sus hijos, pero antes todo volverá a ser igual, Maitreya, Mahalla, Sirius y Remus jamás debieron vivir y lo sabe _

_--Tam… _

_--No me interrumpa… los demás tampoco y lo sabe perfectamente… --La sonrisa de Tam era extraña jamás la había mostrado así… --Es un estúpido por pensar que lo lograría hac… --La mano de Harry lo interrumpió, una fuerte bofetada lo hizo caer al piso _

_--No me hables así… Tam lo siento yo… --Harry se había dado cuenta de lo que acaba de hacer e intentó remediarlo, pero el niño se puso lentamente de pie sin aceptar la ayuda que le brindaba el adulto, rió guturalmente mientras levantaba una mano y lo semi-apuntaba con el dedo índice, levantó la cabeza un poco y Harry pudo ver para su terror los ojos de aquel joven de 16 años que lo había ayudado a salvar a los gemelos, pero esos ojos tenían un tono más delicado de verde, era casi blanco… del dedo del niño brincaban chispas verdes, mientras con una sonrisa abría lentamente la boca para decir algo _

_--Avada Kedabra… --Un rayo verde salió directamente al pecho de Harry, quien paralizado no lograba moverse, la cara de Tam irradiaba enorme satisfacción. _

_El rayo verde del hechizo imperdonable se reflejaba en el rostro de Harry… en cuestión de segundos esos hermosos ojos esmeralda se vieron apagados… _

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_P.D. espero me den señales de vida_


	19. Operación apache Thompson

_Bueno, todos sabemos a quien le pertenece Harry Potter... si, si es de JK Rowling..._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Aquí tienen un poquitin de diversión entre los personajes, me dijeron que puras tragedias, pobrecitos jajajaja… y referente a lo de la muerte, me tomo la libertad de saltarme ese asunto, hasta dentro de tres o cuatro capítulos jejeje… disfrútenlo… _

_por cierto olgalucía... espero me digas lo que pensabas que iba a pasar jajaja_

_y muchas gracias por los RR_

**_------------------------------------------------------------ _**

Las escaleras estaban envueltas en una fúnebre oscuridad, una pequeña y delgada silueta se deslizaba hacia arriba en silencio, al llegar giró casi imperceptiblemente la cabeza hacia abajo, un ligero brillo se vislumbró donde debía estar su boca, caminó derecho, unos segundos después giró hacia la izquierda y pasando tres puertas siguió por un pequeño pasillo de la derecha, se paró y pareció disfrutar mirar esa puerta de roble mientras inclinaba la cabeza sobre su hombro izquierdo, se acercó sigilosa y elegantemente, el picaporte se giró y dio paso a una amplia habitación que estaba en penumbra, justo en el medio parecía dibujarse una cama matrimonial, algo rojizo resaltó con un tímido rayo de luna que alcanzaba a filtrarse por entre una cortina y se movió mientras parafraseaba algo ininteligible entre sueños y… un resplandor verde iluminó aquella habitación.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En hogwarts, mas expresamente en la torre de grifindor y mas exactamente aún en el dormitorio de unos chicos de segundo, el dueño de una cabeza atiborrada por una dócil y azabache cabellera se sentó de un sobresalto en su cama, miró hacia todas partes, corrió las cortinas de su cama y dio con el ruido que escuchaba desde hacía rato… provenía de la cama a un lado de la suya, se levantó lentamente y con cara adormilada abrió el dosel, Sid se removía casi espasmódicamente, tenía la sabana y cobertor hechos ovillos bajo él, respiraba muy agitado y sudaba profusamente, cuando se disponía a despertarlo escuchó un quejido de dolor proveniente de la cama de enfrente, se dirigió apresuradamente hacia ahí y al abrir las cortinas un rayo de luna dio en la almohada, era roja… con cuidado la tocó, estaba húmeda… en ese momento Jimmy se giró y quedó boca arriba… tenía la cara roja, y con dificultad se distinguía lo que parecía ser un profundo corte desde la comisura de los labios que finalizaba al terminar la barbilla , Rem parecía haberse acostumbrado a la oscuridad y miraba casi perfectamente, tanto así que abrió los ojos de sobremanera al darse cuenta de tremendo chorro de sangre que brotaba de la herida de su hermano (creo que a estas alturas el pobre niño ya tiene una anemia buena), rápidamente se quitó un calcetín y lo presionó contra la herida para después mover a su hermano violentamente de un lado a otro intentando despertarlo

--Quita ese calcetín de mi boca… huele a pies --La voz de Jimmy sonaba débil, automáticamente tomó sus gafas de la mesita de noche y miró a su hermano que seguía presionando esa olorosa media contra su boca, intentó hablar pero Rem no lo dejó

--Presiona y baja a la sala común --Ordenó Rem colocando la mano de Jimmy sobre el calcetín

Rem se dirigió hacia la cama de Sid, y Jimmy se quedó con la mano haciendo algo de presión en su boca mirándolo, quien mientras despertaba a Sid volvió a hablar --Código rojo --Esas dos palabras fueron suficientes para que Jimmy saliera corriendo de la habitación

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Una sonora pero a la vez fría carcajada resonó en un bosque de viejos sauces espantando a cientos de aves…

--Todo está saliendo como debe salir… al fin todo… nadie podrá evitarlo… jajajaja… el destino, el destino no puede cambiarse ni saltarse --Esa metálica voz sonaba realmente alegre --Aunque… --Continuó adoptando un tono pensativo --no importa… es mejor tarde que nunca… jajajajaja

Ese extraño ser salió de entre las penumbras de aquel enorme salón tapizado en losas de mármol blanco, inmediatamente trece seres delgados se arrodillaron frente a él -- ¿alguna noticia importante? --Sonrió mostrando sus perfectos dientes y expandió más su hermosa sonrisa al ver como uno de sus acólitos se levantaba cabizbajo

--Mi señor… todo a sido cumplido como usted a ordenado… él está a punto de llegar…

--Gott Ziel…

El extraño y apuesto ser giró lentamente la cabeza hacia uno de sus servidores que arrodillado le llamaba

--Acércate --Ordenó con su inquebrantable voz

El acólito se levantó cuidadosamente y con la cabeza gacha caminó hacia donde unos segundos antes estaba su compañero, colocó una rodilla en el piso y mirando las finas láminas de roble blanco bajo sus pies habló con una voz clara pero que denotaba cierto temor

--Sir… cuando despierte por completo ¿Usted podrá controlarlo?

--Mi querido Badness, no se trata de que yo lo controle… cuando él llegue yo ya no estaré aquí, porque mi… nuestra misión habrá terminado

--Entiendo Sir --Dijo el sirviente en tono de sumisión y con una reverencia real regresó a su lugar

--Escúchenme todos, esto no debe salirse de control, todo debe estar perfecto para cuando él llegue

--Gott Ziel… --Llamó otro acólito mientras se arrodillaba frente a él --Sir, todo será perfecto, justo como usted ordenó

--Eso espero Unrecht

--Así será Sir…

Y con ligeros crack el señor quedó solo… subió las blancas escaleras de mármol lentamente, giró a su izquierda y llegó a un salón mucho más grande… al fondo había un gran ropero blanco, lo abrió y contempló unos segundos, después sacó una pantalón de un blanco impecable y una túnica de igual color que tenía trece botones de un plata blanquecino que despedían ligeros brillos blancos… dio unos cuantos pasos hasta toparse con el enorme espejo que abarcaba la pared a su izquierda, dejó las ropas sobre un sillón tapizado en piel al parecer de oso polar… una hermosa y coqueta sonrisa que dejaba ver unos perfectos dientes blancos se reflejó en el espejo, desabrochó cada botón de la camisa lentamente, como si le fuera una gran concentración en ello… cinco minutos después quedaba totalmente desnudo y cepillaba su largo cabello mientras pensaba en su misión, en esos magos que habían arruinado todo, en la razón que los había llevado a hacer eso… cogió el pantalón y ensimismado se lo puso… le quedaba realmente bien, dejaba ver su bien formado cuerpo, mientras su torso desnudo brillaba con la luna… tomó la túnica y caminó hacia la ventana… sus facciones perfectas resaltaban mientras pensativo contemplaba ese astro que para él era el astro rey, la enorme luna llena se alzaba imponente en el firmamento… todo pasaba por una razón, y en este momento los Potter eran los únicos culpables de lo que ocurría… se le escapó un suspiro y espabilándose un poco se colocó la túnica, abrochó los trece pequeños botones dejando una elegante abertura a la altura del ombligo, podía verse su perfecto abdomen… cubrió con unas gafas plateadas esos hermosos ojos dorados y con pasó decidido salió del salón…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando Rem y Sid bajaron a la sala común, ya los esperaban todos sentados frente a la chimenea

--Muy, bien… tenemos algo importante que tratar --Empezó Rem

--Sí, podemos empezar por el calcetín empapado en sangre que Jim tiene en la boca --Continuó Jho realmente preocupado

--No es nada --Intentó persuadir Jimmy

--James, pensé que en estos momentos estarías en la enfermería --Lo reprendió Remus

--Oh vamos Rem, pareces mi mamá

--Lo intentamos llevar pero no quiere --Explicó molesta Lyly

--No me gusta lo que está pasando --Comentó asustada Mah, comentario al que los demás asintieron

--Te entiendo Mah y los entiendo a todos, pero primero debemos asegurarnos de que Jimmy esté bien, así que por favor que alguien lo acompañe a la enfermería, y Jho¿Podías ir y decirle a tu padre lo que pasó?

--Claro Rem… espero que no me atrapen

--Descuida Jho, toma… --Rem le extendió un trozo de pergamino y una capa

--Pensé que mi mamá te las había quitado --Dijo en un grito ahogado Jho mientras tomaba lo que Rem le daba

--Sí, pero cuando se fue me las devolvió

Lyly prácticamente arrastró a Jimmy hasta la enfermería seguida muy de cerca por Sid, más que nada por precaución, dijo él… cinco minutos después el director entraba corriendo a la enfermería, dónde madame Pomfrey (jeje jubilé a profesores jóvenes a casi todos, pero la fiel enfermera sigue ahí… ¿así se llamaba?), aún no lograba cerrar la herida

--Remus, que bueno que estás aquí... no entiendo lo que pasa, he probado con todo y no cierra, además la sangre sale descomunalmente, si no fuera por la poción regeneradora… --Madame Pomfrey se miraba muy asustada y preocupada

-- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó Lyly? --Remus miró inquisidoramente a la pelirroja

--No sé profesor… --Contestó sincera

--Estaba dormido cuando sentí dolor, entonces Rem me despertó, pero me dijo que Jimmy tenía esa cortada --Explicó Sirius con una seriedad inusitada en él

Remus miró a James y después a Sirius y vio que el último no tenía nada, sin embargo Jimmy reflejaba cansancio y la cara de alguien que ha perdido mucha sangre en poco tiempo y no ha podido recuperarla… la cabeza del antiguo licántropo estaba llena de interrogantes a las que no podía hallar una respuesta satisfactoria

-- ¿No puedes hacer nada Poppy?

La enfermera sonrió con melancolía al escuchar el mote, pero después miró a Remus y se alzó de hombros para darse la vuelta hacia su oficina y después volver cargada de diferentes pociones, cuando las dejaba a un lado de Jim, un rayo azulado salió de la varita de Lupin, todos lo miraron antes de que se desplomara segundos después… Pomfrey rápidamente tomó su varita y lo colocó en una cama

--Está bien, solo está cansado --La voz de la enfermera sonaba tranquilizadora

Poppy se giró hacia Jimmy y comprobó para su satisfacción que la herida del niño había cerrado completamente y que éste dormía plácidamente

--Chicos por favor, necesitan descansar… no se preocupen yo los cuidaré, ustedes deberían estar dormidos

Los dos pelirrojos y Sid salieron de la enfermería a regañadientes, dos de ellos porque querían estar con su hermano y el otro porque quería asegurarse de la salud de su padre

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En una campiña bastante amplia y sumida en total silencio un rayo blanco desapareció tan rápido como había aparecido… Ziel caminó aparentemente sin rumbo fijo con paso tranquilo, la brisa hacía ondear su túnica, se paseó por entre las curiosas casitas de ladrillo quemado y paredes de colores chillantes, cada paso que daba miraba una de esas casas como si buscara algo, con una sonrisa salió del pequeño pueblo y siguió caminando…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--Bien, ya todo está aclarado… espero que mañana Jimmy pueda salir de la enfermería, si no, no sería justo

--Lo sabemos Sid --Resopló Mai

--Será mejor que lo dejemos para el lunes, así lo podremos perfeccionar, no puede haber un solo error --Razonó Lyly

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-- ¡Nooo! --Gritó ahogadamente y rápido volteó a un lado y la vio, su esposa dormía tranquilamente abrazando un cojín… soltó un suspiro de alivio, secó todo el sudor que corría por su torso y su cara con la sabana que acababa de recoger del piso, se colocó con manos temblorosas las gafas y descalzo salió de la habitación…

Harry Potter pensaba en lo que acababa de soñar, aún no entendía porque tenía esos extraños sueños… Voldemort había muerto muchos años atrás… lo que lo atormentaba más era recordar la carita de su pequeño mientras lanzaba esa maldición imperdonable… Tam, debía verlo y asegurarse que en realidad todo había sido un sueño, afortunadamente la habitación de Tam estaba tan solo al salir del pasillo, la puerta como siempre estaba semi-abierta… con cuidado entró y para su temor, el niño no estaba en la cama, antes de que lo invadiera el pánico encendió la luz, quizá solo lo engañaba la oscuridad, pero una vez iluminada la habitación no localizó al pequeño… aunque… la sábana del niño parecía estar cubriendo algo, se acercó lentamente y temeroso palpó toda la tela y tocó algo duro… rodeó la cama y… miró a Tam, su cabeza casi tocaba el piso y el cuerpo lo tenía paralelo a la cama, la pierna izquierda bailaba algo borracha en el aire y la derecha… la pierna derecha era la que evitaba cayera al piso, tenía envuelto el pie en la sábana que gracias a la costumbre de Ginny de meterla bajo el colchón lo detenía… Harry se arrodilló junto al niño, miró la estampa divertido y para su tranquilidad comprobó que esa no era la cara del… del asesino que él había visto, su niño era puro, no podía ser eso en realidad, Tam dibujó una gran sonrisa, mientras tiraba un golpe que Harry tuvo que esquivar, y volvió a sonreír, parecía soñar algo divertido. Antes de salir de la habitación Harry colocó a su hijo como debía estar… sobre su cama, lo arropó y dándole un beso en la frente salió de la habitación sonriendo, sabía que en cuanto bajara las escaleras el niño estaría de nuevo fuera de la cama.

Ya había comprobado que todo había sido un sueño, un maldito sueño, pero aún había algo que le preocupaba, bajó lentamente las escaleras, encendió la chimenea que a pesar de no hacer mucho frío, le encantaba ver las llamas y se dejó caer cansado en el sofá que le permitía ver mejor…

--No entiendo lo que pasa, desde que llegamos han ocurrido cosas muy extrañas que jamás habían pasado --Susurró Harry con voz de impotencia y tormento

--Lo que pasa es que tienes miedo --Explicó una dulce pero a la vez fuerte voz masculina

Harry giró bruscamente hacia la voz que le había contestado y se asustó al ver a un extraño por lo que asió rápidamente su varita y se puso de pie de un brinco

-- ¿Quién eres y cómo has entrado, Si no ha pedido permiso nadie puede entrar, salvo mi familia y cualquier miembro de la de mi esposa a la que considero como mía --Inició Harry con voz dura

El extraño miró a Harry con una sonrisa, y él bajó la guardia al verlo completamente, le llamó la atención la cabeza atiborrada de rizos rojizos indomables y largos que caían graciosamente a mitad de sus orejas y al verle los ojos terminó de bajar la guardia, eran unos hermosos ojos color esmeralda, y no parecía tener más de 17 años, su apariencia lo demostraba, llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla cobrizo con algunas roturas en las rodillas, algo deshilachado con un cinturón negro con algunos adornos metálicos, una playera blanca sin mangas con un león un tanto sombrío estampado en medio, y los tenis eran muy parecidos a los que Tam acostumbraba usar, solo que blancos o de ese color parecían

-- ¿Ya me ha conocido? --Preguntó el chico con una hermosa sonrisa

--Si has podido entrar sin accionar la alarma, quiere decir que eres parte de mi familia, no me cabe duda de que eres un Weasley, pero… --Se interrumpió Harry pensativo

--Los ojos --Terminó el joven

Harry asintió sin apartar la vista del chico

--Bueno… --Continuó --los ojos… mi padre siempre me ha dicho que son heredados de mi abuela --Dijo el muchacho mientras sonreía

--Eso quiere decir… --Murmuró Harry intentando entender todo

--Justo lo que piensas… papá…

Harry no se sorprendió que el chico le llamara así, dado que por esos ojos esperaba fuera así

--Pero, de mis hijos solo uno es pelirrojo

--Lyly --Se adelantó el chico --Cuando tenías quince años una profesora un tanto chiflada, a modo de broma y agradecimiento pensaron tú y tus amigos, hizo una predicción justo cuando era supervisada por la suma inquisidora ¿la recuerdas? --Explicó el muchacho con una sonrisa que se amplió al ver la cara de estupefacción que Harry tenía en ese momento

-- No es que me desagrade la idea… de hecho yo siempre deseé una gran familia… pero… pero… ¿Estás bromeando?

--Jajajaja, no, lo siento --La cara del muchacho era de diversión y la del adulto de… no se podía saber si de miedo, asombro o felicidad

-- ¿Qué edad tienes? --Preguntó Harry inconscientemente

--Dieciséis

--y…

-- ¿Mi nombre? --Preguntó divertido el chico, a lo que Harry solo asintió

--Soy Eras

Harry lo miró interrogantemente y el chico se limitó a alzarse de hombros y contestar con una sonrisa --Mi madre es algo extravagante con eso de los nombres, por lo menos a mí se me hace mas normal mi nombre que el de mi hermana

-- ¿Tienes otra hermana? --Preguntó Harry con voz de miedo y sorpresa

--Claro, mi madre jamás podrá tener embarazos simples, fuimos mellizos… aunque la única excepción fue Tam, que es algo especial…

-- ¿Có… có… cómo se llama tu hermana?

--Faride Beryl --Contestó con voz dramática el chico

Harry se volvió a sentar frente a la chimenea, escondió la cabeza entre sus manos no podía creer que seguiría teniendo hijos, si él o ellos no lo habían planeado, levantó la mirada hacia el chico que lo miraba atentamente

--Disculpa me has sorprendido mucho, pero no significa que no los desee, pero…

--Descuida, sabía que ibas a actuar así --Le tranquilizó el chico con una sonrisa

--Pero, ese cabello --Eso en realidad le carcomía, ni siquiera Ginny o alguien de su familia tenía el cabello ondulado y menos con rizos, aceptaba que fuera pelirrojo… pero la forma que tenía ese cabello…

--Jeje, resultó una gran sorpresa, porque nací sin cabello y mi hermana tiene el cabello igual que yo, solo que negro

--Bueno, por lo menos Ginny ya no se quejará de que todos tienen el cabello negro, ahora serán dos... ¿Serán dos, verdad Eras? --Preguntó realmente preocupado Harry, pues estaba seguro que sería bastante difícil controlar doce niños y los últimos debían tener una diferencia de edad mínima, pero como respuesta obtuvo solo una sonrisa que solo le dio en qué pensar

--Vamos Eras…

--No he venido a rebelarte el futuro, papá… sólo tengo que decirte que no temas, el temor no traerá nada bueno, Tam es muy poderoso y Lyly también, pero no quiero decir que los demás no lo sean… pero a quien temes es a Tam, no sabes como explicarte su forma de actuar… siempre es muy misterioso, no parece tener seis años, pero no te preocupes, como ya te dijeron es puro… Gott Ziel intenta confundirte para que te concentres en Tam y así desampares al resto para poder cumplir con su misión padre… el final se acerca papá, el que sustituirá a Voldemort pronto llegará, Sir Dunkel es muy peligroso, no postergues lo que sabes no debe serlo, el tiempo se acaba…

--Harry¿qué tienes?

Harry abrió los ojos lentamente, no distinguía nada, sintió como le ponían las gafas

--Ginny, pero… --Hizo una pausa y miró a su alrededor -- ¿estás embarazada? --Preguntó muy interesado, la pelirroja lo miró extrañada y negó rápidamente con la cabeza

El domingo Harry se la pasó muy pensativo, no hizo otra cosa que meditar sobre sus extraños sueños y decidió ir esa misma tarde a Hogwarts, donde encerrado en su habitación dio rienda suelta a su imaginación, pero seguía sin poder explicarlo…

El lunes se respiraba un aire extraño, los nuevos alborotadores de Hogwarts tenían la travesura dibujada en las caras, Jimmy había sido dado de alta el domingo por la noche, parecía estar perfectamente. A la hora del desayuno el comedor estaba abarrotado, todos los estudiantes estaban presentes para fortuna de lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir. El director todavía se miraba un poco débil… las mesas se llenaron de comida y todos empezaron a comer con ganas, cinco minutos después se escuchó una gran explosión y un denso humo morado cubrió el lugar, los profesores se alteraron y se pusieron a la defensiva, cuando el humo iba desapareciendo, varias cabezas sin rastro de pelo o bello alguno, fueron dejándose ver, conforme el ambiente se aclaraba lo hacía también la visión de muchos estudiantes totalmente calvos y pintados en su totalidad de diversos colores bastante llamativos, mientras vestían solamente su ropa interior y bailaban contra su voluntad una cumbia bastante contagiosa que no era fácil de ubicar… el resto de estudiantes estallaron en sonoras carcajadas, algunos profesores se alarmaron mientras otros entre los que por un momento contaremos a Harry intentaban suprimir la risa, la cara de ciertos alumnos en la mesa Grifindor no era exactamente de diversión

--Lyly, se suponía que solo Thompson y el otro de Slytherin --Murmuró entre dientes Rem que estaba frente a la pelirroja

--Lo sé, pero no sé que pasó… --Contestó abochornada Lyly

--Se te pasó la mano Lyl

--Ya Jho, que no fue solo mi culpa

-- ¿Qué vamos a hacer, mínimo son como 150 los que están así --Preguntó Jimmy en tono preocupado

-- Dos de Ravenclaw, uno de Huflepuff, Thompson de Grifindor y lo que resta de Slytherin¿no puedo creer que no hayan sido afectados todos de Slytherin –Razonó un tanto divertida Ally

-- ¿Creen que nos podrían correr? --Lyly sonaba preocupada ante esa posibilidad

--No si no nos descubren --Mai intentaba disfrutar el resultado

--Ahora ríanse o hagan algo, que mi papá nos está viendo --Advirtió en susurros Mah

Remus Lupin se puso de pie intentando suprimir una sonrisa de satisfacción o quizá de orgullo, ni él mismo estaba seguro, pero puso una falsa cara de seriedad y colocando su varita sobre sus cuerdas vocales pidió silencio, uno que se hizo a medias dada la música

-- ¡Jóvenes, nadie saldrá del comedor sin que su varita sea revisada!

Lupin miró al resto de maestros mientras intentaba terminar con esa música, Harry lo miró expectante, esperaba que le cayera una gran capa de espuma o baba, y como uno de sus hijos había dicho, cuanto más poderoso fuera el mago que intentara terminar el hechizo mas poderoso sería el escudo y eso iba a ser un gran espectáculo, casi estaba seguro que sus hijos tenían que ver en eso… pero no le cayó ninguna espuma y ninguna otra cosa, tampoco se detuvo la música, Remus miró inquisitivamente a Harry, quien se alzó de hombros y dirigiendo su varita hacia un chico de sexto de Slytherin que danzaba cerca de él… ¿cómo se le ocurría usar una tanga, serían cómodas? Apartó esos pensamientos e intentó acabar con el hechizo, pero ni escudo ni final de hechizo

--Muy buen hechizo, quien lo hizo debe ser muy poderoso o poderosos --Agregó la ultima palabra dirigiendo una furtiva mirada hacia su prole, quienes le devolvieron una sonrisa inocente, él también sonrió

--Ahora el jefe de cada casa revisará la varita de sus alumnos, Filch está revisando el resto del colegio Dijo Remus Lupin mientras miraba a los profesores, quienes rapidamente acataron la orden del director

En ese momento Jimmy cerró fuertemente los ojos por unos segundos y los abrió rápidamente, todo daba vuelta extremadamente rápido… se paró e intentó salir

--Jim, el director dijo… --Intentó hablar Lyly

El chico no hizo caso a los llamados de Lyly y se dirigió lo mas rápido que podía a la salida, tomando en cuenta que todo el comedor giraba a gran velocidad

--James --La voz de Harry no lo detuvo --No puedes salir, la profesora McGonagall debe revisar tu varita --Continuó Harry al ver que su hijo seguía caminando

Jimmy intentó voltear pero no pudo

--No… no… debo… salir… no… no… pu… puedo --Tartamudeó el chico con gran esfuerzo mientras intentaba que la gravedad no le ganara

--Por favor, obedece, será un momento… Siguió Harry

Jimmy alzó su varita y recargándose en la mesa de Huflepuff, se la dio a uno de los que tenía más cerca… después salió del comedor, en la puerta se tambaleó un poco, Harry miró a Remus quien le devolvió una mirada de desconcierto, pero segundos después se acercó a él y le explicó lo que había pasado la noche del sábado, después del relato Harry salió corriendo del comedor y al doblar la primera esquina se encontró con Jimmy inconciente, lo tomó entre sus brazos y corrió hacia la enfermería…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jajaja¿Qué les pareció?... Harry no podía morir, pensaron que lo mataría… noooo, además quien en su sano juicio abofetea a un niñito de seis años, y menos si ese niñito es mi querido Tam… pero me encanta que le pasen desgracias como esas a los niños jejejeje… así se forma el carácter… bueno… espero me den señal de vida… hasta pronto…

_P.D. espero señales de vida_


	20. Una extraña enfermedad

_Bueno, todos sabemos a quien le pertenece Harry Potter... si, si es de JK Rowling..._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**_Seishiro… antes que nada quiero decir que tienes razón jajaja, me equivoqué un poquitín en eso de las edades de lo cuatrillizos, creo que Ron y Ally también, los cuatrillizos nacieron el 23 de noviembre al igual que Ally y Ron en enero, jajaja lo que significa que todavía tienen 12 años y no trece como había dicho jejeje… gracias por hacérmelo notar jajajaja y bueno sin mas que agregar (O eso creo yo), los dejo con el siguiente capitulo, espero lo disfruten…. _**

**_Una aclaración más… lo que esté encerrado así " " es el pensamiento de Jimmy _**

**_----------------------------------------------------------- _**

Jimmy abrió los ojos lentamente, no distinguía muy bien las cosas, intentó sentarse pero no pudo, se sentía bastante débil, estiró la mano izquierda y se puso las gafas, estaba seguro que esa no era la enfermería de Hogwarts, tenía tantas dudas y una de ellas era por qué no había nadie ahí para contestar a sus preguntas, todo el cuerpo le dolía, sintió algo caliente bajar por su barbilla se llevó una mano y comprobó que todavía salía sangre… en eso escuchó unas voces, a como pudo se levantó y abrió con sumo cuidado la puerta, ahí estaban sus padres… su madre estaba abrazada a su padre quien discutía acaloradamente con el medimago… por lo menos ahora sabía que estaba en San Mungo, trató de poner atención a la discusión que había frente a él sin que se dieran cuenta

--Lo siento señor Potter, es demasiado extraño… no creo que pase esta noche

Acaso se refería a él, pues claro a quien más… pero ¡Se iba a morir, y su madre lloraba desconsoladamente

--Está bromeando, sería más fácil que yo muriera…

Su padre parecía dolido pero muy seguro y tranquilo

--No entiende señor Potter, su hijo no tiene mas sangre… su cuerpo no admitió la poción regeneradora, me sorprende que continúe con vida

Pero cómo se le ocurría a ese hombre decir eso y más cuando él sabía que todavía tenía mucha sangre, pues el chorro de sangre que salía debajo de su boca no podía mentir, pero¿acaso ese hombre no tenía tacto, a quién se le ocurre decir eso frente a su madre y viendo como está ella, si pudiera ahora mismo le mandaba alguna maldición que…

--Me está diciendo que no pueden hacer nada

¿Por qué su padre estaba tan tranquilo, acaso no le importaba lo que el sanador dijera?

--Lo único que podemos hacer señor Potter es esperar a…

-- ¿ESPERAR A QUE MI HIJO MUERA¿ESO ES LO QUE PRETENDE QUE HAGA?

Ese si era el padre que Jim recordaba, no podía ser que estuviera tan tranquilo mientras el inepto del hombre ese decía tantas incongruencias

--Pretende que nos quedemos con los brazos cruzados mientras nuestro hijo se desangra lentamente, quiere que nos quedemos viéndolo morir, quiere que vea sufrir a mi hijo…

"Uuuhhh ese tono en mamá, en verdad es peligroso, si yo fuera usted amigo me quedaría callado"

--Señora, la muerte por desangramiento no duele, solo lo invade un fuerte sueño que…

La cara de Harry estaba casi descolocada y Jimmy miraba con la boca abierta a ese pobre hombre, quien antes de terminar la frase queda mudo, no para de mover las piernas frenéticamente, unas extrañas pústulas que despedían un humor blanquecino y un olor desagradable le aparecieron por todas partes y con algo verde revoloteándole alrededor y habría seguido siendo atacado por diversas maldiciones por parte de la pelirroja si Harry no hubiera logrado desarmarla

"No diga que no se lo advertí señor, no puedo creer que sea tan tonto, jamás pensé conocer a alguien que se atreviera a decir tantas tonterías después de ese peligroso tono sereno de mamá, jajajaja es un verdadero…"

--Ginny por favor, tranquilízate

--Pero Harry ese… ese…

--Amor ven, tranquila --Dijo Harry sentándola en unas sillas que estaban cerca de la puerta, mientras los colegas se llevaban al desafortunado sanador

--Harry, mi niño no… esto no puede pasar, sabes que no puede… --Tan solo sentarse Ginny se abrazó a su esposo y comenzó a llorar

"¿Tan mal está todo¿en verdad voy a morir?"

--Tranquila Ginny, sabes que no va a pasar eso --Intentaba tranquilizarla Harry, cuando en realidad estaba igual que su esposa

--Harry… Jimmy…

--Amor, nada le va a pasar a nuestro hijo, te lo prometo…

--Todo se va a repetir --Lo interrumpió Ginny mirándolo fijamente a los ojos

--No, prometí que nada se iba a repetir, la profecía lo contempla a él en cierta forma, y lo sabes, además… recuerda que Merlín nos aseguró que nada iba a afectar a nuestros hijos, que no habría rastro de esas enfermedades…

--Pero Harry…

--Pero nada Ginny, en esta vida nada es imposible y no voy a permitir que la muerte me arrebate a ninguno de mis hijos… --Aseguró Harry poniéndose de pie

"Ese es mi papá¿Pero a que se refieren con eso de la profecía"? --Jimmy cerró rápidamente la puerta y se apresuró a meterse en la cama, Harry entró justo en el momento en que el niño se arropaba con la sábana

-- Jimmy, que bueno que hayas despertado ya ¿Te sientes bien? --Preguntó con una gran sonrisa Harry

--Sí papá y ¿Mamá?

--Fue a finiquitar unos asuntos con un medimago --Contestó despreocupado el adulto

-- ¡Pero cómo se te ocurrió dejarla ir, podría matarlo! --Se apresuró a responder Jimmy algo asustado, temiendo por el bienestar del hombre y porque su madre pudiera terminar en Azkabán

--Creí haberte dicho que espiar no era bueno --Agregó con una gran sonrisa Harry

--Yo… yo bueno papá --Intentó excusarse el niño

--Jimmy… ¿Qué tanto escuchaste? --Preguntó con seriedad Harry mientras se sentaba en la cama a un lado de su hijo --Creo que ya eres lo suficientemente grande como para que te ocultemos la verdad

--Cuando el medimago dijo que no pasaba de esta noche --Una lagrima cruzó la cara del niño -- ¿Eso es verdad papá? --Preguntó con el resto de lágrimas a punto de salir de esos hermosos ojos esmeralda

--No hijo, ese hombre miente --Contestó Harry seguro mientras abrazaba a su hijo

--Pero papá… ¿Por qué estas tan seguro? Algún día, todos moriremos

--Quizá Jim, pero tú todavía no… además los magos no saben todo…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

--Profesora McGonagall ¿Ha sabido algo sobre Jimmy?

Minerva McGonagall se quedó mirando fijamente a la pelirroja que le acababa de hacer la pregunta, la chica pareció adivinar lo que la profesora pensaba y se apresuró a contestar

--Yo… yo… lamento lo que pasó la otra vez profesora yo… --Se trató de disculpar Lyly con lagrimas en los ojos

--No se preocupe señorita Potter --La reconfortó la profesora con una sonrisa --Pero no sé nada sobre su hermano, le aseguro que cuando me entere de algo les diré, ahora hágame el favor de volver a su clase

Al ver como la niña caminaba tranquila por el pasillo McGonagall suspiró aliviada, no deseaba enfrentar otra posesión como aquella…

Zxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

--Bueno, señor Potter, con los estudios que le he mandado a hacer a su hijo en media hora tendremos la respuesta que espera --Un hombre alto, rubio y de faz serena, vestido totalmente de blanco platicaba con Harry mientras Jimmy estaba en una habitación con motivos infantiles acompañado de Ginny

--Espero que aquí me den una esperanza, porque en el hospital en el que estaba me dijeron que no podían hacer nada

--Sí señor --Dijo con una sonrisa el médico --este es el mejor hospital de Inglaterra… --Hizo una pausa para pensar lo próximo que diría y aumentando su sonrisa continuó hablando --Sin contar a San Mungo señor, pero es que los magos no siempre tienen la razón en todo, en ocasiones los muggles avanzan un poco más --Agregó una pausa más para ver la desfigurada cara de Harry --Bueno, algunas enfermedades que tienen los muggles no las presentan los magos es por eso que no pudieron hacer nada con su hijo… y lo de la herida… bueno, supongo que allá habrán usado todo tipo de métodos mágicos para cerrarla, y como no funcionaron opté por lo común aquí, tuve que coserle, le di veinte puntadas, pero no sé preocupe no le quedará ninguna marca… ¿Señor Potter, se siente bien?

Harry miraba estupefacto no sabía que decir, acaso Jimmy le había dicho que eran magos o algo por el estilo, debería borrarle la memoria pero lo haría después de que le dijera lo que quería decir…

--Señor Potter --Insistió el médico

--Estoy… estoy bien no se preocupe --contestó Harry con la mirada perdida

--Señor, creo que usted no me ha entendido --La cara del médico tenía dibujada una enorme sonrisa mientras hablaba --mis padres son muggles, yo estudié en Hogwarts fui a Ravenclaw, hice mis estudios en medimagia y después medicina muggle, ahora trabajo aquí y atiendo a hijos de magos con enfermedades muggles… --Hizo una pausa esperando la reacción de Harry --le aclaro esto porque no quisiera que me borrara la memoria --Agregó con una sonrisa y fue entonces cuando Harry reaccionó y dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio

--No tiene idea de cuanto me tranquiliza eso

--Me lo imagino señor Potter, ahora me gustaría que me hablara sobre su familia --Dijo el hombre acomodándose mejor tras su escritorio, mientras Harry se removió incomodo en la silla frente a él --Señor, conozco su pasado… como todos, lo que me interesa es su presente, tengo entendido que no hace mucho regresaron de América

Era por el bien de su hijo… media hora después el médico estaba enterado de absolutamente todo y con los resultados de los estudios en la mano inició su diagnóstico

--Entiendo señor Potter… su hijo ha perdido demasiada sangre, afortunadamente el cuerpo de su hijo regenera la sangre perdida a buena velocidad, si la sutura que hice funciona y el niño no pierde más sangre recuperará los niveles de hemoglobina necesarios y lo único que le quedaría sería que llevara una dieta adecuada con los suplementos necesarios de hierro ¿Comprende lo que digo?

--Claro doctor… ¿eso es todo lo que tiene mi niño? --Preguntó Harry con un poco de esperanza

--Por desgracia no… verá, lo que James tiene es una enfermedad muy extraña, de hecho solo sé de ella por lo que mencionaron los libros cuando estudiaba medimagia y solo eran unos cuantos renglones… verá, es tan rara que es el primer caso en miles de años --Explicó con lentitud el médico

--No entiendo

--Señor Potter, esa enfermedad se hereda solo por línea mágica, es decir que se heredó del lado de su padre… no importa que su madre haya sido una bruja, y muy poderosa…

--Pero los amigos de mi padre jamás dijeron que él hubiera sufrido eso… --Refutó Harry con voz alarmante

--Señor… se necesitan determinados elementos para que el factor que se encuentra dormido en la sangre despierte… se necesita de una magia extraordinaria, más allá del mismo merlín --Termina sorprendido el médico

Harry lo mira con una expresión vacía pues su mente se ha transportado casi doce años atrás, a cuando Jho le dijo que Jimmy era el único que los podía regresar a su época, entonces se sintió orgulloso… cuando merlín poseyó a Jim y le aseguró que ninguna enfermedad les afectaría… comenzó a llorar sin poner objeción alguna, sin importarle que ese hombre extraño al que le acababa de contar toda su vida lo estuviera viendo…

-- ¿Eso que significa doctor? --Preguntó Harry con lagrimas aún brotando se ese manantial esmeralda

--Señor, en su familia debían conocer esa enfermedad y tener el antídoto…

-- ¿Antídoto? --Casi grita Harry poniéndose rápidamente de pie

--Sí… sí señor…

Harry se deja caer sobre la silla, una pequeña sonrisa atisba en su rostro

-- ¿Esa enfermedad se puede controlar con el antídoto?

--Pues sí señor, pero lo que buscamos es eliminarla…

--Y un síntoma puede ser el comer mucho dulce --Pregunta el pelinegro realmente intrigado

--Pues… --El rubio parece pensar seriamente antes de responder --Podría ser, eso depende de que tan mal esté todo… lo que le puedo decir de eso es que el índice glucémico del chico está bajo y el organismo le dice que necesita glucosa y lo fuente más al alcance del niño son los dulces, pero… aunque le suben rápidamente el nivel de glucosa, es solo por un momento, dependiendo del organismo del niño podrían ser una, dos horas o quizá menos, también podría consumir alimentos que contengan hierro o darle por comer tierra

--Lo de la tierra no creo… pero últimamente come mucho dulce y cada vez más extraños… --Dice pensativo Harry

--Lo de extraños, podría atreverme a asegurar que eso depende de su hijo y lo de comer dulce, significa que las cosas no están bien… según lo que usted me dijo y lo que anteriormente me contó el niño, todo empezó cuando sus gemelos tuvieron un accidente y casi mueren, ese pudo haber sido la llave para que James despertara ese poder que activó la enfermedad dormida en él…

--Entiendo… pero cómo… cómo voy a lograr averiguar eso, no tengo a nadie a quien preguntarle sobre esa enfermedad… y usted lo sabe --La voz de Harry casi se quebraba

--Lo sé señor Potter, trataré de averiguar algo sobre eso… puede llevarse a su hijo, solo que no tenga muchos sobresaltos, asegúrese que consuma todos los grupos de alimentos… de preferencia que haga cinco comidas… desayuno, comida, cena y dos colaciones, una a media mañana y otra a media tarde, en las colaciones puede dejar los dulces que él prefiera, pero las comidas sugeriría que consistieran más en verduras verdes y carnes rojas… espero vuelva en un mes y si ocurre algo extraño no dude en llamarme, si es importante le aseguro que iré a donde esté el niño, no importa si es su casa o Hogwarts --Terminó el médico dándole la mano a Harry y tendiéndole una tarjeta con su información mágica y muggle terminó la consulta...

Harry caminó lentamente hasta el cuarto donde estaba su hijo, meditaba todo con mucho cuidado… miró su reloj pulsera, en Hogwarts ya habían terminado las clases y sus hijos debían estar preocupados, retrasaría las clases extra de Jimmy, por lo menos hasta que estuviera restablecido… en eso le llegó a la mente las palabras que Eras le había dicho… no postergues lo que no debe serlo… el tiempo se acaba ¿Se referiría a Jimmy?...

-- ¿Harry pasó algo malo… por qué traes esa cara? --Ginny había salido de la habitación de Jimmy al ver que su esposo se había parado frente a la puerta

--No te preocupes… Jimmy puede volver al colegio… está bien…

Harry se sentó en el piso y Ginny al verlo hizo lo mismo, estaba dispuesta a consolarlo, pero él no lloraba… cuando ella se sentó a su lado, la miró con una sonrisa y se recargó en la pared…

--Mi amor… --La voz de Harry era dulce y sonaba un poco soñadora

--Sí Harry --Preguntó en tono de duda la pelirroja

--Si tuviéramos un hijo más¿Qué nombre le pondrías?

--Pero Harry, tú dijiste que siete hijos era suficiente

--Lo sé Ginny… sólo quiero saber

--Pero eso… eso sale cuando tienes al niño entre tus brazos, cuando lo miras

--Imagina que fuera pelirrojo y con los ojos verdes

-- ¿Por qué crees que tendría los ojos como tú y que el cabello… pelirrojo?

--Solo contéstame

Harry se miraba divertido

--Pues, cuando nacieron los gemelos, me encontré con un nombre que me habría gustado…

--Cuál Gin…

Debía investigar si ese chico en verdad podría ser su hijo, aunque hubiera sido solo un sueño

--Si fuera niño, sería Eras

Harry se atragantó con su propia saliva, no lo podía creer, en verdad había una posibilidad de que ese chico… ¡Por merlín!

--Gin… ¿Por qué siempre escoges nombres tan raros? --Preguntó muy interesado el pelinegro una vez que se hubo recuperado

--Bueno Harry, yo pienso que el nombre que les des a un hijo debe tener un significado especial, así ellos podrán tener una esencia de eso

--Pero Ginny… los cuatrillizos

--Ellos tienen nombres de personas que significaron mucho para nosotros, amor… --Contestó Ginny mientras le daba un dulce beso en los labios a Harry

--Entonces… Eras… ¿Significa algo especial?

--Sí… significa… bondadoso con los demás, busca la felicidad de quien está a su lado, toma decisiones importantes… y así me gustaría que fuera uno de mis hijos, pero no sé porque no le puse así a Tam

--Y… ¿y los demás amor?

--Harry, no recuerdo haberte visto tan interesado en eso ¿Qué te pasa?

--Nada Gin… solo que con las cosas que están pasando me entró la duda

--Bien amor… ¿quieres saber que significan los nombres de los gemelos?

--Claro Ginny --Contestó Harry con una gran curiosidad, solo esperaba que los nombres no tuvieran nada que ver con lo que estaba pasando

--Bueno, Maitreya significa el quinto

Bueno, solo significaba que había sido su quinto hijo

--pero fue el futuro buda, por lo tanto muy poderoso --Continuó Ginny --Y Mahalla, mujer poderosa

La esperanza de Harry se iba desvaneciendo, y terminaría cuando siguiera con Tam

--Tamar… --Hizo una pausa la pelirroja, mientras sonreía con la cara de su esposo --... Tamar, significa que brinda refugio

El desgraciado color abandonó a nuestro mago de ojos esmeralda… lo que temía, Tamar significa lo que brinda refugio… cómo su madre le había puesto un nombre que claramente indicaba que era él quien debía cuidar a todos, aunque también había la posibilidad de que estuviera elucubrando de más, por lo que se compuso un poco e hizo su última pregunta temiendo lo peor de la respuesta

--Y… ¿Qué significa Faride Beryl?

Ginny lo miró de forma extraña pero respondió --Piedra preciosa verde

El corazón del pobre de Harry volvió a su lugar

-- ¿Por qué esas preguntas Harry?

--Nada Ginny… no te preocupes… vamonos, Jimmy y yo debemos volver al colegio y tú a casa, no se le vaya a ocurrir a Tam escaparse de nuevo… --Y con una sonrisa el mago terminó el posible interrogatorio

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ya eran las diez y media de la noche, Harry y Ginny seguían en el despacho de Remus… tenían una acalorada discusión…

--NO HARRY, ESO NO ES POSIBLE…

--Pero Remus --Pedía Ginny

--No… entiendan, me duele mucho, pero ya han sido demasiadas irrupciones en la línea de continuación… no sabemos que podría pasar… --Explicó un poco más calmado Remus mientras se dejaba caer en su silla

--Remus, por favor… tú me has dicho que no sabes nada sobre esa enfermedad

--Harry… no puedes mandar a unos niños de doce años al pasado

--pero si nuestros hijos se enteran por alguna forma de eso, van a ir y no sabremos como regresarlos, en cambio si van con nuestro consentimiento… --La voz de Harry sonaba un poco melosa, sabía que había dado en el clavo

--Harry… para que tu padre les dijera algo sobre esa enfermedad, se aseguraría de cualquier forma que en verdad son sus nietos… deberían entenderse por lo menos un poco y para que eso sucediera deberían tener la misma… no niego que tienen el espíritu merodeador como decía Sirius, pero si a un niño como tu padre le dices que se va a casar con esa pelirroja que siempre molestaba… se moría de la risa frente a quien se lo dijera sin decir que volaría una que otra maldición… y sabes perfectamente que tu padre empezó a madurar cuando salió con tu madre y…

--Eso fue en séptimo, lo sé… pero no podemos esperar cinco años… --Interrumpió Harry con lágrimas a punto de salir

-- ¿Y si no le dicen quienes son? --Preguntó con cautela Ginny mientras le pasaba un brazo a su esposo por la cintura

--Sería imposible Ginny --Contestó Remus con una sonrisa --Son idénticos a Harry, por lo tanto a James y todos tienen los mismos ojos que Lyly

--Y… ¿Jho? --Inquirió Harry

-- ¿Mi hijo? --Preguntó extrañado Remus

--Yo no conozco a ningún otro --Contestó Harry más alegre --además, él puede cambiar su apariencia fácilmente --Continuó con una gran sonrisa

--Él no iría solo Harry --Condescendió temporalmente Remus --recuerda que cuando vinieron aquellos chicos, cada uno tenía una misión fija…

--Pero no podemos mandar a Jimmy, él está débil… --Razonó el pelinegro

--Lo sé…

--Podría ir Lyly --Dijo Ginny muy tranquilamente, se había mantenido al margen de la plática --Y también Rem, de mis hijos son los mas maduros y estoy segura que podrían con el asunto, no importa que la diferencia entre ellos sea de cinco años…

Harry y Remus Lupin la miraron fijamente y después se voltearon a ver… --Además, Lyly sería una de las pruebas de que es nieta de Evans --Agregó con una sonrisa triunfante la pelirroja

Los hombres se volvieron a ver estupefactos

--Bueno Ginny… --Empezó Remus

--Necesitaríamos hablar de eso con los chicos --Continuó Harry

--Ellos aceptaran gustosos --Interrumpió Ginny

Harry volvió a voltear a ver a su antiguo tutor y éste no tuvo otra opción que asentir dolorosamente con la cabeza, al verlo, Harry sonrió

--Creo que a Sirius le encantaría que fuera Sid… --Fue la respuesta afirmativa que Remus dio al ver la peligrosa mirada de Ginny…

Y así se dio por terminada la discusión… al día siguiente Harry se encargó de informarles la nueva noticia a los chicos… y como aseguró Ginny todos estaban dispuestos a ir, el único que estaba seguro iría era Jho… Ginevra se encargó de sonsacar a Hermione la información necesaria para el hechizo que necesitaban y también la obligó a ayudar… Remus conseguiría lo necesario para que los chicos pudieran ir a una fecha en la que James y Lyly ya eran novios, los merodeadores ya les ayudarían a conseguir lo necesario para volver…

A las nueve de la noche, todos estaban reunidos en la sala de los menesteres… Jho, Lyly y Sid estaban en medio de un círculo…

--Saben lo que tienen que hacer… no digan nada del futuro… eso podría poner en riesgo su existir…

--Ya lo sabemos, ya lo dijo como veinte veces… --Renegó Jimmy que seguía molesto porque no le permitían ir --...Padrino… profesor… --Agregó el niño al ver la mirada de su madre…

Lyly repetía una y otra vez las palabras del hechizo, se sentía bastante nerviosa… Jho trataba de tranquilizarse y Sid… él estaba más que emocionado, esos ojos verdes brillaban como verdaderas esmeraldas, no podía estarse quieto… Por fin llegó la hora, mientras Jho tiraba un poco de polvo negro alrededor de los tres y Sid algo de polvo rojo… cuando estos polvos se cruzaron hubo una leve explosión, Lyly se acercó y tomando de la mano a los dos chicos inició una especie de canción… pero… nadie le había dicho lo hiciera en pársel, Sid en la misma lengua dijo algo y agitando su varita… ante los ojos de todos desaparecieron… ahora solo quedaba esperar…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

--No puedo creerlo, continúan con todo… no aprenden que el destino no puede saltarse ni cambiarse… ¡NO ES POSIBLE… MALDITA SEA! ----La metálica voz de Ziel, retumbó en las viejas paredes de ese oscuro salón

--Sir… --Un acólito acababa de arrodillarse frente a él

--Qué quieres, no estoy de humor --Ante la tenebrosa voz del dios blanco el sirviente tembló

--Mi señor… el rito está llegando al final… su contraparte, mi señor llegará muy pronto…

Por primera vez en esa noche… Gott Ziel rió... pero no de alegría… esa era una carcajada llena de tristeza…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

_Jajajaja, ven… si sirven los exámenes jajajajajaja si tienen una finalidad… hacer que mi fic suene interesante, aunque lo de la anemia y la hipoglucemia no se relacionan mucho a¡jejeje, tenía que haber una explicación para los dulces jajajaja, además hay una mezcla de verdad con mentira en esa enfermedad, no se la vayan a tomar muy en serio jejeje bueno bye… espero señales de vida…. Dejen Reviews _

_besos Sion-Allegra_

_P.D. espero señales de vida_


	21. Un viaje al pasado

_Bueno, todos sabemos a quien le pertenece Harry Potter... a JK Rowling y alguna parte a la WB..._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_UNAS PEQUEÑAS ACLARACIONES QUE ME PIDIERON… _

_**Hermlils… **ha ido Sid porque ese viaje iba a ser muy aburrido con los tres chicos responsables, aunque tengan el espíritu merodeador y pues a Sirius le va muy bien ese nombre jajajajajaja y puede hacer algo importante con su tocayo… _

_**Olgalucía… **Bueno lo del cambio de niños… ya llevaba dos responsables y aunque traviesos no hay como Sid, bueno no pudo ir Jimmy… y como dijo Remus L., a Sirius le encantaría que Sirius fuera jajajajaja… espero que te guste el capitulo… por cierto me allegra que estés viva jajajaja _

_A los demás bienvenidos me allegra que les guste y bueno, los dejo con el siguiente capitulo _

_**Bien, como habrá algunos nombres repetidos, hago una aclaración **_

_**Sid será el hijo de Harry **_

_**Sirius, obviamente Sirius Black de 17 años (más o menos) **_

_**Lyly la hija de Harry **_

_**Lyl la del pasado **_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

En un aula vacía del cuarto piso dos chicos o mejor dicho una chica reprendía a un muchacho de más o menos su edad…

--No… te digo que eso es imposible, no lo voy a permitir

Por primera vez desde que conocía a ese chico de rebelde cabello azabache y gafas redondas enmarcando unos lindos ojos café, no le gritaba mientras discutía con él

--Pero…

La pelirroja que estaba frente a él negó rotundamente, justo cuando el moreno estaba por objetar la respuesta de ella, destelló una luz que por unos segundos los cegó y luego un largo aaaaa se escuchó antes de que el pobre muchacho se desplomara al piso

--Oye¿Podrías bajarte? --Preguntó el moreno intentando inútilmente moverse

Una chica de cabello lacio tan solo al caer de los hombros de un rojo fuego intenso y de unos hermosos y expresivos ojos esmeralda, se paró de un brinco quedando cara a cara con una pelirroja que podría asegurar era idéntica a ella

--Aaayyy… aaauuuyyyuuu yyyyy --Se quejaba el chico mientras sobándose las magulladuras se ponía de pie, y al ver que no le hacían caso miró a su novia y se quedó estático y sin ninguna palabra cuando vio ese cuadro…

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En una pequeña habitación escondida tras una estatua de un mago bizco con una espada (n/a es inventada jeje), una luz muy parecida apareció y dio paso a un grito similar al pasado y la puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando salir a sus ahora dos visitantes, de pronto unos pasos apresurados se escucharon y los dos tan rapido comoo salieron de la habitación se levantaron del piso y se volvieron a meter… después de unos minutos en silencio y que la profesora McGonagall pasara de largo la estatua del mago se giró un poco, un chico de algunos 17 años, alto de sedoso cabello negro, largo, con unos impresionantes y pícaros ojos grises salió con una mano en la cadera, algo inclinado y rengueaba del pie izquierdo, tras él Sid salía con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro…

--Oye¿Cómo has aparecido ahí? --Preguntó el mayor señalando la estatua

Sid lo miraba maravillado, de pronto la cara le cambió por completo, pues había recordado que no se suponía debía aparecer solo, miró para todas partes y con la preocupación reflejada se dirigió al chico que tenía enfrente

-- ¿Ahí adentro solo estábamos tú y yo? --Preguntó el niño señalando a Sirius Black y luego señalándose él

--Sí, no se como entraste solo cabe una persona --Contestó Sirius mientras intentaba aliviar el dolor de su espalda

-- ¡Por todos los santos! --Casi gritó Sid llevándose las manos a la cabeza --Por merlín, me matan… me matan… --Se seguía lamentando el chico

--Oye, te me haces conocido --Agregó Sirius mirando detenidamente al niño

Pero Sid no escuchaba a Sirius, se paseaba por el ancho pasillo, de pronto escucharon que alguien corría hacia ellos e inmediatamente se ocultaron tras la estatua, un par de minutos después volvían a salir

--Me matan, merlín… merlín… --Sid seguía lamentándose cuando de pronto divisó lo que debía ser la cabeza de alguien, de alguien que tenía el cabello anaranjado fosforescente… -- ¿Jho? --Se preguntó casi inaudible Sid

El chico que minutos antes había pasado corriendo regresaba

-- ¡Sid! --Gritó el chico

Sid descansó al ver a su amigo

--Hee… ¿Por qué ese color? --Preguntó Sid con una sonrisa entrecerrando los ojos

--Pensé que sería más fácil que me vieran --Contestó evidentemente más aliviado el excastaño --Y ¿tu hermana?

--No sé… --Sid miró a Sirius quien veía divertido a Jho -- ¿Eres Sirius Black? --Preguntó el chico mirando directamente al animago

--Sí… ¿y ustedes son? --Insinuó Sirius

--Somos muy importantes --Contestó orgulloso Sid

Jho se limitó a rodar los ojos

--Necesitamos hablar con el profesor dum… mud… fum… eee con el director ¿Conoces la contraseña? Preguntó Jho

--Sabes… te me haces tan conocido --Y Sirius continuaba con lo mismo, pero esta vez se refería a Jho

Jho le sonrió de una forma que Sirius estaba seguro haber visto antes… era una sonrisa un tanto tímida pero también pícara, en ese momento posó su mirada en una pelirroja que él adoraba, pero se había encogido…

--Al… fin… los encuentro --La pequeña Lyly intentaba recobrar el aliento que había perdido con la carrera

-- ¡Pero Lyly te has encogido! --Gritó alarmado Sirius mirando a Lyly, quien le sonrió justo igual que Lyl

--No digas tonterías Sirius --Le dijo desde atrás Lyl

-- ¡Podrías explicarme lo que pasó!

Sid dio un brinco al escuchar la atronadora voz de su hermana, Jho sonrió y se apartó del camino de la pelirroja, quien en un par de segundos tenía a Sid contra la pared agarrado fuertemente de la túnica

--Yo… no… no fue mi culpa --Intentaba excusarse el moreno pero la pelirroja lo tenía bien agarrado

En ese momento fue cuando la prefecta dentro de Lyl salió a flote (N/A sé que ya no es prefecta, pero era su esencia jajajajaja)

--Niños estas no son horas de estar fuera de sus camas

Los tres niños del futuro la voltearon a ver y Sid se pudo zafar de su hermana y ponerse a salvo muy lejos de ella

--Necesitamos hablar con el profesor Dumb… --Lyly se interrumpió y miró a Sid quien se alzó de hombros y después a Jho que imitó a su amigo

-- ¿Dumbledore? --Lyl terminó la frase de Lyly y la pequeña asintió --Quizá mañana, por ahora deben ir a dormir es tarde

Lyly miró a su alrededor y comprobó que era de noche --Es muy importante --Continuó la pequeña pelirroja

--Será mejor que vayan a sus camas o los podrían castigar --Finiquitó Lyl pensando que con eso lograría mandarlos a dormir, pero no contó con que una sonrisa en Sid aparecería

--Y ese castigo¿Nos llevaría con… con… el director? --Inquirió Sid sonriente

--Ese chico empieza a agradarme --Comentó divertido Sirius

-- ¿A qué casa pertenecen? --Preguntó Lyl tratando de ver sus túnicas

Lyly tocó el sello de su túnica con la punta de su varita y éste desapareció, después hizo lo mismo en la de Sid y Jho

--Por ahora no tenemos casa… les recomendaría que se alejaran un poco, no quisiera que los castigaran o quitaran puntos a su casa --Una sonrisa parecida a la de James cuando estaba a punto de hacer una broma grande apareció en el rostro de Lyly, una sonrisa que solo Lyl notó... puso su mochila en el piso y comenzó a buscar, unos segundos después desenrolló un pergamino algo viejo, lo tocó con la punta de su varita, murmuró algo y puso atención al pergamino, Sirius, Lyl y James tenían la boca abierta, habían reconocido el mapa del merodeador --McGonagall… tenemos dos minutos --Agregó Lyly viendo el pergamino, volvió a tocarlo con su varita y después de murmurar algo lo guardó en su mochila y miró a los merodeadores que anonadados los miraban --Ya sabrán todo, ahora será mejor que desaparezcan o Mcgonagall se los llevará entre los pies --Dijo con una sonrisa la pequeña pelirroja, Lyl intentó jalar a su novio pero éste no se movió

--Vamos James…

--No Lyl quiero saber que van a hacer

--Yo también --Agregó Sirius --Escondámonos tras el mago bizco

A como pudieron los tres de apretujaron en la pequeña habitación, dejando un poco abierto para poder mirar bien… James y Sirius miraban ansiosos como se movían esos niños, mientras Lyl estaba un poco nerviosa y contaba el tiempo, cuando iba cerca de los dos minutos, Minerva Mcgonagall daba vuelta en una esquina y se dirigía lentamente hacia ahí, fue entonces cuando Sid tiró un cubo lleno de baba verde sobre Lyly y ésta gritó lo bastantemente fuerte como para que McGonagall la escuchara… la profesora corrió hacia el grito, justo llegaba a los dos minutos cuando ella miraba la escena… Lyly arrodillada en el piso con esa asquerosa baba verde por todas partes lloraba desconsolada mientras Jho peleaba contra Sid defendiéndola, la profesora intentó terminar con todo, pero sin querer Sid había lanzado un hechizo que había partido en dos el peinado de McGonagall, a quien no le agradó, después tuvo que esquivar un hechizo que había lanzado Jho y fue a dar contra Lyly, haciendo que le brotara baba amarillenta de la boca

-- ¡SUFICIENTE, BASTA SEÑORES! --Gritaba la profesora, pero ninguno obedecía y con un ligero movimiento de su varita obtuvo las de los dos niños, fue entonces cuando se giraron hacia ella --NO PUEDO CREER ESTO, A ESTAS HORAS DE LA NOCHE, 150 PUNTOS MENOS PARA… --McGonagall se detuvo en seco al ver que no conocía a esos niños y que su túnica no tenía el escudo necesario, sin embargo eran túnicas de Hogwarts -- ¿De qué casa son? --Preguntó la profesora, pero ninguno respondió, solo la miraban con sonrisas desafiantes, Minerva sacó un pequeño reloj de su túnica y lo miró --Las nueve y media --Suspiró y lo guardó de nuevo --Tendré que llevarlos con el profesor Dumbledore así que caminen

Sid miró a su hermana que sonreía y la ayudó a levantarse, después los tres caminaban delante de la estricta profesora… cuando se perdieron de vista los tres merodeadores salieron de su escondite, James y Sirius tenían cara de admiración

--No me lo creo aún cornamenta… son fenomenales --Comentó Sirius tan solo salir con una enorme sonrisa

--Sí… Fue lo único que pudo decir James . ¿..pero de dónde sacaron el cubo? Se preguntó James mientras miraba por donde habían desaparecido

-- ¿No habría sido más fácil si hubieran pedido ir con el profesor Dumbledore?

-- ¿A estas horas Lyl, no lo creo… Canuto creo que Hogwarts no descansará después de todo cuando nosotros salgamos, parece que ha llegado una nueva generación de merodeadores… --Explicó James con una sonrisa muy parecida a la de Sirius, y abrazado a su novia y con su mejor amigo volvieron a su sala común…

--Pero, tienen el mapa del merodeador --Comentó Sirius mientras entraban por el retrato de la dama gorda

--Eso ya lo veremos después Sirius, además, no creo que sea el mismo mapa

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En la oficina del director, los tres niños miraban maravillados a su alrededor, había tantos cachivaches por todas partes… mientras la profesora McGonagall muy molesta platicaba con el director, quien miraba con una sonrisa a los niños con un brillo especial en esos ojos azules que se escondían tras sus gafas de media luna

--Muchas gracias Minerva, me encargaré de todo, no te preocupes, ve a hacer tu ronda --Dijo interesado Dumbledore

La profesora McGonagall salió del despacho, no sin antes mandarles una mirada severa a los niños, quienes la despidieron con una inclinación de cabeza en señal de respeto

--Haber niños, que es lo que en realidad los trae aquí

Lyly sonrió ampliamente al ver que ese anciano no era muy fácil de engañar, por lo que pasando su varita alrededor quedó limpia y sin el efecto del hechizo de Jho, sonriendo se sentó frente al director, los demás la imitaron

--Verá profesor… --Empezó Lyly con gran respeto --...y por eso estamos aquí --Terminó la pelirroja de relatar con lujo de detalle su misión y lo referente a ella, media hora después

--Ya veo… y si han llegado a esto, supongo que todo es peor que con Voldemort --Dumbledore hizo una pausa para ver el efecto que tenía esa palabra en los niños, y se sorprendió un poco de que la hubieran tomado como cualquier otra palabra --Sin embargo, pienso que todo es muy peligroso…

--Estamos conscientes de ello profesor, pero puede estar seguro que no revelaremos nada que pueda poner en riesgo nuestra existencia, solo hemos venido por un antídoto para mi hermano --La voz de Lyly sonaba madura y ni que decir de la postura que había tomado frente a Dumbledore

--Bien, señorita Potter… supongo que se quedaran algunos días…

--Si nos admite señor…

--Claro, cursaran segundo y tercero entonces --Preguntó suavemente el anciano mirando primero a los hermanos y después a Jho, quienes rápido asintieron --Bueno, hay unas camas para ustedes, mañana tendrán lo que necesitan sobre unos baúles frente a las camas junto con su horario, en el desayuno los presentaré como alumno de América, cambiaremos sus apellidos y serán seleccionados para que sea formal… a ver, señores Potter, ustedes serán… Powell y usted señor Lupin, será Mager, si no se les ofrece nada más vayan a sus dormitorios, señorita en el primer dormitorio de segundo hay una cama vacía… y señores ustedes estarán en el tercer dormitorio… buenas noches --Dumbledore amablemente dio por terminada la platica y los chicos a las once de la noche caminaban hacia la sala común de Griffindor con toda clase de pensamientos rondando por la cabeza… Sid aunque quería regresar y que su hermano se curara, estaba seguro que podría divertirse a lo grande y lo haría, Jho estaba emocionado por todo lo que aprendería en esa época, mientras Lyly pensaba en toda la responsabilidad que recaía en ella, principalmente, pero mañana sería otro día y lo aprovecharía al máximo…

_ espero señales de vida…. Dejen Reviews _

_besos Sion-Allegra_

_P.D. Dejen señales de vida_


	22. Presentaciones

_Bueno, todos sabemos a quien le pertenece Harry Potter... a JK Rowling y alguna parte a la WB..._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

A pesar de ser sábado y muy temprano, en la sala común de Grifindor cinco jóvenes parecían enfrascados en una conversación bastante interesante

-- ¿De qué casa serán? --Preguntó muy interesada Lyly

--Seguro que de Grifindor --Se apresuró a responder con emoción James

--Sí… --Reafirmó Sirius, formándosele una gran sonrisa en el rostro al recordar la noche anterior

--Pero no entiendo por qué aparecieron así --Comentó un chico de cabello café oscuro y ojos un tanto ratoniles, de apariencia regordeta

--Nosotros tampoco Peter ya lo dijimos --Resopló James

-- ¿En verdad hicieron eso, solo para ver al profesor Dumbledore? --Preguntó con serenidad un chico castaño claro de hermosos ojos dorados

Cuando su pregunta iba a ser respuesta unos pasos apresurados los hicieron ver hacia las escaleras… Remus y Peter miraban anonadados como una versión en miniatura de Lyl corría hacia ellos… pero la chica pasó de largo sin siquiera saludarlos, cuando iba a tocar el cuadro de la dama gorda para salir se detuvo de golpe, y se giró hacia los merodeadores que la observaban

--Buenos días --Saludó sonriente Lyl

Lyly contestó al saludó y se quedó viéndolos atentamente, su mirada se enfocó en que ellos estaban bastante tranquilos cuando debían estar desayunando para ir a clase y en que no llevaban el uniforme

-- ¿A dónde vas tan temprano? --Inquirió Sirius con una ceja levantada

--Pues a… --Intentó decir Lyly

--Y con el uniforme --La interrumpió James

--Es sábado --Aclaró Remus con esa sonrisa que especialmente encantaba a Lyly y no era que le gustara el amigo de su padre

Lyly empezó a balbucear mientras su cara adquirió ese característico tono Weasley y justo en ese momento Jho se acercaba a ellos con una sonrisa

-- ¡TÚ! --explotó Lyly

A Jho se le borró la sonrisa y se detuvo en seco

--Hey, prende las intermitentes --Semi gritó Sid intentando no chocar con Jho

-- ¿Las qué? --Preguntaron al unísono los merodeadores

--Pe… pel… pel… --Tartamudeaba Jho señalando a Lyly

La pequeña y furibunda pelirroja se acercó a Jho, los merodeadores miraban expectantes, Lyly apartó bruscamente a Jho de su camino y tomando del cuello del Jersey verde a Sid lo estrelló contra la pared mas cercana, Jho se deslizó con cuidado fuera del área de peligro y se fue a sentar justo frente a Remus, los merodeadores lo miraron interesados, quizá por el extraño parecido que tenía con Remus o por el color amarrillo chillón de una mitad y verde fosforescente de la otra mitad de su cabello, que esta vez traía lacio bajo los hombros la mitad verde y sobre los hombros la mitad amarilla, que mal combinaba con su playera manga larga roja y pantalón azul marino, o quizá eran sus ojos naranja…

--No… yo… no sé de… hablas --Intentaba hablar Sid tratando de quitar las garras de su hermana del ahora pequeño cuello de su jersey --No… respiro… Ly….

Jho miraba divertido como Sid, el que nunca temía nada ahora no podía hilar una frase congruente

"Me aseguraré de no casarme con una pelirroja, tienen un carácter de la patada" --Pensó para sí Jho (jajajaja pobre iluso, si supiera jajaja), en ese momento Sirius se levantó con la intención de terminar con eso, pues se veía que Sid llevaba las de perder

--Yo no haría eso si fuera tú… --Alertó Jho mirando divertido a Sirius

--Pero pobrecito --Agregó Sirius con cara de niño bueno

Jho se levantó y suspiró para dirigirse hacia sus amigos, los merodeadores lo miraban atentos, un parece peligrosa se escuchó antes de que el chico llegará… puso sus manos en los hombros de Lyly y habló lento en el oído de la pelirroja

--Ya déjalo, no es su culpa… nosotros íbamos a bajar con el uniforme pero vi la fecha en el profeta que acababa de llegar a alguien y cuando Sid iba saliendo de su dormitorio le dije, íbamos a hacer lo mismo contigo, pero nos ganaste… los cálculos que hicieron los adultos tuvieron algún error y por eso llegamos de esa forma y el día, no todo es culpa de Sid, él solo hizo lo que le dijeron…

Lyly se giró hacia Jho y no pudo evitar reír al ver la apariencia del chico

-- Si fuera tú, mataría a mi hermano

Cuando Sid escuchó eso, miró a Jho y se apresuró a salir de la sala común con un los espero en el comedor, los merodeadores no perdían detalle de la escena, Jho miró extrañado a Lyly

--No sé a que te refieres

--eeehh mmmm… Jho ¿Qué apariencia traes?

--la de siempre… bueno, la normal

--jajaja, Jho creo que necesitas un espejo… me voy a cambiar, espérame por favor bajo enseguida

Lyly subió riendo y Jho no comprendía

--Yo tengo un espejo, si te interesa --Le gritó Sirius desde donde estaba sentado, haciéndole señas con el espejo de bolsillo

Jho afirmó y se acercó a ellos, cuando miró el reflejo que le regresaba el espejo perdió el control

-- ¡SIRIUS! --Gritó a penas reaccionó

--Yo no te he hecho nada --Se defendió rápidamente Black

--Lo voy a matar… --Murmuró Jho… unos segundos después cerraba los ojos y se concentraba con toda su fuerza

Diez minutos después Lyly bajaba con un vestido veraniego color oro, que extrañamente hacía resaltar el color de sus ojos "Se ve tan lindo cuando hace eso", pensó la pelirroja mientras se acercaba a él… pero por más que intentaba el chico, no pasaba nada

-- ¿Cuanto tiene así? --Preguntó a los merodeadores Lyly en un murmullo

--Como veinte minutos --contestó Lyl

-- ¿Jho?... creo que algo te afectó, porque no cambias en nada

Al escuchar eso el chico abrió rápidamente sus naranjas ojos

--Te vas a quedar sin hermano --Musitó Jho antes de salir como un vendaval de la sala común

Lyly lo miró sonriendo y después miró hacia los merodeadores que seguían observando en silencio

--El profesor Dumbledore nos permitió dormir aquí, nos dijo que en el desayuno nos seleccionarían para que fuera formal… necesito hablar con ustedes un momento es muy importante, me gustaría que después del desayuno nos viéramos cerca del lago donde acostumbran sentarse --Informó Lyly muy educadamente

-- ¿Quiénes son? --Interrumpió Sirius

Lyly dibujó una gran sonrisa y lo miró

--Estoy segura que encontraran todo muy divertido, pero por si tienen alguna duda les puedo decir que no somos de aquí, pero al mismo tiempo sí lo somos… ahora si me disculpan debo ir a mi selección --Y con una leve inclinación de cabeza y ampliando más su sonrisa salió de la sala común

Los merodeadores no titubearon ni un segundo para ir tras ella.

En el gran comedor había un ligero murmullo debido a que solo unos cuantos estudiantes, que según dijo Sirius cuando se sentaban a la mesa, se habían caído de la cama; una vez que los merodeadores se hubieran acomodado, el profesor Dumbledore se puso de pie y pidiendo silencio relató, desde el punto de vista de Sid, un muy buen cuento acerca de los nuevos alumnos, que decía algo de que eran de América y que por el trabajo de sus padres pasarían solamente unos días en el colegio, cuando terminó el relato llamó a la profesora McGonagall, quien se acercó con el banquillo y el sombrero

--Powell Lylyem --Llamó la profesora, sin embargo la niña parecía en las nubes, McGonagall se giró hacia ella y la volvió a llamar, pero no obtuvo respuesta, después se acercó a Lyly e inclinándose lo suficiente como para quedar a su altura y con una extraña sonrisa maternal le dijo: --Señorita Powell, se supone que cuando la llame debe sentarse en el banco

Entonces fue cuando Lyly reaccionó --Lo siento Profesora --Se disculpó la pelirroja mientras se sentaba en el banco, McGonagall le sonrió al momento que le colocaba el sombrero, unos segundos después la pelirroja escuchaba una extraña cancioncilla

_Ya ha despertado y al igual que antes…_

_un vínculo hay…_

_más poderoso ahora es…_

_el temor es un gran banquete …_

_no hay quien no le tema a la sangre Potter que ahí hay_

_y mezclándose el Weasley peor aún es…_

_solo quien temor no tenga… acercarse podrá_

_solo así lo solucionará _

Una vez que el sombrero terminó de cantar, pensó unos segundos y habló con un ligero tono que Lyly aseguró era miedo

--Quedarías perfecta en Slytherin, además, muy cómoda

--No, no puedo ir a Slytherin, por favor no… --Pensó desesperada Lyly

Los merodeadores miraban interesados a la pequeña pelirroja que llevaba ya diez minutos con el sombrero seleccionador puesto

-- ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser mandarla a Grifindor? --Gruñó Sirius

--Grifindor --Después de mucho pensar murmuró el sombrero con voz quebrada, una acción que extrañó a todos…

Lyly se dirigió a la mesa de su casa con una sonrisa sombría, pues no se explicaba la actitud del sombrero y menos aún la canción, que para colmo de males, nunca rimó

--Powell Sid --Llamó McGonagall reaccionando a la acción del sombrero

Sid se sentó tranquilo, cuando tuvo el sombrero en la cabeza, éste dio un gran suspiro antes de empezar

--Vaya, parece que la diversión va a ser mayor que de costumbre… pero… debes cuidarla mucho, serás su principal sostén… --Grifindor --Gritó al fin el sombrero, Sid se sentó junto a su hermana, quien seguía muy pensativa, quedando frente a Sirius, entonces McGonagall llamó a Jho, pero antes de que le pusiera el sombrero, éste había gritado Grifindor, el chico alegre se sentó frente a Lyly

--Oye, decidió demasiado rápido --Le recibió Remus que estaba a un lado de él, el chico le sonrió

--Pues yo creo que ese sombrero ya necesita unas buenas vacaciones, ya no sabe lo que dice --farfulló Sid antes de llenarse la boca de huevo con tocino, sin tomar en cuenta la cara de asco de Jho

Después del comentario de Sid, todos a excepción de Lyly intentaron continuar desayunando, pero Sid volvió a abrir la boca

-- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto con el sombrero¿No lo habrás obligado a que no te mandara a Slytherin, Lils? --Preguntó con una sonrisa Sid, pero al ver opacarse las fieras esmeraldas de su hermana por amenazantes lágrimas, borró inmediatamente su sonrisa --Lyly yo… --Intentó disculpares Sid, pero la pequeña pelirroja no le dio tiempo ya que salió corriendo del comedor

-- ¡serás estúpido Sirius! --Resopló con frustración Jho

--eh, yo no he hecho nada --rápidamente se excusó Black

Sid miró a Jho y después salió corriendo tras su hermana

--Señor Mager --Llamó McGonagall --quisiera hablar con usted --Continuó una vez que obtuvo la atención del chico

Jho se puso de pie después de dar un suspiro de resignación y siguió a la profesora hasta su despacho. Un par de minutos después de que Jho saliera con McGonagall, los merodeadores habían ido tras él, pues esos chicos en verdad eran interesantes y parecían ocultar algo, cuando llegaron al despacho de la profesora, Sirius se sentó en el piso y se cruzó de brazos frente a la puerta, James se recargó en la pared junto a la puerta abrazando a Lyl, Peter se sentó a un lado de Sirius y Remus se recargó al otro lado de la puerta. Media hora después Jho salió con mala cara

-- ¿Te regañaron? --Preguntó con una sonrisa Sirius, Jho bufó en señal de afirmación

Remus miró al chico que empezó a maldecir por lo bajo

--Me pregunto dónde se habrán metido esos dos --Murmuró en un tono bastante alto Jho

--La pelirroja nos dijo que quería hablar con nosotros --Empezó Sirius

Jho afirmó mientras miraba por todas partes intentando encontrar a sus amigos

--Y nos dijo algo sobre que nos quería ver en el lago después del desayuno --Siguió James

--A donde quiera que hayan ido van a terminar ahí… --Renegó el extravagante chico

Jho se miraba bastante molesto, mientras caminaban en dirección del lago, mentalmente agradecía que su padre no estuviera ahí o por lo menos que no tenía la facultad para castigarlo

--Oye, se puede saber por qué te regañó McGonagall --Inquirió Sirius

--Vaya que eres sutil Black --Ironizó Lyl

Jho sonrió y miró a Sirius que había ignorado por completo el comentario de Lyl

--Por lo de anoche… dijo que no le había gustado nuestro poco ortodoxo método de pedir ir con el director --rezongó Jho ante las carcajadas de los merodeadores --Y que mi apariencia es demasiado llamativa y extravagante --Gruñó el chico --causando más carcajadas

--Bueno… la verdad es que no pasas desapercibido --Dijo Lyl

Jho dejó escapar un suspiro dejándose caer bajo el árbol que había mencionado Lyly, los merodeadores se fueron sentando formando un círculo frente al chico, él miró a Lyl

--sí, es verdad, pero desconozco totalmente la razón por la que estoy así, se suponía que mi cabello debía ser…

-- ¡YA CALLATE! --Interrumpió Lyly con un feroz grito

Jho la miró sorprendido y segundos después comprendió el grito de la pelirroja, Sid llegaba acalorado detrás de ella

--Pero Lyly, por favor… comprendo que fue una tontería, solo bromeaba no era mi intención ofenderte, no entiendo porque estás así --Imploraba realmente preocupado Sid

--Si tan solo supieras cuando callarte --Lyly aminoró el tono furioso dejándose caer sobre el césped frente a Lyl

--Creo que eso viene con el nombre --Murmuró con una sonrisa Remus, pero solo Jho lo escuchó y sonrió

-- Pero… --Seguía Sid

--YA SIRIUS, YA CALLATE POR FAVOR --Volvió a gritar Lyly

--Pero si yo no he dicho nada --Se excusó Black

Jho, al igual que los merodeadores se limitaba a mirar a los hermanos discutir… sabía que por el tono que volvía a usar Lyly tardaría rato en terminar, se recostó en el césped mientras cerraba los ojos, tenía bastante tiempo para intentar volver su aspecto a la normalidad… después de quince minutos de dimes y diretes que compartieron Sid y Lyly y de ver frustrado su continuo intento, Jho perdió la paciencia que tanto le caracterizaba y poniéndose de pie rápidamente gritó mas fuerte de lo que Sid y Lyly podían

--BASTA… NO ESTAMOS AQUÍ, PARA SABER QUIEN ES EL MEJOR EN POCIONES, QUIEN VUELA MEJOR, QUIEN ATRAPA LA SNITCH MAS RAPIDO, QUIEN SE HA ESTRELLADO MENOS VECES O DE QUIEN ES LA MALDITA CULPA DE QUE HAYAMOS LLEGADO EN ESA FORMA Y TODA MI MAGIA SE HAYA ALTERADO --para estas alturas la apariencia de Jho había cambiado espectralmente, los merodeadores le observaban con la boca abierta, Sid y Lyly iban a objetar algo, pero se quedaron en silencio al ver el cabello de Jho de un extraño color grisáceo que sin embargo despedía tétricos brillos, tan largo que varios centímetros se enroscaban alrededor del chico, y el divertido naranja de sus ojos se había apagado y dado paso al blanco total, el tono de piel de Jho había pasado del ligero bronceado a una palidez exagerada

--Jho… Jho --tartamudeaba con miedo Sid

Lyly se arrojó a los brazos de Jho llorando desconsolada, el chico la abrazó extrañado

--Lyly¿Qué tienes?... no era mi intención hacerte llorar, pero ya me desesperaron con esa pelea

La chica se separó de Jho e intentó encontrar al chico sereno que conocía en esos inexpresivos ojos, Jho la miraba con una ceja levantada y una sonrisa mezcla de una pícara timidez

--Jho¿eres tú? --Preguntó la pequeña pelirroja con recelo

El chico la miró y no dijo nada, después miró a Sid que parecía amedrentado y por último recorrió con la mirada a los merodeadores que a excepción de Remus tenían la misma expresión que Sid, Remus solo lo miraba extrañado pero no parecía temerle como el resto

--Lyly¿Por qué todos me miran así?

--Jho, deberías verte en un espejo --Le contestó Lyly

El chico sorprendido miró a Sirius pidiéndole el espejo, pero el animago no reaccionaba, por lo que decidió mirar su reflejo en el lago, intentó caminar pero casi cae al pisar su cabello, fue entonces cuando bajó la mirada encontrándose con largos mechones por todo el césped

--Maldita sea mi estúpida suerte chin… --Jho parecía haber comprendido todo, había cambiado otra vez en contra de su voluntad y había sido para mal

--Cuida tu vocabulario --Interrumpió sereno el licántropo, al escucharlo Jho se calló y se disculpó inmediatamente, esa frase y tono de voz los conocía muy bien

Los merodeadores sorprendidos miraron a Remus por tan estricta pero al mismo tiempo serena orden de educación y más sorprendidos aún miraron a Jho por haber obedecido al instante, en cambio Lyly y Sid rompían en carcajadas ante la cara que tenían todos, sumándoseles Jho después de unos segundos

--La costumbre… jajaja… es el tono que se debe cuidar si quieres salir de tu habitación en el verano jajajaja… fue la costumbre --Argumentó Jho intentando dejar de reír

--Es increíble que ciertas cosas no cambien --dijo Lyly limpiándose las lagrimas de la risa tratando de ponerse seria, en cambio Sid seguía revolcándose de la risa --Sid, basta ya… vamos, a lo que venimos… --siguió Lyly al ver que los merodeadores parecían no comprender nada, incluso Remus se sorprendía por su reacción de un momento atrás

Sid se sentó tomándose el estomago que ya le dolía de tanto reír, cuando se hubo tranquilizado Lyly inició con la explicación

--Bueno… supongo que tienen muchas dudas sobre nosotros, por eso están aquí --Hizo una pequeña pausa para ver como asentían los chicos del pasado --empezaré por las presentaciones, nosotros sabemos quienes son ustedes --continuó la pequeña pelirroja posando su hermosa mirada en cada uno de los merodeadores --El nombre que escucharon en la selección no es el nuestro… el director lo inventó porque el resto del colegio no lo comprendería y sería peligroso, pero como les dije en la sala común, tengo o mejor dicho tenemos --Aclaró señalándose a sí misma y los otros dos chicos del futuro --que decirles, verán… nosotros… bueno… venimos del futuro --Soltó Lyly sin previo aviso, y guardó silencio esperando la respuesta

--Pero es imposible --Saltó inmediatamente Peter

Lyly le dedicó la mirada más fría que poseía y después le sonrió

--Nuestros verdaderos nombres ¿les ayudarían? --Continuó la pelirroja --Yo soy Lylyan… Lylyan Potter, y él es mi hermano Sirius --Agregó Lyly al ver la silenciosa afirmación de todos, señalándose ella y después a Sid --y él… --esta vez se dirigió a Jho --es… jajajaja --la interrumpió la risa --Creo… jaja… que… solo… jajaja puede… jajaja --Balbuceó entre los espasmos que le producía tanta risa

--Si su segundo apellido es Evans --amenazó James --aceptaré lo que digan, si no lo es, lo siento mucho pero no creeré nada… --Finalizó el moreno del pasado, cruzando los brazos y girando la cara, justo como Jim lo hacía, cuando le desagradaba algo

--Lo siento, pero no lo es… --Contestó sonriendo Lyly

Los ojos de James y de Lyl, se abrieron desmesuradamente, Lyly se dio cuenta de ello, por lo que continuó --nuestro segundo apellido es Weasley

-- ¡Weasley! --Gritó James poniéndose de pie y mirando a su novia, que extrañamente seguía tranquila

--Pe… pe… pero solo conozco a un Weasley, y es hombre, ya… ya salió hace años… no ha habido mujeres en su familia en mucho tiempo… --Balbuceaba James terriblemente para el deleite de los chicos del futuro, y temiendo una explosión de la pelirroja que seguía sentada y miraba atenta a Lyly

--Dijiste que… ¿tu nombre es Lylyan? --Preguntó Lyl dibujando una sonrisa, que hizo temblar a James

Lyly sonrió mientras afirmaba con la cabeza --y el de tu hermano Sirius --siguió Lyl, Lyly volvió a asentir, entonces la pelirroja mayor se levantó lentamente, acción que provocó el efecto de un resorte en los merodeadores, quienes al instante estaban de pie, a una distancia prudente de Lyl, James la miraba asustado acercarse¿Qué le haría?, si se casaba con otra mujer, y por lo que podía ver en esa niña, también era pelirroja, no era su culpa… pero si él la amaba

--Lyl yo… --James intentó desesperadamente disculparse, pero Lyl lo interrumpió con un tierno beso en los labios, que lo dejó sin habla

--Te amo James --Le dijo Lyl tiernamente mientras le pasaba un brazo por la cintura

James miró a los chicos del futuro y los notó realmente divertidos, lo que lo hizo suponer había sido una broma

--Tú… como te atreviste a… decirme eso… no fue gracioso… mis hijos… no… ustedes --farfullaba el animago

--Jamás dije que éramos tus hijos… solo dije que nuestro apellido era Potter --Se defendió Lyly haciendo grandes esfuerzos por no reír

Al ver pasado el peligro todos volvieron a sentarse

-- ¿Pero qué es lo que tenemos aquí?... --Interrumpió groseramente un chico alto de cabello rubio y penetrantes ojos azules, rodeados de tres chicos más, dos de ellos algo pasados de peso y uno más de nariz ganchuda con una mata de cabello negro y un tanto graso cubriéndole casi todo el rostro…

-- ¡Es Snivellus! --Gritó Sid eufóricamente dando pequeños saltitos en su lugar señalando un poco atrás del que acababa de hablar

Los merodeadores levantaron la cabeza rápidamente sin comprender la alegría del chico, y Snape se molestó bastante con la euforia de Sid

-- ¿Por qué te alegra verlo?... Se supone que debes odiarlo, si en verdad eres quien dices --Reclamó molesto James

Los ojos de Lyly se vieron bañados en un extraño brillo en el momento en que James dijo eso

--Nosotros no odiamos a nadie, nosotros en verdad pertenecemos a Grifindor --Susurró Lyly

James se quedó helado¿Acaso decía que ellos no eran Grifindors?

--Pero sí son los traidores a la sangre --Murmuraron Crabe y Goyle, amparándose tras Malfoy

--Sangre sucia e hibrido --Siseó Snape

--Que hacen de aya --finalizó Lucius y los cuatro Slytherins rompieron en carcajadas, aunque no comprendieron completamente lo que había dicho Snape

Los merodeadores se molestaron bastante e intentaron ponerse de pie, pero Jho se les adelantó y ya había lanzado un hechizo hacia los agresores que habían dejado de reír, eran presas de un extraño hechizo que los había dejado paralizados y sin boca, seguían de pie mirando al extraño chico que ahora tenía los ojos de un hermoso rojo sangre que combinaba con su cabello blanco del mismo largo, los merodeadores se quedaron sorprendidos por la habilidad del chico

--Creo yo, que quienes necesitan niñera son esas personas que no se pueden defender de un chico cuatro años menor y que acaba de llegar de un colegio donde no hay un nivel tan magnifico como el de Hogwarts… --Musitó Jho, mirando a Malfoy --Y para reclamar eso de sangre sucia, primero debería asegurarse de ser sangre limpia, pura o el concepto que mejor le parezca --Continuó extrañamente tranquilo apretando la varita contra su pantalón, con una sonrisa algo oscura, una sonrisa que a todos recordó a Sirius en su faceta mas pura de Black

--Accio Varitas --Invocó Sid en un murmullo y las cuatro varitas de los Slytherins volaron a su mano --Gracias --dijo el chico con una inclinación de cabeza

--El profesor Áranas (N/A jefe de la casa de Slytherin, profesor de pociones, es inventado jeje) --Llamó apresurado Peter

Jho se giró hacia Lyly que se acercaba a él, la pelirroja metió una mano a un bolsillo oculto en su vestido y sacándola roció unas ramas medio molidas, sonrió mientras murmuraba algo y movía ligeramente su varita… hubo una ligera explosión que dio lugar a un extraño y gran montículo de piedras, segundos antes de que el profesor llegara hasta ellos

--Creí ver al señor Malfoy por aquí --Masculló el hombre de pequeña estatura, regordete y de cabello cenizo, con ojos negros enmarcados en gafas de moldura cuadrada

Los merodeadores se miraban unos a otros, por primera vez no sabían que decir

--Sí, aquí estaba junto con sus amigos… pero decidieron ir a la biblioteca, porque tenían deberes que hacer, hace tan solo unos segundos que se fueron… --explicó filosóficamente Sid --mire, ahí van, en la entrada del castillo --continuó señalando unos chicos que entraban al colegio

Áranas se giró y miró lo que creyó era un chico rubio y sin dar las gracias se dirigió hacia él… cuando el profesor se perdió de su campo de visión, Lyly agitó su varita e inmediatamente aparecieron los Slytherins hechos ovillo en el césped, la chica levantó su varita e hizo unos extraños movimientos mientras murmuraba algo ininteligible y los chicos de la casa de la serpiente flotaban con los pies hacia arriba, mientras Lyly ladeaba la cabeza a la derecha para mirarlos mejor, Lyl la miró y a la mente se le vino James haciendo eso mismo pero solo con Snape… Lyly sonrió fríamente mientras dejaba caer a los chicos estrepitosamente

--Mejor lárguense… Sid, las varitas --Gruñó la pequeña pelirroja

--Pero…

--Sin peros Sid, tenemos cosas más importantes --Masticó Lyly

El ojiverde arrojó las varitas hacia arriba y éstas desaparecieron, los Slytherin los miraban realmente furiosos

--Sus varitas están sobre sus camas, será mejor que no nos vuelvan a molestar --Advirtió la pelirroja

Cuando los Slytherins se fueron maldiciendo, se giró hacia James y como si hubiera adivinado lo que el chico pensaba, habló con voz fuerte, clara y peligrosamente pausada --Que haya hecho eso, no significa que odie a alguna casa, solo no permito que personas ignorantes insulten a quienes aprecio… antes de venir nos dijeron que habías madurado cuando empezaste a salir con Lyl, y que eso había sido cuando tenían 17 años, creo que se equivocaron, quizá debimos haber ido directamente con el señor Potter… --Lyly hablaba con una clara intención, con la intención de hacer entrar en razón a su abuelo, y a él parecía dolerle cada palabra de la pelirroja --Con permiso --finalizó Lyly visiblemente molesta y se dirigió al colegio

Sid miró como escapaba una lagrima por la mejilla de su hermana mientras ésta se giraba para irse, borró la sonrisa que tenía y disculpándose con los demás la siguió…

--Aahh me duele la cabeza --gruñó Jho llevándose las manos a las sienes y dándose un pequeño masaje miró a James, quien tenía una extraña expresión --no te preocupes, suele ser así, últimamente ha estado demasiado sensible --Trató de confortarlo el chico --si me disculpan, necesito ir a la enfermería, no debo estar cambiando tan seguido sin control --se excusó el chico echando un último vistazo a su reflejo en el agua del lago para después dirigirse al colegio

Los merodeadores se quedaron sentados, no tenían nada que decir o mejor dicho no podían decir algo… el que mas afectado parecía era James, Lyl le pasó un brazo por el cuello lo atrajo hacia ella y lo abrazó…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En este capitulo no hay mucha acción, pero era necesario... en el proximo prometo bromas varias en presente y pasado y algo de acción por parte de Ziel, será mas largo jajaaja espero señales de vida…. Dejen Reviews

besos Sion-Allegra

P.D. Dejen señales de vida


	23. ¿Todo una farsa?

_Bueno, todos sabemos a quien le pertenece Harry Potter... a JK Rowling y alguna parte a la WB..._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Bueno, aqui está otro capitulo, en el anterior dije algo sobre mas bromas, pero como que no se me han ocurrido muchas y mejor dejare un capitulo nada más a eso... se me dan mejor los dramas y tragedias... bueno los dejo con el capitulo 23, espero les guste..._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya eran las once de la noche y los merodeadores seguían sentados frente a la chimenea, la sala común estaba vacía, Peter estaba totalmente dormido en un pequeño sofá de una plaza, Remus estaba recostado en el sofá a un lado del de Peter y cabeceaba de vez en cuando al igual que Sirius, que estaba en el sofá de una plaza al lado de donde James y Lyly compartían uno doble, James parecía perturbado, preocupado quizá, Lyl tenía la cabeza recostada en el hombro de él, cuando dormitaba por vigésima vez el retrato de la dama gorda se abrió dando paso a un chico que creían haber visto antes, sin embargo no lo conocían

-- ¿No han vuelto todavía eh? --Preguntó el chico dejándose caer en el sofá donde Remus se había sentado haciéndole espacio

--Disculpa… ¿pero te conocemos? --Inquirió Sirius un poco adormilado

--Me cono… ¿Qué color es mi cabello? --Preguntó en tono cansado el chico

--Negro --Contestó seguro Sirius

-- ¿mis ojos?

--negros --Volvió Sirius

El chico se llevó las manos a la cabeza en signo cansado

--Soy Jho… --Dijo el muchacho mirando a Remus

--Ah, el chico que no se ha presentado --Saltó rápido Sirius

Jho sonrió ante lo que le interesaba a Black, pero al mirar a los demás se dio cuenta que todos se preguntaban lo mismo que Sirius

--La verdad me gustaría darles mi apellido, pero pienso que sería mejor cuando pudiera volver a la normalidad, ahora no sé que me pasa y creo que no me creerán cuando se los diga --Dijo eso último mirando detenidamente a James, quien notó la indirecta

-- ¿Eres metamorfomago? --Preguntó Lyly estirándose en el sofá

Jho asintió dejando escapar un resoplido de frustración

--Tengo entendido que ese tipo de magia, en algunos magos se controla por los sentimientos… --Explicó calmadamente el rubio

Jho lo miró, casi estaba seguro que su padre presentía quien era él, y le estaba poniendo una sutil trampa

-- ¿Tienes una barra de chocolate que me regales? --Preguntó Jho a Remus, siguiendo su juego

El rubio se dio cuenta de que el chico había captado el juego que pretendía empezar y le sonrió igual que lo hacía en el futuro cuando le solapaba alguna travesura

--claro --Contestó el licántropo extendiéndole una mano con la golosina

Jho miró el caramelo y le sonrió con la misma (valga que redunde), sonrisa con la que Black pensaba en ese momento…

--Es mi favorita --dijo Jho mientras quitaba la envoltura

--Mía también --Devolvió Remus --el chocolate… --Siguió el castaño

--es la mejor medicina --terminó Jho dando una gran mordida al chocolate --aunque a mi madre no le guste esa filosofía, no lo acepta cuando estoy resfriado --agregó Jho devorando el último trozo de chocolate

--al único que había visto devorar así un chocolate era a lun… --semi gritó Sirius sorprendido, pero se interrumpió al sentir en su cabeza el cojín que Remus le había lanzado

--Herencia… --murmuró Jho con una sonrisa mientras sentía el chocolate correr por sus venas, cerró los ojos y se concentró…

Después de unos segundos, el cabello del chico empezaba a crecer hasta debajo de las orejas, y comenzaba a decolorarse hasta un castaño casi dorado idéntico al de Remus, la mitad del cabello le cubrió el rostro y lentamente abrió los ojos

--por merlín, quítate ese cabello de la cara que no te ves --reprendió apresuradamente Sirius

Jho sonrió mientras se acomodaba el cabello con ambas manos tras las orejas, al verlo, Remus sonrió ligeramente y Sirius se quedó con la boca abierta… Jho era tan parecido al licántropo cuando tenía su edad, sin embargo Sirius estaba convencido que ese niño tenía cierto aire Black, se parecía a alguien que él conocía y ese no era lunático…

--Por eso lo obedeciste en el lago --razonó triunfal Lyl, mientras se reflejaba en esos hermosos ojos dorados

James la volteó a ver sin comprender mucho, Jho asintió con una sonrisa, con justo esa que desconcertaba a Sirius

-- ¿cuál es tu nombre completo? --preguntó Remus

--Jhon…

Remus abrió bastante los ojos, él presentía que era algún familiar suyo, pero con ese nombre solo quedaba una opción que él no creía posible… --Jhonna --terminó Jho mirando divertido la expresión de su padre --El licántropo parecía haber descansado al escuchar eso, pero en el fondo deseaba fuera lo que pensaba imposible --Jhonna Lupin --Continuó Jho deleitándose con las diversas expresiones del lobo

--Pe… pe… pe… --balbuceó Remus, al escuchar su apellido, era hijo único, para tener ese apellido el chico necesitaba ser algo muy cercano

--A nadie le importa tu pequeño problema peludo, si es lo que te preocupa --dijo Jho con una voz tranquila

--No… no, no, no… esperen un momento, tú tienes algo… algo… eres… ¿tu segundo apellido es Black? --Sirius parecía al borde de un colapso nervioso, estaba arrodillado frente a Jho y lo tenía fuertemente agarrado de los hombros

-- ¡Cómo se te ocurre eso Sirius! --Respingó inmediatamente Remus

--Pe… pe… pero lunático, sonríe como un Black --Se excusó Sirius con cara preocupada --tengo tiempo observando como lo hace y estoy seguro que esa expresión es de un Black… ¡Yo lo sé! --continuó Sirius a punto de llorar de desesperación

-- ¿y eso sería tan malo? --Preguntó inocentemente Jho

Los cuatro merodeadores despiertos (por cierto cuento a Lyly dentro del grupo merodeador), lo miraron desconcertados, Sirius tenía una expresión mezcla de miedo y asco en la cara, los demás tenían la boca abierta a más de lo que podía dar… ninguno sabía que decir

-- ¿Cuál es tu segundo apellido? --fue lo único que se le ocurrió preguntar a Remus

El chico sonrió, disfrutaba lo que pasaba

--En verdad ¿toda tu familia es mala Sirius¿tan malo sería que fuera Black, Remus? --Preguntó Jho fingiendo estar ofendido

--No, no, claro que no… pero nos sorprende --Respondió rápidamente el licántropo

--No pensé que Lyly tuviera razón, cuando dijo que teníamos un concepto muy diferente de ustedes --la voz de Jho reflejaba resentimiento, y sus ojos que se encontraron con los de Remus, también

--Espera Jho… a mi no me importa que tu segundo apellido sea Black… por lo que he visto eres todo un Grifindor --argumentó Remus con un claro tono de orgullo

Sirius, al igual que los demás continuaba sin habla, Jho le sonrió a Remus…

-- ¿y ustedes… a ustedes les importa mi apellido? --Preguntó el chico del futuro mirando al resto de los merodeadores

Lyl se acercó a Jho y lo miró por unos segundos a los ojos

-- ¿cuál es tu verdadero apellido? --Preguntó con una sonrisa la pelirroja

--Tonks --después de pensar unos segundos respondió Jho, mirando especialmente a Sirius

James salió del trance cuando escuchó que el chico decía Tonks y no Black, Sirius parecía pensar

--Tonks… Tonks… eso me suena a… pero ¿a qué?... espera un momento, Tonks, metamorfomago… ¡pervertido! --gritó acusadoramente Sirius mirando a Remus

Jho al ver la expresión de Sirius, intentó inútilmente evitar reír, pero a los pocos segundos estaba retorciéndose de la risa en el tapete bajo los pies de su padre, Remus miraba a Jho por unos segundos y después miraba a Sirius que lo observaba acusadoramente

--No te entiendo Sirius --Confesó algo confundido el licántropo, ante eso Jho soltaba una carcajada más estridente, que logró soltar un ronquido de Peter

--Solo tiene 6 años (N/A en realidad no sé cuanto sea la diferencia pero por ahí va, no podía ser tanta)… y… tú… un hijo… ¡Pervertido! --lo acusaba de nuevo Sirius

--Tres… --corrigió Jho, conteniendo la risa, pero al ver el resultado de esa palabra en la cara de Sirius, volvió a reír pero con más ganas

Remus seguía sin entender al igual que James, sin embargo Lyl sonreía con la actitud de Sirius

-- ¿quién es esa chica Tonks, Sirius? --Preguntó cariñosamente Lyl

--Nimphadora, mi… sobrinita, de seis años, que éste pervertido… --Contestó Sirius, mirando a Remus

--Odia que le digan así, ni siquiera a mi padre le permite que lo haga --Dijo Jho limpiando unas lágrimas que había derramado por la risa --aahh, ya no puedo reír más --confesó el castaño del futuro recargándose en la orilla del sofá donde seguía sentado su padre

Remus miró inquisidoramente a Jho, éste levantó la cara para ver a su padre

-- ¿aún no comprendes? --preguntó con una sonrisa el niño

Remus negó con la cabeza, mientras Sirius seguía receloso

--Bueno, la verdad es que eres mi padre --Jho hizo una pausa para ver la expresión de Remus, que fue de felicidad --antes de casarte con mi madre, tendrás muchas novias… pero como a las que has tenido hasta ahora, las vas a espantar, y lo mismo haces con ella, en especial porque es algunos años más joven que tú, pero después de no recuerdo cuantos años, te atrapa --explicó Jho dando un gran bostezo --muero de sueño, me voy a acostar… mañana Lyly me va a levantar temprano, si les queda otra duda, me lo preguntan mañana, o mejor dicho en unas horas…

Remus embobado miraba como el chico aún riendo subía los escalones

--Tu hijo es apuesto Remus…

El licántropo miró con una sonrisa a Lyl… en ese momento Lyly entraba por el retrato de la dama gorda y para colmo discutiendo con Sid

--Sabes que estás haciendo mal --La reprendía Sid, con exagerados movimientos de los brazos

--CÁLLATE, NO SABES LO QUE ESTÁS DICIENDO --gritaba Lyly a punto de llorar

--Lyly, por favor --Imploraba Sid

--CÁLLATE SIRIUS --Pedía a gritos Lyly

--No Lylyan tú eres quien va a guardar silencio, ya estuvo bueno de rabietas, no soy papá para consentírtelas, esto no se trata de si todos hacen o dicen lo que quieres, se trata de la vida de Jimmy --La reprendió Sid con un tono serio

Los merodeadores observaban expectantes, Lyly se dio cuenta y se giró hacia ellos mandándole a James una mirada fría y llena de resentimiento

--Buenas noches --se despidió la pequeña pelirroja antes de salir corriendo escaleras arriba

Sid se dejó caer en el piso frente a la chimenea, miró un momento a Peter y por unos segundos se le oscureció la mirada, si los merodeadores no confiaran en él quizá jamás se habrían ido a América y habría crecido junto a sus ahora amigos y abuelos, pero su padre no habría tenido esa protección especial contra Voldemort, quizá sus hermanos tampoco estarían… pero si no hubiera sido por él, tampoco habría desaparecido Voldemort, su padre le había dicho que colagusano lo había ayudado, no sabía cómo pero lo había hecho

--Sid, es tarde… deberías irte a dormir --Dijo cariñosa Lyl

Sid no contestó, continuó mirando como se extinguían las llamas en la chimenea

--Sid --Lo llamó Sirius

--Estoy bien --parafraseó mecánicamente el chico, seguía con la mirada fija en la chimenea

--Sid, si quieres podemos hablar… parece que te afecta --Intentó James

El niño lo miró fijamente y le sonrió

--Te pareces mucho a mi padre… --Dijo pensativo Sid

-- ¿Tu padre¿quieres decir que no son mis hijos? --Preguntó bastante interesado James

Pero el chico no respondió, se volvió a perder entre las brasas en la chimenea, James iba a insistir pero Lyl lo detuvo y los invitó a que se fueran a dormir, pero viendo que no daba resultado los corrió con amenazas, ella miró al niño, esos hermosos ojos esmeralda reflejaban tristeza e impotencia

--Sid --Llamó la pelirroja con cuidado

Pero Sid no respondió, se puso de pie lentamente y se dirigió hacia la salida

--Sid, espera, te meterás en problemas

--No te preocupes… yo… quiero… solo déjame, no me sigas… --pidió el chico con lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Algunas décadas en el futuro, en una pequeña mansión junto a una casa que si no fuera por la magia con la que estaba construida se derrumbaría con el mínimo viento, era ya media noche y la mansión Potter estaba sumida en total silencio… en el primer piso, Tam salía somnoliento del baño del pasillo junto a la escalera, justo cuando cerraba la puerta escuchó un murmullo en la planta baja, y como si le llamaran bajó, al pisar el último escalón una luz tenue se encendió automáticamente dejando ver la deshabitada estancia, sin embargo un murmullo rompió el silencio

--_Petrificus Totalus_ --murmuró un voz firme desde la puerta que daba a la cocina

--_Impedimenta _--gritó otra voz atrás de Tam

Ginny bajaba lentamente las escaleras con su varita apuntando fieramente hacia el encapuchado que se desplazaba al centro de la estancia, la pelirroja terminó de bajar los escalones y se colocó frente a su hijo

--Tam, ve a mi habitación, avisa a tío Ron --murmuró Ginny

--Pero mamá

--Ahora… obedece Tam --Zanjó Ginny empujando al niño escaleras arriba

--_Rictusempra_ --un rayo salió de la palma extendida del sujeto en dirección a Tam

--_Protego --_Contraatacó rápidamente Ginny

_--Expelliarmus --_murmuró el encapuchado, haciendo que la varita de Ginny saliera volando varios metros al igual que ella, pero en direcciones contrarias

--Mamá --Tam regresaba corriendo hacia su madre

--Sube Tam… --gritó Ginny

El niño no sabía que hacer, sentía la necesidad de ayudar a su madre, pero sabía que no tenía oportunidad, sin embargo si llamaba a su tío Ron habría esperanza, por lo que se frenó en seco y corrió escaleras arriba

--_Petrificus Totalus --_gritó en tono triunfante esa metálica voz

--_Impedimenta, Protego… --_ Una suave voz se escuchó y después un rayo plateado destelló

Una esfera cubría a Tam mientras corría hacia la habitación de su madre

-- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? --Habló pausado el de la capucha plateada

Otra figura encapuchada se distinguió en la estancia, ésta era más pequeña que el primero y su capucha era negra… se giró hacia Ginny y la miró de pie junto a la chimenea, se agarraba el brazo derecho, parecía herida… buscó con la mirada la varita de Ginny y la miró tras el primer encapuchado, extendió ligeramente la mano con la intención de hacerse de la vara pero el susodicho la pisó mientras soltaba una ligera carcajada

--Dámela, de nada te sirve

--A ti tampoco… _Nectuxemphra _--Gritó el primer encapuchado dirigiendo su mirada hacia Ginny

--_ Naht Spiegel _-- gritó el encapuchado más chico, estirando la mano izquierda en dirección de Ginny, un haz rojizo rodeó a la pelirroja, justo cuando el rayo negro del nectuxemphra tocó ese haz, el segundo encapuchado dejó escapar un imperceptible gruñido de dolor

--duele¿cierto?... _Schwach _--el primer encapuchado volvió a dirigir el hechizo hacia Ginny, pero su oponente lo rechazó fácilmente

--Déjate de tonterías Ziel…

--mamá --gritó Tam que bajaba corriendo las escaleras

--_Schwach _--volvió a gritar Ziel, pero ésta vez se refería a Tam

El de la capucha negra se lanzó en un desesperado intento y cubrió con su cuerpo a Tam al tiempo que invocaba un hechizo de protección

--Tam corre con tu madre --pidió levantándose lentamente del piso

--no, no, no… no puedo creer que hayas hecho eso, creo que te estas debilitando --Se burló Ziel negando con el índice, mientras se quitaba la capucha, dejando ver un afilado rostro blanquecino en el que centellaban unos ojos dorados

--Has mejorado bastante, debo añadir… te ves mas apuesto --Se burló el encapuchado

-- ¿Qué haces aquí?

--Lo mismo te pregunto Ziel

--Veo que tus padres no te dieron una educación adecuada… eres bastante irreverente --dijo con sorna Ziel, mientras miraba como ese pequeño (no se lo imaginen como a un niño, es más o menos de 1.70 mts, pero tomando en cuenta que Ziel mide 1.90 se ve bastante pequeño), encapuchado cubría con su cuerpo a Tam dirigiéndolo con Ginny -- ¿por qué simplemente no me dejas cumplir con mi deber?

--Ziel, sabes que esa es una pregunta estúpida --contestó como si fuera lo más obvio el encapuchado

--Y tú sabes que nada de esto debe pasar --Ziel subió el tono de su voz y cambió la paciencia por la molestia

--Pero está pasando, el destino así lo ha querido

--No, el destino no debe cambiar, no se puede cambiar… _Avada Kedabra… _

Un rayo verde salió de la mano de Ziel y se impactó en el pecho del encapuchado

--No eres capaz de usar ese hechizo es demasiado oscuro Ziel… tú no matas

--Maldita sea… lárgate --Prorrumpió Ziel, pero no era un grito de furia, parecía más bien de frustración --Debo cumplir mi misión

--Ziel, déjalos, si no fuera por ellos… tú no estarías aquí

--Sabes que yo no debo estar aquí y tú tampoco --Objetó el Dios Blanco con un dejo de tristeza

--Quizá sea verdad, pero estamos aquí… y es gracias a ellos

--Yo no tengo porque agradecer a nadie, no era mi deseo estarlo… y digas lo que digas yo cumpliré mi misión

--Sigues poniendo de pretexto tu misión, pero yo también tengo una

--Aseguras que yo no mato, pero conoces mi misión --Habló calmado Ziel

--Eliminar lo separo de matar, para mi son dos palabras diferentes --Refutó el encapuchado en un ligero murmullo --He estado aquí desde el día en que llegaste… has culpado a personas que no tenían ni la más remota idea de lo que decías

Ziel cerró los ojos tratando de tranquilizarse

--_Todder --_Murmuró Ziel con los ojos cerrados

--_Schermo _--Una gran esfera dorada cubrió al encapuchado que había retrocedido hasta quedar junto a Ginny… el rayo naranja de Ziel chocó contra el escudo provocando una explosión, el encapuchado voló hasta el sexto escalón, Ginny miró para todas partes, Ziel había desaparecido

-- ¡Ginny! --Entró gritando Ron con varita en mano, al llegar a la estancia corrió hacia su hermana que estaba a punto de perder el sentido -- ¿Qué pasó?, la alarma sonó en la casa hace casi media hora no podía entrar --Dijo Ron realmente preocupado mientras ayudaba a Ginny a sentarse en el sofá más cercano

El encapuchado se levantó lentamente, estaba adolorido… caminó despacio hasta donde estaba Tam y para su alivio comprobó que solo dormía, antes de que reaccionara un rayo aturdidor le dio de lleno, y cayó inconciente

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--Estoy aburrido, hagamos algo --murmuraba Mai de mal humor

--Y esta clase ayuda bastante --Resopló Leo

--Es importante Historia de la magia --Les reprendió Mah

--Yo no digo lo contrario Mah, pero es aburrido no pasa nada --razonó Mai --además, extraño a mi hermana, tú no eres mi gemela --farfulló con voz molesta

-- ¿Qué propones? --Le dijo Mah sonriendo

-- ¡Eso es! --Felicitó emocionado Leo

La cara de Mai se iluminó, tomó su mochila y empezó a sacar todo tipo de cosas... total, el profesor ni cuenta se daba, la mayoría de alumnos estaban dormidos, los que no, jugaban parchís en sus pergaminos… después de unos segundos de rápida búsqueda, Mai dio con una esfera gelatinosa, al verla Mah se arrepintió al instante de haberle dado luz verde, pero no tuvo oportunidad de reaccionar, porque Mai ya la había lanzado hacia arriba, tomado su varita y murmurado rápidamente unas palabras, un rayo azul salido de la vara y… una explosión que sobresaltó a todos, desde el techo caía una especie de lluvia gelatinosa de color morado, conforme caía sobre los alumnos los cubría con un color que demostraba su carácter y despedían un olor de acuerdo a su personalidad… en pocos segundos casi todos los Slytherin estaban de color verde, plateado, negro o en su defecto hechos un bonito pirulí con esos tres colores, que demostrarían que eran verdaderos Slytherins, pero los pirulí quien sabe que significarían, varios olores pútridos, calcetines viejos, calzoncillos usados por un largo tiempo corría por el lugar de los Slytherins… por parte de Griffindor, algún desfasado portaba colores como el rosa, indicando su delicadeza, el blanco como Mai, Leo era un pirulí rojo y dorado, Mah por su parte era de color rojo, y el resto era presa de los colores de la casa del león, uno que otro olor a calcetines usados que se mezclaba con olor a rosa, vainilla, chocolate… entre otros… cuando los alumnos estuvieron totalmente concientes de lo que pasaba empezaron a gritar y algunos a vomitar por la mezcla de olores, el profesor Binns (¿así es?… pos si no se trata del fantasma jeje), intentó contener a los alumnos pero no pudo, todos salieron rápidamente del aula, los primeros fueron Leo, Mai y Mah, que corrían lejos de cualquier dedo acusador, cuando creyeron estar a salvo, agotados se recargaron en una pared…

--Eres un tonto Mai… solo tú puedes caer en tu propia broma --renegaba Mah tratando de alcanzar un poco de oxigeno

--jajaja… Mah, habría sido bastante sospechoso que a nosotros no nos pasara nada… además te sienta bien el rojo… tienes un carácter fuerte jajajajaja --dijo entre risas el pequeño ojiverde

--Estuvo buena Mah --lo felicitó Leo --pero creo que habría sido más divertido si hubiera pasado en el comedor, sería interesante saber los colores de los profesores, en especial los olores jajaja --agregó el pelirrojo riendo a más no poder, pero cuando las palabras de Leo fueron procesadas en el cerebro de Mai, una gran sonrisa se le dibujó y un brillo peligroso bañó sus ojos

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era una amplia habitación con motivos rojos y plateados, a la izquierda un pequeño escritorio, a la derecha un closet, justo en medio una cama individual con un edredón rojo, bajo él algo se removía… un rayo de sol logró pasar por debajo, se escuchó un gruñido de molestia justo cuando se impactaba contra una piel blanca... lentamente abrió los ojos, los entornó un poco, le ofendía la luz, tiró al piso el edredón en señal de molestia, con cansancio se sentó en la cama, después de unos segundos de comprobar que no podía evitar que el sol entrara se puso de pie y se desperezó…

-- ¿Quién me desnudó…?... ¡ésta no es mi ropa interior!... ¡Ésta no es mi habitación! --Tomó una bata de satín negro que estaba sobre la cama, se la puso rápidamente y ató las cintas, se calzó unas pantuflas a juego y se apresuró a salir de la habitación, salió a un pasillo con fotografías de una familia que alegre saludaba, creía conocer el lugar, cuando estaba terminando el pasillo miró la fotografía de un niño de algunos de seis o siete años que saludaba con una gran sonrisa, entonces recordó todo… -- ¡Ziel! --gritó y bajó los escalones brincando de tres en tres, se quedó de pie en el último escalón, la estancia estaba perfecta, no parecía que la noche anterior había habido una gran pelea, sintió un piquetazo en el brazo izquierdo… se lo descubrió un poco, estaba vendado, por lo menos no había sido un sueño, escuchó unas voces en la cocina, se le hacían conocidas, caminó con decisión hasta llegar al marco de la puerta que daba a la cocina, se quedó mirando, bastaron un par de segundos para que un par de escudriñadores ojos esmeralda se dieran cuenta de su presencia, pensó que solo eso le faltaba, Harry Potter estaba en la cocina… ¿pero que no debía estar dando clases?, un par de minutos después Ginny se dio cuenta

--Buenos días, espero que hayas descansado --Saludó alegre Ginny

--Yo… yo… bueno… ¿Qué me pasó? --tartamudeó, los nervios querían ganar

--Mi hermano te aturdió anoche y pues… --Ginny hizo una pausa al ver la expresión en la cara de su interlocutor --oh, sí discúlpame, pero es que la ropa que traías estaba muy sucia y llena de sangre, y con la herida de tu brazo decidí quitártela, se podía infectar, no pude ponerte nada porque estabas muy herida…

--Está, está bien… gracias

--Gracias a ti, por habernos ayudado anoche, fue muy peligroso

--No fue nada, yo debo irme y…

--Espera, el desayuno está listo siéntate

--No tengo hambre, gracias debo… --intentó irse pero cuando pasaba junto a Harry para salir lo mas rápido posible, su estomago reclamó alimento --creo, que me quedaré un momento --Dijo y se sentó rápidamente

Harry sonrió, le provocaba confianza, pero no sabía la razón… en ese momento entró Hermione como Juan por su casa, pero se paró en secó al ver a alguien desconocido sentado a la mesa, y más al verlo en ese estado, estaba prácticamente desnudo

-- ¡GINNY ES TU HIJA! ES… ES… --Gritó Hermione alarmada al ver a una chica de tez blanca con hermosos ojos verde brillante, con el cabello liso de un rojo intenso cayendo elegantemente hasta debajo de la cintura finalizando con gracioso rulos de cinco centímetros de largo

La joven se ahogó con el jugo de naranja que Ginny acababa de servirle, hizo hasta lo imposible para que el jugo no agarrara por otro camino, pero no lo logró unas gotas salieron por su nariz mientras un poco de jugo seguía atropelladamente por su garganta (aayyyy con lo que duele y más cuando es ácido), tosió tratando de recobrarse… unas par de lagrimas escaparon por el esfuerzo

--Hermione, por favor, no vas a acusar a cada persona con los ojos verdes de que es mi hijo… --la regañó Ginny mientras ponía un plato con Hot cakes frente a la chica

Harry la seguía mirando, ella había notado esa mirada y se apresuró a comer… cuando iba por el último bocado inconcientemente levantó la mirada y se encontró con la de Harry, tomó el plato y el vaso, y se levantó con intención de lavarlos, pero cuando llegaba al lavaplatos el plato cayó al piso haciéndose añicos

--Lo siento… yo… _reparo _--dijo la joven apuntando su mano derecha hacia el piso, pero no pasó nada --rayos, es más de lo que pensaba --murmuró pasando su mano por el brazo izquierdo

-- ¿Podrías decirme que fue lo que pasó anoche?, debo volver a trabajar --Pidió Harry mientras reparaba el plato y lo colocaba en el fregadero, la invitó a sentarse a la mesa de nuevo, ella lo miró a los ojos y tras perderse por unos segundos en ese hermoso y profundo mar Jade obedeció, Harry se sentó frente a ella, en medio de Hermione y Ginny

--Anoche, te lanzaron un Avada Kedabra, pero… --Preguntó interesada Ginny

--No tuvo efecto, porque quien lo lanzó en realidad no lo deseaba, ese es un hechizo oscuro, y Ziel no puede usar ese tipo de hechizos… --Contestó tranquila

--La mayoría de maldiciones que usaron, no las conozco… --Siguió la pelirroja de hermosos ojos avellana

--Eso es porque, son hechizos blancos, puros… como Gott Ziel…

-- ¿cómo puede ser puro, si quiere matar a mis hijos? --Preguntó molesto Harry

La chica sonrió con pesar

--No quiere matarlos, los quiere eliminar ¿cierto? --Preguntó Ginny

--Sí, tomémoslas como dos palabras totalmente diferentes

-- ¿qué te pasó en el brazo?, jamás había visto algo así, incluso tuvimos que llamar a madame Pomfrey --Ginny quería saber todo, esa chica le caía muy bien

--Ziel, te había lanzado un Nectuxemphra, ese hechizo provoca un profundo corte en la yugular y que la sangre sea imposible de coagular, es un hechizo letal, sin embargo, no es un hechizo oscuro, yo no podía dejar que te pasara eso e invoqué el único contrahechizo que existe el Naht Spiegel, es la maldición sutura espejo, provoca una especie de escudo que solo sirve contra el Nectuxemphra, es un hechizo muy difícil de hacer, se necesita demasiada magia, la maldición se refleja como en un espejo, solo que hacia el lugar de donde salió el contrahechizo y me impactó en el brazo, me habría desangrado si no hubiera salido bien, cuando se hace correctamente sutura al mismo tiempo que se refleja y pues eso me debilitó demasiado, soy zurda y no puedo hacer mucha magia si tengo inhabilitado justamente el brazo que necesito… Gott Ziel, es el Dios Blanco, en otras palabras, es… la profecía… el cruce de dimensiones, de tiempo a tiempo, provocó que cobrara vida con una única misión, devolver todo a la supuesta normalidad

-- ¿Quién es Sir Dunkel? --Preguntó Harry mirando el plato con 5 Hot Cakes ya fríos frente a él

La chica sonrió levemente y contestó --Sir Dunkel es… en pocas palabras la otra cara de Ziel… es el Dios de la Oscuridad… los hechizos de Ziel pertenecen a la magia blanca… una magia blanca muy antigua, más aún que la que te salvó Harry --La chica hizo una pausa y miró fijamente al pelinegro --el poder de Dunkel no se compara con nada que haya visto la humanidad… supongo que conoces la profecía --preguntó más al aire la chica, que a otra cosa, Hermione y Ginny se miraron y negaron al mismo tiempo, mientras Harry afirmaba con la cabeza --esto no fue culpa de los chicos que vinieron hace años, esto es desde antes de tu nacimiento Harry… se hizo una profecía que jamás debía ser tomada en cuenta… aquella persona que no la escuchó completa y la transmitió a Voldemort, fue más que nadie el culpable de todo esto… Voldemort temía que alguien le derrotara, por eso hizo caso de la información que le daban… tus padres jamás debieron haber muerto y tú jamás debiste haber sido marcado como igual de Voldemort… ¿Por qué no haber evitado desde un principio que el profesor Dumbledore, se reuniera ahí con Trelawney... o haber evitado que el traidor saliera de cabeza de puerco... o que tus padres no hubieran confiado en Peter?... eso habría evitado algunas muertes, pero provocado otras tantas… en realidad esa profecía era solo una trampa de Dunkel, si Voldemort cumplía esa profecía cometía un error, al dejarte sin padres y así tú ignorarías tu verdadero poder al vivir tanto tiempo con muggles… desde entonces todo se dio, como no debía… solo existe una profecía, la que te contó Tam, es la única…… el futuro de James, Lyly, Jho y Ally fue un total caos… entonces ellos intentaron remediar todo desde el día en que tus hijos nacieron, no podían hacerlo desde antes porque, cuando mataste a Voldemort, una puerta se cerró al haber eliminado una profecía que fue convertida en realidad y debían centrarse en la que estaba vigente… cuando lo hicieron el futuro de Acanit cambió, por eso ella vino, entonces todo volvió a cambiar... sé que Sid, Lyly y Jho han viajado al pasado, la puerta se les ha abierto porque intentan salvar a Jimmy, aunque se les escapara información sobre lo que ocurrirá, un guardián del tiempo hará que no lo recuerden, dado que la profecía que les concierne ya está sellada --La chica calló un momento para tomar un poco de agua --cuando tus hijos Harry, se salvaron nació Ziel, entonces todo cambió, nacieron los gemelos y después Tam… Ziel intentó eliminar a los gemelos, otra interrupción en el tiempo y otro cambio, después la enfermedad de Jimmy y un nuevo viaje al pasado… después de eso se descubrió un fragmento nuevo en la profecía, algo sobre un gran poder que despierta cuando su alma se ha partido en doce trozos, cada uno tan poderoso como el original… --La chica hizo una pausa para ver la cara de estupefacción que todos tenían -- ¿Sabes a lo que me refiero? --Pero Harry negó -- ¿recuerdas una predicción en una de tus clases de adivinación? --preguntó la chica con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

Harry abrió los ojos desmesuradamente --doce… poderoso… doce… Trelawney… doce… clase… doce… adivinación… doce --murmuraba Harry mientras negaba con la cabeza, Ginny y Hermione lo miraban extrañadas -- ¡bromeas! --dijo el moreno mas como orden que como pregunta

--No, lo siento… es verdad, solo entonces obtienes tu verdadero poder, solo entonces podrás enfrentarte a Sir Dunkel, porque solo hay una persona que puede hacerlo y en estos momentos no puede, solo hay una persona que puede derrotarlo, y en este momento no existe… --musitó la chica con seriedad

--Pero… --intentó hablar Harry

--Solo ocurre, no te das cuenta… dinero no te faltará…

-- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? --preguntó Harry más tranquilo

--Kalid --contestó la chica desconcertada, no esperaba esa pregunta

Harry miró rápidamente a su esposa esperando le dijera el significado de ese nombre, Ginny extrañada movió los labios como si dijera algo, pero las palabras no salieron de su boca, sin embargo, entonces fue cuando la chica comprendió la pregunta de Harry y sonrió, pues ella había entendido lo que Ginny había intentado decir

-- ¿quieren saber lo que en realidad me trajo aquí? --Preguntó la chica intentando desviar el tema, sin embargo Harry seguía empecinado con Ginny, quien ya había afirmado a la pregunta de Kalid y le ponía atención --Bien, como ya habrán entendido, se suponía que Dunkel aparecería en 8 o 9 años, dentro de los cuales, aprenderían a usar los hechizos antiguos, me han enviado aquí para enseñárselos tanto a ustedes como a sus hijos, para que se puedan defender, lo debo lograr antes de que Dunkel llegue, porque no puede mantener un duelo con él, sin salir mal herida, en caso de que escapara, provocará un caos peor que el que Voldemort hizo...

--Ginny… ¿Qué significa Kalid? --Interrumpió Harry

La chica sonrió, se dirigió hacia él y dándole un beso en la mejilla le murmuró --la inmortal… creo que debo irme a cambiar, no estoy muy presentable… con permiso --agregó dirigiéndose al piso superior, dejando en la cocina a dos mujeres sorprendidas y a un hombre al borde del colapso total…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

besos Sion-Allegra

P.D. Dejen señales de vida


	24. Éxtraña enfermedad, extraña solución

_Bueno, todos sabemos a quien le pertenece Harry Potter... a JK Rowling y alguna parte a la WB..._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

--Señor Potter tome asiento --Ordenó McGonagall entrando a su despacho

Mai se sentó rápidamente frente al escritorio de la profesora poniendo especial atención a sus zapatos

--Señor Potter, míreme cuando le hablo

El pelinegro levantó lentamente la mirada, cuando se topó con la de la profesora, se mordió el labio inferior tratando de reprimir una sonrisa, pero para su mala suerte no lo logró… y sinceramente¿Quién podría hacer tal hazaña?, al sentir frente a él un olor de una extraña mezcla de cedro, té verde, miel, vainilla y canela, ver ese rostro estricto casi desfigurado por el coraje pintado de un lindo tono marrón con dorado que hacía juego con el dorado del resto de su cuerpo, combinando todo con la serena voz de Remus Lupin

--Señor Potter, quiero que me diga el contrahechizo de esta broma, que por cierto ha dejado a su casa sin puntos

--Pero profesora¿Por qué yo he de tener dicho contrahechizo?… además no porque alguien de Slytherin le haya dicho que yo era el culpable, le va a creer, ya sabe como odian a los de…

--Silencio Señor Potter, que el profesor Binns le ha visto hacer lo mismo en su clase, cuando el director regrese hablará con usted, y su castigo se decidirá cuando su padre esté presente

Los ojos de Mai casi salen de sus cuencas al escuchar eso

--Pero profesora, mi padre es solo un profesor, no permitirá que sustituya las nobles obligaciones que usted y el di… director deben tener, como sus puestos les demandan

McGonagall sonrió para sí, ese chico tenía tanto de los merodeadores, sabía jugar tan bien sus cartas…

--Señor Potter, vaya al jardín, con tanta mezcla de olores es imposible continuar clases, espero que cuando llegue su padre recuerde el contrahechizo…

Mai suspiró resignado y salió del despacho de McGonagall camino a los jardines, donde no desaprovecharía el día, si abrían de darle un castigo se aseguraría que fuera uno muy bueno

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-- ¿No ha bajado aún? --Preguntó Harry saliendo de la cocina, miró a Hermione quien negó con la vista en un libro, que Harry podría asegurar no había llegado con él y, que no había tenido tiempo de ir hasta su biblioteca, pero siendo Hermione… y luego miró a Ginny, quien lo había ignorado y seguía parada al pie de la escalera echando miradas furtivas hacia el piso superior, Harry suspiró y miró de nuevo a Hermione, ella seguía entretenida con el libro --Ginny… --Llamó Harry, pero cuando la buscó no la encontró donde segundos antes había estado

-- ¡Harry, no está… no está en su habitación! --Ginny venia bajando apresurada las escaleras

-- ¿Quién Ginny?

--Esa chica… Kalid --La pelirroja se miraba preocupada, aunque no comprendía el por qué

--debe tener algo que hacer --Contestó Harry restándole importancia al asunto de que la chica que había salvado a su esposa e hijo, que además tenía una gran herida en el brazo, había desaparecido, algo que por supuesto no agradó a Ginny…

--Hola, que ha pasado con lo de anoche --Como siempre, un poco fuera de lugar, Ron llegaba sin saber lo que se avecinaba

--HARRY JAMES POTTER

Al grito de Ginny, Ron se quedó en la puerta de entrada, Hermione levantó la mirada del libro y dibujó una sonrisa, y Harry se arrepintió de haber dicho eso y mas aún con ese tono , por lo que se quedó en silencio esperando el veredicto final, pues si se le ocurría abrir la boca tan solo para respirar, la pagaría muy caro…

--Quiero que tú… --empezó Ginny con un sereno tono peligroso --Ron y Remus vayan a buscar a esa chica y se aseguren que esté bien --continuó la pelirroja mirando a un prudente Ron aún en el marco de la puerta y a Lupin que acababa de llegar vía Flú, antes de que Remus pudiera abrir la boca, Harry lo jaló de la túnica azul y empujando a Ron hacia fuera cerró la puerta, dejando escapar un resoplido de alivio varios metros lejos de su casa…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Caminaba ensimismada deleitándose del grácil movimiento de los árboles, estaba encantada por no decir extasiada de la perfecta combinación entre la oscuridad y la luz que el día lograba colar entre las ramas de los árboles… se miraba simplemente perfecta, la tenue luz hacia brotar algunas brasas de su cabello que completaba un magnífico marco con su piel blanca y esos hermosos y brillantes ojos verdes irradiaban una felicidad muy extraña… había logrado vencer una vez más a Ziel, había demostrado su poder… pero también y quizá lo que ella consideraba más importante, y pensaba hasta cierto punto egoísta… podría ver a sus hermanos sin la sombra de la guerra, sin esa oscuridad que en su época había nublado esos hermosos ojos esmeralda que tanta admiración causaban… ninguno conservaba esa chispa de travesura, de felicidad… de inocencia, todos estaban apagados, tanto sufrimiento, tanta amargura… tanta muerte… sus finos y delgados tacones perforaban alguna que otra hoja, y hasta ese simple murmullo lograba robarle una sonrisa, llevaba una falda azul turquesa circular a media pierna, descansando justo sobre sus botas plateadas, una blusa sin mangas del mismo tono, la túnica plateada la llevaba desabrochada, con cada paso se movía majestuosamente, dándole un aire superior… caminaba sin rumbo fijo, sabía que ese bosque era enorme, pero no temía perderse o que la atacaran, era extraño, jamás sentía temor ante algo que le implicara un reto imposible de resolver, sin embargo, temía a los más sencillo de la vida, a lo que era fácil de remediar… unos murmullos la sacaron de sus cavilaciones, unos metros mas allá de donde ella se encontraba, se escuchaba… ¿voces?... ¿de niños?, inconcientemente sonrió, se ocultó tras un enorme árbol, una serie de extraños olores llegaron hasta ella, desde el delicado olor a rosa hasta una combinación de la que pudo rescatar el pistache, la crema batida y la goma de mascar sabor frutas… y segundos después un grupo de siete chicos… ¿con la piel de colores?... se paró justo frente a ella…

-- ¿Qué hacemos aquí Mai? --Preguntó una niña de piel roja, que despedía un delicado olor a rosa

--Ya te dije que cuando lo encuentre te lo diré Mah, además no obligué a ninguno a venir conmigo --Contestó Mai mirando hacia todas partes

--Pero que tenemos aquí… siete niños desobedientes --Ziel soltó una sonora carcajada al ver siete varitas listas para atacar

--_Todder _--gritó Ziel mirando fijamente a Mai

--_Protego --_gritaron siete voces al mismo tiempo, Ziel sonrió ampliamente

--Schutzer --Una pared plateada se formó frente a los niños, y la sonrisa de Ziel desapareció

Kalid salió lentamente de su escondite y se puso frente al grupo de niños, e inclinando la cabeza sobre su hombro derecho miró a Ziel, quien deseaba eliminarla con la mirada

--Es cobarde atacar a un grupo de niños --murmuró la pelirroja

--Niñata, estás herida ¿acaso crees que tienes oportunidad?... retírate y déjame a esos chiquillos, prometo no tocar a Allegra, Ron o a James

Kalid suspiró sonoramente y cerró los ojos mientras se los frotaba en actitud cansada, después lo miró fijamente regalándole una sonrisa sardónica

--Leo, avisa a alguien en el colegio… corre --Pidió Kalid --_expecto patronus (_aaahh, cómo es posible que no recuerde como se escribe ese hechizoL) --murmuró mientras una pequeña mosca plateada volaba a toda velocidad fuera del bosque (N/A no es que el patronus de Kalid sea exactamente una mosca, sino que adopta la forma que ella desee para mayor practicidadJ),

El pequeño pelirrojo corrió hacia el colegio, aunque sabia que los castigarían… Ziel sonrió cuando miró al niño

--_Nectuxemphra _--pensó el Dios blanco

--_Naht Spiegel --_Gritó Kalid, un haz rojizo envolvió el oscuro rayo y lo hizo desaparecer, no sin antes escucharse un desgarrador grito de dolor de la chica, había estirado el brazo izquierdo lo que le provocó un indescriptible dolor, al que se sumó el profundo e intenso corte del nuevo hechizo

Ziel sonrió descaradamente, estaba seguro que esa niña haría una estupidez como esa…

--_Nectuxemphra --_gritó Ziel al aire, no le importaba dirigir especialmente el hechizo hacia alguien, sabía que Kalid lo detendría… y tenía razón, se escuchó un grito de dolor aún más fuerte, después de un débil _Naht Spiegel_ --Niña te desangrarás, deja de hacer tonterías y apártate

--Serás estúpido Ziel, preferiría morir, lo sabes bien

--y tú sabes bien los efectos que trae no hacer un hechizo sutura espejo correctamente… si lanzo un _Nectuxemphra_ tu brazo quedará destrozado, claro, si es que logras detenerlo… después lanzaré uno más y si intentas detenerlo, no podrás usar el otro brazo, porque según sé, eres zurda, pero conociéndote eres bastante terca e intentarás detenerlo, pero como no tendrás suficiente magia y todo ese rollo, te desangrarás… así que en pocas palabras, quítate de enfrente

--Me conoces muy poco Ziel --Kalid intentó sonar segura, hizo una mueca de dolor cuando intentó mover el brazo, que pretendió ocultar

Ziel dibujó una sonrisa sádica mientras abría lentamente la boca --_Nec… tu… xem… phra --_deletreó con gran parsimonia el Dios blanco, mientras se extasiaba del cambio abrupto que ocurría en el rostro de la chica

Kalid cerró los ojos por el dolor que le ocasionaba mover el brazo, un par de lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos cuando invocó el contrahechizo… Ziel soltó una carcajada fría, mientras sin poder evitarlo Kalid lloraba, su brazo tenía ya cuatro cortadas bastante profundas, tres recién hechas y una que sin cicatrizar había sido abierta, la hermosa túnica plateada estaba bañada de un terrible tono rojizo y la chica ya había perdido la esperanza de poder volver a mover su brazo izquierdo, sin embargo una sonrisa logró que Ziel dejara de reír, Kalid con lágrimas aún bajando por sus mejillas miró a despectivamente al Dios Blanco

-- ¿Sigues pensando que podrás ganar? --Preguntó con sorna Ziel

Kalid bajó de nuevo la mirada mientras daba un discreto paso hacia atrás

--Mah¿traes tu varita? --Murmuró la pelirroja, tratando inútilmente dejar de llorar, pues el dolor ya era demasiado

La niña algo sorprendida afirmó con la cabeza

-- ¿Me la prestas?

Mah, sin dudar un segundo le extendió la varita a Kalid

--Vaya, creo que la falta de sangre te afecta el razonamiento, niñata… tienes inhabilitado el brazo con el que puedes hacer magia y quieres usar un pedazo de madera contra mí --Se burló Ziel

--Exactamente querido mío…

--Niña, cuando se usa una varita, tú no la escoges, ella te escoge a ti…

--Sí Ziel, pero creo que recuerdas que existe cierta unión entre ellos y yo, además por fortuna, los nombres con los que fueron bautizados tienen mucho que ver con el que yo pueda usar su varita --Aclaró Kalid, haciendo esfuerzos sobrehumanos por mantenerse de pie --Salgan del bosque, Harry, Ron y Remus los protegerán --Agregó la pelirroja, dirigiéndose a los niños e indicándoles que los adultos llegaban en ese momento, los chiquillos se apresuraron a correr en dirección de sus padres, mientras Kalid los cubría usando hábilmente la varita de Mah… se alegró de ver que los niños estaban a salvo antes de que los adultos llegaran hasta donde estaba ella, no podía dejar que algo les pasara, en especial a Harry, por lo que invocando una pared invisible evitó que se acercaran más… la pelea duró quince minutos más, Kalid estaba muy herida, además del agotamiento por tal lucha y por la falta de sangre, su túnica había cambiado a ser totalmente roja, y sus botas… ¡Sus lindas y costosas botas!, esas que había batallado tanto para que su hermana se las prestara y que había prometido cuidar con su vida, estaban totalmente desechas, ninguna tenía señal siquiera del tacón, se le habían roto cinco segundos después de que iniciara la verdadera lucha, la piel plateada estaba salpicada de sangre y lodo, además tenía unas rasgaduras en las que no se atrevía pensar; de hecho su estado no le importaba mucho cuando recordaba entre hechizo y maldición lanzada o esquivada, la apariencia que tenía su falda favorita, parecía perfecta para bailar alguna danza hawaiana, o la blusa que había tomado prestada de la novia de su hermano, claro que sin que ella se enterara, de la cual solo quedaba un 10 o quizá un 5 , que se localizaba justo en su busto (que casualidad J), y una tira que caía hacia su ombligo… pero también había algo aún más martirizante y eso era, el pensar que su cabello, sí justo ese con el que había tardado tres horas en peinar, alisar, en pocas palabras en dejar perfecto, ahora estaba hecho una enorme maraña rojiza… lanzaba hechizos a diestra y siniestra, erraba en algunos pero afortunadamente en la mayoría acertaba, llegando a los quince minutos Ziel lanzó un hechizo muy poderoso, Kalid lo evitó diestramente, pero al momento de hacerlo, por el enorme poder, la varita se echó un poco hacia atrás, rompiéndole una uña… una de esas uñas por las que antes de ir a esa época había pasado diez horas en el salón de belleza, el poder de Kalid empezó a salir por cada poro de su cuerpo, el ambiente se tensó, si era posible, más aún…

--_Wutherm --_Gritó a todo pulmón Kalid, un rayo rojo enrollado en uno dorado voló hacia Ziel, quien invocó un poderoso escudo, se provocó una explosión que levantó tierra, cuando ésta fue volviendo lentamente a su lugar Kalid agitadamente sonreía mientras se dejaba caer lentamente a la tierra… --Desapareció --murmuró molesta la chica una vez que se encontraba tendida en la tierra

-- ¿Estas bien?

--Am… Amaru me va a matar --murmuró la chica antes de caer inconciente entre los brazos de Harry…

Intentaba moverse, pero le era casi imposible, ambos brazos le dolían, el derecho apenas le respondía y el izquierdo parecía no estar, pero a juzgar por el terrible dolor, los dos estaban donde debían… de repente un extraño, pero delicioso olor a mar llegó hasta ella, estaba segura de estar en la enfermería de Hogwarts, de haber llegado ahí por la pelea contra Ziel y también estaba segura de que había alguien parado frente a ella y se negaba a abrir los ojos

--oh, vamos… sé que estás despierta, así que mírame de una vez por todas

Una dulce voz le hizo abrir forzosamente los ojos… encontrándose con unos hermosos ojos azul mar, pertenecientes a una chica de no más de 17 años, de lacio cabello negro azulado que traía recogido en una coleta hasta su cintura

--Hola, Marzul qué haces aquí --preguntó Kalid con una suave sonrisa

--He venido por mis botas --contestó Marzul con una sonrisa maliciosa

--Piensas en ese pedazo de piel, viéndome hecha una momia con vendajes por todas partes… eres cruel… --Contestó ofendida Kalid

Marzul le devolvió una sonrisa mientras con una varita hacia aparecer una silla a un lado de la cama de Kalid

--Me mandaron para ayudarte, parece que al haber pasado por la línea hacia éste tiempo, la magia de Ziel se ha incrementado… y veo que tenían razón, te ha dejado muy mal parada, querida hermanita

--La verdad es que todo está cambiando demasiado Mar¿están ocurriendo cambios, para nosotros?

--Sí Kalid, Jim…

Marzul se interrumpió por la abrupta intromisión a la enfermería, Harry entraba hecho un vendaval con algo en brazos que se apresuraba a dejar sobre una cama frente a la de Kalid, Ginny estaba desconsolada en brazos de su hermano Ron, la cara de Remus Lupin estaba distorsionada y Harry tenía la impotencia reflejada en el rostro, mientras James convulsionaba terriblemente sobre la cama…

--Como decía, Jimmy, recayó… está a punto de morir --Continuó la chica después de haber echado un vistazo fuera de la cortina que cubría el frente de la cama de Kalid

Kalid se puso de pie ayudada a regañadientes por su hermana, quien se quedó llorando sentada sobre la cama, mientras la pelirroja caminaba tambaleándose hacia los adultos, sabía que si su madre supiera que ella era su hija, le daría un sermón bueno, pero como no estaba enterada no dudó en acercarse

--Kalid, deberías estar en cama --le reprendió suavemente Ginny

--No te preocupes, estoy bien… --Contestó Kalid hipnotizada por los movimientos espasmódicos de Jimmy, mientras intentaba ahogar el llanto

Por unos segundos, que parecieron horas, en los que Madame Pomfrey intentó todo lo que estaba a su alcance para que las convulsiones del chico disminuyeran por lo menos, nadie dijo nada, solo lloraban en silencio… Marzul se acercó con apariencia triste, se deslizó entre todos hasta llegar a la cabecera de la cama de Jimmy, destapó un frasquito color ámbar… Kalid se acercó a ella y sostuvo la cabeza del niño para que la ojiazul pudiera colar una gota del color del mar por entre los labios de Jimmy, cuando dicha gotita tocó la lengua de Jim, las convulsiones desaparecieron…

--Kalid… ¿puedo hablar contigo?

La chica miró a Harry y pudo notar en su expresión un atisbo de molestia ¿Acaso sabría ya quien era ella? Aunque en realidad sabía que esa era una pregunta tonta, suponiendo que hacía magia sin varita, había hablado sobre una profecía, era pelirroja y como última confirmación tenía los ojos verdes, ya ni mencionar que estaba interesado en el significado de su nombre… pero cuando la chica quiso poner algún pretexto lo suficientemente creíble, Harry ya estaba sentado junto a su cama… se giró hacia Marzul quien la miraba con una clara cara de satisfacción, le pidió ayuda con la mirada, pero Mar solo miró hacia Harry y movió los labios, que dibujando algo como "te está esperando, creo que estas en problemas" y después sonrió, Kalid resopló molesta por la ayuda que le daba y se dirigió hacia su cama, cuando llegó Harry cerró la cortina…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya habían pasado una semana en el pasado y aún no lograban nada, Lyly seguía molesta… el único que la miraba mas seguido era Sid, y eso era porque estaban en las mismas clases, ella evitaba todo contacto con los demás, ni siquiera hablaba con su hermano… James se miraba bastante preocupado, esa ley del hielo que Lyly le había impuesto le afectaba…

Era de nuevo sábado por la noche, serían las once y los únicos habitantes de la sala común de Griffindor eran los merodeadores, Sid y Jho…

--oye Jho…

--Dime Sirius

-- ¿Remus es un buen padre? --Inquirió Sirius

Jho se extrañó ante la pregunta, James y Lyly lo miraron atentamente y Remus se ahogó con el jugo que intentaba tomar

--Sirius… deja ya de… de decir tonte… tonterías --Objetó el licántropo entre un ataque de tos

--Es el mejor padre que puedas imaginar --respondió Jho con una sonrisa

Lyl sonrió melancólicamente, James miró divertido el tono carmín de Remus, y Sirius no se fió de la respuesta del chico

--Puedes decirlo con confianza, no te hará nada, yo te protegeré --Agregó Sirius en tono dramático

Remus lo fulminó con la mirada

--Pues yo diría que mi padre es mejor… --comentó Sid mientras comían una rana de chocolate

Ante ese comentario James se infló de orgullo

--Pues el mío tiene mejor carácter --Agregó con malicia Jho

--Aaahhh, eso es trampa --Contestó Sid con falso tono de rencor, algo que ocasionó una risa general

Justo cuando James iba a preguntar por vigésima quinta vez quien era el padre, Lyly entró a la sala común, caminó hasta donde estaban todos y se plantó frente a James… no tenía muy buena apariencia, estaba totalmente despeinada y unas bolsas negras y enormes se posaban bajo sus ojos

-- ¿Has dormido bien? --Inquirió preocupado James

--No creo que eso te incumba --respondió grosera Lyly

-- ¡Ya fue suficiente, no te permito que me hables así! --Semi-gritó James poniéndose violentamente de pie, Lyl intentó detenerlo pero la furia e impotencia que sentía en ese momento no se lo permitieron, y como buena descendiente Lyly se puso a su altura

-- ¡NO ERES NADIE PARA IMPEDIRMELO!

--Lyly él es…

--CÁLLATE SIRIUS --vociferó furiosa la pelirroja uniéndole una fiera mirada a su hermano, mientras Black se encogía en su butaca ante tal atronador grito

--Creo que eres demasiado grosera --Siseó James

--Me importa un reverendo pepino lo que creas… --Agregó Lyly sosteniendo la mirada a James

--Ya basta Lylyan --zanjó Sid --sabes que no debes hablarle así, papá…

--ÉL NO ESTÁ AQUÍ… --lo interrumpió Lyly

--Lyly…

--cállate Jhonna, no estoy de humor para escuchar tus tonterías

--Lyly¿podríamos hablar? --Preguntó Lyl con una voz demasiado melosa para el gusto de los merodeadores

--No tengo ganas de hablar --susurró Lyly

--Oh sí lo harás, y en este instante jovencita --Lyl tomó a Lyly de un brazo y la jaló hacia fuera de la sala común, ante la mirada de la pelirroja mayor todos, incluyendo a los del futuro, contuvieron la respiración

--creo que está en problemas --murmuró Sirius cuando el retrato se cerró

Lyly caminaba en silencio arrastrada por su abuela, ninguna decía nada, subieron escaleras, bajaron escalones, hasta llegar a un aula vacía…

--Muy bien toma asiento --ordenó Lyl serenamente haciendo aparecer un par de cómodas sillas, Lyly se quedó cerca de la puerta, estaba demasiado molesta como para obedecer a alguien que ni siquiera había conocido y que solo le llevaba cinco años --siéntate Lylyan --insistió Lyl sentándose

--No eres nadie para decirme así --gruñó Lyly

--Muy bien señorita Potter, la entiendo

--yo… lo siento, discúlpame por favor, no debí hablarte así, pero estoy bajo mucho estrés --se excusó Lyly bajando la mirada

--Lyly, creo que vinieron aquí por una razón importante, me he dado cuenta de la tristeza de sus ojos, y supongo que por el incidente que tuvieron con James eso se ha postergado, pero creo necesario que te desahogues, dime y te ayudaré en lo que pueda

Lyl miró a su abuela, estrujó entre sus manos la falda de su vestido esmeralda e inhalando decidió hablar

--Nosotros como ya lo sabes venimos del futuro, no importa realmente de cuánto tiempo, solo que… primero responderé a la pregunta que tanto se ha hecho James… nuestro padre es su hijo -- Lyly pausó un momento para mirar a Lyl, pero ella la miraba con una sonrisa --uno de nuestros hermanos está muy enfermo, un médico dijo se heredaba por vía mágica, es decir que James la tiene, su padre la tuvo, el padre de éste, mi padre, pero despertaría en un mago muy poderoso, demasiado poderoso, y mi padre pensó que James conocería el antídoto

--Si tuvieron que retroceder en el tiempo, significa que nosotros no vivimos entonces¿Cierto? --inquirió Lyl con un dejo de preocupación

--Nadie vive para siempre --Contestó tranquila Lyly

--Por lo menos los conocemos¿no es cierto?

--Sí

Lyly no estaba acostumbrada a mentir, no al menos que se tratara de alguna travesura, pero en sí, lo que acababa de responder no era del todo una mentira, no preguntó si conocían a todos o si habían estado en su nacimiento

--Sirius ¿tiene hijos?

--Siempre dijo que era un espíritu libre, que no lo amarrarían fácilmente, quizá tenga hijos por ahí…

Lyl sonrió ante la respuesta de la niña --y Peter

--Las desavenencias siempre están presentes --Contestó con una sonrisa, la pequeña pelirroja

-- ¿Cuántos hermanos tienes?

--Seis

Lyl abrió enormemente los ojos al escuchar el número, y se le escapó el color

--Vaya… --Fue lo único que pudo decir -- ¿podrías decirme sus nombres?

En ese momento la puerta del aula se abría lentamente y después se cerró

--Va, chicos, sé que son ustedes --Ordenó alegre Lyl, mientras dos capas invisibles dejaban ver a tres merodeadores y los dos chicos del futuro

--Bueno Lyls, yo… --Empezó James algo nervioso

--Pasen y siéntense --Agregó Lyl haciendo aparecer cinco sillas más que fueron ocupadas rápidamente

--James

--Dime Lyly --James se giró para ver mejor a la niña, estaba preparado para cualquier batalla verbal que se avecinara

--Disculpa que te haya hablado en esa forma

James la miró fijamente, lo tomó por sorpresa tal disculpa

--Sé que me porté muy grosera contigo, pero…

--Descuida linda pelirroja, no tienes porque disculparte --Le contestó James pasándole un brazo por la espalda --eres mi digna hija --Agregó atrayéndola hacia él

--James, ellos no son tus hijos, ya te lo han dicho de muchas formas he insistes con eso --Comentó Lyl

--Pero no encuentro otra explicación --Argumentó James inclinando su silla peligrosamente sobre una pata

--Somos tus nietos --soltó Sid con malicia, esperaba una reacción digna de recordar y la obtuvo… James perdió el equilibrio y cayó hacia atrás con un exagerado ataque de tos, se había ahogado quien sabe con qué… la silla se hizo añicos y a la cabeza del moreno poco le faltó, justo al caer salió disparado unos metros hacia atrás, su cabeza fue a dar con el rellano donde el profesor daba clase, todos se acercaron rápidamente a él, pues se había quedado tendido en el piso, el color lo había abandonado completamente, tenía la mirada perdida, respiraba casi imperceptiblemente

--tenías que decírselo en esa forma… por merlín Sirius tiene 17 años y le dices que ya es abuelo --reprendió Lyly a su hermano, mientras miraba preocupada a su abuelo, cabía la posibilidad de que su padre no naciera

-- ¡Esperen un momento! --Gritó James, se había puesto de pie repentinamente haciendo retroceder a todos --se supone que ustedes tres son de la misma edad --pausó mientras señalaba a los chicos del futuro y esperaba una respuesta

--No, yo soy mayor que ellos --contestó Jho --un año

Por un momento James respiró tranquilo, pero de nuevo el color lo había abandonado e hiperventilaba dejándose caer en el rellano

-- ¿Estás bien? --inquirió temerosa Lyly

--No, no estoy bien… me entero de que tengo dos nietos cuando mi amigo aquí presente tiene un hijo de la misma edad de mis nietos ¿Cómo quieres que esté bien? --Preguntó exasperado el moreno

--Pero somos siete… --Sid insistía en arrojar mas leña al fuego

Y la pobre mente de James no aguantó más, se desmayó haciendo un golpe seco contra la fría piedra del piso

--Sirius, voy a matarte --gritó Lyly, ante un ataque de risa de Sid

--Oigan, díganme que a mí no me pasa algo similar a lo de Cornamenta --Imploró Sirius

--Tú eres un espíritu libre, y la verdad no sabemos si tengas algún hijo regado por ahí --contestó Lyly restándole importancia a la pregunta de Sirius, quien suspiró aliviado -- ¿Creen que esté bien?

--Sí, no te preocupes… ahora Lyly¿podríamos continuar donde nos quedamos? --Inquirió Lyl, mientras volvía a su silla --Remus harías los honores por favor

--Claro Lyly… _Enervate (n/a era ese hechizo no??)_ --Murmuró Remus apuntando con su varita a James, quien unos segundos después se sentaba en el piso sobándose la cabeza

--Menos mal que tienes la cabeza dura Cornamenta, anda ven y siéntate --lo animó Sirius

--Claro, no creo que tenga algo de malo… Reanudó la pequeña pelirroja a ver, somos... te lo diré en orden de nacimiento… soy Yo --inició Lyly a enumerar ayudándose por sus dedos --James, Sirius, Remus… siguen Maitreya y Mahalla, el menor es Tamar

--Qué bien, y ¿cómo son? inquirió Lyly

--Iguales a mi papá, bueno el que mas se parece es Jimmy, yo soy la única pelirroja

--pero…

--Sí, mi papá es idéntico a James --interrumpió la niña dirigiéndole una mirada a James, quien parecía estar saliendo de su asombro

--Bien… creo que será mejor que todos vayamos a dormir un poco, mañana les explicaré todo y veremos lo que podamos hacer…

Y ante la orden de Lyl, todos volvieron a la sala común…

A la mañana siguiente tres merodeadores (no me pregunten donde está Peter, que a él no le incumbe ese asunto y se ha perdido por ahí jajajaja), habían despertado muy temprano y gritaban a todo pulmón a Lyl para que bajara… ella ya se esperaba eso y bajó rápidamente antes de que sus compañeras la desollaran viva, se encaminaron hacia el lago… tres horas después los chicos del futuro salían del colegio, suponían que todos debían estar enterados y lo confirmaron cuando llegaron a orillas del lago…

-- ¿Su hermano, sangra inexplicablemente? --preguntó James con voz de ultratumba

Las sonrisas que los tres llevaban se borraron inmediatamente

--Sí --respondió Lyly --y las heridas no sanan como deberían, la poción regeneradora no surte efecto en él…

Gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a emanar hacia las mejillas de James --No creí que eso fuera realidad

--James, mi padre piensa que tú conoces la cura o un antídoto --Lyly era la única que podía hablar, Sid tenía un nudo en la garganta y Jho sentía que no debía intervenir

--Sí, pero… --comentó apagado James

-- ¿pero? Por favor James, mi hermano puede morir y no debe hacerlo --suplicó la pequeña pelirroja con lágrimas a punto de salir

--Lyly… --James miró a los ojos a la niña --el único antídoto que yo conozco para eso… mi padre me lo dijo hace ya años… es… la sangre… de… un… basilisco… debe beber por lo menos 20 mililitros… y después colocarse una argolla en el dedo índice de la mano derecha, a juego con una arracada en la oreja izquierda, ambas de plata y bañadas antes en sangre de ese animal, esas son unas joyas especiales, mi padre las tiene, me explicó la función que tenían contra esa enfermedad, pero la verdad no la recuerdo… dijo que han ocasionado revuelo entre los magos, no solo por su valor económico… mencionó que las destruiría…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

besos Sion-Allegra

P.D. Dejen señales de vida


	25. El Resurgir

_Bueno, todos sabemos a quien le pertenece Harry Potter... a JK Rowling y alguna parte a la WB..._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Hooola, espero estén bien… bueno yo tengo una duda… por ahí leí un fic, que decía que si fuera por Hermione, Ron y Harry estudiarían una semana antes de sus exámenes… ahora, mi duda es ésta… ¿en realidad hay personas que estudian con tanto tiempo de anticipación?... ¿acaso soy la única que estudia el día del examen? Y que además, aunque su cuerpo esté en clase, su mente divaga por tierras lejanas… jejejeje sé que no tiene nada que ver con… de hecho con nada, pero esa espinita se había instalado en mi ego de estudiante, espero me digan que no soy la única… creo que dejaré de escribir en la madrugada __:D… _

_GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS RR Y TAMBIÉN A LOS QUE LEYERON MI OTRO FIC... DISFRUTEN EL CAPITULO :D _

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ _

-- ¡QUIERO LA VERDAD! --El grito de Harry resonó en la silenciosa enfermería sobresaltando a sus habitantes, Marzul dibujó una sonrisa pícara mientras dirigía una mirada hacia la cama encerrada tras unas cortinas verdes

-- ¿quién eres tú? --Preguntó interesada Ginny, mirándola fijamente a los ojos

La chica no sabía que responder, era más que lógico que no le creyeran, pero tampoco estaba segura si debía contarle quien era… pero antes de que pudiera contestar, una marabunta de adolescentes, en su gran mayoría muy parecidos, una de cabello violeta en punta, y dos pelirrojos entraban corriendo

--Mamá… ¿Cómo está Jimmy? --Mai intentaba recobrar el aliento

Marzul los miró con nostalgia y sonrió, Hermione se extrañó al ver esa mirada en la chica

-- ¡NO CREO ESO! --El grito de Harry no logró que Marzul dejara de ver a los niños, sin embargo lo logró un ruido que ella conocía muy bien, justo ese ruido que tanto odiaba… el de un par de pies que se arrastraban al caminar

-- ¡HAY NO HAGAS ESO! --retó la morena, girando sobre sí hacia la puerta de la enfermería, donde una silueta se dibujaba, un chico de hermoso cabello dorado apenas al su codo (sí yo sé, tengo un feo delirio por los chicos de cabello largo… ¿Qué puedo hacer jejeje), con cautivante mirada violeta le dedicaba una sonrisa que derretiría a cualquiera

--Creo que te levantaste del lado equivocado de la cama --Agregó el chico y mientras se acercaba arrastraba intencionalmente los pies, provocando un ruido que desquiciaba a Mar

--_Tarantallegra _--gritó molesta la chica extendiendo su varita hacia el muchacho quien arrastrando sus pies hacia la izquierda evitó el hechizo

--Cálmate Mar… debes respetar a las personas que están aquí --agregó con sorna el chico señalando a los adultos…

Cuando la chica iba a objetar un grito la detuvo

--NO, Y NO ESTÁ EN DISCUSIÓN, ASÍ QUE TE GUSTE O NO, AQUÍ TE QUEDARÁS --Gritaba Harry, mientras Kalid atrás de él farfullaba cosas ininteligibles

--Entonces Marzul también… --resopló molesta la pelirroja

La mirada de Harry se posó en la morena que no conocía y que acaba de ayudar a su hijo, al verle los ojos descartó rápidamente que fuera su hija

--Si la conoces también lo hará… al igual que ese chico --zanjó Harry señalando al muchacho que acababa de llegar --ahora ustedes, a sus clases --continuó Harry mirando a los niños --un momento ¿Qué fue lo que les pasó? --Agregó mirando atentamente la coloreada piel de los niños

--eh, bueno… pues… --murmuró Ally

--La profesora McGonagall quiere hablar de eso con nosotros Harry --explicó Lupin

El niño que vivió (quizá ya no tan niño), asintió mientras insistía en sacar a los niños de ese lugar, asegurándoles que Jimmy estaba bien

--Pero no puedo quedarme aquí --renegó Kalid una vez que los niños hubieron salido

--Lo harás

--No quiero… no puedes obligarme --agregó dando una patada en el piso y cruzándose de brazos como una niña de cuatro años que no quiere comer vegetales

--Bien, si tú lo quieres… --Harry la miró de una forma poco confiable y dibujó una sonrisa que no agradó a la chica --Ginny…

--No lo harías --suplicó Kalid, pero como respuesta obtuvo una sonrisa

-- Amor, ésta chica pelirroja de ojos verdes --musitó Harry señalando a Kalid --está muy herida como habrás visto, además de enferma, creo que tiene un grave resfriado, hace un momento me di cuenta que tenía una terrible fiebre de más de cuarenta grados --continuó con un tono de falsa alarma --viene del futuro, fíjate que puede hacer magia sin necesidad de varita, insiste en abandonar la enfermería a pesar de no poder mover los brazos, tiene 15 años, por cierto, Hermione tenía razón, es tú hija y para colmo de todo está perdiendo clases --terminó Harry con una expresión de un pequeño niño que se vengaba de su hermano acusando sus travesuras con sus padres

Kalid no supo cuando, ni como regresó a su cama… Ginny la había abrazado y dado un beso en la frente mientras la arropaba con una sábana, y después besaba y abrazaba a Harry, quien la miraba por encima de su esposa con una sonrisa de triunfo… el chico que acababa de llegar estaba tirado en el piso retorciéndose de la risa, mientras Marzul se había tomado la molestia de subirse a una cama vacía a un lado de la de Kalid y reía con todas sus fuerzas, ante una enfurruñada pelirroja… unos segundos después Ginny se perdió excusándose en ir por un remedio para el resfriado, sin hacer caso de la insistencia de Kalid en que no tenía nada

--jajaja, colado de manzana en salsa de vinagre, jajaja, con remolacha cocida a vapor, jajaja, aceite de babosa hidrolizado, extracto de nopal australiano, venas de sauce llorón, con unas gotitas de limón y una pizca de nuez moscada para el sabor, fermentado por un mes… jajajaja resultado… --comentó entre risas Marzul

--Una asquerosa baba blanquecina con hilos verdes, que cuando la bebes se queda pegada por todo el paladar y por donde pasa hasta el estomago, con un sabor nauseabundo que te deja un olor a cebolla rancia y que tan solo al tocar tu lengua te dan náuseas… --complementó el chico, poniendo una cara de asco --aahh pero que rápido quita el resfriado --agregó antes de estallar en otro ataque de risa

Harry los miró interesado, Ginny solía usar ese remedio cuando alguno de sus hijos se resfriaba, pero solo ella lo hacía, de hecho era una receta que ni siquiera a Hermione había revelado, en ese momento Ginny se acercaba con un gran frasco que contenía algo que Hermione pudo asegurar tenía vida, en una mano, mientras en la otra sostenía una gran cuchara (como esas que aparecen cuando tienes una pesadilla y tienes que tomar un jarabe, o sea… ENORME)

--Ginny, cariño --la interceptó Harry, Kalid respiró aliviada pensó que su padre no la dejaría beber eso --hace un momento, esos dos chicos, comentaron que les dolía mucho la cabeza y que tenían el cuerpo cortado --comentó con falsa inocencia, ocasionando un silencio sepulcral entre ese par que segundos antes reían ante la situación de Kalid; el muchacho se puso rápidamente de pie y corrió hacia la salida, asegurando que no se sentía mal, siendo seguido muy de cerca por Marzul, pero justo cuando llegaban a la salida, la puerta inexplicablemente se cerró, los chicos se giraron hacia Harry quien acababa de guardar la varita y les sonreía ladinamente --Chicos, en verdad no tienen porque sentirse avergonzados, hay suficiente jarabe para los tres

--no, no te preocupes… nosotros estamos bien… --Argumentó el chico

--Insisto acuéstense un segundo --continuó Harry

--No… gracias nosotros debemos… --comentó Marzul

Kalid se divertía de lo lindo, no podía creer que esos dos hubieron cometido ese error tan grande, burlarse de ella frente a su padre y peor aún, por algo que él había causado, puso especial atención cuando Harry movió su mano hacia el bolsillo de su túnica… disfrutaba tanto la escena que incluso vio todo en cámara lenta, Harry sacaba su varita con gran agilidad, un rayo azul salía de ella y se impactaba en los dos chicos junto a la puerta, eran rodeados rápidamente y atraídos hacia una cama cada uno, junto a ella, después un rayo naranja volvía a salir de la varita y los ataba a la cama, y por último todo volvía a la velocidad normal

--Insisto… --Murmuró Harry una vez que los dos chicos estuvieran cómodamente acostados, se giró hacia Ginny y dándole un dulce beso en la boca, se dirigió hacia la puerta --Por cierto, al finalizar las clases quisiera hablar con ustedes --agregó antes de salir mirando a los muchachos atados a la cama

Harry caminó lentamente por los pasillos, era extraño que los dos hubieran sabido la formula exacta de la dichosa poción, y más aún que no hubieran siquiera intentado levantarse de la cama… dado que eso era lo que tenía que hacer cuando sus hijos estaban resfriados para darles "la medicina", ese era un hechizo que había tenido que inventar para poder hacerles tomar ese menjurje y que desaparecía cuando se tomaran la poción, en unas horas tendría más respuestas de las que Kalid le había dado… Mientras tanto en la enfermería Ginny había tomado la temperatura a los dos chicos, que ya se habían resignado a tomar "eso", aseguró que el más grave era el muchacho, se paró junto a su cama y abrió lentamente el frasco ante la cara de miedo del pobre chico, cuando quitó el corcho un dulce olor a algodón de azúcar llenó el lugar, Ginny sintió un mareo y unas ganas de vomitar enormes, pero antes de salir corriendo en busca del baño, cedió el frasco y la cuchara a Hermione…

--No es necesario que haga eso señorita… señora Weasley --se corrigió rápidamente el chico

--si estás enfermo es necesario… además no huele tan mal --Comentó Hermione rebosando la enorme cuchara --Oh, vamos… a ver abre grande… --Y la cuchara entró y no salió hasta que el rubio hubo tragado todo… --ahora… ¿quién sigue? --preguntó Hermione blandiendo amenazadoramente la cuchara haciendo caso omiso del desesperado intento que hacia el pobre chico de vomitar.

En verdad odiaba esa medicina, no sabía la razón por la que no la podía regresar por más que lo intentara.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Esa noche James no había logrado dormir, se revolteaba en la cama una y otra vez… después de haber evitado caerse en una de sus vueltas por quinceava vez, decidió bajar a la sala común que pensaba vacía, sin embargo, se encontró con el séquito del futuro junto a Lyl

-- ¿no deberían estar durmiendo? --Preguntó intentando ocultar su preocupación

Los chicos lo miraron por unos segundos y después volvieron a contemplar la chimenea, Lyl se corrió un poco invitándolo a sentar

--Creo que eso del insomnio es herencia --comentó James al momento en que se sentaba -- ¿Sobre que conversaban?

--Hacíamos metáforas sobre como conseguir la solución al problema que tenemos --comentó Lyl antes de abrazar a su novio

--No es fácil conseguir un basilisco --murmuró Jho

--Quizá... --Intentó hablar Lyly

--No, no podemos… eso alteraría todo --La interrumpió Sid

--Pero Jimmy… --Lyly comenzó a llorar en los brazos de Jho, al ver eso Lyl dibujó una sonrisa

--debe haber otra opción… además… iré a hablar con el profesor Dumbledore --Sid se levantó decidido, nadie objetó mientras el chico salía de la sala común sin temor de encontrarse con alguien…

Sid caminaba pensativo por los pasillos cuando se topó con Áranas que patrullaba

--Já ¿Qué hace a estas horas por aquí señor Powell? --Preguntó con sorna el profesor, el chico levantó levemente la cabeza, la volvió a bajar y rodeó al hombre --Señor Powell

--El profesor Dumbledore me ha llamado… con permiso --Argumentó Sid sin dar tiempo al profesor

Mientras Sid se dirigía a la oficina del director, en la sala común seguía la junta para encontrar una solución, a la que se habían sumado Remus y Sirius

-- ¿Pero estás seguro de que esa sea la solución cornamenta?

--Sí, Sirius… le mandé una carta a mi padre, después de que les dije eso e inmediatamente me contestó, lo único que quiere saber la razón, dijo que vendría mañana… creo que deben decirle todo --agregó esto último mirando significativamente a Lyly, quien seguía entre los brazos de Jho

--No podemos, se supone que solo ustedes pueden conocer esa información --Contradijo Jho

--Pero mi padre no me dará esas joyas solo porque se las pida

--Está bien James, se lo diremos… pero que no pregunte más… ¿dónde está Sid? --La voz de Lyly sonaba distante, se había despegado unos segundos de los brazos de Jho, y sin esperar una respuesta volvió a abrazarse al castaño como si le fuera en ello lo vida

Mientras tanto Sid llegaba a la oficina del director, intentó golpear a la puerta, pero ésta se abrió inmediatamente…

--Pase señor Potter ¿Qué le trae por aquí? --Recibió Albus Dumbledore, parecía esperar esa visita

--Profesor… --fue la única palabra que pudo decir el chico sin que le traicionaran las lagrimas, por lo que decidió sentarse en silencio

--Señor Potter¿Qué es lo que le pasa? --Inquirió Dumbledore tranquilamente tratando de analizar la inescrutable mirada del chico

--Profesor… --Parecía que ninguna otra palabra podía salir

Dumbledore guardó silencio, esperando que el chico pudiera tranquilizarse, después de algunos segundos, Sid miró esos ojos azules que parecían tranquilizarlo

-- ¿recuerda la razón por la que estamos aquí? --Preguntó el chico, mientras desviaba la mirada hacia el cuadro de un hombre calvo que fingía dormir, y sin esperar una respuesta continuó --James, nos ha dicho la solución a nuestro problema

--Presiento que existe un pero… --Inquirió el viejo profesor acomodándose las gafas

--Sólo conozco un lugar donde encontrarlo… --Hizo una pausa para tomar aire -- la cámara secreta --en cualquier otra ocasión, la cara tan serena del anciano y que en ese momento parecía haber agarrado un aire (jeje como dicen los viejitos por aquí), y presentaba una rara mueca, abría provocado una sonora carcajada, pero ahora no… no podía, sabía lo que significaba eso, no podían ir, abrir esa sala, sacarle algunos litros de sangre a esa culebra y volver a cerrar la cámara, sin que el animal escapase… simplemente no podían

--Pero ¿cómo?

--Profesor, eso no importa… mi padre dijo que era muy importante que mi hermano no muriera, pero para salvarlo necesitamos sangre de basilisco, y el único lugar donde sé hay uno es en la cámara secreta de Salazar Slytherin... en nuestra época ya no existe, y estoy conciente de que aquí no podríamos hacer eso, ya que esa bestia solo obedece al heredero de Slytherin y sería malo en realidad que la matáramos, juega un papel importante en un futuro lejano de ustedes, pero un pasado remoto de nosotros

--Es malo estar cruzando de tiempo en tiempo… --Comentó pensativo el rector

--Lo sé, pero es preciso profesor

--Lo sé, lo sé… ¿y si fueran a su pasado remoto? --Los ojos del director brillaron especialmente…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Las clases habían terminado hacía tan solo veinte minutos, Marzul y su acompañante estaban sentados junto a la pared del despacho de Remus Lupin, quien se encontraba tras su escritorio, Harry sentado frente a él, a un lado suyo Mai miraba atento sus pies, mientras McGonagall lo miraba reprobadoramente… Remus empezó su sermón, le siguió McGonagall y finalizó con Harry… el chico rubio que acompañaba a Marzul, en realidad hacía un gran esfuerzo por no soltar una carcajada ante el supuesto regaño de Harry, que parecía forzarse aún más que el rubio por no hacer visible el claro orgullo que sentía, aunque en realidad se extendió bastante… el castigo había quedado en mes y medio de detención después de clase, empezando en ese mismo instante. McGonagall salió del despacho siendo seguida por Mai.

--Muy bien ustedes dos, acerquen su silla --Harry se había girado hacia los chicos que reían por lo bajo

-- Vienen del futuro, debo suponer --Afirmó Lupin, los chicos asintieron sintiéndose aliviados al pensar que todas las preguntas serían de ese tipo

-- ¿Cuáles son sus nombres? --Preguntó Harry mirándolos atentamente

Los chicos se voltearon a ver intentando pensar que decir

--No me vayan a decir que no debemos saberlo, porque ya han metido demasiado su cuchara en la línea del tiempo, como para venir ahora y salirme con "nosotros no podemos decirles nada, por que el tiempo…"

La voz de Harry no daba lugar a refutar algo por muy mentira que fuera, los chicos se volvieron a ver, si se suponía que estaban ahí para ayudar, no había razón para andarse por las ramas

--Supongo que Kalid te dijo algo sobre un fragmento nuevo en la profecía, sobre tu verdadero poder… --los ojos violeta del chico se posaron en los esmeralda de Harry, en ese momento el moreno pudo captar "un algo" en esos extraños ojos… ese algo ya lo conocía, incluso pudo asegurar que lo había visto antes --Bien, es necesario que desarrolles ese poder, porque todo… se que suena repetitivo y tedioso, pero todo se ha adelantado, Dunkel despertará en cualquier momento… debes tener el poder suficiente para poder enfrentarlo o por como sabemos que actúa, frustrar sus planes… por eso, se hará una especie de experimento… hicieron una hipótesis, que…

--Deja de balbucear chico --apremió Harry

--imaginamos que si tus doce hijos están en el mismo tiempo, desarrollarás ese poder --terminó Marzul, viendo que al chico le era imposible hablar

Remus se ahogó con el aire que respiraba al escuchar eso de doce hijos, en cambio Harry sonrió, ya se esperaba algo así

--Bien… ¿cuándo llegaran? --Preguntó el ojiverde mirando tranquilamente a Marzul

--La verdad no lo sé… no creo que tarden mucho… además se necesita a Jimmy aliviado, y que Sid y Lyly regresen… --Continuó el chico, parecía haberse quitado un peso de encima y ya se miraba más tranquilo

--Por cierto… yo soy Marzul --aclaró la morena dedicándoles una hermosa sonrisa, Harry la miró y creyó recordar a alguien, pero no supo a quien… pero esa sonrisa…

--Y yo… Umi --agregó el rubio, ganándose una mirada inquisitiva de Remus que apenas lograba recuperarse de la impresión que le había provocado aquel numerito, ya le pediría explicaciones a Harry, quien miraba curioso al rubio… el chico les sonrió un tanto abochornado, siempre que daba su nombre obtenía el mismo resultado

-- ¿Qué edad tienen? --Inquirió desinteresadamente Harry

--Quince --contestaron ambos chicos al unísono

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En un bosque realmente tétrico, ausente de cualquier señal de vida, una fogata luchaba por no extinguirse mientras una grupo de no más de 20 esqueléticos seres cubiertos por túnicas blancas, danzaban a su alrededor… un hombre alto ataviado solamente por un taparrabo blanco, incrustado extrañamente por finos diamantes, dejando ver su bien formado y pálido cuerpo, se acercó lentamente, tomó una pequeña daga de plata, que en cada honda de su hoja llevaba incrustados pequeños diamantes negros, el mango lo formaba la cabeza de un murciélago de fieros ojos blancos… con la daga en la mano caminó hasta el fuego…

--No hicieron caso a mis advertencias... --murmuró mientras llevaba la daga hasta su mano izquierda, cerró los ojos y cortó bajo su dedo pulgar casi al llegar a la muñeca… un líquido plateado salió a presión hasta la fogata, donde unas llamas se alzaron fieramente casi al tocar la luna… los acólitos que danzaban fueron cayendo uno a uno, mientras el fuego adquiría más poder y bañaba el pequeño claro de un calor insoportable… cuando el último sirviente cayó, lo hizo también el amo… Ziel se desplomó sobre las llamas que lejos de quemarle parecieron abrazarle dándole la bienvenida a un eterno descanso… después de varias horas, el fuego seguía ardiendo con gran majestuosidad… dentro de las llamas algo parecía removerse, algo tomaba forma… minutos después un imponente ser salió… No presentaba señal de lo que alguna vez fue una hermosa melena negra, una mirada poblada por unos penetrantes ojos negros en los que no parecía brillar absolutamente nada, ni un atisbo de aquel color blanco que todo mortal posee… desnudo caminó por la vereda que marcaba la luna llena, esa vereda que iniciaría su andar en la tierra…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Y bien... que les pareció?, cierto que es algo corto... pero el final quedó bonito :)

besos Sion-Allegra

P.D. Dejen señales de vida


	26. Una sorpresa ya conocida

_Bueno, todos sabemos a quien le pertenece Harry Potter... a JK Rowling y alguna parte a la WB..._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Jejeje me alegra saber que no soy la única que acostumbra estudiar así jijijijiji… para los que se preguntaron alguna vez, estudio nutrición, y ya me falta solo un añito y me deshago por algún tiempo de los exámenes jajajaja… bueno, pasando a otras cosas::: _

_SEISHIRO, Harry va a tener que controlar a sus doce hijos, primero adolescentes jajaja, pero contando con que esos cinco últimos, son peores incluso que los merodeadores, los gemelos Weasley o ese pequeño grupo nuevo que aún no tienen nombre… HERMLILS, Umi es de origen egipcio, el significado se explica en el capitulo…OLGALUCIA, La verdad, no sé si sea necesario que vayan al segundo curso de Harry… ¿qué les parece a ustedes?, tengo las dos versiones… díganme… _

_--__------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

Muy a su pesar, Kalid tenía ya una semana en Hogwarts, pensaba que era tonto el ir a clases cuando ella sabía ya todo lo que se decía, pero en realidad odiaba más una clase, y esa era Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, se sentía vigilada con su padre como maestro, y es que Harry eso era lo que hacía, debía vigilarla…

Marzul no estaba muy molesta de que su padre le hubiera dicho que se quedara, podía ver a sus hermanos felices… aunque no lograba entender donde se había metido Umi, tenía toda esa semana desaparecido… cuando su padre le había preguntado por su identidad, es decir, por su apellido y el nombre de sus padres… Harry se había mostrado muy sorprendido cuando ella le había dicho que era hermana de Kalid, pero cuando el ojiverde se había dirigido hacia Umi, él se había puesto de pie rápidamente y huido a quien sabe donde, y aunque su padre le preguntó la razón, ella no se la dio por respeto al chico, no sabia lo que le ocurría… pero de algo estaba segura, cuando apareciera o cuando su padre lo encontrara, tendría un buen sermón… Marzul corría todo lo que podía, su hermana no la había despertado, ya le armaría una buena cuando la encontrara… afortunadamente no era muy tarde, aún podía alcanzar algo de desayuno, llegó y algo agitada se sentó en medio de Rem y Jimmy, quien desayunaba una de sus famosas tostadas con mermelada especial

-- ¿Por qué no me despertaste Kalid?

--Te llamé muchas veces, y ni con agua despertaste y pues tenía mucha hambre --contestó la pelirroja sirviéndose más huevo

En ese momento, las lechuzas entraron con correspondencia, una de ellas se posó elegantemente frente a Rem, el chico tomó el profeta y depositó una moneda en una pequeña bolsa, cuando se disponía a desenrollarlo se escuchó una explosión que hizo temblar las paredes del gran comedor ocasionando un revuelo entre los alumnos, los profesores intentaron calmarlos mientras Harry y Remus salían corriendo con sus varitas preparadas, como era de esperarse varios chicos siguieron a los dos adultos, pero los únicos que lograron fugarse fueron los hijos de Harry, con excepción de Kalid, quien aún estaba un poco herida no pudo zafarse fácilmente y fue detenida por la profesora McGonagall junto al resto… por una de las ventanas Harry pudo ver como un gran telón de humo se levantaba cerca del lago, sin esperar mucho se dirigió hacia ahí… cuando llegaron, pudieron ver a un joven de largo cabello dorado tirado en el césped a escasos centímetros de caer al lago… Umi parecía muy mal herido, sin embargo hacía esfuerzos inhumanos por ponerse de pie

-- ¿estás bien? --Harry había corrido y le ayudaba a incorporarse, pero al sentir el contacto el chico se había zafado

--Lar… largo… Marzul, aléjalos… --pidió Umi mientras intentaba mantener el equilibrio

Pero la chica no pudo hacer nada, un delgado rayo violeta impacto con el hombro de Umi y como si fuera una cortina de agua lo atravesó partiendo por la mitad el árbol detrás del chico, la sangre del rubio salía a caudales, un rayo negro se dirigió a Harry pero una esfera escarlata lo cubrió

-- ¿Dónde está Kalid? --Reprendió sin ganas una chica de desconcertantes ojos verdes y hermosos rizos negros que caían graciosamente bajo sus hombros, mientras se acercaba a Umi quien la miraba con cierto reproche

--Sabes perfectamente que no puedes dejarla sola --Un chico de impresionantes ojos esmeralda bañados por un brillo de disgusto se acercó blandiendo fieramente una varita… Harry reconoció esa cabeza atiborrada de rizos rojizos, aunque le parecían mas largos, estaban al igual que la chica morena, bajo sus hombros…

--No me vengas con eso ahora, no estoy de humor

--No me interesa… ese que te atacó no era Ziel, lo sabes… --Los ojos de Eras soltaron chispas de molestia --Hogwarts necesita una protección especial, contribuiré con eso --Agregó mirando a Remus

Un rayo dorado salió de entre los árboles, con mucha habilidad Eras contraatacó, eliminó el rayo que los amenazaba y lanzó dos más

--Por favor, vayan al castillo --Pidió mirando a Harry --Es peligroso que estén aquí

--Podemos ayudarte

--Por favor… regresen

--No voy a irme

--_Desmaius --_ Un rayo salió discretamente de la mano del pelirrojo, pero se impactó en una pared transparente

-- ¡ERAS POTTER¿HAS INTENTADO ATACARME?

La chica morena se giró rápidamente al escuchar el sonido sordo que hizo el hechizo al chocar con la protección de Harry, Jimmy, Rem, Mai y Mah retrocedieron algunos pasos y a Eras casi se le deformó la cara al ver su hechizo fallido

--yo… yo… --empezó a balbucear mirando a Harry, en realidad había hecho una soberana tontería, pero la mirada de Harry lo hizo callar… se escuchó una fría carcajada proveniente del bosque prohibido y un sonoro crack, después todo se cubrió de un pesado silencio

--Deberíamos llevarlo a la enfermería --masculló Harry dirigiendo su mirada hacia Umi

--Yo… yo estoy bien --murmuró el rubio tomándose del brazo herido, parecía nervioso, el tono de Harry todavía se escuchaba molesto, ese sentido especial que tenía para los problemas estaba dando repetidas señales de mantenerse al margen y no contradecirlo, pero aún así él no podía ir a la enfermería, no aún por lo menos… podía ocasionar un gran revuelo

--Vaya Umi, te han dejado muy mal… ¿acaso me he perdido de algo interesante? --Un chico de lacio cabello cobrizo que le caía por debajo de los hombros y hermosa mirada avellana, se acercó a todos con una apariencia extremadamente despreocupada

-- ¡HASTA QUE TE DIGNAS A APARECER, DEBÍAS HABER LLEGADO CON LOS DEMÁS!

--Ya… cálmate Eras¿estoy aquí, no? Eso es lo que importa --comentó restándole importancia al asunto con una señal con la mano, una acción que sacó de sus casillas al pelirrojo y se acercó peligrosamente al recién llegado, quien ni se inmutó a pesar de la apariencia que tenía Eras

--creo que no estás en posición de reñir a nadie… --zanjó Harry con voz, que cualquiera que lo conociera reconocería como extremadamente peligrosa… en realidad solo Jimmy pudo reconocerla al instante, y si Sid hubiera estado ahí también la habría reconocido, era la voz que antecedía a la palmeta del cajón de la cocina, aunque no solo esos dos parecían haber sido "victimas inocentes" (según los aludidos) de esa voz. Eras parecía petrificado en su lugar --ustedes, vuelvan al castillo, tienen clase --continuó Harry con el mismo tono

--Falta una hora y además, tenemos Defensa Contra… --Lyly se calló al notar la mirada que le dedicaba su padre, y sin rechistar volvieron al castillo

--Muy bien, ahora… quiero una explicación clara… no tengo ganas de escuchar esquivaciones como las que me dio Kalid --Harry continuaba con el mismo tono

--Eh… Harry --Dudó Lupin --Tómate la hora, yo la daré por ti, así tendrás más tiempo, pero quiero que me cuentes todo después, por favor

--Claro, no te preocupes… --Harry miró a Lupin alejarse en dirección del castillo, después se giró a los chicos y habló, adoptando el tono anterior --Umi

El rubio dio un brinco al escuchar su nombre, miró a todos, pero ninguno se atrevía a despegar la vista del césped, bueno, a excepción del chico de mirada avellana que lo observaba con una sonrisa divertida…

--Yo… ¿Qué quieres saber? --Preguntó el chico dándose por vencido ante la inútil ayuda de los demás

--Por la experiencia que he tomado últimamente, sé que el significado de los nombres es muy importante

El chico resopló ante de contestar, sabía perfectamente que no podía ocultarse dado que estarían en esa época el tiempo suficiente como para ser descubierto

--Bien, mi nombre significa Vida, pero la razón de mi nombre y mi identidad preferiría dártela en tu despacho, si no te importa --aclaró el rubio, Harry accedió y después se dirigió al chico que acababa de llegar

--Soy Yafeu --le contesta con una sonrisa --vale, vale… Yafeu Ezra, mi madre tiene un gusto bastante extravagante con eso de los nombres --Agregó el chico al notar la mirada de los demás --Audaz de gran fuerza, no me preguntes… que no lo sé --finalizó mirando a Harry

--Es el último de tus hijos --acotó Umi

--Bienvenido… Ginny se alegrará que al menos uno tengo los ojos como ella… aunque no sé como se la tomara cuando le diga que tendrá cinco hijos más --Comentó Harry en tono de nerviosismo, e hizo reír a los presentes

--Gracias… --contesta el chico con una gran sonrisa

--A ver si los tengo a todos… --comenzó Harry enumerando con los dedos --Lylyan, James, Sirius, Remus, Maitreya, Mahalla, Tamar --hizo una pausa -- ¿quién sigue? --preguntó mirando a los chicos

--yo… --titubeó Eras

--Bien, era… Lylyan, James, Sirius, Remus, Maitreya, Mahalla, Tamar, Eras, Faride Beryl… --corroboró mirando a la chica de rizos azabache, después miró a Marzul --...Yafeu Ezra, Marzul y Kalid ¿cierto? --los chicos asintieron --muy bien, ahora, quiero que me digan todo… --ordenó sentándose sobre el césped, los chicos se fueron sentando lentamente formando un circulo

--Umi, tu brazo…

--Sí Harry, tengo la habilidad de curarme solo --comentó el chico moviendo su brazo

-- ¿Hay reunión y no me invitaron? --Kalid llegaba corriendo

--Que bien que hayas llegado Kalid, toma asiento… --Invitó Harry, la chica se acercó al rubio y después de darle un dulce beso en la boca se sentó a su lado y lo abrazó, al ver eso Harry sintió que su estomago dio tres mortales y medio en el aire y al caer se quebró los pies (imaginando que era un acróbata :D) --hay alguna otra pareja que deberían anunciarme --los celos de Harry salieron a flote mirando a Marzul y a Faride, y echando una mirada furtiva a Kalid, las chicas ahogaron la risa y negaron rápidamente, después el ojiverde se giró hacia Kalid, quien repentinamente se vio separada del abrazo y miró algo molesta a Umi… la mirada de Harry trataba de penetrar al chico -- ¿Quiénes son tus padres? --el tono que empleó Harry, no admitía excusa

--Por favor, no se supone que estábamos por tratar… --dijo Kalid

--Umi, te hice una pregunta --La interrumpió Harry

--Yo, te… te dije que… y tú accediste --murmuró el rubio

--Hasta que sepa todo, te quiero lejos de Kalid… ¡muévete! --Ordenó Harry señalándole un lugar junto a Eras, quien estaba cerca de él

-- ¡Papá! --semi-gritó Kalid empezando a molestarse, el rubio intentó ponerse de pie pero Kalid lo detuvo jalándole la túnica semi-blanca --No

--Pero Kalid…

--Si te vas… aquí termina todo --zanjó la pelirroja

--Umi, muévete --Ordenó Harry

-- ¿Qué pasa aquí? --Ginny llegaba con Tam de la mano

-- ¡GINNY¿Qué haces aquí?

--Remus me dijo que viniera, además te tengo una sorpresa… pensé que te alegrarías de verme --agregó Ginny haciendo pucheros para no llorar, Harry al verla se le acercó rápidamente y la abrazó

--No, no llores… claro que me alegro de verte --La consolaba Harry -- ¿Cuál es la sorpresa? --preguntó intentando que Ginny sonriera

--Te lo quería decir, con todos los niños juntos… --Empezó separándose del abrazo

Harry miró a los chicos a su alrededor y sonrió

--Después se lo podemos decir…

--Claro Harry… yo… ¡Estoy embarazada! --Gritó Ginny mirando fijamente a Harry -- ¿no te alegras? --Agregó soltándose llorando --No quieres a nuestro hijo… --y Plaf, una pequeña mano se impactó en la cara de Harry

--Espera, Ginny… --Harry la tomó del brazo cuando intentaba correr --Deberías aprender a ser menos impulsiva y más cuando estamos en público --Agregó mientras se sobaba la mejilla afectada, después le dio un beso y la abrazó --Claro que me alegro de que estás embarazada, y déjame decirte que no quiero a nuestro futuro hijo… --los ojos de Ginny casi salen de sus cuencas --espero con ansías a nuestros futuros hijos… serán mellizos de nuevo --agregó Harry mirando con una radiante sonrisa a su esposa y después señaló a Faride y a Eras --Te alegrara saber que Lyly no será la única pelirroja de nuestra familia

-- ¿quieres decir? --preguntó Ginny con lágrimas en los ojos totalmente emocionada, Harry la abrazó y con una seña de la mano les indicó que se pusieran de pie, en cuento lo hicieron, Ginny los besó y abrazó mientras lloraba de felicidad

--eeehh, Ginny… --si no era ahora, no sería nunca… la pelirroja estaba tan emocionada que por lo menos frente a sus hijos no le reclamaría que fueran tantos

--Dime amor --contestó Ginny sonriéndole ampliamente… pero de repente la sonrisa se le borró de inmediato --Harry

Tam se escondió tras su padre…

-- ¿sí?

--Me has dicho que Kalid, también es nuestra hija --Inició Ginny muy seria

Harry tragó saliva y contestó:

--Sí…

--No habrá sido una broma para que yo la obligara a quedarse ¿o sí? --Amenazó Ginny

--No --se apresuró a responder Harry --no, ella me ha dicho que no

--Entonces querida… eres menor que ellos --Preguntó Ginny con una sonrisa, dirigiéndose a Kalid… ella asintió

--Heyt… que Kalid no es la única, no es justo que solo ella se lleve la fama --comentó con falso tono dolido Yafeu (n/a yeifiu), Ginny se giró hacia Harry, y él le regresó una mirada que ella interpretó a su conveniencia… caminó lentamente a Yafeu y lo miró… la sonrisa del chico era inconfundible, lo abrazó y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla… se separó de él y miró al resto

-- ¿Marzul? --Preguntó dirigiéndose a la chica, quien le asintió y después de la obligada bienvenida, miró al rubio -- ¿eres mi hijo? --En realidad solo a Ginny se le habría ocurrido preguntarle eso, mirándolo con el cabello dorado y ojos violeta, o por lo menos eso fue lo que se le ocurrió a Harry, y más porque ya tenía a los doce, aunque pensó que su esposa aún no había contado a sus hijos, además de que no estaba enterada del dichoso pedazo nuevo de la profecía… el rubio la miró, pero no dijo nada… a Ginny no le importó y le dio un abrazo y un gran beso

-- ¿mamá? --preguntó con interés Tam

--Ya hemos visto a Papá, Tam… en casa te explicaré, vamos… despídete --Dijo con una sonrisa Ginny, pero cuando se encaminaban hacia las puertas del colegio, Kalid los detuvo

--Espera mamá…

--Dime

--Papá, no deja a Umi que se siente junto a mí¡Está celoso! --dijo la chica dando un golpe en el césped con el pie

--No es verdad --Saltó rápidamente Harry

--Amor, no seas infantil, tiene derecho a tener un novio, te aseguro que es un buen muchacho, aunque cuando sepas quienes son sus padres me avisas ¿si? --y con una sonrisa Ginny se alejó lentamente

Umi, miró a Harry pidiendo su permiso, pero él no le contestó nada, por lo que optó en mantenerse de pie junto a Kalid, a quien había casi implorado se quedara sentada

--Sigamos pues, en lo que estábamos --Siguió Harry

--Pero ya sabes todo lo que necesitas saber… fuimos enviados para que obtuvieras el poder para poder enfrentarte a Sir Dunkel… el que ha atacado a Umi no fue Ziel, él… debió haber muerto ya, aunque tampoco lo atacó Dunkel, debió ser algún achichincle… te ayudaremos en los entrenamientos para con el resto de tus hijos, así no tendrás tanto problema, Kalid te ayudará a aprender los hechizos antiguos con los que podrás enfrentarte a Dunkel, después se los enseñarás al resto de los niños y más explícitamente a Tam… cuando surja una duda te la aclararemos, pero por el momento no se me ocurre nada más que debas saber --explicó detenidamente Eras

Harry miró su reloj y dijo:

--Tengo que ir a mi segunda clase, Umi quiero verte en mi despacho a las ocho… Eras te quiero después de clases, hablaremos muy seriamente, Marzul, Umi, Kalid es hora de que vuelvan a clases, el resto se integrará…

--Fa y yo terminamos Hogwarts… --intentó excusarse Eras

--...al cuerpo estudiantil por la mañana --continuó Harry como si no hubiera escuchado a Eras, se puso de pie lentamente y después de mirar por última vez a los chicos echó a andar hacia el castillo, dejando a los muchachos mirándose entre ellos, Umi se miraba nervioso y Eras parecía tener una mirada de miedo…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Si... lo siento, es verdad, está muy corto, pero era necesario... por cierto YO jamás dije que Umi era hijo de Harry jajajajja, espero REVIEW_

_besos Sion-Allegra_

_P.D. Dejen señales de vida_


	27. Un secreto extraño!

_Bueno, todos sabemos a quien le pertenece Harry Potter... a JK Rowling y alguna parte a la WB..._

_NOTA IMPORTANTE AL FINAL :D _

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Je… bienvenida Nicole Potter, woaw… los 26 capítulos en un día, en verdad que aguante jajaja y no, lo siento pero Umi no es un Malfoy, en mi historia Draco se murió jejeje, aunque no lo diga jajaja… sip todos los nombres significan eso, si vieras las desveladas que me costaron lo nombrecitos jejejeje (aunque nadie me obligó jejeje)…

Creo que me confundí un poco con las edades y por petición especial, ahí se las dejo con todo y fechas de nacimiento, si quieren de alguien más ahí me avisan…

LYLY, JAMES, SIRIUS Y REMUS… 12 años… 23 de noviembre

MAITREYA Y MAHALLA… 11 años… 1 de septiembre

TAMAR… 6 años… 31 de Julio

ERAS Y FARIDE BERYL… 17 años… 25 de Junio

YAFEU EZRA, MARZUL Y KALID… 15 años… 3 de Marzo

Lo siento HERMLILS intenté poner mi dirección pero no se pudo... así que en tu proximo RR (porque espero uno :D), me dices si te llegó en la respuesta al RR pasado, y si no pos ya veremos de que otra forma, vale??

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El señor Potter había llegado a Hogwarts al día siguiente de que James recibiera la carta… se había mostrado muy sorprendido cuando le presentaron a sus bisnietos, sin embargo, se sorprendió aún más cuando se enteró de que la maldición de la sangre Potter hacía presencia… estaban en su lugar de reunión predilecto, bajo un árbol cerca del gran lago… Alan Potter se sentó en el césped, cuando todos lo imitaron sacó una pequeña bolsa de terciopelo morado de su túnica… Lyly, Sid y Jho, se habían asegurado de que colagusano no pudiera asistir a la reunión, aunque los merodeadores no comprendieron la razón, al chico le había sido imposible gracias a un castigo que le habían impuesto de ultima hora que en realidad no había visto de donde había salido… Alan vacío la bolsa en la palma de su mano, una pequeña arracada de plata unida por un listón dorado con un anillo… extendió la mano hacia los chicos, Lyly los tomó con cuidado… ambos eran de una plata fina, el cuerpo de una víbora era la arracada, tenía por ojos dos pequeñas esmeraldas, su lengua bífida servía como broche, el anillo era similar, solo que como ojos tenía dos pequeños y perfectos trozos de amatista…

--Una víbora --murmuró Lyly mirando fijamente la arracada, después pasó la vista al anillo y miró a su bisabuelo -- ¿Qué tiene escrito? --balbuceó

--Es el hechizo para que funcionen, el que los porte debe decirlo a la luz de la luna llena --Explicó el señor Potter --pero, no entiendo lo que dice… está escrito en una lengua diferente

--Es pársel --murmuró Jho sorprendido, Lyly asintió

-- ¿Hablas esa lengua? --preguntó rápidamente Remus

Jho sonrió antes de responder --Soy black ¿no? --preguntó con suspicacia mirando fijamente al que en un futuro sería su padre --pero no hablo pársel --sonrió el chico

--_El poder que mana en ti debes dejar salir… el vínculo más poderoso se ha formado… sin temor, sólo así… un ser especial eres… uno igual ayudarte deberá, la sangre le satisfará… _--murmuró Lyly girando el anillo, parecía estar en un trance, un aura se levantó a su alrededor, el color de sus ojos pasó del brillante esmeralda al centelleante morado… el aura desapareció lentamente y todo volvió a la normalidad… sin intención alguna y ante un inusitado silencio miró el interior del anillo --_la sangre es la clave para obtener el éxito, será una sangre puramente mezclada__la que lo dará _

--No entendimos lo que dijiste Lyly --Sirius fue el único que se animó a romper el glacial silencio

Sid tremendamente preocupado miró a su hermana y repitió cada palabra que Lyly entre extraños silbidos había dicho

-- Ha… hablan… habla… pár… pár… --murmuró James

--Pársel --completó Lyl igual de atónita que el resto… pero ni Alan Potter, ni Jho parecían sorprendidos

--Sabía que pasaría --dijo al fin el señor Potter, los merodeadores lo miraron extrañados --pero, James… no son magos oscuros, no los rechaces sin saber la razón por la que hablan pársel, están en Griffindor y el sombrero no se equivoca… --agregó al ver la expresión que tenía su hijo --muchachos, me alegra haberlos conocido, espero que puedan salvar a su hermano… debo irme --dijo girándose a los chicos del futuro… se puso de pie y con un abrazo se despidió… todos se quedaron en silencio ante la partida de Alan; Jho temía la reacción que tendría James, pero a Lyly no parecía importarle por el momento, seguía absorta en la inscripción del interior del anillo… ¿cómo podía ser una sangre puramente mezclada?, si al estar mezclada lógicamente dejaba de ser pura. Y Sid pensaba en que los ojos de su hermana después de que el aura desapareciera ya no eran tan verdes

-- ¿El basilisco tiene la sangre mezclada...?--Preguntó James restándole importancia al hecho de que sus nietos hablaban pársel, aunque en realidad le carcomía el asunto

--Y tampoco le satisface la sangre… solo odia a los impuros --razonó Lyl

Lyly los miró agradeciendo que no preguntaran la razón de su extraña habilidad, Sid aún preocupado hizo una acotación que dejó a todos pensando

-- ¿Pero de dónde sacamos la sangre mezclada puramente?

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Las clases acababan de terminar, Eras caminaba sin ánimo… se sentía como una res que iba al matadero, y en cierta forma podríamos decir que así era… ¿a quién se le ocurriría atacar a su padre? Y en esa forma… daba tres pasos y retrocedía uno, quería tardar lo más que pudiera, aunque estaba conciente de que no debía llegar tarde, solo le faltaría sumar a su ya seguro castigo por haber atacado, la impuntualidad cuando sabía de antemano lo que su padre odiaba eso… al recordar el tono que había usado su padre un rayo frío recorrió su espalda provocándole un escalofrío tremendo… iba tan ensimismado que no se dio cuenta cuando chocó con un rubio

--Lo siento --dijeron ambos al unísono

-- ¿Acabas de salir del despacho? --preguntó el pelirrojo

Umi asintió cabizbajo

-- ¿No se suponía que quería hablar contigo a las ocho?

--Sí, pero como no tuve las dos últimas clases, me encontró y me dijo que era mejor adelantáramos todo

-- ¿y cómo te ha ido?

--Pues podría decir que bien… --murmuró el chico --A mí no me van a reprender --agregó con tono malicioso dibujando una pequeña sonrisa

Eras con un aire de temor dibujado en la cara lo miró…

-- ¿Tan mal está?

--Está súper furioso… me dijo que si te veía te dijera que no tenía muchas ganas de esperar… creo que quiso decir que no se te ocurriera llegar tarde --Al escuchar esa advertencia, aunque no muy convencido Eras se despidió rápidamente del chico y salió disparado en dirección del despacho de su padre…

Harry Potter se encontraba sentado tras su escritorio, aún pensaba en la conversación que acaba de tener con Umi, era casi imposible lo que el chico le había dicho, sin embargo, se lo había demostrado…

_--------------------------------------------flash-back--------------------------------------------------------------- _

--Bien, Umi… pasa siéntate --Invitó Harry mientras abría la puerta de su despacho… el rubio entró lentamente, podría decirse que titubeó algunos segundos antes de decidirse en entrar y otros tantos antes de sentarse frente a Harry --Dijiste que preferirías contarme todo en mi despacho… ahora que no tienes clases podríamos hablar, así nos desocuparíamos antes… --Harry guardó silencio esperando a que el chico comenzara… algo que pasó diez minutos después, lo que tardó el chico en pensar muy seriamente…

--Bueno… yo… --titubeó el rubio

--vamos chico, no creo que sea tan malo…

Pero a Umi eso no le parecía, en especial después del escándalo que le había armado cuando Kalid lo había besado, temía que no le pareciera un buen partido, por así decirlo, para su hija… aunque en realidad no sabía porque se preocupaba si el Harry de su época lo aceptaba bien, por lo menos como amigo para sus hijos, estaba seguro que como novio para alguna de sus hijas no aceptaba a nadie, ya que al esposo de Lyly no parecía aceptarlo todavía muy bien a pesar de que Acanit se lo había echado a la bolsa desde el día en que había nacido… Umi miró a Harry a los ojos y se decidió a hablar

--Antes que nada, necesito aclararle que yo no lo he escogido… y por favor no me juzgue mal

--Me estás asustando muchacho

--Señor Potter… yo…

--Umi, por favor… no puede ser tan malo

El muchacho bajó la cabeza, respiraba agitadamente, parecía que… estaba llorando… Harry se mantuvo en su lugar, tratando de encontrar algo que fuera tan malo como para que el chico temiera decírselo, pero no encontraba algo lo suficientemente malo… lo único que se le ocurrió fue que fuera un hombre lobo… pero si en realidad lo conocía sabría que no le importaría eso, por un escaso segundo, (podría decir que ni siquiera se completó el segundo), pensó que no le importaría si fuera novio de una sus hijas… pero NINGUNA TENDRÍA NOVIO AL MENOS QUE ÉL ESTUVIERA MUERTO, Y SI ASÍ FUERA, REGRESARÍA DEL MAS ALLÁ PARA IMPEDIRLO (lo que son los celos paternos), continuó en silencio esperando a que el muchacho hablara, después de quince minutos el chico levantó la mirada, gruesas lagrimas caían por sus pálidas (no mucho, tan solo un poquitititito) mejillas

--Mi apellido es... es… Lupin --tartamudeó Umi, Harry abrió la boca para hablar pero el chico se le adelantó --soy el cuarto hijo de Remus y Nimphadora

--Otro Lupin… pero cómo es posible --Saltó rápidamente Harry, pero que manía habían agarrado con sus hijas, la mirada del chico se ensombreció un poco… --Solo me falta que Allegra se case con James --barbotó el ojiverde ignorando la sonrisa que Umi había dibujado por solo unos segundos… después una sombra le cubrió el rostro

--Continua… yo… solo continua… --se disculpó Harry cuando se dio cuenta de la expresión del muchacho

--Claro, lo conozco, sabía que iba a reaccionar así, lo hizo igual cuando Kalid les mandó una carta… y cuando después de eso usted a mí me envió un vociferador --Explicó el rubio dibujando una pequeña sonrisa

--Sí bueno… y… ¿acaso eres licántropo? --inquirió Harry interesado, el muchacho sonrió y lo miró

--No… supongo que en parte, desearía serlo --comentó apesadumbrado

--Pero…

--Yo…--lo interrumpió el muchacho --vera… hay una historia, que mi padre me contó hace algunos años… se dice que cada 7555.25 años en luna llena, un licántropo es despojado de su poder…

A Harry le vino a la mente la noche en que se despidieron los muchachos, pero no había sido luna llena… el chico pareció saber lo que pensaba, por lo que dijo:

--mi padre perdió esa maldición una noche según usted… pero era pasada media noche, lo que significa que era ya otro día, y ese día sería luna llena… --hizo una pausa para que Harry comprendiera… después de unos segundos continuó --el licántropo despojado de su poder se une a una poderosa bruja, una bruja con un poder poco común, en luna llena su descendencia llega con poderes extrañamente mezclados… la verdad… es que… yo… no sé como decirlo… yo soy… mitad vampiro… --Pausó para mirar a Harry, quien lo miraba fijamente, y a falta de alguna interrupción para su pesar, continuó --he de aclarar que no soy inmortal, pero tampoco viviré lo que un ser humano normal, no me afecta la luz del sol, crucifijos, estacas de madera, plata o cualquier otro objeto de literatura tanto muggle como mágica, es verdad que no puedo vivir sin beber sangre, pero tampoco es mi único alimento, la tomo de vez en cuando, en ocasiones mi padre prepara una poción, que es como… como sangre sintética, también soy mago… --terminó el chico visiblemente nervioso, aunque el Harry de su época no lo rechazaba, no sabía como lo tomaría el de esa época, Harry lo miró y le sonrió… era increíble lo que le decía, con una seña con la mano, lo invitó a que continuara --Cuando nací… nadie conocía mi condición, por eso… mi madre intentó alimentarme, pero yo la rechacé… supongo que no me apetecía leche --El chico dibujó una sonrisa sombría y continuó: --intentaron darme leche de muchas formas, pero simplemente la vomitaba, pasaban las horas y yo no recibía alimento, entré en shock (N/A punto aclarado al final), y según me dijo mi padre duré una semana en coma… según dicen todavía… fue un milagro, que despertara, le tenía demasiado amor a la vida, dice mi madre… mi padre fue el que se dio cuenta, al observarme, el color de ojos tan definido en un recién nacido no es normal y menos si son violeta… en el techo de la habitación había un espejo flotando, mandaba una señal cuando ocurría algo malo, era como un sistema de alarma, mi padre se dio cuenta cuando en una de tantas veces que me llevaron con mi madre para ver si aceptaba el alimento, pues duramos en el hospital poco más de un mes… vio el reflejo de mi madre y el mío no, en cuanto lo hizo se dio cuenta de todo, pero aún no lo podía creer y esperaba que no fuera cierto lo que pensaba, dice que cuando mi madre dormía se cortó un poco en un dedo con una navaja de bolsillo y acercó la herida a mi boca, y lo que él temía, bebí gustoso las gotas de sangre que caían… con ese descubrimiento, sobreviví y a mi madre se le ocurrió la idea de ponerme como nombre Vida, aunque afortunadamente le ayudaron a buscar un nombre que significara eso… --El chico terminó de narrar su historia, esperando la reacción de Harry

--Deja ver si te entendí --razonó el adulto -- ¿me estás diciendo que eres un vampiro? --Preguntó algo escéptico

--Como profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras, debe saber como reconocer a un vampiro… aunque no soy exactamente uno, soy mitad vampiro, mitad mago… por ello no soy como cualquier vampiro, no me afecta lo mismo… lo único que le puedo decir que tengo de esa raza es que me alimento de sangre, mas no como único alimento como ya le dije, no me puedo reflejar en un espejo y viviré más que un ser humano normal… agregando que por mis venas corre sangre licántropa sin que ésta me afecte, además de la de una metamorfomaga descendiente de una poderosa familia de magos.

--Párate frente al espejo --Pidió el adulto haciendo aparecer un espejo de cuerpo entero cerca de él… Umi lentamente acató lo que le pidió Harry, y efectivamente, en el espejo no hubo reflejo que regresara… el chico miró al ojiverde temiendo la peor reacción… pero Harry movió la varita y una copa de cristal repleta de un líquido rojo apareció sobre el escritorio cerca de Umi, él miró la copa, no sabía que hacer, después miró a Harry, pero esos ojos verdes eran inescrutables… se decidió por beber, lentamente tomó la copa y la acercó a sus labios, conforme bebía, el líquido llenaba cada uno de sus sentidos, se sintió extremadamente bien, sentía la energía fluir libre y rápidamente por todo su ser… unos minutos después terminó de beber y dejó la copa frente a Harry, todavía se relamía por tan exquisito sabor

--Gracias… tenía meses que no probaba sangre tan fresca --agradeció con una hermosa sonrisa, dejando ver unos largos y brillantes colmillos bañados por un tono carmín… pero rápidamente la borró al ver la cara que tenía Harry --Yo…

--No lo puedo creer. No pensé que algo así pudiera ocurrir --murmuraba Harry totalmente sorprendido

--Le suplico que no les diga nada a mis padres… están demasiado felices con el próximo bebé, como para decirles algo así, supongo que será suficiente cuando yo nazca… --farfullaba el rubio cabizbajo y triste, pero una estridente voz lo hizo levantar la mirada

-- ¿ESTÁS INSINUANDO QUE TUS PADRES SE AVERGONZARÍAN SI LES DIJERAS QUIÉN ERES? --Harry se miraba molesto

--Yo…

--No cabe duda que te pareces a tu padre…

--Pero, si se enteran de mi condición…

--Tú no tuviste nada que ver… no es tu culpa… la verdad me alegra que Kalid esté contigo, no creo poder encontrar a alguien mejor para mi hija --dijo Harry con una sincera sonrisa… Umi lo miró estupefacto no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, ni siquiera a Jho le decía eso, aún estando prendado de Acanit… --Ahora, es temprano, ve a la oficina del director y quiero que le digas a Remus quien eres…

--Pero yo… --intentó refutar el chico

--No te estoy pidiendo… te estoy ordenando que lo hagas, así que si no quieres un castigo será mejor que me obedezcas… anda --Ordenó seriamente Harry…

**_-----------------------------------fin flash back---------------------------------------------------- _**

El sonido de alguien tocando a la puerta lo hizo salir de su ensimismamiento, se levantó aún pensando en Umi y abrió lentamente la puerta… una cabeza atiborrada de rizos rojizos se asomó…

--Pasa Eras… --Ordenó Harry mientras volvía a su escritorio

El chico entró titubeante y se sentó frente a su padre, tenía la ligera sospecha de que no le esperaba un buen momento…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eran las once de la noche, las cocinas de Hogwarts debían estar sumidas en total oscuridad y silencio, pero una vela estaba prendida y alguien entre sombras murmuraba malhumorado…

-- ¿Y los elfos? --preguntó una voz en la entrada, pero obtuvo como respuesta un gruñido --supongo que no te fue muy bien

--deberías estar durmiendo --gruñó Eras

--Sí y tú también… --contestó sonriente Jimmy -- ¿Qué haces? --inquirió el pelinegro acercándose a la mesa donde Eras parecía concentrado

--Un sándwich ¿quieres?

--No, gracias… se me antoja algo dulce

-- ¿te sientes mal? --Inquirió Eras dejando preocupado su sándwich sobre la mesa y girándose al chico

--No tanto como para que una tostada con jalea especial no me alivie --le sonrió Jimmy, se encaminó hasta una esquina sumida en oscuridad, y segundos después volvió con un frasco que contenía algo de apariencia horrible… Jimmy tomó un pan y lo untó, pero cuando estaba por darle una mordida, cayó inconciente convulsionando terriblemente… Eras lo levantó en los brazos rápidamente y salió corriendo de la cocina. Minutos después el pelirrojo corría con toda la fuerza que sus piernas le permitían… llegó ante unas imponentes puertas de roble y tocó violentamente, pero una boca se dibujó en una puerta y pidió una contraseña

-- ¿Contraseña?, ahora sí estoy para contraseñas… por favor papá… _Alohomora --_murmuró sacando su varita

--Jaja, te he pedido contraseña, no podrás entrar así --anunció la boca --si no me das la contraseña y sigues molestando anunciaré al morador que custodio que hay un intruso

Ante tal amenaza Eras dibujó una sonrisa y comenzó a patear la puerta, lanzar hechizos tratando de desaparecerla, romperla y quemarla, hasta que Harry salió con cara de pocos amigos

-- ¡Qué te pasa Eras!

El chico ignoró el escalofrío que lo recorrió y habló: --Jimmy está en la enfermería está convulsionando y la sangre le sale a chorros de la boca

Sin acordarse de cerrar la puerta de sus aposentos Harry emprendió la carrera seguido de Eras…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al día siguiente, después de que Jimmy fuera dado de alta, dado que no había pasado más que de una ligera baja de azúcar… a la hora del desayuno una bandada de lechuzas entró al comedor con la correspondencia, un ave blanca con algunas plumas rojizas para sorpresa de todos se dirigió a la mesa de profesores y dejó caer un pequeño sobre rojo sobre el plato del profesor de DCAO, quien tomó el sobre extrañado, estaba seguro que no era para él, sin embargo no pasaron ni un par de segundos cuando el sobre se abrió y una atronadora voz femenina y muy conocida aumentada más de cien veces resonó en el comedor atrayendo la atención de todos los alumnos hacia la mesa de profesores

--HARRY JAMES POTTER… CÓMO SE TE OCURRE… ¿ACASO CREES QUE SOY UNA MAQUINA?... ¡DOCE!… EN QUÉ PENSABAS POTTER… SIETE SE ME HACIAN MUCHOS, NUEVE LO ACEPTÉ… ¡PERO DOCE! … NO LO PUEDO CREER… DOCE, EN QUÉ PENSABAS… ¡EL FIN DE SEMANA!… DOCE POR MERLÍN… --Después se giró hacia la mesa de Grifindor y habló con una voz un poco más dulce --Queridos, a ustedes no los culpo, los adoro, espero verlos pronto --Se volvió a girar, esta vez hacia Harry --ERES UN INCONCIENTE… --y dedicándole una trompetilla se hizo trizas… todo parecía indicar que Ginny recién se había acordado de sus hijos y se le había ocurrido la brillante idea de contarlos… Harry abochornado escondió la cabeza en la mesa cubriéndose con sus brazos

--Pensé que solo Dumbledore se las arreglaba para que los vociferadores llegaran en el desayuno --murmuró Harry dedicándole una mirada asesina a Remus por debajo de sus brazos… el ex licántropo hacia esfuerzos sobrehumanos para no reír… el comedor se sometió a un silencio un tanto extraño después de tal espectáculo, pues no recordaban que algún profesor hubiera recibido un vociferador, ni siquiera los Slytherin tuvieron la osadía de burlarse de Harry Potter, sin embargo se escuchó un risa mal ahogada de la mesa de Grifindor, más expresamente de cierto chico pelirrojo de pícara mirada avellana, que tenía la cabeza escondida en el plato de avena mientras parecía convulsionar a causa de un ataque de risa …

Después del pequeño incidente en el desayuno, las clases dieron inicio, la primera que tuvo que dar Harry fue con lo alumnos de quinto, donde se encontraban, tres de sus hijos del futuro y su futuro ahijado… al entrar nadie dijo nada sobre el desayuno, sin embargo, Yafeu hacía exagerados intentos por evitar soltar una soberana carcajada

--Yafeu¿puedes decirme como diferenciar a un vampiro?

--Claro pa… digo profesor… Un vampiro… --contestó Yafeu adoptando una postura filosófica

--Bien, 10 puntos para Grifindor --Anunció Harry una vez que el chico hubo terminado con su explicación --Pero si ríes, tan solo por el vuelo de una mosca, vas a estar castigado hasta que vuelvas a tu época y te aseguro que haré una nota mental para que continúes castigado por muchos meses más aunque yo haya muerto --murmuró Harry al oído de Yafeu, quien por primera vez borró su permanente sonrisa…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**ACLARACIÓN:**_

He de aclarar que a un recién nacido le da hipoglicemia (se le baja el azúcar en sangre) si pasa más de cuatro o cinco horas sin alimento, y como éste no había comido absolutamente nada entró en cetoacidosis, es decir, produjo sustancias toxicas para él y blablabla… en pocas palabras un shock fuertísimo que a un bebé cualquiera sin la alimentación parenteral, es decir, con la dichosa manguerita que meten por la boca y alimentan, porque hasta ese alimento no fue aceptado por su organismo, un bebé normal no lo habría soportado y pues habría muerto y eso de que despertó sin alimento y duró tanto tiempo sin él… es una gran falacia mía….

Muy bien, punto aclarado… por si a alguien le interesaba y porque por ahí leí que una historia debe llevar bases coherentes…

Bueno, bueno, bueno... ¿que les pareció?... como nos acercamos al final, me pondré algo renuente a actualizar :D... por ahora tengo... mmm dejenme checar... tengo 52 Reviews y me allegra, pero quiero cinco extra para subir el proximo :D, no soy tan mala, o sea que a los 57 prometo subir un capitulo muuuuyyyy largo vale??, tons nos vemos dentro de 5 REVIEWS y si llego a los 60 va a ser mas largo... Jho, Lyly y Sid vuelven a su época, claro que no sin antes dejar huella, habrá un enfrentamiento y quizá mate a alguien :D y veremos lo que le espera a Harry el fin de semana jajaja, estará muy bueno jejejeje así que a subir RR, que solo tienen que aplastar a GO y escribir... con un monosílabo me conformo

_besos Sion-Allegra_

_P.D. Dejen señales de vida_


	28. Consecuencias de una gran familia

_Bueno, todos sabemos a quien le pertenece Harry Potter... a JK Rowling y alguna parte a la WB..._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_  
_Hooooolaaaa... ya volví... no me tardé tanto como creí, y ustedes con los RR, así que por eso me apuré... _

_GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS X1000 en verdad muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews._

_ Por cierto **Hermlils**, yo insisto eso, aquí y en china es trampa jajajajaja... pero bueno, agradezco también tu review jajajajaja y lo prometido es deuda, el capitulo está bastante largo así que acomodense y lean... espero reviews _

_Una aclaración lo que esté en cursiva es pársel_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

EL FIN DE SEMANA

Los días después del dichoso vociferador, para terror de Harry pasaron rápidamente… inconcientemente deseaba con todo su ser encontrar un pretexto para tener que quedarse en el colegio, pero por más que rogaba a Remus, éste no le decía nada, solo se limitaba a sonreír, ah ya empezaba a odiar esa sonrisa de Remus que claramente reflejaba diversión ante su incierta situación… podía asegurar que sus hijos se divertían de lo lindo con eso, pero el que estaba completamente seguro que lo hacía era Yafeu, cada vez que se lo encontraba soltaba una risita que lo hacía sospechar… pero el chico no podía saber que era lo que iba a pasar, aunque si tenía imaginación, con el hecho de recordar el vociferador y contando con que el carácter de Ginny no cambiaría, el chico podía elucubrar sobre su destino, y tenía que admitir… ese chico era su hijo, se parecía tanto a su padre… Harry parecía pedir permiso a un pie para mover al otro con cada paso que daba… de repente lo recordó, tenía que darle clases a… no recordaba a quien pero uno de ellos era Tam… había encontrado el pretexto perfecto para poder quedarse

--He… pa… profesor Potter

Harry se detuvo y lentamente, como si temiera lo que le fueran a decir, se giró y miró a Eras que corría hacia él

--Dime ¿ocurre algo?

--No… solo, que nosotros daremos las clases extra…..

-- ¿qué dices¿Y eso por qué?... Yo no me atrevería a arruinarles su fin de semana

Eras le sonrió --No te preocupes por eso, para eso es que nosotros vinimos

Aunque no le gustaba la idea, tuvo que acceder a que esos chicos del futuro dieran las clases por él… lentamente se dirigió hacia su casa, decidió irse caminando hacia hogsmade y de ahí, vería si podría tomar algún taxi, caballo, burro o algo que lo llevara lento a su casa…

A medio día Harry llegó a su casa en taxi¿cómo lo consiguió en Hogsmade? Esa es una muy buena pregunta… pidió lo dejaran en la madriguera, de ahí por lo menos conseguiría tardar algunos quince minutos si movía un pie cada minuto… caminaba lo más lento que podía hacia su casa, cuando iba por la mitad se encontró con Tam que llevaba una pequeña maleta, esa era una muy mala señal

--Tam¿a dónde vas hijo? --inquirió temeroso

--Con mis abuelos, mi mamá me dijo que me quedará ahí por hoy… --Contestó inocente el pequeño… volteó para todos lados y después le hizo una seña a su padre para que se agachara --mi mamá está muy enojada… toda la semana se la pasó diciendo algo sobre doce y que se la pagaría… no sé quien, decía unas palabrotototas --murmuró sorprendido el niño al oído de Harry… quien tragó saliva y asegurando que el niño estaba equivocado siguió su camino, aunque disminuyó la velocidad de sus pasos…

--Hey Tam, olvidaste tu pijama --Ginny corría tras su hijo blandiendo la pijama, el niño se detuvo sonriente, tomó la prenda que le daba su madre y continuó su camino… la pelirroja miró a Harry, quien se sintió enormemente pequeño --Te estaba esperando, pensé que no vendrías --siseó la pelirroja, terriblemente seria

--A… a… ¿a dónde va Tam? --murmuró Harry, tratando de que no le temblara la voz, pero no lo logró muy bien, Ginny ocultó una sonrisa de satisfacción

--Eras me mandó una carta diciéndome que él le daría clases a Tam… va a Hogwarts, mamá lo llevará --contestó seria y se dirigió hacia su casa

A harry no le quedó otro remedio más que seguirla… se plantó fuera de su casa, respiró unos segundos, cuánto extrañaría hacer eso… después de que se hubo resignado lo suficiente a no volver a respirar o por lo menos no volverlo a hacer de la forma en que lo hacía, cerró los ojos y entró con sumo cuidado a la casa… pasaron unos segundos y no sintió ningún hechizo y ningún grito, abrió los ojos extrañado, en la casa no se escuchaba nada… miró en la cocina y no encontró nada, después en el baño, la estancia, el estudio, su despacho, la habitación de entretenimiento, la biblioteca, presintió que estaría en el cuarto de retención pero no… decidió subir… asomó la cabeza por un pasillo y no miró nada, suspiró sonoramente y siguió su camino… con mucho cuidado abrió la puerta de su habitación… ahí estaba Ginny, justo en medio y lo miraba muy molesta…

--Gin, yo… no… yo… --tartamudeó el moreno

--Siéntate --pidió Ginny con un tono peligroso, mientras le señalaba la cama

Harry titubeó un poco, pero terminó sentándose a la orilla de la cama… miró al piso esperando el sermón que le vendría

-- ¿Creías que me iba a quedar sin decir nada? --preguntó la famélica voz de Ginny, Harry no dijo nada -- ¿doce? --Harry seguía mirando al piso -- ¿crees que soy una máquina que solo sirve para hacer y cuidar niños?

--No --Se apresuró a responder Harry, esa pregunta no podía dejarla volando, sería peor

-- ¡Mírame cuando te hable Potter! --Ordenó furiosa Ginny

Harry levantó lentamente la cabeza, Ginny se acercó a él peligrosamente… ya podía sentir arder sus mejillas bajo las manos de la pelirroja

--No pensaste en mí, cuando decidiste tener doce

--Yo no…

--YO estoy hablando --interrumpió Ginny, Harry hizo una mueca pero guardó silencio…

Ginny se acercó completamente a él, Harry deseaba desviar la mirada de esos furiosos ojos avellana, Ginny colocó sus manos en la cara de Harry, él cerró los ojos esperando la segura bofetada… Ginny levantó la mano y… Harry abrió rápidamente los ojos, algo le había caído encima… y se encontró con una sonriente Ginny que estaba a horcajadas sobre él

-- ¿Te he dicho que te amo? --Preguntó sonriente la pelirroja y le dio un corto beso en la boca

--Ginny… ¿no estás molesta? --Preguntó anonadado el moreno

-- ¿Yo? --preguntó inocentemente

Harry asintió

--No, siempre desee tener muchos hijos contigo --le sonrió Ginny --me había entristecido cuando me dijiste que no tendríamos más

-- ¿quieres decir que estas feliz?

--Ajá --asintió Ginny con una gran sonrisa -- A que se soy una buena actriz --le sonrió

--Demasiado para mi gusto --comentó Harry antes de besarla

Ginny correspondió al beso de su esposo, y él al de ella… les estorbó la ropa, una cosa llevó a la otra y Harry se alegró de tener doce hijos…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lo que Lyly, Sid y Jho necesitaban para poder disfrutar de su estadía en el pasado, era encontrar la solución a su problema y una vez que lo encontraron, al menos en parte… los días les pasaron más rápidamente, tanto así que no se dieron cuenta cuando el 23 de noviembre llegó, y con él una visita a Hogsmade y el cumpleaños de Lyly y Sid, para mejorar las cosas era sábado…

Era muy temprano, los alumnos de tercero hasta séptimo estaban en las afueras del colegio dispuestos a disfrutar de su sábado en Hogsmade, los de grados inferiores aún dormían, pero los chicos del futuro estaban sentados en mullidos sillones, no parecían muy contentos… los merodeadores bajaban cantando

--He, chicos… ¿Qué hacen ahí?...--Pregunto un sonriente Sirius

--Sí… ya vamos a ir a Hogsmade --siguió James --debemos festejar como debe ser su cumpleaños --agregó dándole un abrazo a Sid

--Nosotros somos de segundo, no iremos --gruñó Sid

--Ya festejaremos cuando volvamos --Lyly intentó sonreír

--Yo no tengo permiso --agregó Jho ante la mirada de Sirius

--Pero mi querido lobezno --dijo Sirius dejándose caer entre Jho y Lyly, haciéndose espacio rudamente y abrazó al chico --me sorprende tu ausencia de… pero… no lo puedo creer… es que… tú no hayas… pero si…. --balbuceó Sirius en tono acusador --pero, si tenemos… a no lo puedo creer…

--deja de armar teatro Sirius --lo reprendió divertido Remus

Sirius se levantó y se fue a abrazar a Remus

--Pero si tu padre te puede dar permiso --Comentó Black con una gran sonrisa separándose del licántropo y empujándolo al frente lo mostró como un trofeo

--Pe… pe… --Intentó hablar Remus

--Pero, mi querido Lunático, el chico necesita la firma del padre o tutor para ir a Hogsmade y tú… --dijo señalándolo -- ¿no querrás negarle el derecho de ir? --Agregó empujándolo hasta dejarlo frente a Jho, quien les sonreía divertido

--Pero no creo que sea válido --comentó Remus

--El reglamento dice explícitamente que se necesita la firma del padre o tutor para que el alumno vaya a Hogsmade, pero… nunca, en ninguna parte dice que deben pertenecer a la misma época

--Un punto muy interesante, Black… me es imposible creer que tú solo hayas pensado en todo eso…

--Me ofendes Evans --dijo con falso tono dolido --entonces mi querido lunático, después de que la señorita Evans nos ha dado permiso, es nuestro deber aprovecharlo e ir inmediatamente con McGonagall o si es necesario iremos con Dumbledore --agregó filosóficamente Sirius y arrastró de un brazo a Remus

--Pero, yo no quiero dejarlos solos --murmuró Jho señalando a Lyly y a Sid

-- ¿quién ha dicho que se quedarán? --comentó Lyl con un brillo peligroso en la mirada y una sonrisa pícara

--Querido y pequeño lobito --empezó Sirius, separándose de Remus… llegó hasta Jho y lo levantó de un brazo --cuando a la señorita Evans le brillan en esa forma los ojos, es que planea algo, así que dejémosla pensar y tú nos acompañarás a ver a McGonagall y si no quiere, con uno de tus hechizos futuristas harás que acepte --filosofó Sirius arrastrando a padre e hijo

--creo que has visto demasiadas películas muggles, Sirius --agregó Jho antes de salir arrastrado por el retrato de la dama gorda, siendo seguido por pasos torpes de Peter

-- ¿Pero qué te está pasando Lyl, romperás las reglas? --Preguntó asombrado James abrazando a su novia por la espalda

--Creo que he pasado demasiado tiempo contigo James --Lyl le dio un corto beso en los labios a James y después se acercó a los chicos

--Supongo yo… teniendo ustedes el mapa y la capa… que mi hijo, su padre, no fue un buen alumno como yo habría deseado --Comentó Lyl, al parecer resignada, los niños la vieron y sonrieron

--No tanto como tú, pero tampoco fue tan malo como James --dijo Lyly con una sonrisa

--Oigan, que no soy mal alumno, solo me gusta divertirme --refutó James

--Bueno, el caso es que… es que es un merodeador --dijo Lyl, parecía que aún guardaba algo de esperanza

--En toda la extensión de la palabra --agregó Sid con una gran sonrisa, Lyl cerró los ojos aceptando lo inevitable y James dio un brinco de alegría

--Bien,,. ya ni que hacer… entonces, ustedes deben tener, como dice Sirius… el espíritu merodeador --terminó con una sonrisa, los ojos le brillaban más

--Eso dice mi padre --comentó Lyly

--Entonces¿por qué se van a quedar aquí sentados pudiendo ir a Hogsmade por los pasadizos secretos?

--porque ni siquiera James, habría salido del castillo estando en segundo --comentó como si fuera lo más obvio Lyly

--Pero él no habría viajado en el tiempo, además… es su cumpleaños, no se pueden quedar sin festejar, los cumpleaños al lado de los merodeadores es lo mejor que les puede pasar

--Por eso me enamoré de ti, cada día me sorprendes más --dijo James alegre

--Sí Lyly vamos, anda --Rogaba Sid (como si no fuera a ir sin ella ;D)

--Pero si mamá se entera

--Ni siquiera a nacido, además nadie nos va a buscar, por favor Lyly

--No Sid, no debemos

--Tienes miedo Lyly --renegó Sid --tienes miedo de que nos atrapen

--Ese tipo de psicología no funciona en mí Sirius Potter, así que deja de usarla y si quieres ir… pues ve y diviértete, con permiso --y salió como un vendaval de la sala común

--Pues sí voy y pienso divertirme a lo grande y que ni crea que le voy a comprar un regalo si ella no me va dar el mío… --semi-gritó Sid, subió a por el mapa del merodeador

--Creo que se enojó Lyl

--Sí James, pero lo de Lyly es más que temor a que la atrapen en Hogsmade… asegúrate que no atrapen a Sid, yo iré a hablar con Lyly y después me reuniré con ustedes, iré por el pasadizo detrás de la bruja jorobada --le dio un beso y salió de la sala común, con intención de encontrar a su nieta…

Lyly caminaba lentamente por los pasillos del castillo, las lágrimas salían a raudales, escuchó unas risas y se apresuró a ocultarse tras una estatua de un mago visco, unos segundos después Jho, Sirius, Remus y Peter pasaban felices, parecía que a Jho le habían dado permiso

--Ja, después de todo McGonagall no se puso tan renuente, menos mal que eres mayor de edad Lunático --Comentaba feliz Sirius

--Sí, y eso de lo de diferentes épocas ayudó también --complementó Jho

Se fueron de largo y Lyly pudo seguir su camino, estaba tan molesta con su hermano por haber olvidado a Jimmy, Sid solo pensaba en sí mismo, no recordaba que la razón por la que estaban en esa época era precisamente para evitar que Jimmy muriera, llegó hasta los jardines y se tendió boca abajo cerca del lago… escondió la cabeza entre sus brazos y soltó todo lo que guardaba desde el día en que habían llegado, lloró como nunca lo había hecho… escuchó como alguien se paraba cerca de ella, no quiso voltear, no quería hablar con nadie… sintió que se sentaron cerca de ella y como una mano paseaba por su cabello, justo como Ginny lo hacía cuando intentaba consolarla, sin embargo, no quiso girarse y continuó llorando

--Lyly… pequeña

La niña levantó la cabeza y se encontró con una pelirroja, pero no con la pelirroja con la que quería encontrarse, pero aún así se abrazó a ella y siguió llorando, Lyl acarició el cabello de Lyly, debía dejar que ella sola hablara

--Yo… yo no tengo miedo, si quiero ir a Hogsmade… pero esta visita no… no… no es para… nuestra diversión --dijo entre sollozos la pequeña pelirroja

--Tranquilízate, es su cumpleaños y deben divertirse, estoy segura que Jimmy está bien y está festejando su cumpleaños, mañana buscaremos el hechizo para que ustedes vuelvan, y mandaré a los merodeadores por los ingredientes --Lyl le sonrió y Lyly pareció tranquilizarse un poco

--Pero, me preocupa Jimmy… estaba muy mal cuando nos vinimos

--Anda, vamos a divertirnos un poco, sirve y le compras algo a tus hermanos… ¿te parece?

Lyly sonrió ante tal idea… ambas pelirrojas se encaminaron al castillo… ese día merodeadores y chicos del futuro la pasaron genial, comieron golosinas hasta que no pudieron más, se surtieron en zonko, bebieron cerveza de mantequilla y comieron. Al llegar al castillo siguieron la fiesta particular en la sala común a la que se unieron algunos alumnos más de Grifindor, se extendieron hasta media noche, hora a la que McGonagall llegó y les puso un alto…

Una semana después ya estaba preparado todo, sería ese mismo martes a media noche… pero por lo pronto debían cenar… en el transcurso del día se habían despedido del director y de McGonagall, en la cena lo harían de los alumnos de Hogwarts…

Los merodeadores, Jho, Sid y Lyly, habían sido los primeros en entrar al comedor, parecían ansiosos por cenar… unos segundos después de que todos los alumnos estuvieran sentados, se escuchó una gran explosión proveniente de la mesa de Slytherin, la mesa se llenó de un denso humo y después un ruido extraño se escuchó, como si varias cosas hubieran caído dentro de agua, y los gritos de algunas chicas llenaron los tímpanos de todos, el humo se esfumaba lentamente y dejaba ver, pieles de cuadros de colores, peinados extravagantes que tenían vida e intentaban devorar a su propietario, mientras éste nadaba desesperado en un enorme lago, que tenía el largo de la mesa de las serpientes, para que diversas alimañas que más de alguno pudo asegurar no existían no se los comieran, algunos slytherins lloraban, otros solo nadaban desesperados… pocos segundos después, el comedor se llenó de sonoras carcajadas, más de un alumno de otras casas reían tirados en el piso… los profesores intentaron eliminar el hechizo, pero una gran capa de baba rosa y hedionda los bañó a cada uno… después fuegos pirotécnicos explotaron en lo alto del gran comedor y pequeños rectángulos de papel brillante con la leyenda "felicidades Slytherin" caían desde quien sabe donde, música contagiosa empezó a sonar y los alumnos a bailar… Dumbledore sonreía, parecía tener la ligera sospecha de quién había sido, pero no podía asegurarlo… se puso lentamente de pie y amplificando su voz mediante magia, habló por encima de la música, aunque con gran dificultad, ya que cuanto más alto hablaba el director, más alto sonaba la música…

--Veo con gusto que la magia de mis alumnos tiene un nivel extraordinario… pero cuando se descubra el o los causantes de la broma, serán severamente castigados… me doy cuenta de que es magia muy avanzada, pues tiene un escudo que parece muy poderoso, ya que ninguno de mis profesores ha podido deshacerlo… pero veré que tan fuerte es --dijo el director y levantó su varita

Cierta sección de la mesa de Grifindor se miró asustada y después miraron con un deje de preocupación a Dumbledore… el director movió su varita, murmuró algunas palabras y… una baba verde lo cubrió, pero ésta no tenía ni olor

--Bien, parece que sí es muy poderosa… el señor Filch, revisará cada una de las varitas en éste colegio --Habló Dumbledore intentando hacerse oír sobre la música

Lyl miró preocupada a los merodeadores pero éstos le regresaron una amplia sonrisa… y como era de esperarse, Filch, empezó por las varitas de ellos, pero no encontró nada, después con la de Jho, Lyly y Sid… pero tampoco había rastro alguno de magia que hubiera sido hecha en las últimas horas…

La pequeña broma de la cena duró quince minutos, pasados los cuales, los alumnos pudieron salir del lago, su cabello volvió a la normalidad aunque no en muy buenas condiciones y las babas y olores que habían cubierto al profesorado había desaparecido…

A media noche, los merodeadores caminaban por un pasillo hacia la sala común… comentaban la excelente broma que se le había ocurrido a Lyly, cuando un hombre de no más de treinta años, de cabello canoso y ojos azules se paró frente a ellos, les sonrió y agitó su varita…

-- Oye cornamenta ¿mañana hay entrenamiento de quiditch? --preguntó sonriente Sirius

--Sí canuto --contestó James

Y hablando sobre su deporte favorito los cinco merodeadores se perdieron en el próximo pasillo, el hombre los siguió con la vista…

--Lo siento… era necesario…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era media noche, ni siquiera la señora Norris paseaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts, en el séptimo piso, debajo de una pared un brillo enorme se coló, las paredes aledañas vibraron con un estruendo sordo que acompañó al brillo… a cientos de kilómetros de distancia, en una gran mansión cerca de una granja, una ventana del segundo piso se bañó en una cegadora luz, los cristales temblaron… unas esmeraldas brillaron en la oscuridad… Harry Potter se sentó sobresaltado, sudaba frío, sentía una angustia indescriptible, su cuerpo parecía querer explotar, miró hacia su izquierda y miró aliviado que su esposa no había despertado… se olvidó de las pantuflas, salió a trompicones de la habitación, bajó corriendo las escaleras, la puerta principal se abrió centímetros antes de que Harry llegara, siguió corriendo, llegó a la mitad del jardín de enfrente no pudo avanzar más, sus piernas parecieron engarrotarse… sentía como la sangre recorría todo su cuerpo con una presión increíble, algo caliente viajaba por todo su ser a gran velocidad, de repente un rayo frío corrió desde sus pies y llenó cada uno de sus bazos capilares, sin embargo, no salió, sintió un pinchazo en el corazón, cayó de rodillas… no pudo evitar un grito desgarrador que llenó su casa, pasó a la madriguera, saltó a la casa de Ron y siguió de largo, las luces de las casas empezaron a encenderse... sintió algo en su hombro, levantó la mirada y se encontró con un par de hermosas esmeraldas que brillaban descomunalmente

_--No tengas miedo _

--Tam… --Harry no pudo seguir hablando, el dolor se incrementó increíblemente, colocó derrotado las manos en el césped, seguía gritando, respiraba agitado y temblaba sin poder controlarlo, Tam se acercó, se arrodilló junto a él y le colocó una mano en el hombro… Ginny salió asustada de la casa, Ron y Hermione se acercaban corriendo, Molly y Arthur seguían tras ellos… una pared invisible los detuvo a dos metros de Harry, una hilo plateado se desprendía de Tam y formaba el escudo, Ginny se refugió en los brazos de su hermano y comenzó a llorar, Hermione, Arthur y Molly miraban expectantes y asustados… Harry siguió gritando, cada segundo gritaba más fuerte y el dolor empeoraba, Tam le murmuraba al oído que se tranquilizara, Harry sentía que su cuerpo iba a explotar… de repente Tam se puso de pie y muy serio se dirigió a los adultos

--Tam, ven hijo --Pidió Ginny con lagrimas saliendo de sus preocupados ojos

El niño la miró serenamente y después miró a Ron --Tío, ve a hogwarts mis hermanos ya regresaron… es necesario que todos estén aquí… mi papá los necesita

Ron se le quedó mirando y no se movió

--Tía Hermione… por favor, están en la misma sala donde se fueron --Tam se giró hacia Hermione que lo miraba atentamente

Hermione levantó rápidamente su varita y desapareció… Tam volvió a arrodillarse junto a su padre, quien a duras penas lograba mantenerse conciente… corrientes de frío y calor se encontraban al recorrer el cuerpo de Harry y explotaban al chocar provocándole espasmos espantosos, leves luces deseaban salir de su cuerpo provocándole más dolor, la cicatriz en forma de rayo empezó a brillar, pequeñas gotas de sangre empezaban a caer sobre la hierba, la cicatriz comenzaba a sangrar, el dolor se incrementaba a cada segundo, no podía dejar de gritar, la vista le empezaba a fallar… Tam se puso de pie, miró en dirección de su casa, se miraba molesto, ya había pasado media hora… unos segundos después unas luces se distinguieron dentro… unos chicos corrían hacia ellos, seguidos muy de cerca por Hermione y Remus, cuando llegaron donde estaba Ginny se detuvieron de golpe, Eras miró a los ojos de Tam, y cuando iba a abrir la boca el niño lo interrumpió

--_Media hora, está a punto de morir_ --Habló Tam con voz de ultratumba, sin embargo sonreía, Eras se estremeció ante esa sonrisa…

--To… todos entren --Estaba más que acostumbrado a ver sonreír a Tam en esa forma, pero nada más no se acostumbraba

Uno por uno fueron entrando, Tam se colocó a un lado de su padre, con el solo hecho de sentir la presencia de sus hijos en esa especie de esfera que Tam había creado, el dolor de Harry disminuía… el cielo se empezó a poblar de densas nubes y amenazar con imponentes rayos una tormenta, el pequeño levantó la mirada

--_Aún no_ --murmuró y los rayos desaparecieron

Ginny temblaba en brazos de Ron y casi pierde el sentido al mirar lo que acababa de suceder. Los chicos fueron colocando por turnos la mano sobre el hombro de Harry y cuando la quitaban un brillo se apagaba

--_Salgan_ --pidió Tam, una vez que los once hubieran tocado el hombro de su padre… sin decir una palabra todos le obedecieron

-- ¡Explícame lo que sucede¿Qué tienen mi esposo y mi hijo? --En cuanto Eras salió del escudo, Ginny se abalanzó sobre él

Los rayos empezaron a rugir furiosos, sin embargo su luz era opacada por el cuerpo de Harry que comenzó a emanar un brillo cegador que cubrió todo, la lluvia empezó a caer, un último grito desgarrador se escuchó junto con un atronador rayo que parecía haber caído sobre Harry y Tam… después solo se escuchó el caer de las gotas sobre el césped… un humo plateado cubría el lugar donde Harry y Tam estaban, Ginny se soltó del abrazo de Eras y corrió, suplicando que estuvieran bien, pero llegó al lugar donde debían estar y no encontró nada, cayó de rodillas llorando, Eras se acercó a ella y la levantó, Ginny se giró hacia él, estaba muy molesta, el chico bajó la mirada… sabía que no debían haber experimentado con eso, miró a Yafeu, Kalid y Marzul, estaba n bien… lo que significaba que su padre no estaría muerto, el humo se empezó a dispersar, buscó desesperado a su padre y lo encontró unos metros más allá, rodeando a Ginny por seguridad, llegó hasta ellos, estaban inconcientes. Harry tenía fuertemente abrazado a Tam, al ver como su pecho subía y bajaba armoniosamente respiró tranquilo… con un ágil movimiento de su mano los levantó y los dirigió hacia la casa…

Al día siguiente, solo Remus Lupin volvió a hogwarts… en una gran mesa once chicos intentaban desayunar, Ginny solo bebía café, Hermione no intentaba tomar ni agua, Molly preparaba el desayuno para un ejercito, Ron y Arthur estaban sentados cerca de la puerta trasera

--Pero si es un desperdicio despreciar la comida de Molly… ustedes no comen y yo con el hambre que tengo

Todos giraron la cabeza hacia la entrada de la cocina, desde donde Harry los miraba con una sonrisa, sin verlo llegar se vio envuelto en el abrazo más grande que recordaba. Ginny los apartó a todos y con lágrimas en los ojos lo miró de pies a cabeza, revisando por si se le había escapado una herida

--Estoy bien cariño --le aseguró Harry… Ginny lo besó como si no fuera a volverlo a hacer

--Mamá, no me gusta ésta pijama

Ginny dejó de besar a Harry inmediatamente dejándolo aún con la trompa parada… bajó la mirada y se topó con Tam que hacía un mohín señalando la pijama de franela café

--mi niño --gritó y lo estrechó entre sus brazos

--Mamá, me aplastas --murmuró el pequeño

Ginny sonriente miró a su pequeño, pero el color la abandonó al ponerle atención y sin más se desmayó, Harry alcanzó a cachar a Tam y Eras evitó que Ginny cayera al piso… Harry miró a Tam y sonrió tristemente… los ojos del pequeño le recordaron a aquel par de enigmáticas lagunas, eran verde agua, casi transparentes y despedían diversos brillos según el ángulo, el cabello le había crecido algunos centímetros, desde la raíz era rojizo, al caer seguía un negro azulado y al finalizar sobre el hombro leves tonos rojizos… todos, a excepción de los chicos del futuro estaban sorprendidos, Eras volvía de la habitación matrimonial, donde había dejado a su madre y sintiéndose mejor, se dispuso a desayunar, pero la escena de Harry con Tam aún en los brazos lo detuvo

--Tam¿te miraste en un espejo? --Inquirió con cautela Harry

--Sí papá… ¿por eso se desmayó mamá? --preguntó inocentemente el niño

A Harry se le secó la boca, miró al resto de sus hijos y después volvió a ver a Tam

-- ¿Sabes por qué estás así?

--No, pero… ¿no es malo, verdad?

--No hijo, es normal… a tus hermanos les pasará algo parecido, solo que mamá se sorprendió mucho y con todo lo que pasó anoche, se alteró mucho y ha estado débil… --Harry intentó sonreírle

--Tengo hambre, papá

Harry bajó al niño, quien corrió hacia su abuela para que le sirviera desayuno, Molly lo miró atentamente, el pequeño le sonreía… Harry la miró detenidamente, deseando que no rechazara al niño… Molly le dio un beso en la mejilla y sonriendo le sirvió… Harry miró al resto de sus hijos, recordaba como se había puesto Sid cuando se había enterado de la habilidad que Mai había desarrollado primero, se adoraban y no se envidiaban unos a otros, pero no dejaban de ser niños, y un niño ante lo desconocido no se sabe como va a actuar… Tam se sentó entre sus hermanos como si se tratara de un día más, un día común y corriente

--Papá --empezó Mai, Harry se temió lo peor -- ¿Después me explicas por qué nos pasará eso?

--Sí Mai, no te preocupes --Sonrió Harry

--Papá ¿cómo te sientes?

--bien Eras, me siento diferente, pero bien… por cierto, después tú y yo vamos a hablar

--Sí papá --murmuró el pelirrojo y se dispuso a atacar el plato que Molly le acababa de poner enfrente

Después de dar la bienvenida a sus hijos, Harry imitó a Eras

Al principio, Ginny no aceptaba lo que acababa de suceder, pero después de que Harry le explicara y que ella lo reprendiera furiosamente por no contarle nada, sobre sus sueños, aceptó bien la transformación de su hijo… sin embargo no supo la verdadera razón de dicha transformación…

Esa misma noche en Hogwarts, Harry llamó a una reunión en la oficina del director…

--Lyly… ¿cómo les fue? --Inquirió Harry con precaución

La niña sonrió y contestó: --Bien papá, encontramos lo que necesitábamos --dijo mirando a Jimmy

Se levantó y acercándose a su padre, sacó una bolsita morada de terciopelo y se la entregó, Harry le quitó el cordón dorado con mucho cuidado y la vació sobre su palma y la contempló por unos segundos antes de levantar la mirada hacia su hija… Jho contó con lentitud lo que Alan Potter les había dicho

--Papá, lee lo que tienen escrito --Sugirió Sid ante el silencio que se había formado tras el relato de Jho

Harry miró unos segundos a su hijo y después fijó la mirada en el anillo, en un susurro leyó todo… la boca se le secó, nadie comprendía nada

--Hoy tenemos luna llena --Comentó Umi con una sonrisa

--Pero, necesitamos la sangre puramente mezclada --dijo Lupin

En cuestión de un segundo Harry comprendió lo que la inscripción quería decir, miró a Umi quien le sonreía

--Tenemos a Umi --acertó Harry

Lupin lo miró sin comprender, Harry se giró hacia Umi que intentaba escabullirse fuera del despacho

--Umi

La peligrosamente seria voz de Harry lo detuvo justo cuando giraba la perilla de la puerta

-- ¿Sí?--se giró con una sonrisa tímida

-- ¿Hiciste lo que te pedí hicieras?

--Yo… --intentó hablar el chico, pero las palabras no querían salir

-- ¿Remus?

--Bueno Harry… Umi me dijo que era mi hijo --Contestó Remus --Pero no comprendo porque dices que lo tenemos a él cuando te refieres a lo de la sangre mezclada, está bien que no sea de sangre pura, pero… la sangre al mezclarse ya no es pura y…

--Siéntate Lupin… un mes de detención todos los días después de clases en mi despacho y los fines de semana después de la comida --ordenó Harry, Umi lo miró y sin objetar se sentó frente a su padre --Jimmy, ve a tu habitación y trae una túnica limpia… hoy haremos el hechizo antídoto para tu enfermedad --le sonrió Harry --los demás se pueden retirar… Lyly, Sid, Jho, gracias por todo, los felicito, hicieron un gran trabajo… Umi tú te quedas --agregó al ver que el rubio intentaba huir oculto entre los demás, el chico suspiró y se sentó de nuevo --Lyly, puedes esperarme fuera ¿por favor?

--Harry…

--Ahora tu hijo te explicará todo --Lo interrumpió Harry muy serio, salió del despacho y se recostó en la puerta… Umi miró a Remus…

-- ¿Pasa algo papá?

--Hija, por lo que dijeron, sé que les fue muy bien y que se divirtieron --Comenzó Harry, la chica asintió y miró a su padre -- ¿Ocurrió algo especial que quieras contarme?

--No, papá…

--Papá --Sid llegaba

--Sid… solo quería…

--Yo sí te quiero contar algo --insistió el moreno

--Bien, hijo…

--Cuando Lyly leyó lo del anillo, algo la rodeó y después sus ojos ya no eran igual… ¿le pasó algo similar a lo de Tam?

--Sí hijo, en ocasiones les pasará eso… pero no es nada malo, y como vieron en sus hermanos del futuro, el cambio no es muy drástico en todos --Harry les sonrió --Ya pueden retirarse, deben estar cansados, vayan a descanar --Agregó al ver que la puerta del despacho se abría dejando ver a un Remus Lupin bastante molesto

--Pasa Harry… Sid, dile a Jim que se apresure --comentó el ex –licántropo

Harry entró lentamente al despacho, miró a Umi sentado frente al escritorio del director, miraba atento el piso… él se sentó junto al chico, Remus volvió a su lugar

--Aún no lo puedo creer --farfulló molesto Lupin, Umi pareció hundirse más en su silla --Harry, tendrás que quitarle el castigo de los fines de semana --comentó

--Pero Remus yo le pedí que…

--No me dejarás espacio a mí --lo interrumpió

Harry sonrió y miró al muchacho -- ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo? --inquirió interesado el moreno

--Todo, espero… ahora comprendo lo que dijiste sobre él… y lo de la sangre también

Veinte minutos después llegaba Jimmy corriendo y con una túnica en el brazo

--James, que costumbre la tuya de llegar tarde a todo --Lo reprendió Harry

--Lo siento, papá… pero…

-- ¿pero?

--Pero, me desmayé cuando llegué a mi cama y estaba en la enfermería --comentó triste

La cara de Harry cambió y abrazó a su hijo --No te preocupes, eso cambiará… aunque a tu madre le dé un infarto cuando te vea la arracada --le murmuró al oído, el niño sonrió y todos se dirigieron a las afueras del colegio…

Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a las orillas del lago, en el cielo se alzaba imponente la luna llena… se detuvieron de repente, ninguno parecía saber lo que iban a hacer… Umi suspiró largamente y se dirigió a Harry

-- ¿Podrías darme las joyas? --Pidió en un susurro, Harry lo miró unos segundos a los ojos y se las entregó --Jimmy, ya sabes que soy hijo de Remus… acércate y por favor no tengas miedo, no importa lo que mires no te alejes de mi y no me temas

Umi se miraba bastante serio, el niño lo miró algo confuso, sin embargo, asintió… Umi miró fijamente a la luna, los ojos empezaron a tornársele negros, el color se extendió completamente por el globo ocular. Cerró los ojos y extendió los brazos hacia el cielo que rápidamente se cubrió por densas nubes dejando ver solamente la enorme esfera lunar, los colmillos del rubio empezaron a crecer paulatinamente, Jimmy lo miraba atento… Umi abrió los ojos y bajó los brazos, se quitó la túnica lentamente, después se deshizo de la camisa dejando ver un muy bien trabajado dorso con cicatrices y heridas a medio cerrar… eso le afectó a Remus, la heridas que no cerraban aún, podían ser del enfrentamiento anterior, pero las demás no parecían hechas con magia, sino, con… con algún instrumento… Harry le colocó una mano en el hombro y le aseguró que no debía ser importante, alguna pelea, y continuaron observando la escena… Umi sacó su varita del pantalón, se volteó hacia los adultos, cerró los ojos, no quería que lo vieran transformado, formó una pared transparente y se giró hacia Jimmy… el niño retrocedió unos pasos, Umi hizo una mueca de dolor, pero después Jimmy le sonrió y le tomó la mano, Umi lo miró y le regresó una tétrica sonrisa dejando entrever sus largos colmillos, soltó la mano de Jim… miró unos segundos la palma de su mano derecha y después la acercó lentamente a su boca, clavó el colmillo derecho y lo usó como daga, hizo un profundo corte a lo largo… la sangre era más oscura que la normal, salía abundantemente, empezó a gotear hacia el césped… cerró la mano herida con las joyas de plata, un rayo plateado se disparó hacia la luna, Umi cayó de rodillas… abrió lentamente la mano y con dificultad se puso de pie, con un movimiento de cabeza le pidió a Jimmy que se acercara… le tendió el anillo bañado en sangre…

--Lee las letras que brillan, colócalo en tu mano derecha --murmuró Umi con voz sombría

El niño hizo lo que le indicaba Umi, mientras se ponía el anillo murmuró lo que tenía grabado y ahora despedía un brillo esmeralda, al mismo tiempo, Umi le colocaba en la oreja izquierda la arracada, la que al instante en que tocó la piel del niño, se prendió a ella… cuando ambas joyas estuvieron en su lugar, la sangre que las cubría fue absorbida por la piel… después Umi cayó inconciente, Jimmy pareció sufrir una inexplicable explosión que destrozó casi por completo sus ropas, un haz dorado lo cubrió por unos segundos, después… aunque no había levitado un solo milímetro, sus pies no tocaban el piso… parecía que éste se hubiera hundido, un rayo esmeralda salió disparado y atravesó la luna… después todo se volvió oscuro…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

El 20 de diciembre el tren partía de Hogwarts con intención de que los alumnos pasaran las fiestas en sus hogares… un compartimiento del tren iba especialmente apretujado, pues con once Potter, tres Lupin, dos Weasley, y solo dos pues ya no cabía uno más, además de que los demás Weasley eran mayores y tenían otros deberes y no precisamente escolares… parecía haber una fiesta… la puerta del compartimiento se abrió de golpe, dejando ver a una chica de cabello cobrizo y ojos marrones, orgullosa portaba la placa de prefecto…

-- ¡Oigan, es demasiado el ruido que están haciendo y… --se detuvo y miró con detenimiento el interior --uno, dos, tres, cuatro…

--Dieciséis --siseó de mala gana Kalid

La chica la miró altaneramente --No pueden estar tantos dentro del compartimiento --exclamó alarmada

-- ¿En verdad? --Preguntó interesado Sid

--Así es --contestó con voz triunfante

Lyly cerró los ojos y resignada esperó la tontería con la que Sid contestaría, para hacer perder los estribos a esa prefecta, y no se hizo esperar, Sid se levantó del piso y se acercó a la chica y poniendo una pose galante empezó:

--Mi querida y hermosa pelirroja…

Un… "bah, pelo oxidado diría yo" mal ahogado de Yafeu se escuchó, después un "le afectó el viaje al pasado", de Jho… la chica se puso colorada y apretó fuertemente la mandíbula, Sid no le tomó importancia y continuó muy metido en su actuación

--Si ahora somos 17 y cabemos perfectamente, como puedes si quiera pensar eso si antes de tu agradable llegada tan solo éramos 16 solitarios habitantes en éste --continuó Sid señalando el compartimiento adoptando una actitud nostálgica --antiguo, gran y noble compartimiento del expreso de hogwarts que con el pasar de los años…

-- ¡BASTA! NO TE BURLES DE MÍ --Explotó la chica, amenazando a Sid con su varita, pero tan rápido como habló, cinco miradas esmeralda la fulminaban apuntándole con sus respectivas varitas

--Vamos, Angie… déjanos en paz --Ron intentó salvar la situación, mientras los del futuro miraban la escena expectantes

-- ¡CÁLLATE RON!, éstos niños se creen demasiado y no conocen el respeto a la autoridad --farfulló bastante molesta… Sid la miró divertido, sus hermanos mantenían la varita en alto --Están fuera del colegio, no pueden usar magia… está prohibido --dijo triunfante la chica

--Somos demasiados para ti, mejor déjanos en paz… --Fijó Yafeu con una seriedad inusitada en él

--Angie, por favor

-- ¡CÁLLATE LEÓN! --Gritó la chica

Eras se levantó lentamente, se abrió espacio entre sus hermanos y se paró frente a Angie

--Sabes perfectamente que lo que acabas de decir es una tontería, pero en dado caso de que lo tomemos como cierto, tú tampoco puedes usar magia... en cambio yo, soy mayor de edad… me has hecho demasiadas y puedes estar segura que no tendré remordimiento alguno cuando te deje incapaz de acusarme… --Prácticamente amenazó el pelirrojo

Angie Weasley salió bufando del compartimiento, Eras cerró la puerta y regresó a su lugar

--Ni siquiera Percy es tan pedante --murmuró desde un rincón Faride

--Y ahora es amable --Acertó a decir Yafeu

--Cierto --corroboró Eras --Fa, recuerdas lo de la noche antes de la cena de navidad, en la cena del amigo de papá --Agregó mirando a su gemela, ella asintió

-- ¿Tuvo que ver Angie? --Preguntó Ally

Eras suspiró y se dejó caer en el piso dispuesto a contar lo ocurrido en esa noche, una noche que nunca olvidaría…

--------------------------------------Flash Back------------------------------------------------------

Era 23 de diciembre la mansión Potter se disponía para una cena, según Harry Potter, muy importante… todos los integrantes de la familia estarían presentes… incluyendo a Lyly y su esposo Jho con su pequeña hija de 3 años, James y su esposa Ally, con Amaru, su pequeño de tan solo un añito…

Harry Potter jugaba muy feliz con sus únicos nietos y la mayoría de sus hijos en el jardín

--Papá, está haciendo mucho frío se van a resfriar --Insistía por décima vez Lyly

Pero la única respuesta que obtuvo fue una bola de nieve justo en la cara y después otra y otra y decidió entrar a su casa, aún así con una enorme sonrisa… media hora después, a las cuatro de la tarde la guerra de nieve cesó, para dar paso a un baño caliente y ropa elegante pero abrigadora, pues la importante cena estaba a punto de empezar… una vez que todo hubo estado listo y como hacían cada tarde antes de cenar, se reunieron en la sala para platicar de cualquier cosa sobre la que desde los más pequeños hasta los mas viejos pudieran participar.

A las siete de la tarde en punto, se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta principal

--Yo voy --Se apresuró a decir Eras… con su larga y rebelde melena rojiza atiborrada de rizos ondeando alegremente corrió hacia la puerta --Buenas noch… --Saludó el niño abriendo la puerta, pero se detuvo en seco al ver a su prima no preferida frente a él

--Buenas noches --Saludó un hombre alto y moreno, tenía una arracada en la oreja (no recuerdo en cual) y una calva que brillaba con la luz del pórtico, a su lado un muchacho casi idéntico a él, solo que con unas décadas menos, le regresó el saludo…

--Pasen por favor --Pidió Eras, pero como todo niño de ocho años al que no le cae bien una persona, miró despectivamente a Angie e intentó cerrar la puerta justo antes de que ella entrara --Lo siento --se apresuró a decir al ver que el chico idéntico al sujeto enorme se detenía al ver que la muchacha no entraba --no la vi --comentó con sorna

--Kingsley, bienvenido --Saludó Harry

--Harry, gracias… espero que no te moleste, pero mi hijo me acompaña con su novia

Harry miró al muchacho y le extendió la mano, después miró a la chica

--Hola tío Harry…

Eras, al igual que casi todos sus hermanos hizo una mueca, digo casi porque Rem y Lyly eran los mas maduros y no le tomaban importancia a la actuación de su prima, sin embargo el resto no la podía ver ni en pintura…

Ginny salió de la cocina unos minutos después, saludó, anunció que la cena estaría lista en treinta minutos y regresó a la cocina… Lyly, Mah, Ally, Mar, Kalid y Fa se perdieron con Ginny hacia la cocina, las primeras tres insistieron en poder ayudar con la cena y las otras tres, quizá por la inocencia de la edad (6 y 8), o porque querían ofender a su prima, pero dijeron que no soportaban a Angie, lo que la chica ignoró olímpicamente…

La media hora, para pesar de muchos pasó… se dispuso una mesa enorme en el comedor, que obviamente estaba agrandado por magia, Harry se sentó a la cabecera, a su derecha, Shackelbolt, le seguía su hijo y después Angie, al lado contrario, los hijos de Harry muy discretamente se peleaban… pero con una mirada de parte del patriarca, todos semi corrieron a las sillas y los que perdieron fueron: Rem, Lyly, Jho, Mar, Yafeu y Fa, que se sentaron a un lado de Angie, y los ganadores que se sentaron con una gran sonrisa fueron: Jim, Ally, Tam, Mai, Mah, Acanit, que a pesar de ser tan pequeña a penas soportaba a Angie… Kalid, Eras y Sid, Amaru se había quedado dormido… aunque Tam no estaba muy feliz, tendría que verle la cara por toda la cena a Angie… y Ginny se sentó frente a Harry… los Potter menores solo abrían la boca para introducir la comida, Harry platicaba con Shackelbolt, Horace platicaba con Jim, Angie de vez en cuando intercambiaba una que otra palabra con Rem… todo estaba saliendo a pedir de boca, pero… algo ocurrió debajo de la silla de Angie, una versión de bomba fétida explotó, ésta gritaba toda clase de insultos hacia la persona que estaba más cerca de ella y arrojaba un olor que se consideraba ideal para dicha persona, quien solo lo podía oler, que en éste caso era un sutil olor a zorrillo: regalo de artilugios Weasley… el único que no rió fue Harry, quien parecía a punto de sufrir un infarto, ante la seriedad de Harry Potter el silencio se fue haciendo lentamente

--Fueron Eras y Faride, tío… cuando llegamos yo vi que hacían algo en el comedor y después salían riéndose e insultándome --aseguró Angie bastante roja

Once furiosas esmeraldas desearon aniquilar a esa chica, un mar deseó ahogarla y un chocolate ansió asfixiarla…

--Eras, Faride… retírense --un susurro se habría escuchado hasta México, comparándolo con el tono que empleó Harry… era un tono que nadie, nunca le había escuchado

Los aludidos se disculparon y muy serios se dirigieron a sus habitaciones, Tam hizo una mueca… nadie dijo nada, y cuando Harry intentaba disculparse por sus hijos, las patas de la silla de Angie desaparecieron y ésta calló estrepitosamente sobre una burbuja verde de apariencia horrible, la reventó dejando salir un hedor indescriptible y arrojando un líquido tremendamente espeso y amarillo que la bañó, Harry miró al resto de sus hijos, todos miraban molestos a la chica, pero cuando posó su mirada en Tam, distinguió un brillo dorado que se apagaba en sus ojos verde mar

--Tamar --murmuró

--Con permiso --Se disculpó el muchacho y se retiró…

Cuando Tam salió del comedor, Jim se puso de pie y extendió su mano hacia Ally, quien no muy convencida se puso de pie, se disculparon y se retiraron… después se puso de pie Mah seguida de Mai, después Kalid y Sid… ante la reprobatoria mirada de Jho, Acanit se disculpó, de un brinco bajó de la silla y salió del comedor, Harry miraba muy serio la escena… al mismo tiempo Mar y Yafeu se pusieron de pie, y con una inclinación de cabeza se dirigieron escaleras arriba… ante la sorpresa de todos Rem se puso lentamente de pie, extendió la mano a Angie con intención de ayudarla a levantar, ésta la tomó y estilando de todo se paró

--No intentes quitarte eso con magia… con permiso --murmuró el chico y salió del comedor

Lyly le dedicó una fulminante mirada a Angie antes de levantarse de la mano de su esposo y salir del comedor… en cuanto Rem se perdió de vista, Angie movió desesperada su varita y una gran y gruesa capa de baba verde con un olor que ni siquiera opacó al que ya tenía la cubrió totalmente, miró a Harry y pudo ver lo que podría decirse era una sonrisa… dio una patada en el piso y salió corriendo de la casa a lagrima viva… el hijo de Shackelbolt la siguió y Kingsley después de despedirse de Harry y asegurarle que así eran los niños que no se molestara fue tras ellos

--Harry… --Ginny intentó tantear el terreno

--No intervengas a su favor --farfulló Harry saliendo del comedor -- ¡LOS DOCE, AQUÍ, AHORA MISMO! --Gritó al pie de la escalera

Segundos después sus hijos bajaban en fila india, pero eso sí, con la vista en alto…

--------------------------------fin flash back-------------------------------------------------------------

Eras terminó de contar su anécdota, claro que evitando lo de los matrimonios y miró a todos que reían con ganas

-- ¿En verdad pasó eso? --Preguntó Sid entre un ataque de risa

--Se lo merecía --para sorpresa de todos dijo Lyly

--Pero si yo conozco a Horace y es un chico muy divertido¿cómo terminó con Angie? --preguntó Ally

--Pues no es muy inteligente entonces --Dijo molesto Jimmy y Eras pudo apostar que con un tono de celos

De repente la puerta del compartimiento se volvió a abrir y ésta vez un pelirrojo de cabello corto y ojos azules, con una placa de prefecto se asomó

-- ¿quién fue? --Preguntó serio el chico mirando fijamente a cada uno

Eras lo miró atentamente y unos segundos después, ya que lo hubo reconocido soltó una gran carcajada… la imagen de un hombre de algunos 25 años, de cabello al hombro, con una cerrada barba de 3 meses, jeans rotos, con camisa vaquera y una guitarra eléctrica al hombro, le vino a la cabeza y rió con más ganas… Faride miró al pelirrojo que acababa de entrar y sonrió imaginando la razón de la diversión de su hermano

-- ¿y bien, quién fue? --Insistió con la misma seriedad

--Pero Fred, Angie… --Comenzó Leo

--Solo díganme Leo

Eras dejó de reír y se acercó lentamente al prefecto

--Yo --No conocía el lado responsable del chico, pero se puso a la defensiva

El prefecto sonrió ampliamente y abrazó con entusiasmo a Eras, aunque eso era de esperarse pues siendo hijo de George Weasley…

-- ¡Eres increíble! --Le dio un beso en la mejilla --te prometo… --se separó de Eras y lo miró a los ojos --que cuando tengas edad para hacer travesuras te regalaré todo lo que desees de la tienda de mi padre --y nuevamente lo abrazó

-- ¿Es verdad?, alguien… ¿Quién fue?... Quién hizo que le perfecta prefecta amargueta llorara de coraje e impotencia --Un chico casi idéntico al prefecto se arrejuntó en el compartimiento, los ojos le brillaban de alegría e ilusión pura

--No le digas así George, que yo también soy prefecto

--Sí primito querido, pero tú SÍ me caes bien --Comentó el chico abrazando a Fred -- ¿y bien, dime quién fue?, pero que eres malo… te viniste sin decirme nada

Fred sonrió y señaló a Eras, George lo miró emocionado y lo abrazó fuertemente

-- ¡Eres grande primo mío! --Exclamó George entusiasmado --Me gustaría que nacieras pronto ¿te imaginas? --Agregó con tono soñador, Eras sonrió

-- ¿Angie está llorando? --Inquirió Fred

--Te prometo que te regalaré todo lo que quieras de las tiendas de nuestros padres --siguió George y abrazó a Fred con ojos llorosos

-- ¿George, Angie está llorando? --Insistió Fred

--Jajaja, Sí, está que bufa, jajajaja, no lo va a olvidar muy fácil… y lo que le espera en navidad --George rió malévolamente, Fred sonrió y jaló a su primo hacia fuera del compartimiento

--Eras, en cuanto Angie vea a tío Harry le va a inventar una grande, para meterte en un grave problema --Agregó Fred antes de cerrar la puerta

Eras sonrió y respondió: --Ella no sabe que Harry es mi padre --Fred sonrió y cerró la puerta

Por demás está decir que el viaje no transcurrió en calma, Fred y George de vez en cuando llegaban a la fiesta y Angie solo pasaba resoplando por el pasillo

Al llegar a la estación de King Cross, Angie siguió de cerca de Eras… pero se le perdió unos minutos en los que sus padres la abrazaban, todos los Weasley estaban ahí, pues pasarían las fiestas juntos iniciando ese día en la madriguera donde harían una especie de campamento… Angie miró a Eras que era abrazado efusivamente por Ginny y se encaminó rápidamente

--Tía Ginny

Tam hizo una mueca al verla correr hacia ellos

--Tam compórtate --pidió Ginny mirando de reojo a su hijo --hola Angie, querida…

La chica abrazó a su tía pero se separó rápidamente

--Tía¿conoces a los padres de ese chico pelirrojo? --preguntó molesta

Ginny miró inquisitivamente a Eras, quien se alzó de hombros -- ¿Eras?

-- ¿Sí? --Contestó el chico con una mirada inocente

--Angie, Eras viene del futuro… estoy embarazada de él… es tu primo --Explicó Ginny

Eras cerró los ojos en señal de resignación, la mirada de Angie brilló, pero aumentó su brillo al ver que Harry se acercaba a ellos y corrió hacia él

--Y ahí va de nuevo --murmuró Yafeu

-- Eras, pensé que les dirían a todos… --inquirió Ginny

--Solo los que son miembros de la familia mamá --contestó serenamente Yafeu

--Yafeu Ezra Potter, Angie es su prima

Yafeu ignoró el escalofrío al escuchar su nombre y dedicó a su madre una hermosa sonrisa… cinco minutos después Harry volvía a acercarse a ellos, saludó a todos y cuando caminaban en dirección de la salida, Harry se acercó Eras y le pasó un brazo por los hombros atrayéndolo hacia él

--Eras…

--Dime --contestó el chico, parecía resignado al problema que Angie le había provocado

-- ¿lanzaste una bomba fétida en el tren?

--No --El chico miró extrañado a su padre

--mmm… y¿golpeaste a Angie?

-- ¿golpearla? --Eras se detuvo y miró a su padre --Claro que no… admito que se lo merecía pero no --Se sinceró el pelirrojo

--mmm… --Harry volvió a echar su brazo sobre los hombros de su hijo y caminaba con paso pausado -- ¿la amenazaste?

--Depende de que tomes como amenaza

-- ¡Eras!

--Bien, bien… no, yo no la amenacé, solo le pedí amablemente que dejara de molestarnos

Harry miró a su hijo irónicamente y le sonrió

--Se cree demasiado solo porque es prefecta, debería ser como Fred --siguió el chico --ni siquiera Percy es tan…

--Tío Percy, Eras, es tío Percy

--Sí, como sea… pero…

--Bien… si tu madre pregunta, te reprendí y estás muy arrepentido de lo que hiciste --Harry le sonrió al muchacho y dándole un cariñoso golpe en el hombro se fue a abrazar a su esposa

El 23 de diciembre, todos los integrantes de esa enorme familia, se encontraban reunidos en la madriguera, no faltaba ninguno… Bill y Fleur con sus dos hermosas hijas, ambas pelirrojas y ojos azules, Modla de 16 años y Dina de 13, que estudiaban en Beuxbottons (así era?), Charley y su esposa Mariette, con Bruno, su hijo de 11 años… pelirrojo y ojos marrón, que estudiaba en Durmstrang, Percy con Penélope y Angie, Fred con Líad su esposa y George, su único hijo de 15 años, y George con su esposa Dianne, con sus dos hijo, Fred de 15 años y Arthur de 5 meses, claro que también Ron, Hermione y sus hijos, la familia Lupin y por supuesto el ejército Potter, como los habían bautizado Fred y George padres…

La cena transcurrió con toda la tranquilidad y normalidad con las que una cena de vísperas de navidad debía pasar… ya todos estaban en la sala, que para ésta ocasión había sido agrandada con algún hechizo muy útil, la conversación era amena, todos con todos…

Mientras tanto en la cocina:

-- ¡NO ERES MÁS QUE UN NIÑITO MIMADO! --Gritaba a todo pulmón Angie

--SÍ MIRA TÚ… TE MORDISTE LA LENGUA… CUIDADO NO TE VAYAS A DESANGRAR --Regresó muy molesto Eras

-- ¡CREES QUE POR SER POTTER TIENES DERECHO A HACER CUALQUIER COSA, PUES FIJATE QUE NO ES ASÍ… TODOS DEBEMOS GANARNOS LAS COSAS POR NUESTRO ESFUERZO, NO SOLO POR SER HIJOS DE HARRY POTTER!

--Cállate Angie, soy un caballero… pero vas a hacer que lo olvide --murmuró muy serio Eras

-- ¿CABALLERO? JA, JA, JA, SÍ COMO NO… TÚ Y TUS HERMANOS NO SON MÁS QUE UNOS FENÓMENOS, EN ESPECIAL ESE ENANO DE CABELLO BICOLOR --Dijo Angie mirando a Tam que estaba a un lado de Eras, el niño lloró ante tal comentario, Eras lo abrazó y el pequeño se abrazó a la pierna del pelirrojo, quien no pudo evitar levantar la mano con intención de golpear a Angie

-- ¡ERAS! --El atronador grito de Harry lo detuvo, giró la cabeza en dirección de la puerta y miró a su padre realmente molesto

Harry se acercó lentamente, alborotó cariñosamente el cabello de Tam y miró a Angie

--Angie, quiero que te disculpes con Tam --Ordenó muy serio, pero la chica giró la cabeza en señal despectiva

--Deja a mi hija en paz Harry, ella no tiene porque disculparse con nadie --Percy acababa de llegar y como siempre defendía a su retoño --no ha dicho nada malo

--Percy, ella…

--A quien deberías reprender es a ese chiquillo que estuvo a punto de golpear a mi niña

-- Ten mucho cuidado Percy, una cosa es que me insulte y diga lo que le pegue en gana sobre mí, y otra muy diferente y que no le voy a permitir es que insulte a mis hijos y menos que los llame fenómenos…

Percy sonrió sardónicamente y miró con una mueca de asco a Tam, una mirada que hizo que la sangre de Harry hirviera…

-- NO SE TE OCURRA PONER UN PIE EN MI CASA PERCY… --rugió Harry, Percy seguía mirando despectivamente a Tam, la sangre de Harry estaba en ebullición, no soportaba más, pero tomó en cuenta que casi era navidad, que era la primera navidad que desde que Percy se había peleado con su familia, que él pasaba ahí y que estaba en la casa de sus suegros --Tam, Eras… vamonos --mandó Harry y salió de la cocina con sus hijos tras él --Nos vamos… --ordenó en la sala y sin decir más ni esperar alguna pregunta se plantó como un vendaval en el marco de la puerta principal

--Se suponía que acamparíamos hasta navidad --dijo Ginny mirando extrañada a su esposo

Harry no le respondió, sino que se limitó a llamar a sus hijos --Jim, Lyly, Sid, Rem, Mah, Mai, Yafeu, Mar, Kalid, Faride... a casa… --después miró a Ginny de una forma que solo significaba una cosa, que algo muy grande había pasado y que no quería decir ahí

--Chicos, obedezcan… mamá, papá… prometo que vendremos temprano mañana… --y sin decir más esperó a que sus hijos salieran de la casa y ella salió al final… caminaron en silencio entre la nieve hasta la mansión Potter… al llegar, todos se sentaron a la sala, la mayoría platicaba extrañada de tan repentina retirada, Tam sollozaba dolido abrazado a Eras quien se miraba muy molesto… Harry subió sin decir una palabra, Ginny fue tras él… a pesar de las insistentes preguntas de sus hermanos Eras no dijo nada, solo se limitó a consolar a Tam

--Las habitaciones están listas… repártanlas como gusten, son las cinco habitaciones de invitados --Dijo Harry mirando a los chicos del futuro --Ustedes… suban ya, a dormir --agregó mirando a los de esa época

--Pero papá… es temprano, estamos de vacaciones --dijo Sid

--Sí, en vacaciones dormimos a las once y son las nueve y media --agregó Mah mirando su reloj

--A dormir --insistió Harry

--Pero papá --renegó Jim

-- ¡He dicho que a dormir! --repitió subiendo el tono de voz, si esos niños eran listos, obedecerían al instante

Rem se puso de pie, dio las buenas noches y se dirigió a su habitación, Lyly lo siguió después de desear buenas noches a todos… Tam se separó de Eras y sin decir una palabra se dirigió a la segunda planta

--Tam, quiero hablar contigo un momento, quédate por favor --Pidió Harry haciendo grandes esfuerzos porque su voz no se quebrara --Eras

--Claro --contestó el pelirrojo al instante

Harry se giró a ver al resto de sus hijos, que tanto del presente como del futuro seguían sentados -- ¿Y ustedes, no piensan obedecer? --preguntó extremadamente serio, pero ninguno se movió, parecía que no podía soportar más… sin decir una palabra se dirigió hacia la cocina, Eras lo miró extrañado, pero Yafeu con un apresurado buenas noches, corrió hacia las escaleras, Jim y Sid lo siguieron y desde las escaleras les hacían extrañas señales a sus hermanos, Sid se pasaba horizontalmente el dedo índice por el cuello y sacaba la lengua, Jimmy colocaba la palma de la mano derecha hacia arriba y la movía rítmicamente hacia atrás y hacia delante, a los pocos segundos, el resto comprendió y se apresuraron a dar las buenas noches, dejando solo a Ginny, Eras y Tam en la sala, un par de minutos después Harry regresaba con una ligera sonrisa, se sentó en un sofá de una plaza a la derecha del de tres plazas donde estaban Eras y Tam, Ginny se sentó en el reposa brazos del sillón de Harry

--Tam, ven cariño --pidió Harry

El niño se acercó lentamente, gruesas lágrimas seguían saliendo y sollozaba lastimeramente, Harry lo sentó sobre sus piernas, con una mano tomó su barbilla y la levantó con cuidado para que lo pudiera ver a los ojos --Hijo, no importa lo que la gente te diga… eres especial, solo por ser mi hijo… olvida todo lo que Angie te dijo hoy --el niño le sonrió tímidamente, Harry lo abrazó y dejó que una solitaria lagrima bajara por su rostro, la limpió y murmuró al oído del niño --Y si alguien te vuelve a decir algo similar o a insultarte, dile a alguno de tus hermanos, a mamá, a mí o a uno de tus tíos… ¿vale? --el niño asintió --en navidad te daré un regalo especial de artilugios Weasley, especial para cuando alguien te insulte… --la carita del niño se iluminó --pero que no lo vea mamá --Bajó aún más la voz, el niño sonrió y asintió efusivamente, Harry le dio un beso en la frente y le pidió fuera a dormir, después de despedirse el niño corrió hacia las escaleras --Tam, no olvides que eres el mejor… jamás lo olvides, vales mucho… --El niño le sonrió y subió corriendo a su habitación…

--Eras --Se giró hacia el pelirrojo, Ginny ya se había sentado junto al chico

-- Sé que no debí haber hecho eso --Se apresuró a disculparse Eras

--Así es, Eras… y comprendo que hayas perdido la paciencia cuando dijo eso de Tam, he de confesarte que no sé como logré contenerme ante tu tío Percy --aclaró Harry, Eras hizo una mueca de desagrado ante la mención de la palabra "tío Percy", una mueca que no pasó desapercibida por Ginny, pero no dijo nada, Harry semi sonrió al verlo --Eras… dime por qué se dio esa discusión

--No lo sé…

--Eras

--Es la verdad, no lo sé… yo solo fui a la cocina por un poco de agua y cuando entré Angie se puso a insultarme --explicó el chico, Harry levantó una ceja --supongo… yo supongo que era por lo del tren, pero… pero es que ahí ella empezó y la verdad me molestó que dijera que nos creemos demasiado solo por ser tus hijos --explicó rápidamente el pelirrojo al ver la intención de Harry por interrumpirlo

--Comprendo… pero no pensé, que Percy siguiera pensando que lo único que yo quiero es fama --Comentó pensativo Harry, Ginny lo miró --bien, Eras… ve a dormir y de paso dile a Lyly, Yafeu, Mar, Kalid y Mah que vuelvan a sus habitaciones antes de que suba

El chico sonrió y se dirigió hacia la planta superior… Harry suspiró pensativo, miró a su esposa… ella se sentó sobre sus piernas y lo abrazó… comenzaron a platicar de todo lo ocurrido, Ginny se molestó demasiado, pero por las razones que Harry le dio, no regresó a la madriguera a machacar a Percy… esa misma noche, para tristeza de Fred y George hijos, Percy y su familia regresaron a su casa, según él, se sentía muy ofendido por la actitud arrogante de Harry. Molly no se alteró por la partida, suponía que él era el que había armado el problema… después de la partida de Percy, la navidad fue la mejor que Harry pudo recordar, todos recibieron abundantes regalos, y como había prometido, le había dado un gran regalo a Tam, una enorme bolsa llena de todo lo que artilugios Weasley pudiera tener a la venta, claro que eso lo hizo en su casa una vez terminado el campamento, el 26 de diciembre, y en la habitación del niño. Ese mismo día una reunión se llevaba a cabo en la tarde en la casa Potter… Ron, Remus y Harry con sus respectivas familias… la casa era un total desastre, un escándalo tremendo, sin embargo, todos estaban muy felices… diez minutos después de que Harry se hubiera perdido buscando más chocolate caliente, Ron decidió ir a buscarlo, al entrar a la cocina, miró a Harry parado junto a la ventana, parecía muy entretenido

-- Harry¿Qué haces ahí, qué pasó con el chocolate? --preguntó Ron acercándose a su amigo -- ¿Qué tanto miras? --agregó asomándose por el cristal, al lograr ver algo, sus ojos casi salen de sus órbitas y abrió la boca asombrado

--Son buenos hermanos --comentó Harry en tono soñador

Ron lo miró sorprendido y le dijo: --Pero se están peleando Harry… ¿Harry, a dónde vas?

--Ven --invitó el moreno abriendo la puerta trasera, salió despacio al patio y apareciendo dos sillas se sentó en una --mira, se turnan --dijo cuando Ron se hubo sentado junto a él

Efectivamente, se turnaban… Eras tiraba un golpe que le daba de lleno en la cara a Yafeu, dejándole un círculo carmín en el ojo, después Yafeu le reventaba el labio a Eras… era el turno del pelirrojo y daba un gancho al hígado, después Yafeu le sacaba todo el aire a Eras… era el turno del pelirrojo y ahora le rompía la nariz a su hermano, el moreno le regresaba el golpe y le daba justo en el ojo izquierdo… cayeron a la tierra, Yafeu sobre Eras, le rompió la nariz, se giraron, ahora Eras lo golpeó en la cara… Harry los miraba interesado

--Harry y el… --Ginny se detuvo en seco al ver a sus hijos tramados en golpes

--Ven amor… --Harry sentó a Ginny sobre sus piernas

--Harry, has algo…

--No amor, déjalos que solucionen sus problemas, si intervengo solo lo retrasaré, además… mira… hasta en eso se turnan --comentó interesado en la pelea

--Se van a matar

Harry la abrazó y volvió a ver la pelea… los dos chicos ya se habían puesto de pie, parecían cansados, Yafeu le reventó aún más la boca a Eras, el pelirrojo levantó la mano y algo brilló en la punta de sus dedos… Harry movió ligeramente su varita y ambos muchachos parecieron ser atados por cuerdas invisibles…

--Estaba muy bien Eras… pero así no es justo y lo sabe --comentó acercándose a sus hijos, Ginny los miraba muy molesta --Ahora vayan cambiarse para la cena, y piensen en un buen pretexto, que sea creíble, para que yo no los castigue en navidad --agregó moviendo de nuevo su varita, los muchachos se vieron libres, se dirigieron una mirada fulminante y entraron a la casa…

El pretexto fue tan creíble que hasta Ginny desistió de castigarlos, o en verdad Harry la convenció argumentando que era navidad… Eras y Yafeu parecieron haber hecho las paces porque en la cena se llevaron como si nada hubiera pasado…

El 27 de diciembre, solo Tonks, que ya tenía 4 meses de embarazo, Ginny de 3 meses y Hermione, quien hasta donde pensaba no estaba embarazada, estaban en casa de la segunda, preparando una fiesta solo por estar juntos… todos los demás habían decidido una excursión al callejón Diagon…

-- ¡He… en casa! --Un extraño y frío grito llenó la mansión Potter

Ginny se asomó por una ventana en la cocina, un escalofrío la recorrió al ver al tétrico sujeto, en el patio…

--Ginny ¿Qué pasa? --Hermione llegaba corriendo al escuchar el grito de terror que inconcientemente Ginny había lanzado

--Mi… mi… mira --Tartamudeó Ginny señalando al exterior… Hermione se acercó a la ventana, ahogó un grito al ver a un gran hombre, mediría algunos dos metros, extremadamente pálido sin rastro de cabello o bello alguno, sus ojos eran oscuridad pura, estaba cubierto por una delgada túnica negra, en el rostro tenía dibujada una horrible mueca que quizá quería asemejar una sonrisa… en ese momento llegaba Tonks

-- ¿ocurre algo?

--No importa lo que pase, no salgan… --Hermione sujetó fuertemente su varita y se dirigió a la puerta --No ha de ser peor que Voldemort --murmuró intentando dibujar una sonrisa, movió su varita y una comadreja plateada se formó, después de pedirle fuera por Ron, salió al patio… Tonks y Ginny se miraron asustadas

-- ¿Qué buscas? --Gruñó Hermione

Pero el sujeto no le contestó… un rayo negro se impactó en Hermione arrojándola varios metros atrás, antes de que la castaña pudiera ponerse de pie otro rayo le impactó el hombro provocándole una gran herida y dejándole inutilizado el brazo de la varita

--Nectusempra --Gritó Ginny, el rayo salió de la varita de la pelirroja y se impactó en la espalda del sujeto, provocándole una gran cortada en la túnica, pero nada más… el hombre esbozó algo que parecía sonrisa y al levantarse un rayo impactó de lleno en Ginny arrojándola unos metros y dejándola inconciente al momento…

--Nooo, Ginny --gritó desesperada Hermione --estás… --las lágrimas le empezaron a salir e intentó pararse, pero un rayo que no supo de donde llegó la desmayó, Tonks tuvo el mismo resultado, quedó inconciente al primer ataque del extraño sujeto sin siquiera romper su túnica…

-- ¡DESGRACIAADOOO! --El grito de Umi estaba lleno de ira, no se dio cuenta cuando se transformó, en ese momento su velocidad aumentó considerablemente, por lo que se adelantó del grupo que llegaba corriendo desde la casa…

El sujeto intentó sonreír y antes de lanzar un rayo negro a Tam, a quien le rodeaba una extraña aura esmeralda, desapareció… Eras detuvo el hechizo y siguió corriendo… Umi llegó a donde estaba Tonks, cayó de rodillas junto a ella, de esos extraños ojos negros caían lágrimas de dolor, mientras acariciaba lentamente a su madre…

--Las llevaremos a San Mungo, no te preocupes --Remus le había colocado una mano en el hombro, después desapareció…

Harry llevó a sus hijos con Molly, aunque no querían quedarse, no tuvieron más remedio y ordenándoles que no intentaran ir al hospital, miró significativamente a Tam, desapareció…

En San Mungo, Ron, Remus y los chicos del futuro lo esperaban en la sala de espera, en cuanto llegó lo primero que hizo fue asegurarse que Faride y Eras estuvieran bien, afortunadamente los chicos no sentían nada fuera de lo normal… en cambio Umi, parecía demasiado afectado… en eso un medimago se acercó y pidió hablar con Remus… Umi miraba expectante el semblante de su padre, unos segundos después Remus empalideció, su semblante cambió drásticamente y siguió al sanador… Umi comenzó a llorar terriblemente, unos truenos se escucharon atronadoramente por todo el hospital, nadie comprendió su procedencia, bueno, solo unos cuantos chicos… Kalid abrazó a Umi, el chico respiraba agitado, se puso de pie violentamente, la chica lo imitó e intentó abrazarlo nuevamente… Umi se zafó del abrazo, se giró hacia ella y emitió un sonido tenebroso, abrió la boca para gritar pero solo un sonido sordo salió, sus colmillos estaban extremadamente largos, sus ojos… sus ojos estaban totalmente negros no parecían reflejar emoción alguna, parecían no tener vida, sin embargo, Kalid pudo asegurar que estaban inyectados de furia, de impotencia... de nuevo… intentó besarlo, pero Umi la rechazó e incluso la empujó hacia atrás

--De nuevo… de nuevo --su voz había enronquecido, no dejaba de llorar --Yo, no debí… se suponía que la iba a cuidar… ¡Se lo prometí! --Gritó destrozado, era una escena extraña… Harry pudo asegurar no haber visto jamás una imagen al menos, de un vampiro con esa apariencia… Umi volvía a llorar, sus compañeros hacían lo mismo --Fue mi culpa, no debí… no debí haberme ido a divertir… se lo prometí, yo lo prometí… --La voz se le quebraba, sollozaba de rodillas en el piso

En ese momento llegó Remus, parecía haber llorado, pero lo impactó ver a Umi así

--Umi…

El chico hizo una señal con la cabeza indicando que lo había escuchado, sin embargo, no levantó la mirada… seguía lamentándose, llorando, deseando morir… Remus dejó correr unas lágrimas y deshizo sus pasos… unos minutos después regresaba

--Umi, tu madre quiere verte --dijo Remus arrodillándose junto al chico

--No… no me toques --Umi lo rechazó y se paró abruptamente…

--Umi --lo llamó Remus

El chico comenzó a caminar… a correr, quería huir, quería alejarse de todo, de nuevo él había provocado… de nuevo…

-- ¡Eh, fenómeno, párate ahí! --Gritó Eras poniéndose de pie… Harry al escucharlo se molestó, pero antes de poder reprenderlo, el pelirrojo corría hacia Umi

--Tranquilízate papá… así nos llevamos, nosotros --comentó Faride

--Pero… --Dijo Harry todavía molesto

--Entre fenómenos nos podemos destrozar… --Agregó Marzul

--Pero nunca nos haremos daño --Completó Kalid

--Que más fenómenos, que hablar con culebritas, poder hacer magia sin varita, que el color de nuestros ojos y cabello cambien sin ser metamorfomagos, porque nuestra magia despierte cada vez más y para colmo de todo ser hijos de Harry Potter… incluso me atrevería a decir que somos más fenómenos que Umi, que es mitad vampiro y mitad mago, hijo de un licántropo que en luna llena no se transforma y de una metamorfomaga descendiente de la noble y no sé qué más familia Black --Enumeró Yafeu con su característica sonrisa

Harry no pudo contestar porque en ese momento llegaba Umi y accedía a hablar con su madre…

--Pasa hijo… --Tonks le sonreía tristemente

Umi entró en la habitación, sin poder evitar llorar…

--Tu padre me dijo como te había afectado… ¿lo sabías verdad? --inquirió Tonks en casi un susurro

--sí, pero yo prometí… te prometí que lo evitaría --sollozó el rubio

--No creo que me hayas prometido nada, Umi --comentó Tonks mirando con una débil sonrisa al muchacho

Umi levantó rápidamente la cabeza y la miró, Tonks no se inmutó al ver la apariencia de su hijo

--Si me lo hubieras prometido, yo te lo habría dicho… Umi, tu hermana iba a morir cuando naciera… tenía una malformación congénita de corazón y pulmón… no se podía hacer nada por ella

--Pero… te dolía demasiado y yo pensé…

--Claro que me dolía, y siempre me va a doler… porque era mi hija… la amaba Umi… --Tonks empezó a llorar, el chico se acercó a ella y la abrazó, la metamorfomaga levantó la cabeza y miró a su hijo -- Algunas cosas no se pueden cambiar… hijo… ¿No puedes controlar todavía la metamorfosis? --Preguntó intentando sonreír

--Eeehh mmmm… yo… --el chico empezó a tartamudear --eeee… no, muy fácil… en… situaciones… eee… especiales --terminó Umi visiblemente nervioso, Tonks sonrió y se quedó dormida… el chico la besó en la frente y salió de la habitación un poco más tranquilo… -- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estaba así? --Preguntó una vez que hubo llegado con Kalid

--Supuse que te habrías dado cuenta --le contestó la chica

--Me pregunto cuando podré volver a la normalidad --comentó pensativo

-- ¿estás bien Umi? --Inquirió preocupado Remus

El chico se giró hacia su padre y le contestó un poco triste --Sí, no te preocupes

-- ¿eres metamorfomago? --preguntó Harry interesado

--No… ésta transformación es de… bueno de… --tartamudeó de nuevo Umi

--De chupa sangre --le ayudó Kalid, y después lo besó sonriente...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vaya, me ha quedado algo largo... jejeje, bueno espero recibir sus REVIEWS, quiero reviews jajjajaajaj besos y les agradezco de antemano los REVIEWS... por cierto, dos capitulos más y llegamos al final,...

_besos Sion-Allegra_

_P.D. Dejen señales de vida_


	29. ¿Correo muggle?

_Bueno, todos sabemos a quien le pertenece Harry Potter... a JK Rowling y alguna parte a la WB... me pregunto si alguien lo leerá  
_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Hoooola, gracias por los RR :D una aclaración antes… SEISHIRO aquí se responde tu pregunta jejeje… y como se adapta para el capitulo, porque ahora el director es Remus Lupin que cambió las reglas y porque soy de México, y la fuerza de la costumbre gana, jejeje los chicos no volverán a clases en año nuevo como especifica Rowling sino hasta el 10 de enero jajajaja, nada más para que no se asusten… NICOLE POTTER, vaya que tienes suerte jejejeje... yo también deseo una familia grande, pero que sea como la de Harry jejeje y Hermione no va a ser mamá... HERMLILS, de hecho sí, Eras me encanta casi tanto como Tam jejeeje... bueno creo que lo mejor es que deje de balbucear y les deje el PENULTIMO capitulo jejeje disfrutenlo**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------

El perder siempre duele, no importa si es un juguete, un labial, el autobús, o simplemente a un cachorro con el que nos habíamos encariñado mucho, el dolor es dolor, no importa el ángulo desde donde se mire, pero existen grados, cuando somos pequeños y perdemos nuestro juguete favorito en verdad nos duele, pero con otro juguete olvidamos el anterior, en la adolescencia perder el labial que le gustó a aquel chico de bonitos ojos, no es tanto dolor, sino, más bien una desesperación por gustarle al chico así que nos buscamos uno de tono parecido, quién no ha llorado al perder al cachorrito más lindo y juguetón, aquí no nos ha importado la edad, sinceramente más de alguno lo ha hecho, y qué me dicen de la impotencia que nos invade al perder el autobús y más cuando sabemos que el próximo pasará en 20 minutos o que no habrá otro, e íbamos a una cita muy importante de la que depende nuestro futuro, eso sí duele, o perder el promedio y por ende la beca con la que pretendías superarte, quizá duela más que el autobús… pero… pero el perder a un ser querido no tiene comparación, es un dolor con el que no deseas vivir, sentir que también mueres por dentro es insoportable, pero… el dolor de una madre, cuando pierde a su hijo es más grande, saber que tú ayudaste a que ese ser naciera y después ver impotente como te lo arrebatan, como apagan el existir de alguien que tiene mucho por delante… pero… pero¿qué hacer cuando ni siquiera lo has conocido?, cuando no te dejan tenerlo entre tus brazos y escucharlo decirte "mamá", solo quieres morir junto con él ¿y cuando uno de tus hijos se culpa de la muerte?… para Tonks, o mejor dicho para Nimphadora Lupin fue un golpe muy duro, el perder a su pequeña de tan solo 4 meses de gestación, el saber que se ha ahorrado mucho sufrimiento, en parte apaga el dolor, pero, sin embargo, sientes que algo te quema por dentro… y después, te enteras que tu hijo se culpa de la muerte de la pequeña a la que ansiaba conocer¿cómo debes sentirte?, sabes que él no tuvo nada que ver, el destino de esa niña no era vivir… entra a la habitación dónde estás, en cuanto pone un pie dentro, comienza a llorar… todo lo que ha sufrido en el transcurso de su vida lo ha hecho un hombre, y ver llorar a un hombre, aunque es un acto normal, es difícil, realmente difícil… no queda otra opción que hacerte la fuerte y consolar a tu pequeño, a tu hijo que se siente culpable, a ese hombre de tan solo 15 años... quieres mostrarle que lo que pasó fue lo mejor, que si hubiera llegado a vivir tan solo unas horas habría sufrido demasiado¿pero cómo se lo dices cuando te estás muriendo por dentro?... Tonks levantó la mirada, el ver a su hijo llorando en silencio totalmente destrozado, le hizo tomar fuerzas de flaqueza… recordó a la pequeña, tendría el cabello oscuro como ella, sus otros hijos se parecían a su esposo, Jho castaño, Ally de cabello dorado, Umi rubio, casi platinado… sonrió triste al ver que su hijo también era metamorfomago, su metamorfosis estaba alterada, el color de su cabello no había cambiado, pero sus ojos… sus ojos reflejaban tristeza… estaban completamente negros… le sonrió, lo abrazó y lo consoló entre sus brazos…

Los días pasaban lentamente, el dolor era imposible de eliminar, pero se lograba aminorar al saber que en unos años tendría otro hijo, Umi seguía triste, no lograba volver a la normalidad…

La casa Potter era un increíble desastre, estaba llena de gritos, uno que otro llanto, y lo más importante, risas… muchas risas…

Esa mañana, por fortuna el desayuno había pasado sin mayor problema que un plato roto por manos de Harry… Ginny estaba limpiando la cocina, las chicas limpiaban arriba, y los chicos por fortuna estaban en una habitación, quien sabe en cual… Harry leía el profeta en la sala cuando Eras se acercó a él

--Papá

--Dime Eras --dijo Harry levantando la mirada del periódico, lo dobló y colocó junto a él, mientras Eras se sentaba enfrente

--Yo… este… es necesario que… que, Faride y yo volvamos a Hogwarts --tartamudeó el pelirrojo

--Sí --fue el monosílabo que el chico obtuvo como respuesta… Harry lo miró muy serio

--Fa y yo, ya terminamos el colegio y… si nos quedamos aquí podríamos ayudar a mamá y a Tam con su magia para…

--Ginny está embarazada, su magia se descontrola y no volverá a enfrentarse en una pelea, Tam puede ir a Hogwarts, y ustedes volverán al colegio el 10 de enero --finiquitó Harry

--Pero papá…

--Eras, sabes que no me gustan los peros… tú y tu hermana volverán a Hogwarts

--Nosotros ya sabemos todo lo de clases… es injusto para el resto, Grifindor ganará la copa de las casas injustamente

--Volverán a Hogwarts, es mi última palabra…

--Eres demasiado injusto padre… --Eras estaba muy molesto, Harry lo miró serio…

Una lucha de furiosas esmeraldas explotó, se tendió un silencio incómodo en la sala, pero solo duró unos segundos…

-- PAPAAAAAAAAAAAAÁ

Un grito se escuchó desde la planta superior, Harry desvió la mirada de los furiosos ojos de su hijo hacia las escaleras

--PAPAAAAAAAAAAAAÁ

--Por merlín¿Qué estarán haciendo? --se preguntó Harry

--Papá --otro grito lo llamaba

-- ¿no saben otra palabra? --se lamentó Harry llevándose las manos a la cabeza

Eras sonrió

--Papá --Mah llegaba corriendo con algo en la mano

--Eras, hazme un favor… sube a ver que están haciendo tus hermanos

--Bien, pero…

--Después lo discutimos ¿te parece?

Eras asintió y sin más remedio subió los escalones

-- ¿qué pasa Mah?

--Mira papá… llegó esto, estaba en el buzón --la niña le tendió un sobre a Harry

-- ¿Correo muggle?

--Sí

--Bien Mah, gracias --Harry tomó el sobre --Familia Potter --murmuró Harry leyendo el dorso del sobre, sorprendido lo abrió y comenzó a leer --Bla, bla, bla , bla… invitar, bla, bla, apreciable familia bla, bla… boda… bla… --Se detuvo de golpe¿había leído la palabra boda?, se regresó hasta el encabezado de la carta y comenzó de nuevo --Ve… Ver… --no creyó lo que estaba leyendo --Ver-non y Pe-tu-nia Durs-ley --murmuró sorprendido --se complacen en invitar a usted y a su apreciable familia, a la boda de su hijo Dudley Dursley, el día… ¡UN MOMENTO! --guardó silencio, miró a su hija y se dirigió a la cocina --Ginny

--dime amor… --La pelirroja dejó de limpiar la mesa y le sonrió a su esposo

--Lee esto por favor… --Pidió Harry extendiendo la carta a Ginny, ella la tomó extrañada, lo miró y después leyó --Vernon y Petunia Dursley… ¿no son tus tíos Harry? --Ginny levantó la vista de la hoja y miró a Harry

Harry asintió rápidamente y la invitó a que siguiera leyendo

--se complacen en invitar a usted y a su apreciable familia… ¿apreciable familia? --Se preguntó para sí --a la boda de su hijo Dudley Dursley, el día 6 de enero del presente año, esperamos su grata asistencia a partir de las doce medio día en el número 4 de Privet Drive… --leyó el párrafo dos veces más y después fue al pie de página… --por favor confirme su asistencia para que les sean enviados los pases necesarios… confirme al número… Harry, tenemos una boda en unos días… --Ginny le sonrió

--Pero… pero --balbuceó el moreno

-- ¿Cuántos pases pediré?

-- ¿Quieres ir? --preguntó cauteloso

--Claro, no vamos a una fiesta desde…

--Navidad --la interrumpió Harry

--No… a una fiesta de verdad, tengo tantas ganas de bailar, de comprarme una túnica nue… no, será un vestido, zapatillas…

--Pero Gin, es la boda de… yo no tengo ganas de volver a ver a mis tíos, de seguro tía Marge estará ahí y ellos… y…

--HARRY JAMES POTTER

Harry se calló de inmediato al escuchar el grito de Ginny, Mah que iba a entrar se regresó rápidamente

--No me llevas a una fiesta desde… desde ¡NUESTRA BODA! --Exclamó alarmada Ginny

--No creo que a tía Petunia le agrade la idea de enviarnos… catorce pases --Condescendió Harry

--Pues que no vayan --Le sonrió Ginny

--Quemarían la casa, Ginny y si van… --se adelantó Harry y con un atisbo de esperanza agregó --quemarían la boda

--Te amo cariño --Ginny lo abrazó y le dio un efusivo beso en la boca --iré a hablar por teléfono y si tu tía accede a enviarnos catorce… ¿no crees que Ron y Hermione quieran ir? --se giró antes de salir de la cocina

--No creo que sea bueno, no sé como nos soportarán mis tíos a nosotros --comentó apagado

--Bueno, iré a hablar, y si accede tu tía a enviarnos los catorce pases, hoy mismo iremos al Londres muggle --dijo a gran rapidez y salió de la cocina

Harry se dejó caer en una silla justo en el momento en que llegaba Ron

--Hola amigo, cómo estás

--No muy bien…

--Y eso por qué

--Hoy llegó una carta… una invitación a la boda de Dudley

-- ¿de tu primo?

--Sí, y tu hermana ya está con un pie en Londres para comprar todo --Comentó cubriéndose la cara con las manos --No te burles --agregó al escuchar a su amigo riendo

--Harry, los van a enviar mañana --Ginny entraba con una radiante sonrisa --Hola Ron --saludó a su hermano con un beso en la mejilla --Iré a decirles a todos que iremos a Londres, Ron dile a Hermione para que nos acompañe --Ginny besó a Harry --Anda ve --Ordenó mirando seria a Ron que solo la miraba… el pelirrojo suspiró y se levantó, entonces Ginny salió como un vendaval de la cocina --Doce… --empezó Harry en tono lastimero, Ron se detuvo en el marco de la puerta y divertido lo miró --son las nueve de la mañana, nos iremos a las nueve y treinta… siete varones, tardaremos una hora si el que empieza es Sid… cinco mujeres, si les doy una hora a cada una… tendré ocho horas de martirio… ¡por merlín, son doce! --se lamentó Harry --ocho de las chicas y una de los chicos… nueve horas de compras

--Te faltan las que tarde Hermione, que aunque no vaya a ir a una boda, querrá comprar algo --comentó Ron con sorna

Harry lo miró asustado

--Más lo que tarde Ginny, y seguramente querrá que compre algo yo también, y sin contar el regalo… Ron --Suplicó Harry

--Lo siento compañero, yo… yo… tengo… yo tengo práctica --Mintió Ron

--Voy a llorar --sollozó Harry, Ron rió ante el comentario de su amigo --Me van a dejar en la ruina

En la planta superior se escuchó un ajetreo de pies y Ron sonrió antes de agregar: -- No llores amigo, voy por Hermione, creo que ya se van a ir --se despidió Ron con una carcajada que Harry pudo escuchar hasta cuando el pelirrojo llegó a su casa…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era un centro comercial enorme, elevadores de cristal que subían y bajaban a gran velocidad los diez pisos de tiendas, hermosas fuentes en medio de hermosas bancas de piedra tallada… todos tenían una gran sonrisa dibujada en la cara, bueno, todos a excepción de Harry que se lamentaba…

--Harry, las chicas y yo iremos a buscar los vestidos, tú lleva a los chicos para que compren un traje, tú también cómprate uno… --Ginny le sonrió y sin esperar respuesta tomó camino

--Harry¿te molestaría encargarte de Ro y Leo?

--No Hermione, descuida… mientras se porten bien

--Claro -- la castaña le sonrió y corrió tras su amiga

Harry miró a su alrededor, era un mundo de gente que corría, caminaba, comía…

--Papá… por ahí hay una tienda de ropa… --Eras le señalaba hacia la izquierda, Harry lo miró unos segundos y comenzó a caminar… se aseguró de tomar bien la mano de Tam, Mai caminaba a su lado, Sid y Jim iban delante de él, los demás lo seguían atrás… a los pocos minutos llegaron a una elegante tienda de trajes de primera clase, era un lugar bastante amplio, habían sillones de piel cobriza tan solo entrar, algunas plantas elegantemente distribuidas, estaba pintado en tonos cafés y dorados que le daban un aire aristocrático… en cuanto pusieron un pie dentro una elegante mujer se les acercó, Harry seguía lamentándose, por lo que Eras se encargó de pedir lo que necesitaban, la señorita le sonrió pícaramente causando que el pelirrojo se sonrojara, después miró a Tam…

-- ¿Tú también necesitas un traje pequeño? --Le sonrió cariñosamente, Tam lejos de inhibirse le regresó la sonrisa y asintió

--Papá¿estás bien? --Preguntó el pelirrojo

--Sí Eras, yo solo… sí… ¿aún no se acerca algún empleado?

--Señor, tengo éste traje blanco para su pequeño, con esos ojos le quedará muy bien… disculpe, soy Elba y le atenderé

--Sí, mucho gusto… Tam ¿te gusta el traje? --Harry miró a su hijo menor, la mujer le sonrió al niño y de la mano lo llevó hasta los probadores --Eras¿y los demás?

--Están viendo la ropa

Unos minutos después Tam regresó con un traje de un hermoso blanco azulado, los ojos le resaltaban de forma tétrica, Harry lo miró sonriente… no podía negar que se miraba bien, en ese momento Eras se acercaba con unos trajes en las manos, cuando miró a Tam perdió el color, los trajes cayeron al piso y él no pudo despegar la vista del niño, Harry lo miró extrañado mientras Elba recogía los trajes de Eras

--He, papá ¿te parece bien éste traje? --Yafeu se acercaba sonriente blandiendo en alto un traje naranja con corbata y faja amarillas canario, pero se detuvo junto a Eras, miró a Tam y después a su padre --No… no… no irás a comprarle ese traje --Pidió Yafeu mirando aterrado a Harry

--Tam¿que te parece si te pruebas uno de otro color? --suplicó Eras mirando al niño

-- ¿Qué te pasa Eras? --Preguntó el pequeño

--No… no nada, solo que… que… --intentó inventar el pelirrojo

--Lo vas a ensuciar muy rápido y cómo que no te queda bien, te ves pálido pequeño… deberías asolearte más seguido --salvó hábilmente Yafeu

Tam le sonrió y se fue con Elba a buscar más trajes, Yafeu suspiró al igual que Eras, el pelirrojo intentó alejarse rápidamente pero…

--Eras Potter --Llamó Harry

--Demonios, debería aprender a Yafeu, ni cuenta me di cuando se perdió --murmuró Eras entre dientes mientras lentamente daba media vuelta hacia su padre -- ¿sí?

--Explícame lo de hace un momento --Exigió el adulto

--solo me impresioné y…

--Eras

--bien, bien --dijo derrotado el chico --solo a mí me puede pasar esto, a nadie más, solo yo me meto en éstos líos, debería aprender a controlar mis emociones --masculló para sí el pelirrojo --papá, supongo que te habrás dado cuenta de que… bueno yo… quiero mucho a mis hermanos, a todos… pero con Tam siento algo especial, no sé, cuando era pequeño él me defendió muchas veces, incluso se atribuyó cosas que ameritaban la palmeta --Eras miró directamente a los ojos de su padre --quizá porque nos conocimos antes --le sonrió Eras --y...

Un escándalo proveniente de la otra punta del establecimiento interrumpió al chico, se escuchaban varios gritos, mezclados entre risas y leves maldiciones --me salvaron una vez más --murmuró Eras --voy a ver que pasa --Y antes de que Harry pudiera detenerlo corrió hacia el escándalo

Harry lo miró correr, estaba seguro que algo le ocultaba, había sido demasiado el verlos petrificarse solo por ver a Tam con un traje blanco, aunque, debía admitir que se miraba un tanto tétrico, pero no era para tanto… se dio por vencido, Eras no regresaba, miró a su alrededor y optó por tomar un traje negro de corbata esmeralda que había al fondo… tomó el traje y fue a los probadores… unos minutos después tenía el traje puesto y se miraba al espejo

--Demasiado elegante para la boda de Dudley --Se decía girando frente al espejo --pero así le demostraré a tía Marge que no soy ningún holgazán… --escuchó un ligero murmullo en el exterior --aunque de hecho no tengo que demostrarle nada a esa mujer… --un ruido extraño pero era leve, debía ser en la tienda de enseguida --me extraña que me hayan invitado… --una ligera explosión se escuchó a lo lejos --y más aún que haya accedido a enviar tantos pases… --un grito ahogado de mujer en la lejanía --¿cómo se habrán enterado de mi dirección --esuchó una ligera explosión --bueno supongo que será mejor que salga para ver que opinan los muchachos --varios cracks leves se escucharon -- ¿ habrá alguna fiesta o inauguración? --Se preguntó Harry, giró lentamente la perilla de la puerta y la empujó hacia fuera, la puerta se abrió con una lentitud maravillosa -- ¿y bien que les pare…? --Harry se quedó petrificado en el umbral del probador, sintió la boca extraordinariamente seca… eran al menos diez ¿aurores?, miró alrededor, parecía que una bomba atómica hubiera explotado en la tienda, todo estaba destruido, de algunos maniquíes salía humo, los sillones estaban quemados, escaparates rotos y negros, trajes o lo que debían ser trajes eran plastas irreconocibles por aquí y por allá… y… y en medio de todo aquello nueve chicos con ropas destrozadas y quemadas… sintió que algo palpitaba sobre su ojo derecho, un hombre muy serio, alto y rubio de ojos negros se acercó a él, mientras tres magos arreglaban el desorden de la tienda, una vez que dos magos hubieran sellado el local y otros cinco modificaban memorias…

--Señor Potter --Afirmó el hombre

Harry asintió lentamente y miró al sujeto

--Señor Potter… soy el agente Ernest August March, del departamento de magia accidental en menores de edad…

-- ¿Accidental? --preguntó Harry tratando de comprender lo que acababa de escuchar

--Sí, señor Potter así es… verá… registramos magia, de James, Sirius, Remus, Maitreya y Tamar Potter, al igual que de Ron y León Weasley, dos actividades más pero no tenemos registros --Harry miró fulminantemente a sus hijos pero más explícitamente o eso sintió él, a Eras --debió ser alguna combinación de las demás… estamos seguros que fue accidental señor Potter, ya que siendo sus hijos es lógico que no rompan las reglas, además de que no hubo uso de varita, hubo un registro más poderoso sobre… --el hombre miró su pergamino --sobre, Tamar Potter, señor Potter… esperamos que se asegure que no vuelva a suceder

--Descuide --Harry tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo enorme para despegar sus mandíbulas

Veinte minutos después, durante los cuales, los chicos no movieron un solo músculo y Harry trató de tranquilizarse para no explotar en ese lugar, todo volvió a la normalidad… lentamente y sin despegar la vista de los nueve muchachos que atemorizados se arrejuntaban en medio, se acercó y se paró frente a Eras, quien tuvo que hacer acopio de todo su espíritu Grifindor para no desviar la mirada

--Papá… --intentó explicar Eras

--Excelente argumento para no volver a Hogwarts --murmuró Harry mirando al pelirrojo

Eras sintió un pinchazo en el pecho, una furia crecía rápidamente, pero continuó mirando a su padre con respeto

--Papá… --esta vez era Yafeu el que intentaba interceder

--Aquí no, cuando lleguemos a casa, Ron León a ustedes también los quiero ver en casa… tienen quince minutos para escoger un traje --siseó Harry, y todos inmediatamente corrieron a buscar el dichoso traje -- ¿Tienes tu traje Tamar?

Tam sintió un escalofrío poco agradable al escuchar su nombre

--Sí papá, está sobre el mostrador --indicó el pequeño

--Ron, León --llamó Harry

-- ¿Sí tío? --respondieron al unísono los hermanos

--Les encargo a Tamar, no salgan de la tienda --dijo Harry caminando en dirección a donde Sid y Jim discutían

Tam, miró a su alrededor maravillado de lo que la magia podía hacer, cuando se giró miró una enorme tienda de juguetes y frente al ventanal mayor se exhibía un gran póster de un videojuego que le llamó mucho la atención, y sin decir algo se encaminó… Ro volteó a ver a Tam, pero se dio cuenta que el niño estaba unos pasos fuera de la tienda, y con lo "especial" que era su tío… se apresuró a detenerlo…

--Creí haberles dicho que no salieran --la terriblemente seria voz de Harry los detuvo

--Tío Harry yo… yo… --tartamudeó Ro

--entra a la tienda Ron --ordenó Harry, el niño lo obedeció rápidamente --Tamar, vuelve a la tienda

--Pero papá, yo ya tengo el traje y usted también¿podemos ir a la juguetería?

Harry lo miró sorprendido --Tamar entra a la tienda

--Pero usted dijo que después me compraría un juguete --musitó Tam haciendo un mohín

-- ¿Crees que después de lo has hecho mereces un juguete? --murmuró Harry, su tono era peligroso

--Yo no he hecho nada --gruñó Tam a punto de una rabieta

--Tu magia era el registro más poderoso Tamar… entra a la tienda

En ese momento llegaba Eras --Tam obedece --pidió el pelirrojo, Harry lo miró un segundo y volvió a ver al niño, pero Tam no tenía intención de obedecer, se dejó caer en el piso, cruzó las piernas y los brazos y con una sonrisa muy extraña miró fulminantemente a Harry…

--Ponte de pie Tamar, no tengo la suficiente paciencia para soportar una de tus rabietas

--NOOOOO --Gritó Tam, los ojos le brillaron en un tono dorado… Eras lo miró estupefacto y después miró a su padre, quien parecía adquirir un extraño tono morado

-- ¿Pa… papá? --preguntó cauteloso Eras… Harry ya había metido una mano en su bolsillo, el pelirrojo sabía que ahí traía la varita ¿pero se arriesgaría a usarla en medio de tanto muggle?

--Tamar, no pienso repetirlo --la voz de Harry era metálica, sus ojos demostraban una furia increíble

--Tam… --Eras se había acercado a levantar al niño antes de que algo pasara, pero Harry lo detuvo

--Ponte de pie, ahora mismo TAMAR --Gruñó Harry

--NOOOOO DEJEME EN PAZ --gritó Tam y se tiró en el piso boca arriba… se retorcía como un pez recién salido del agua, golpeaba el piso con los puños de las manos y tiraba patadas intentando darle a algo, comenzó a llorar y gritar algo sobre injusticia y maltrato infantil, sin embargo Harry lo miró bastante serio, Eras estaba anonadado

--Eras¿tus hermanos ya tiene los trajes?, ya pasaron quince minutos --preguntó Harry con voz pausada, mirando atentamente a Tam que seguía en el piso --Eras --insistió al no obtener respuesta

--Eh… sí, ya… --balbuceó el chico

--Iré a pagar… vigila a Tamar…

Eras lo miró pero no dijo nada, intento acercarse al niño pero no pudo, las personas que pasaban por ahí miraban asombradas al pequeño y murmuraban al pasar, Harry entró más serio aún a la tienda, sacó su tarjeta de crédito y pagó los trajes, unos minutos después, salía con bolsas que le dio a Eras, miró a Tam y se arrodilló a su lado, Eras contuvo la respiración… Harry atrapó los frenéticos brazos de Tam y los puso sobre su pecho, Tam abrió los ojos y miró directamente a los de su padre, dejó de llorar y patalear, solo miró las dos esmeraldas que parecían hipnotizarlo… Sid, Jim, Rem y Mai estaban acostumbrados a ver eso, por lo que se sentaron en el piso, lo más seguro era que tardaran un mínimo de diez minutos, era la única forma de que Tam dejara las rabietas… el niño miraría directamente a los ojos a su padre sin decir nada, su padre tendría las manos del niño en su pecho para que sintiera su respiración y se tranquilizara, después, Tam parpadeaba y se ponía de pie, continuaban con lo que estaban haciendo, llegaban a la casa, su padre sermoneaba a Tam cinco minutos y lo mandaba a su habitación… siempre era lo mismo… ¡ah, pero que ellos hicieran algo así!... su padre los ponía de pie a la fuerza, iban a un lugar oculto, se desaparecían a su casa y se armaba la de Dios padre… Eras y Yafeu solo miraban, Ro y Leo estaban junto a sus primos en el piso… media hora después Tam se ponía lentamente de pie, tomaba la mano que le extendía su padre y seguían su camino hacia la zapatería, que estaba a un lado de la juguetería… miraban los zapatos por fuera, por el aparador, Tam miraba fijamente el póster del videojuego y de vez en cuando sollozaba, Harry lo miró y hasta cierto punto le dio lástima, no estaba acostumbrado a ver que sus hijos desearan algo… suspiró y entraron a la tienda…

A las diez de la noche Harry Potter y compañía salían del centro comercial totalmente atiborrados de bolsas, para su fortuna no muy lejos estaba un callejón, en el cual encogieron sus compras y desaparecieron, para segundos después aparecer en el jardín de la mansión Potter…

--Que pasen buenas noches --se despidió Hermione un tanto titubeante al sentir la tensión

--Hermione, deja a Ron y León dormir en la casa --pidió o casi ordenó Harry

La castaña miró inquisitivamente a sus hijos, pero éstos desviaron la mirada hacia el césped

--Claro Harry, pero por favor mañana me dices que fue lo que hicieron --accedió Hermione, les dio un beso a cada uno de sus hijos y se dirigió a su casa

Sin decir más todos se dirigieron a la mansión Potter, cuando llegaron, los varones soltaron al mismo tiempo las bolsas de compras y en silencio se encaminaron hacia el despacho de Harry

--Tamar, ve por la paleta --ordenó Harry al dejar las bolsas sobre el piso

Las chicas se sorprendieron al escuchar eso, Ginny lo miró atónita, los chicos detuvieron su andar para ver a Harry, quien parecía no tener expresión alguna… Tam sin rechistar se dirigió a la cocina…

Por demás está decir que esa noche no fue una muy agradable, las chicas tuvieron que irse a acostar por órdenes de un Harry muy molesto, Ginny esperó a Harry hasta media noche, hora en la que se desocupó…

Los días siguientes Ginny no tuvo que hacer ni una sola labor, ninguno podía salir de la casa, Ro y Leo iban diario a cumplir el castigo de su tío sin contar con el de su madre, la consola de videojuego, el teléfono, el televisor y demás artilugios que causaran diversión, fueron vetados…

Y ese día... en el que había recibido una carta de las personas que había asegurado no volver a ver… Harry Potter pudo comprobar que el ir a la boda de Dudley, no era una buena idea…

-------------------------------------------

**EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO ES EL FINAL MUAJAJAJAJA, ESTOY CONCIENTE DE QUE A MÁS DE ALGUNO NO LE VA A GUSTAR, PERO ASÍ ERA DESDE TRES GENERACIONES DE GRANDES MAGOS... ASÍ QUE LES RECOMIENDO PIENSEN EN LO MISMO INAUDITO QUE SE LES OCURRA PARA QUE NO LOS TOME TAN DE SORPRESA ****y me dicen vale¿les dejo una pista?... el capitulo es _UNA BODA, UN DESENLACE Y UN DESPERTAR_**** MUAJAJAJA... ESPERO REVIEWS, SI NO ME SUBEN LA MORAL LO SUFICIENTE CREO ME QUEDO ASÍ JEJEJEJE, ACOSTUMBRO NO TERMINAR LO QUE EMPIEZO JEJEJE... SEÑALES DE VIDA**

_besos Sion-Allegra_

_P.D. Dejen señales de vida_


	30. Una boda, un desenlace y un despertar

_Bueno, todos sabemos a quien le pertenece Harry Potter... a JK Rowling y alguna parte a la WB... me pregunto si alguien lo leerá  
_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

HOOOLA, LES AGRADEZCO QUE HAYAN LLEGADO HASTA AQUÍ, QUE HAYAN SEGUIDO LA HISTORIA, EN VERDAD MUCHAS GRACIAS... **OLGALUCÍA, **EN REALIDAD ESTE CAPITULO NO ES TAN LARGO PERO POR LO MENOS MÁS QUE EL PROMEDIO... CUANDO LO ESCRIBÍ, SI LES SoY SINCERA CASI ME SUELTO A LLORAR Y QUE ES DIFICIL QUE ALGO ASÍ ME PASE... JAJAJAJA BUENO LOS DEJO CON EL ULTIMO CAPITULO, ESPERO QUE ME DIGAN QUE LES PARECIÓ :)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-- ¡NO!

--Pero…

--He dicho que no y esa es mi última palabra, será mejor que lo dejes por la paz

--No es justo

--En la vida nada lo es

--Pero es que…

--Es que nada, mejor ve a…

--NO, YA ME CANSÉ DE QUE ME TRATES COMO A UN BEBÉ…

--No importa la edad que tengas, siempre seré tu padre y me respetarás

--TÚ NO ME RESPETAS

-- ¿Cuándo te he faltado al respeto?

--AHORA LO HACES… NO TOMAS EN CUENTA MI OPINIÓN

--No te permito me sigas hablando en ese tono

--NO ME IMPORTA LO QUE ME PERMITAS, YA ME HARTASTE CON ESA MALDITA ACTITUD QUE SOLO REFLEJA EL QUE QUIERES DOMINAR TODO A TU ALREDEDOR

Harry levantó a gran velocidad la mano, Eras le mantuvo fieramente la mirada…

--Solo me preocupo por ti… por SU seguridad --Murmuró Harry, bajó la mano antes de que se impactara en la mejilla del chico, dio media vuelta y salió de la casa…

En la cena, Harry estaba demasiado serio, no hablaba mucho, solo comía…

--Si no quieren volver a Hogwarts no hay problema… ya son mayores de edad…

Faride casi se atraganta al escuchar lo que su padre acababa de decir, Eras intentó decir algo, pero Harry se disculpó, retiró su plato de la mesa y salió del comedor, no sin antes echar una furtiva mirada a Eras quien extrañamente se sintió la peor basura del mundo. Ginny miró a Harry salir, después miró a sus hijos, pero ellos tenían la misma mirada de desconcierto…

-- ¿Eras? --Preguntó Ginny aún con la vista fija en el lugar por donde Harry había salido

El chico miró a su madre pero no dijo nada, al no escuchar respuesta alguna Ginny se giró hacia Eras, el muchacho seguía viendo la puerta del comedor

--Eras Potter

Eras miró a Ginny, suspiró, escondió la cara entre sus manos y se recargó en la mesa

--Baja los codos de la mesa… --le reprendió Ginny

El muchacho la miró, se puso de pie y salió en dirección al despacho de su padre

--Eras, déjalo… está molesto --Ginny detuvo al pelirrojo de un brazo, él la miró y con cuidado quitó la mano de su madre y siguió su camino --Eras --insistió Ginny

--Si lo molesto¿Qué me podría hacer¿Castigarme? --Contestó altivo el chico, Ginny se quedó de a cinco, lo miró sorprendida

-- ¡UN MOMENTO! --Bramó Ginny colocándose rápidamente frente al chico --no…

--lo siento, discúlpame… --Se excusó Eras rodeó a Ginny y siguió su camino

Eras caminó con paso seguro por el pasillo que lo llevaba al despacho, sentía un nudo enorme en la garganta y algo pesado en el estomago, en pocas palabras se sentía fatal… se paró frente a la imponente puerta que le traía muchos recuerdos de su infancia, ninguno era divertido… tomó aire y tocó lentamente a la puerta… no escuchó nada, la abrió con cuidado y asomó la cabeza, Harry estaba tras su escritorio justo frente a la puerta

-- ¿Puedo pasar? --Preguntó Eras en un susurro

Harry levantó la vista del pergamino y miró al chico, después volvió a ver el pergamino, hizo un ligero movimiento con la cabeza que Eras interpretó a su conveniencia… decidido entró y cerró lentamente la puerta tras de sí, se encaminó hacia su padre y se paró tras las sillas… cuando Harry Potter estaba realmente molesto u ofendido había que seguir cierto ritual para evitar el peligro de la fiera herida… así que Eras miró fijamente a su padre tratando de notar cualquier movimiento que le indicara que paso dar… un par de minutos después no hubo ningún movimiento, solo se escuchaba el rasgar de la pluma del patriarca Potter, y eso significaba que no había paso que dar y lo mejor era retroceder antes de ser devorado, pero el pelirrojo se quedó ahí de pie mirando la cabeza de su padre… cinco minutos después Harry levantó la vista del pergamino y miró a Eras, en verdad se miraba molesto, sus ojos tenían un extraño brillo, Eras le mantuvo la mirada por espacio de dos minutos

--Siéntate --susurró Harry

Eras suspiró aliviado, pero el nudo en su garganta se había apretado más y en su estomago parecía haber caído una tonelada, colocó la mano en el respaldo de la silla para rodearla pero la quitó rápidamente al ver que le temblaba. Harry seguía mirándolo inexpresivamente, cuando el chico logró sentarse Harry colocó pergamino, tinta y pluma a su derecha y miró a su hijo, el chico tragó saliva

--Padre… yo… discú…

--No tienes porque disculparte, tienes la edad suficiente como para saber lo que dices Eras

El tono que empleó Harry le dolió al chico, estuvo a punto de llorar, pero logró contenerse

--Soy un ser humano, tengo derecho a equivocarme

--Cierto --contestó cortante el pelinegro

--Papá…

--Tengo mucho trabajo

--Es mentira --farfulló el pelirrojo

Harry lo miró fijamente, esos ojos verdes no demostraban sentimiento alguno

--Necesito que me perdone, me comporté muy mal, le falté al respeto y estoy conciente de que merezco un castigo

--Eres mayor de edad no puedo castigarte… --Eras sintió un pinchazo enorme en el corazón, aunque si era conciente él lo había dicho primero, así que en pocas palabras merecía eso --además, no has hecho nada malo, solo me has dicho la verdad

--Papá por favor… me siento realmente mal…

--Eras, tengo que revisar tareas… por cierto --Harry abrió un cajón y sacó unos pergaminos que le tendió al chico --son los tuyos y los de Faride, no tiene caso que los revise, puedes hacer lo que desees con ellos… ahora por favor, sal que tengo mucho trabajo

El pelirrojo se tragó todo su orgullo y el coraje que sentía y dio media vuelta… Harry lo miró detenidamente, cuando el chico puso la mano sobre la perilla de la puerta, Harry negó lentamente con la cabeza y acomodó de nuevo las cosas para poder seguir trabajando…

--Papá, he venido porque quiero hablar contigo --Eras regresaba hacia su padre, Harry esbozó una ligera sonrisa y levantó la cabeza… taladró con la mirada al chico, pero Eras la mantuvo mientras se acercaba al escritorio…

Al día siguiente en Hogsmade, más específicamente en la casa de los gritos, tres miembros de la familia Lupin desayunaba animadamente…

--Jho¿dónde está Umi? --preguntó Tonks mientras se servía más jugo de naranja

--Debe estar durmiendo… --comentó Jho

--Pero… ¿Allegra por qué no le avisaste?

--Yo le dije mamá, antes de bajar… pero me dijo que no se sentía bien --contestó Ally

Tonks se levantó rápido de la mesa y subió los escalones hacia la habitación que ocupaba el chico… sin tocar entró al cuarto, las gruesas cortinas estaban corridas dando a la habitación una lúgubre oscuridad, Nimphadora prendió el foco…

--APÁGALO --una seca voz le gritó

Tonks se asustó pero apagó el foco casi al instante, aunque antes de hacerlo le pareció ver a Umi en medio de la habitación

-- ¿Umi? --preguntó cautelosa

--yo… yo... ¿si mamá?

--Hijo, Ally dijo que no te sentías bien

--No te preocupes

--Prenderé la luz, está demasiado oscuro

--NO… no por favor… te… tengo migraña y me molesta la luz --tartamudeó el chico volviendo a la cama

Tonks se acercó lentamente a la cama, se empezaba a acostumbrar a la oscuridad

--Umi ¿quieres que te dé algo?

--No mamá, no te preocupes… se pasará en un momento…

--Tus hermanos irán al callejón Diagon, con tu padre, Ron y Harry ¿quieres ir?

--No… --contestó entristecido el rubio

--Umi, no debes sentirte culpable por eso…

--No me siento bien mamá… si no te molesta quisiera dormir un poco

Tonks, aunque no muy convencida salió de la habitación, los niños fueron al callejón Diagon, Ginny y Hermione llegaron a los pocos minutos

-- Qué paz se respira cuando no hay demonios en casa --comentó divertida Tonks mientras colocaba una bandeja con té enfrente

--Sí… --acotó Ginny con una sonrisa --es un alivio, Eras y Harry se pelean cada minuto… pensé que podría con doce niños, pero ya con trece no puedo --resopló la pelirroja recargándose en el sillón, Hermione y Tonks rieron

En ese momento Umi bajaba lentamente las escaleras, saludó y se dirigió a la cocina… las tres mujeres se asustaron al verlo, estaba más pálido de lo normal, los ojos los seguía teniendo completamente negros, tenía unas marcadas ojeras y se miraba débil

--No sé que tiene --se dijo Tonks --pero me preocupa, no ha comido en días, y Remus nada más me dice que no me preocupe, al principio pensé que había sido porque se sentía culpable, pero aunque estoy conciente de que sí se preocupó, estoy segura que ya no es eso, quizá tenga una enfermedad grave y no me quieren decir… y su metamorfosis no parece muy bien… --Tonks se miraba preocupada

-- ¿Meta…? --se interrumpe Ginny --quizá… --murmuró para sí

De repente el sonido de un vaso al estrellarse contra el piso llegó hasta ellas, las tres al mismo tiempo corrieron hacia la cocina… el poco color que Umi tenía, ese que demostraba que aún vivía, desapareció… tenía la mirada perdida en un punto en el exterior, Tonks se acercaba a él… algo se estrelló en la puerta de la casa haciéndola temblar, Umi hizo una mueca de dolor mezclada con temor, se giró hacia las mujeres y las miró…

--por… por favor… --Se detuvo intentando enfocar bien, la vista comenzaba a nublársele, parpadeó varias veces antes de continuar --no salgan, mamá… estás muy débil --un nuevo rayo lo interrumpió, esta vez dio en una ventana… un pedazo de cristal rozó la mejilla de Umi haciéndole una cortada, pero extrañamente no sangró más de dos gotas que rápido secó --tía --miró a Hermione --no debe pasarte nada, no me lo perdonaría… --madrina, sería un asesino si te permitiera salir… nada debe pasarle a Eras, a Faride y mucho menos a ti… moriría antes de dejar que algo les pasara a ustedes

--Y yo daría mi vida por ti Umi --saltó rápidamente Tonks

--Lo sé, pero creo que eso lo harías una vez que yo hubiera nacido --le contestó con una sonrisa

--pero estás muy débil Umi --comentó preocupada Hermione

--No se preocupen se me pasará

--Hermione, busca a todos en el callejón Diagon y diles que estaremos en la casa ve por la chimenea, Tonks tú manda una lechuza a casa por favor, descuida yo me encargaré de que Umi no salga a pelear en ese estado --ordenó aparentando tranquilidad Ginny --Umi --Se giró al chico una vez que aunque a regañadientes las dos salieron de la cocina, se tuvo que agachar para evitar un rayo que le pasó muy cerca --Cuando te cortaste no salió sangre --Aclaró sin rodeos

--bu… bueno…

--Tu madre dijo que no habías comido…

--Yo… yo…

--Deja de balbucear Umi, tu madre cree que eres metamorfomago y que aún estás afectado por la pérdida --el chico la miraba boquiabierto -- ¿desde cuando no comes?

--Eh… desde… hace dos días --contestó dubitativo

--No me mientas

--No miento madrina, no he comido en dos días

--Según yo tienes poco más de dos meses sin comer, desde que Harry te dio algo

El chico la miró anonadado

--Harry no me tiene secretos --argumentó muy segura --supongo que no te has atrevido a pedirle sangre a tu padre porque tus hermanos y tu madre no se dieran cuenta… ¿conoces el hechizo que usó Harry?

--Sí, pero no permitiría que lo hicieras

--No creas que soy tan débil --refutó molesta Ginny

--No es eso, solo que el hechizo saca la sangre de quien lo hace y tú estás embarazada, la necesitas más… además… solo funcionaría si tuviera un par de semanas al igual que la sangre sintética, y ya tengo casi tres meses sin probar una gota de sangre, yo no lo puedo hacer… necesitaría sangre de mis progenitores y…

--La única que puede hacerlo en éste momento no está enterada --le ayudó Ginny, Umi asintió, en ese momento llegaba Tonks…

Ginny sonrió y pidiendo la ayuda de Tonks llevaron al chico hacia su casa, mientras la casa de los gritos era totalmente destruida

Media hora después todos entraban corriendo en la mansión Potter

--Nimph --Remus tenía la cara desencajada

--Estoy bien, no nos pasó nada, solo que la casa se destruyó por completo --Tonks se abrazó a su esposo

-- ¿Umi no hizo nada? --Preguntó un tanto molesto Eras

--Está enfermo --contestó Tonks mirándolo

Los cinco chicos del futuro corrieron escaleras arriba con Kalid a la cabeza…

-- ¡Umi! Te miras mal --dijo Fa bastante preocupada

--Pues no me siento muy bien --El chico intentó sonreír pero no pudo

--No has cicatrizado --comentó pensativo Eras, mientras miraba la cortada en la mejilla del rubio

--si… bueno, creo que eso no es lo más importante, sino qué vamos a hacer, esto se nos está saliendo de control, Dunkel está atacando muy fuerte y el único que podría hacer algo es Harry, pero no conoce todos los hechizos para poder derrotarlo y podría morir, cosa que no debe pasar --comentó mirando a Kalid --y Tam… él aún es muy pequeño, sé que no puede morir, pero… de nada serviría --comentó apesadumbrado

-- ¿Qué significa eso de que estás enfermo? --Le reprendió molesta Kalid

--Bu… bueno yo… --intentó argumentar Umi, pero Yafeu se le adelantó, y con un block de hojas y una pluma que nadie supo de donde sacó se le puso enfrente, lo miró unos segundos y después se dirigió a la mesilla de noche a la izquierda del rubio, tomó unas gafas redondas, al colocárselas hizo un extraño gesto y volvió frente a Umi

--Muy bien señor Lupin¿podría explicarme como se ha sentido? --preguntó el chico colocándose una mano bajo la barbilla en actitud filosófica

--Yafeu…

--A ha ha --negó Yafeu con un dedo --soy el sanador Potter señor Lupin, por favor…

--Sí claro, verá sanador --Umi siguió divertido el juego, por más mal que se sintiera Yafeu siempre lograba arrancarle una sonrisa --pues sinceramente, he sentido como si en ocasiones me desvaneciera, la vista me falla, mi magia está descontrolada…

--despacio muchacho, despacio… que ya soy viejo y no te puedo seguir el paso --barbotó Yafeu sacudiendo su pluma frente a Umi, causando la risa de sus hermanos y del rubio… --a ver jóvenes, acérquense… con confianza --invitó Yafeu a sus hermanos, quienes sonriendo se acercaron --muy bien jóvenes… --en ese momento la puerta se abrió, pero ninguno se percató de ello y siguieron en su personificación -- ¿alguien puede decirme lo que el señor Lupin tiene, con los datos que nos ha dado?

--Bueno sanador, pues… --inició Fa

--La mano señorita, la mano… no sea maleducada --la interrumpió Yafeu… en la puerta alguien sintió un escalofrío

Faride sonrió y obediente levantó la mano al mismo tiempo que Mar

--Usted… ¿señorita?

--Potter --contestó sonriendo Mar

--Sí claro, claro, estos anteojos no funcionan muy bien… no veo nada --comentó Yafeu con una gran sonrisa --claro que eso y la edad… pues ya con los años los sentidos fallan, ya no funcionan como antes --suspira y se gira hacia Umi --muy bien señor Lupin¿ha sentido algo fuera de lo común últimamente?

--Pues la verdad no señor --contesta Umi pensativo

--muy bien… y ¿se ha alimentado como debe ser?... --inquirió mirando suspicaz al rubio --porque sinceramente… --comentó paseándose frente al chico --esta muy flaco, no ha comido nada, necesita engordar --agregó haciendo una muy buena imitación de Molly Weasley, sus hermanos soltaron una sonora carcajada y Umi dibujó una débil sonrisa -- ¡ENTONCES! --gritó Yafeu sobresaltando a todos, y se giró hacia sus hermanos --mis queridos jóvenes ¿Qué tiene el joven Lupin?

Kalid muy aplicada levantó la mano

--señorita… ¿Potter?... ¿pero es que todos son hermanos? --inquirió aparentemente sorprendidos

--No, señor… ni siquiera nos conocemos --contestó Eras despreocupado --sanador, no lo había visto por aquí¿es usted nuevo? No conozco su nombre

--Oh sí, sí… la edad mi querido muchacho, la edad hace que se me olviden las cosas --comentó pensativo --soy, el sanador Potter… y antes de que me pregunten, no soy pariente de ninguno de ustedes… de hecho… mi nombre se remonta desde hace miles de centenares de años --los chicos se recargaron entre ellos, esa explicación llevaba pinta de ser larga y aburrida -- en aquel tiempo en que los japoneses --los muchachos se enderezaron y lo miraron entre divertidos y dudosos de la salud mental de su hermano --tuvieron que emigrar de su país porque todo estaba devastado --fijó la vista en un panorama inexistente sobre la cabeza de Eras, haciendo que todos inconcientemente miraran en esa dirección --y llegaron a diversos países, pero tuvieron que cambiarse el apellido porque eran perseguidos por estar ilegalmente y los asesinaban, en fin… el racismo hizo que mis antepasados samurai llegaran a India y agregaran el "ter" al que anteriormente era "Pou", así lo cambiaron para no ser perseguidos en Inglaterra… un hecho histórico muy interesante, creo que les tendré que pedir algunos pergaminos sobre la proliferación de samuráis chinos en América Latina… Muy bien chicos, a lo que nos interesa --fijó la vista en sus hermanos que lo miraban boquiabiertos, incluyendo a Umi y a los habitantes del marco de la puerta

--Eso es tener imaginación --murmuró sorprendido Harry, los demás asintieron

-- ¿Qué es lo que tiene el señor Lupin?... señorita Potter --inquirió señalando a Kalid

--Pues yo creo señor, que está así porque no ha comido bien, concuerdo con usted en que está muy flaco

--Y usted señorita Potter… esto se torna extraño --comentó Yafeu mirando a Fa

--Pues quizá un baja en el azúcar señor

--Muy bien… es cierto, pero… señor Potter, si le digo que el chico es hijo de un licántropo fracasado… --Umi cerró los ojos adoptando un aire pensativo

En la puerta, Remus se extrañó con eso de fracasado pero no dijo nada

--es decir, que ya no sufre la transformación que le caracteriza y una bruja de la familia Black, pero además de todo es mitad vampiro y no ha probado una gota de sangre en un aproximado de dos meses y medio… ¿Qué tiene el señor Lupin? --siguió Yafeu aún con los ojos cerrados

--Un grave problema por haberle mentido a su madre --siseó amenazadoramente Tonks, Yafeu abrió rápidamente los ojos y miró hacia la puerta donde no pudo ver nada, se quitó los lentes y logró ver a sus padres, a Remus y a Tonks que se aproximaba peligrosamente, Umi se hundió en la cama e intentó arroparse hasta la cabeza con el edredón, pero en el momento que lo pasaba por sobre su cabeza Tonks lo asió y lentamente lo bajó… el chico cerró los ojos

-- ¡Umi Audie Lupin, mírame! --Ordenó Tonks

Umi abrió los ojos rápidamente y miró a Tonks, se miraba sorprendido

-- ¿Pensaste que no sabría tu nombre completo, solo porque también me lo ocultaste? --preguntó Tonks furiosa

--Yo… yo… --balbuceó el chico

-- ¿Audie? --preguntó Harry extrañado a un Remus que solo se alzó de hombros

Los chicos del futuro empezaron a reír al ver la cara de Umi

-- ¡SILENCIO!

Ante el grito de Tonks decidieron salir de la habitación

--Remus, Harry… quédense --ordenó Tonks en un tono que no daba lugar a refutaciones

--Pero si yo no tengo nada que ver… es problema familiar --Harry no pareció notar el tono

Tonks se giró y lo fulminó con la mirada… los demás siguieron su camino y Harry muy a su pesar tuvo que quedarse…

-- Quiero una explicación convincente --murmuró la metamorfomaga, caminando hacia los adultos, quienes inconcientemente la rodearon y se colocaron a la derecha de Umi

Remus, por petición de Harry y Umi decidió exponerse al carácter de Tonks, pues la hipótesis de que Tonks no lo mataría porque sin él no podría tener a Umi para poder castigarlo de nuevo, podría ser cierta… así que contó todo lo que sabía y después de veinte minutos, de explicación y una hora de sermón de Tonks hacia Umi… Remus hizo el hechizo que Harry le explicó y el dudar sobre beber la sangre de su padre frente a su madre, le ocasionó otra hora de sermón por parte de una muy furiosa Tonks, quien hizo el hechizo y le dio una gran copa a Umi que no quiso beber, ganándose otra hora de sermón y lo que le restaba de vacaciones o quizá de permanencia en esa época… de castigo…

Los días pasaron rápidamente, y el 6 de enero llegó… desde muy temprano por la mañana la mansión Potter, para pesar de los varones se había envuelto en un escandaloso revuelo que los obligó a ponerse de pie desde las 9 de la madrugada, y como protesta Harry, Eras, Sid, Jim, Rem y Mai se empotraron en la sala de donde se negaron a levantarse…

--Tengo sueño --renegó Eras

--Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh --un grito los hizo levantarse y mirar hacia las escaleras, por donde Yafeu bajaba corriendo y con una gran sonrisa dibujada en el rostro, dio los buenos días y siguió de largo hacia el jardín, un par de segundos después Tam bajaba corriendo las escaleras, no se molestó en dar los buenos días y salió al jardín

-- ¿Ese era Tam? --preguntó sorprendido Eras, los demás asintieron…

-- ¿el cabello le escurría algo verde? --Inquirió Harry y sin esperar respuesta se dirigió hacia la puerta…

--Tam… pequeño tranquilízate… --Yafeu corría un par de metros delante de Tam

Tam se miraba molesto, el cabello le chorreaba una sustancia verde y viscosa, su pijama estaba empapado en algo morado y las pantuflas hacían un extraño ruido de succión mientras corría tras Yafeu… un par de minutos después Tam ganaba terreno y solo le faltaban escasos centímetros para alcanzar al chico… en cuestión de segundos un aura esmeralda rodeó al pequeño y los ojos le brillaron en un extraño dorado, Yafeu se detuvo de golpe, las piernas se le hundieron en la tierra y dio con la cara de lleno en la tierra… Tam sonrió maliciosamente y se acercó a su hermano con paso pausado, los demás lo miraban anonadados…

--Tam, no es justo… --Yafeu hacía grandes esfuerzos por zafarse

--Yo estaba dormido --murmuró Tam al llegar frente a Yafeu

--Pero no entiendo como si esas urracas no dejan de hacer ruido

--Pero estaba dormido… y éste es mi pijama favorito --Tam sonrió y levantó lentamente un mano en dirección de la casa… en el segundo piso, una ventana se escuchó abrirse y un minuto después algo realmente grande se escuchaba salir a presión, un extraño ruido de succión llenó el silencio de la expectación

--Tam, no te atreverías… ¿sabes lo que hará mamá cuando vea lo que hagas? --preguntó temeroso Yafeu

Tam sonrió misteriosamente antes de responder --Y… ¿tú sabes lo que hará cuando entre a mi habitación?

El poco color que Yafeu tenía desapareció, después una inestable esfera se posó sobre él, Tam sonrió y se alejó del chico, los demás miraron la esfera, Harry intentó persuadir al niño, pero Tam levantó las manos…

-- ¿¡Tamar Potter que significa el desorden en tu habitación?! --Ginny se acercaba a él

--Mamá, yo no fui… --intentó explicarse el niño aún con las manos arriba

-- ¿Pero por qué estás tan sucio? En unas horas será la boda y ni siquiera te has metido a bañar… anda vamos al baño de una vez --Ginny tomó al niño de un brazo y lo jaló a la casa --Y ustedes más les vale que vayan haciendo fila para bañarse --ordenó mirando al resto de sus hijos que seguían mirando la esfera sobre Yafeu --Yafeu Ezra deja de estar jugando una vez… por merlín hijo, anda sal de ahí y ve a bañarte… Harry tú también…

--Eh… sí amor ya voy --Harry movió su varita y Yafeu pudo salir de su prisión

--Y por favor deshazte de esa esfera, no quiero que se ensucie el césped --comentó la pelirroja antes de encaminarse hacia la casa…

Las doce medio día… una Hummer H3x negra se acercaba a Privet Drive, el chofer no parecía muy convencido… dio un último suspiro y se estacionó muy a su pesar frente al número 4… aún con el cinturón abrochado miró su antigua casa, el jardín estaba… había que ser sinceros, estaba muy hermoso… parecía que la reunión era en el patio trasero… si no mal recordaba era un patio pequeño, se giró y miró a su pequeña familia ¿cómo cabrían todos?, debían haber más invitados…

--Harry cariño, vamos… --la voz de su esposa lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos y bajó de la camioneta… decidió esperar sobre la acera a que todos bajaran… miró de nuevo la casa, le asaltaron tantos recuerdos, lentamente recorrió toda la casa, cuando llegó con la puerta se encontró con una mujer alta y delgada, tenía cara de caballo…

--Harry, que bueno que pudiste venir… significa mucho para tu primo --y ante el estupor del chico- que –vivió, Petunia Dursley le dio un gran abrazo y un beso en la mejilla

--Chico, que bien que hayas venido --Vernon Dursley imitó a su esposa, Harry los miró anonadado, mientras ellos sonreían y miraban a su familia

--Tienes una gran familia sobrino --sonrió Vernon con las manos en su voluminosa barriga

Harry lo miró boquiabierto… ¿acaso le había dicho sobrino?

-- ¿No nos vas a presentar Harry? --Petunia se giró hacia él… le sonreía

Harry estaba pasmado por lo que Ginny se le adelantó y presentó a todos… cuando los Dursley los invitaron a pasar, Eras tuvo que jalar a su padre para que los siguiera… cuando pasaron por la alacena bajo las escaleras Harry volvió en sí… Ginny le apretó el brazo indicándole su apoyo

--No te preocupes papá --Tam le apretaba la mano y sonreía misteriosamente

--Ya no cabes ahí --murmuró Yafeu con una sonrisa al pasar junto a él

Ante el comentario de Ezra, Harry no pudo evitar sonreír… ese chico había heredado las ocurrencias de su abuelo y de los gemelos…

--Pero era más chico, no entiendo como cabe tanta gente --murmuró Harry al salir al patio

--Tú también eras más chico --le sonrió Ginny

Se sentaron en una de las últimas mesas… pero faltaban cuatro integrantes del séquito que nadie había notado cuando habían desaparecido…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

--Pero que linda niña --dijo una señora bastante gorda mirando a una chica pelirroja

--Gracias señora --le sonrió la pelirroja

--Me recuerdas a alguien pequeña --murmuró la señora mientras engullía a gran rapidez un bocadillo de queso… --te queda muy bien ese vestido --la mujer miró a la pelirroja, llevaba un vestido simple pero elegante en un tono esmeralda hermoso, con mangas semi transparentes del mismo tono, en la parte inferior de la falda algunos bordados en dorado, no se le alcanzaban a ver las zapatillas doradas, con el cabello recogido en un medio moño simple dejando algunos mechones por su cara, en pocas palabras se miraba bella… -- ¿vienes de parte del novio o de la novia?

--Del novio, señora --contestó Lyly, realmente por educación porque la señora no le agradaba mucho, en especial por el pulgoso perro que parecía tener cien años que tenía en los brazos

--Ya veo… entonces si conoces al novio eres de una muy buena familia --contestó orgullosa la obesa mujer

--En realidad de las mejores familias que pueda existir --se adelantó un hombre alto, vestido con un esmoquin negro, se miraba elegante aún sin peinar

La mujer levantó la vista de la niña y la fijó en unos inexpresivos ojos verdes

-- ¿Por qué dice eso señor?

Él sonrió y miró a la mujer -- ¿No me recuerdas? --Preguntó en un silbido, la mujer negó y lo siguió mirando

--Pensé que me recordarías "TÍA MARGE" --murmuró Harry

Marge Dursley lo miró fijamente y después a la niña

--Pero si eres… no puedo creer que Vernon te haya invitado ¿de dónde has robado ese traje? --barbotó la mujer mirándolo despectivamente, Harry apretó los dientes --ven pequeña, no te conviene estar cerca de personas como ésta --dijo Marge tomando la mano de la pelirroja

--Te presento a LYLY POTTER --murmuró Harry haciendo un esfuerzo inhumano por despegar la mandíbula

Marge Dursley miró a Lyly y después de comprender lo que Harry acababa de decir, soltó la mano de la niña como si tuviera una enfermedad terriblemente contagiosa y mortal… Harry abrazó a su hija y la condujo hasta su mesa

-- ¿Te dijo algo que te ofendiera? --preguntó Harry con cariño a su hija

--No papá, me decía que estaba bonita y no sé que más ¿es tu tía?

--Realmente no, cuando era niño me obligaban a decirle así, pero no… por cierto¿Sabes donde se metieron tus hermanos?

--en realidad no

En la mesa, Lyly se divirtió platicando con sus hermanas, Harry de vez en cuando platicaba con Ginny, los muchachos lo hacían entre ellos y Jim, Sid y Rem no aparecían… cada minuto Harry se giraba para ver si miraba a sus hijos o en su defecto para ver si conocía a la mujer que se había casado con su primo, estaba seguro que no era humana… diez minutos después un mesero se había pasado por la mesa, Yafeu había aprovechado para servirse algo para entretenerse mientras llegaba la comida… ese chico además de la sangre de James Potter, Fred y George Weasley, también había heredado algo de Ron Weasley… no hacía ni media hora habían comido… unos segundos después, Harry le robaba bocadillos a su hijo, cuando le daba la primera mordida a uno de paté e intentaba tragar, se atragantó al ver que dos personas se dirigían hacia ellos… Eras se apresuró a golpear en la espalda a su padre e incluso se puso atento por si tenía que hacer la maniobra de Heimlich, pero al parecer Harry solo sufrió un inesperado ataque de tos…

--Primo, me alegra que hayas venido

Harry miró a Dudley, tenía varios años sin verlo… ya no estaba tan gordo, un poco pero no tanto como había pensado, se puso de pie titubeante al ver que su primo tenía la intención de abrazarlo… Dudley atrajo a Harry a un abrazo de oso

--Espero que no haya rencores, entonces yo no sabía porque hacía eso, quiero que me disculpes, mis padres me metieron todos esos prejuicios Harry --Murmuró Dudley al oído a Harry

--De… descuida Dudley, no hay problema --balbuceó Harry mirando a su ahora no tan enorme primo

-- ¿A mi no me saludas Harry? --Preguntó una delicada voz a la espalda de Dudley

Harry se separó rápidamente de Dudley, creía conocer esa voz… cuando encontró el lugar de donde provenía la voz se quedó estupefacto… ahí… frente a él y con un vestido de novia estaba… no podía creer lo que estaba mirando, era…

-- ¿Cho? --Preguntó cauteloso Harry

La chica asintió y emocionada lo abrazó, en cuanto el débil monosílabo llegó a oídos de Ginny, ésta se puso de pie como impulsada por un resorte y se dirigió hacia Harry que seguía en brazos de su ex novia , cuando llegó junto a ellos, tosió intentando darse a notar… cuando la pelirroja tosió por sexta vez, Harry logró separarse de Cho

--Cho, te presento a…

--su esposa --le interrumpió Ginny pasándole el brazo por la cintura a Harry

-- ¿Ginevra?... ¿Ginevra Weasley? --preguntó sonriente Cho, Ginny asintió muy seria

--Sí, y te presento a nuestros hijos --murmuró en mal tono Ginny señalando a la mesa, Cho los miró sorprendida --y faltan tres --agregó Ginny no conforme con la sorpresa de la oriental

--Ginny tranquilízate --le pidió Harry al oído

--Hola muchachos, me da gusto conocerlos --dijo una sonriente Cho mirando a los chicos en la mesa --eres muy lindo --agregó mirando a Tam quien le sonrió

--He Cho, mi primo no… --intentó hablar Harry

--Ella me abrió los ojos Harry, me hizo olvidar esos malditos prejuicios que te impidieron pasar una buena infancia en casa…

Harry se quedó boquiabierto mirando a Dudley, no creía lo que estaba pasando… en ese momento se escuchó una explosión proveniente de la cocina y después el característico grito de tía Petunia, Dudley y Cho corrieron hacia la casa, Harry se dejó caer en la silla, tenía una enorme mezcla de sentimientos encontrados dándole vuelta por la cabeza, no sabía a ciencia cierta lo que sentía, aunque estaba seguro de una cosa… esa explosión la habían causado sus hijos, miró hacia la mesa y notó que alguien le faltaba… Yafeu no estaba… un par de minutos después, Vernon Dursley llegaba hacia ellos, estaba cubierto de lo que debía ser pastel y de algo verde que hacía extrañas burbujas sobre su cabeza

--Harry

Harry volteó rápidamente, su tío lo había llamado por su nombre, apenas pudo evitar una carcajada al ver semejante estampa, y para colmo de todo, una venita palpitaba en el rostro de tío Vernon

--Creo que esto te pertenece --dijo Vernon mostrándole tres chicos tomados del esmoquin, solo Rem sonreía, estaban totalmente limpios…

Harry miró reprobadoramente a sus hijos, Sid y Jim evitaron la mirada de su padre, pero Rem seguía sonriendo y después miró a Vernon --tío¿quieres que limpie algo?

--Cho está haciéndolo… pero te agradecería que no volviera a suceder, a tu tía casi le da un infarto --Agregó de no tan mal humor

Al escuchar eso Rem soltó una carcajada que no pudo ahogar, Harry lo miró molesto --descuida tío… niños discúlpense

--Discúlpenos --corearon los tres

--sentados --ordenó Harry una vez que su tío se alejó -- ¿Dónde rayos está Yafeu?

--en el baño --Susurró Sid

Harry los miró Jim y Sid miraban absortos el mantel de la mesa, estaban concientes de lo que les esperaba, pero Rem… sonreía

--Remus

Rem miró a su padresin borrar la sonrisa

-- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

Pero el niño no respondió por un ataque de risa que lo interrumpió, en ese momento llegaba Yafeu riendo

--No puedo creerlo, esa mujer casi se infarta cuando contemplando el pastel éste le estalló en la cara junto a algunas ranas que le saltaron encima, la cocina quedó hecha un desastre --Yafeu se dejó caer en la silla para reír mejor…

Harry miró boquiabierto a sus hijos… cuando estaba a punto de sermonearlos de la forma más discreta, lo interrumpió una extraña explosión mientras un alejado "_protego" _llegaba a sus oídos y de nuevo otra explosión, después miró a Cho que corría hacia él, pero un par de metros antes de llegar un rayo negro le dio de lleno en la espalda y le atravesó justo por el pecho rozándole la mejilla a Yafeu que repentinamente había dejado de reír y miraba extremadamente serio hacia la casa

--GINNY… ALEJATE, MANTENTE A SALVO… LLEVATE A LOS NIÑOS --Gritó Harry girándose hacia Ginny, ella iba a refutar pero su mano rozó su abdomen ligeramente abultado y echó a correr con sus hijos delante

--Papá tú también debes irte… sin ti…

--No me iré Eras, pondré a prueba el poder que acabo de obtener --refutó serio Harry, Eras lo miró y se colocó a su derecha

Ginny corría intentado alejarse, pero antes de que siquiera hubiera recorrido diez metros, una gran sombra se le interpuso… ella sacó su varita, pero rápidamente y sin aparente explicación la vara cayó a cien metros de ella… era un remedo de hombre, estaba extremadamente flaco, los huesos de la cara se le marcaban tétricamente, las cuencas de sus ojos se miraban irreales, no tenía rasgo de vello y tenía si acaso cinco o seis dientes amarillentos y carcomidos, estaba cubierto por una túnica harapienta… levantó una esquelética mano hacia Ginny que se había interpuesto ante sus hijos… el sujeto dibujó una sonrisa sin labios, la señaló con su dedo índice… una esfera morada se formaba en la punta de su dedo, pero un rayo dorado se impactó en su mano provocándole una herida en estado de putrefacción, el brazo se le cayó y un líquido espeso y burbujeante de un asquerosos tono verde le salía del horrible muñón… por detrás más sombras parecidas a la amputada los rodeaban, la arracada y el anillo de Jimmy empezaron a brillar y una aura lo estaba cubriendo

--_llévense a mamá_ --siseó en pársel… Sid, Lyly y Rem intentaron llevarse a Ginny, pero ella se negó… Mai invocó la varita de su madre, sabía que no podrían alejarla… Ginny se colocó frente a Tam intentado protegerlo

Algunos cracks se escucharon Remus y Umi aparecían… el rubio corrió hacia sus amigos… mientras lo hacía tuvo que sortear algunos rayos sin dueño que volaban e impactaban en aterrados muggles… un rayo realmente poderoso le cortó la mejilla de donde salió abundante sangre y que rápidamente cicatrizó, el rayo siguió de largo hacia la casa atravesando tres cuerpos que cayeron al suelo haciendo un feo ruido ocasionando en el corazón de Harry un extraño sentimiento que esperaba no volver a experimentar…

Umi peleaba fieramente transformado en vampiro, su fuerza, magia y agilidad habían aumentado casi cinco veces… Harry se batía en duelo, tanto con varita como sin ella contra diez entes…

Sid, Rem, Jim y Lyly peleaban increíblemente, protegían a su madre y a sus hermanos menores…

En el cielo se distinguió una mota parda que se agrandaba conforme se acercaba, una lechuza planeó hacia Harry, llevaba una carta sujeta a la pata… cayó sin cabeza a los pies de Harry, pues se le había atravesado a un rayo rojizo que había perdido dirección, la carta quedó prendida a la pata de la inerte ave… tenía el sello del ministerio…

Una imponente sombra contemplaba la masacre de pie en el techo de la casa… desde ahí se podía ver fácilmente el césped tapizado de cadáveres de estúpidos muggles, nadie lo miraba, nadie se daba cuenta de que todo era un simple juego… de que jugaba con ellos con sus marionetas y decidía quien moría primero... la oscuridad se cerniría rápidamente… tuvo que inclinar la cabeza, un rayo le había pasado muy cerca, buscó rápidamente su procedencia, nadie pareció lanzarlo, sería uno sin rumbo… volvió a contemplar su obra teatral…

Era imposible destruirlos, por más hechizos que lanzaran, éstos solo les impactaban pero no hacían nada más… Harry terminaba con cinco entes y buscaba más cuando un lastimero grito lo hizo dar media vuelta… lo que miró casi lo hace perder el sentido, Faride estaba parada en medio del combate una extraña aura que impedía le diera algún hechizo la rodeaba, la chica tenía la vista perdida y de su boca parecía salir sangre… Harry corrió inmediatamente hacia ella, en unos segundos llegó y traspasó fácilmente el aura, para atrapar el cuerpo de su hija que se desplomaba sin vida… sus hermosos ojos verdes estaba opacos, ya no brillaban… buscó desesperadamente el pulso de la muchacha y no lo encontró… no pudo evitar gritar desgarradoramente aprisionando el inerte cuerpo de su hija contra el suyo… fue tanto el dolor que lo invadió que sintió como el mismo dolor lo anestesiaba y se llevaba consigo cualquier señal de que ese cuerpo alguna vez hubiera tenido la habilidad de sentir… ninguna lágrima tuvo tiempo de salir, un nuevo grito lo interrumpió… deseando estar equivocado levantó la vista y miró un cuadro idéntico, colocó lentamente el cuerpo de su hija sobre el césped y corrió hacia Eras, pero solo logró evitar que el cuerpo sin vida de su hijo diera de lleno contra el suelo… maldijo lo más fuerte que pudo tratando de desahogarse… algo le llamó la atención, su hijo no tenía ningún impacto en el cuerpo, ninguna maldición le había dado… escuchó otro grito, era Yafeu… se puso lentamente de pie y buscó al chico, miró el mismo cuadro y segundos después Yafeu se derrumbaba, se giró lentamente y localizó a Marzul peleando hábilmente contra tres extraños seres idénticos al primero, parecía hasta feliz, de pronto, en menos de un segundo el rostro de la chica se desencajaba, se llevaba las manos al corazón, el aura la rodeaba y le salía sangre de la boca… incapaz miró como ella también moría… en ese momento Kalid llegó hasta él…

--Mi mamá… --la pelirroja no pudo terminar la frase, sintió como su corazón se detenía y al mismo tiempo que explotaba, una extraña aura la rodeaba y la sangre comenzaba a salir de su boca… Harry impotente miró como el vestido escarlata de la chica ondeaba por despedida al caer el cuerpo de su portadora en brazos de Umi que desesperado había corrido hasta ella…

Harry miró alrededor, esos extraños ¿magos¿podía llamarlos magos?... no parecían perder fuerzas… caminó sin preocuparse por esquivar maldiciones, solo miraba a Remus… sentía que no tenía corazón, sentía que no podía sentir… tropezó con algo y cayó sobre él… al levantarse se encontró con el rostro de la única mujer a la que había amado, Ginny estaba pálida y aferraba contra su pecho la varita… se sentó en el césped y la contempló… tenía un nudo enorme en la garganta, sin embargo, no podía llorar… pasó distraídamente su mano por el abdomen de su esposa, estaba duro... ahora comprendía la muerte de sus hijos… desvió escasos centímetros la mirada y se encontró con el sereno rostro de Sid, parecía que solo dormía, de la mano de Sid estaba… estaba su Lyly, tenía la expresión de alguien que había muerto de la forma en que había deseado hacerlo… miró alrededor buscando al resto de sus hijos, al no encontrarlos se puso de pie y siguió caminando ensimismado… unas carcajadas lo sacaron levemente del ensueño, esos asquerosos seres reían lanzando lo que el reconoció como "cruciatu_s"_ a un pequeño cuerpo, caminó hacia ellos… sintió algo caliente recorrer cada centímetro de su cuerpo al acercarse los fulminó con una extraña aura que lo cubrió… se arrodilló y tomó entre sus brazos el agotado cuerpo de Rem, estaba encogido, el pobre niño aún daba alaridos de dolor y convulsionaba débilmente, después su ritmo respiratorio fue bajando lentamente hasta hacerse nulo y el rostro de Rem reflejó descanso… se escuchó un grito de nuevo, dejó el cuerpo de Rem sobre el césped dándole un beso en la frente y se encaminó… exterminó totalmente a varios brujos en su camino… miró el cuerpo desangrado de Jimmy, no tenía la argolla y la arracada parecía que la habían arrancado, tenía un corte en la oreja… contempló el cuerpo sin vida de su hijo, miró a Remus peleando al lado de Umi… siguió caminando, a los pocos metros encontró el cuerpo de Mai, estaba azul y sus ropas parecían empapadas en agua, de la mano tenía fuertemente agarrada a Mah, la niña tenía un enorme agujero en medio del abdomen, el césped estaba totalmente pintado en un brillante carmín… sintió que el nudo en su garganta se hacía más grande, siguió caminando… entró a la casa, miró a sus tíos con caras de horror, muertos… y a decenas de muggles igual en su camino… se extrañó de que los policías no aparecieran y como siempre, los aurores aparecerían ya que todo hubiera estado terminado… salió a la calle, miraba destellos de colores y algunos gritos… salió para ver como un imponente hombre, el mismo que había atacado su casa y seguramente la casa de los gritos, estaba muy herido, apenas lograba mantenerse de pie, pero aún así levantó su brazo izquierdo, sonrió y lanzó un rayo negro del que salían algunas chispas rojas, miró la dirección que tenía el rayo y lo único que pudo hacer fue correr y recibirlo, le impactó en dirección del corazón, en el momento en que ese rayo cargado de maldad le impactó sintió como ese terrible nudo que tenía en la garganta se desvanecía y se sintió libre… pudo llorar, sin embargo, el rayo siguió su camino hacia un pequeño de chaqueta negra y pantalón blanco, con un hermoso par de enigmáticas lagunas por ojos, a las que se les negó seguir cautivando…

--El destino siempre seguirá su camino, simples mortales jamás podrán modificarlo --después de ese susurro glacial el silencio cubrió a Privet Drive, decenas de idénticas casas quedaron en cenizas mientras Sir Dunkel se alejaba altivo…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sentía una paz tan grande, no recordaba la última vez que se había sentido así, estaba oscuro… en la lejanía escuchó unas voces que le eran conocidas… pero estaba tan cómodo que no sentía ánimos de abrir los ojos… esa voz de nuevo, tenía tiempo escuchándola… después paró, el silencio de nuevo… no supo más.

Otra vez las voces, ésta vez sí abriría los ojos, tenía que ver… empezó a moverse, sentía como algo le quemaba en la cara, abrió lentamente los ojos pero no vio nada, solo miraba algunas sombras deformes, sintió que le ponían algo sobre la cara, eran sus gafas, ahora sí podía ver bien y lo primero con lo que se topó fue con un pelirrojo que le sonreía con los ojos llenos de lagrimas…

-- ¿Ro? --preguntó con la voz temblorosa… el pelirrojo afirmó y dejó que las lágrimas salieran

--Al fin… --balbuceó el pelirrojo

-- ¿está tu padre?

El pelirrojo asintió extrañado

-- ¿Podrías hablarle?

--Pero

--Quiero hablar con él… ¿Y GINNY?

--Ella está bien, está afuera ¿Le hablo?

--No, primero quiero hablar con tu padre… por favor

El pelirrojo salió extrañado, segundos después un hombre pelirrojo entraba

-- ¿Harry, estás bien?

--Sí Ron yo… --guardó silencio al ver al hombre que acababa de entrar -- ¿Arthur? --preguntó anonadado

El señor Weasley se sorprendió un poco pero siguió hablando

--Harry, Ron me dijo que querías hablar conmigo…

--Pe… pe… ¿Cuánto he dormido?

--Dos meses Harry

Harry sintió un pinchazo al lado izquierdo, y miró que tenía vendado el hombro… en verdad estaba herido…

--Harry ¿Estás bien? --Lupin entraba apresurado, se acababa de enterar que Harry había despertado

--Remus ¿está bien Tonks?

Remus se detuvo frente a Harry, le extrañó su forma de expresarse

-- ¿Te sientes bien?

--Remus… --se cayó y miró a su antiguo profesor, algo estaba extraño en todo eso, se pasó la mano distraído por la barbilla, su esposa pudo haberlo rasurado, miró de nuevo a Remus -- ¿podrías darme un espejo? --preguntó serio

Aunque no muy convencido Remus le alcanzó un espejo que estaba en el baño, Harry lo tomó tembloroso y lo colocó a la altura de sus ojos cerrándolos al instante, suspiró un par de veces y los abrió lentamente… lo que el espejo le regresó hizo que su estomago cayera hasta sus pies, perdió notablemente el poco color que tenía y perdió el conocimiento…

De nuevo esas voces, ahora eran más --"un sueño, solo un sueño" --Trató de convencerse a sí mismo y abrió los ojos… la habitación del hospital estaba llena de pelirrojos, los miró a todos cuidadosamente, sintió el espejo a un lado de él… lo tomó y lo acercó a su cara… un chico de 19 años lo miraba, sus ojos verdes tenían un ligero brillo de satisfacción, un par de lagrimas recorrieron sus mejillas, cerró de nuevo los ojos y se quedó dormido…

_Estaba en un lugar vacío, solo había niebla blanca… nada más… _

_--Hola Harry _

_-- ¿Quién eres?... ¿Profesor Dumbledore? _

_--Harry… el destino que se nos marca no siempre es el correcto… se te ha dado una nueva oportunidad… no la desperdicies… son extrañas las vueltas de la vida… --el anciano profesor le sonrió y desapareció… Harry se quedó mirando el lugar donde su antiguo mentor había estado, en cuestión de segundos el lugar empezó a cambiar… _

-- Harry, al fin despiertas --el chico abrió los ojos y miró a la persona que le hablaba, era una hermosa pelirroja… estaba rodeado por muchas personas, incluidos sanadores y sus amigos... pero él no miró más, todo pareció congelarse y solo podía ver la silueta de una mujer, le sonrió tiernamente y la miró a los ojos, sintió perderse en ese profundo desierto y en un delicado susurro le habló:

--Ginny… cásate conmigo...

…**_¿¿FIN?? _**

**_Pues no, no es el fín... así que si quieres seguir leyendo pasate por UNA NUEVA OPORTUNIDAD  
_**

_besos Sion-Allegra  
_

_P.D. Dejen señales de vida_


End file.
